Sailor Moon: Only Love can Conquer Hate
by JaneC09
Summary: As Sailor Moon and Mercury go out to escape a persistent evil, Mercury is obsessed with her love for Sailor Moon. Can her love for the princess help conquer the enemy, or will it destroy the team? Yuri: Serena (Usagi) / Amy (Ami); Mina (Minako) / Raye (Rei); adult language and content
1. Prologue

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sailor Moon franchise. No copyright infringement in intended

**Story Notes:**

I collaborated with someone else on this story who wishes to remain anonymous. This is a Yuri story (lesbian love) with a bit of violence and language, so it's R rated. There is no explicit content, at least not yet.

The story revolves around Serena/Usagi and Amy/Ami my favorite SM couple, even if there isn't enough fan fiction with them together. Although the story will jump around a bit Tarantino style, the main story takes place a few years after Stars.

Because I grew up watching the English dub, I use their American names (although I through in a few of their Japanese names everyone once in a while; EG: I consider "Mina" to be a nickname for "Minako"):

Serena – Usagi (Sailor Moon)

Amy – Ami (Mercury)

Raye – Rei (Mars)

Lita – Makoto (Jupiter)

Mina – Minako (Venus)

Haruka – Amara (Uranus)

Michiru – Michelle (Neptune)

Setsuna – Trista (Pluto)

Hotaru – Hotaru (Saturn)

Mamoru – Darien (Tuxedo Mask)

Chibiusa – Rini (Mini-Moon)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"MINA! MINA!"

Sailor Mars' screams echoed throughout the Sierra Nevadas as she held Sailor Venus' lifeless body in the middle of Death Valley, California. The hot desert sun beat down on the Sailor Scout; Death Valley practically was Hell. There was not a drop of water beneath the soil. There was not another creature within miles of them. There was no civilization of any kind. The Sierra Mountains surrounding them were just as intimidating. But to Raye Hino, Sailor Mars' alter-ego, it might as well have been snowing. Her teary eyes were fixated on her blonde-haired lover Minako Aino.

She had come as far as she could with Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, now standing over the blonde, but Mina's wound had finally brought her to the ground. She lied on her back, her hair now covered in dirt, her gloved arms out to her sides. If she wasn't already dead, she was dying.

"Mina please!" Raye screamed, "We gotta get out of here now!" She shook the unconscious body until Amy Mizuno pushed her aside.

"Raye stop," Amy said as she checked the blonde's pulse. Along with being experienced with medicine, Mercury was the healer of the group, but her strength was weakening. "I don't feel a pulse."

Raye was crying heavily now, "No! Save her Amy!"

Amy took out her computer, put on her blue goggles, and checked the girl's condition. "She needs water really badly."

"So make it!" Raye screamed with all her emotions escaping.

Mercury was drained with sweat. Her hair looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Her face was so red. The white uniform was now see-through, her hard nipples were visible, and her gloves were soaking wet. Yet Mercury could barely make any water; only a few squirts emerged from her gloved hands into the blonde's mouth.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm dehydrated, I can't," Mercury panted. "I don't know what else I can do." She thought at this point, she might need a defibrillator. "I wish Jupiter was here," Amy said trembling as a tear came to her eye.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her," Mars snapped. "She's probably being eaten alive by God knows what."

Laughter soon echoed throughout the desert. It was a deep whispy voice, almost like the voice of a zen-master. The voice's motive was most certainly evil:

"You Sailor Scouts are much too predictable."

"It's him!" Mercury shot up in anger. There was no one to be seen for miles. She shouted at a decibel almost foreign to her shy voice, "Where are you?"

"Can't you follow my voice Sailor Mercury?" The voice echoed in the distance, "Don't you want to save your precious Sailor Moon?"

Mercury turned her head to the West and started running that way. Mars shot up from Mina's body to tackle her blue-haired friend:

"Amy!" She screamed as she tackled her to the ground.

"Stop," Mercury fidgeted kicking her friend off of her, "What are you doing?"

Mars stood up, "We're just walking into his trap," she said forcefully, "You have to stop falling for it!"

"Raye," Mercury jumped up with fire in her eyes, "If we don't catch him, Sailor Moon, the girl I love, is going to be killed!"

"Oh yeah?" Mars snapped and moved back over towards Mina, "Well the girl I love is now lying dead in the middle of the fucking desert!" The level of her angry voice was rising.

"We swore to protect our princess," Amy shouted back, "Have you forgotten that?"

"Amy listen to me," Raye ran over and grabbed Amy's arms, "I know you love her, I know your emotions are getting the better of you, but you need to stop this NOW!"

"I can't stop Raye," The blunette tried to shake the girl's grip.

"I'm telling you, we're-" Suddenly Raye's eyes widened as she saw a black figure, nearly silhouetted in the distance. A spark of light escaped from the figure. "GET DOWN!"

Sailor Mars threw Mercury to the ground as the spark of fiery light exploded into her body. The black-haired girl flew back and bounced on the ground like a stone skipping on a lake. She finally stopped with her back to the ground.

"RAYE!" Mercury jumped up and ran towards her.

"As the saying goes," The evil voice laughed, "You must fight fire with fire."

Sailor Mercury tripped face first into the ground just before she could get to her raven-haired friend. She screamed in pain as she brought her mud-covered face up from the ground. Taking no time to see if she was okay, Amy crawled up next to Raye. Her leotard was torn and burned. Her long arms and legs had bloody cuts everywhere. There was a nasty scar across the side of her face, surrounded by dirt. Raye could barely open her eyes to see Mercury beside her.

"Take it easy Raye," Mercury put her hand on the priestess's chest. The fire-scout, unable to speak or shout in pain, brought her eyes towards Mercury's hand (her dirty white glove, now almost appeared to be brown). "I'm sorry for everything." Tears came down the water-scouts eyes. Mars managed to bring her shakey hand towards Mercury's. She held it weakly.

"Don't you know," a voice appeared behind her. Mercury turned around to see a silhouetted black figure standing over her, "That you should never take your eye off your opponent."

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked him angrily.

The figure simply laughed and ignored the question.

Raye held Amy's hand tighter. As she saw Raye's eyes close and her jaw become tense, she could feel energy generating from her hand. "Raye no," Mercury tried to let go of Mars hand, but she was holding tight, "Save your strength, you need it-" Suddenly Mars hand dropped the ground. The fire-scout appeared as white as a sheet. Mercury felt no pulse in her chest. But she didn't have time to grieve.

"Now you know how it feels Mercury," the figure said softly, "To lose the ones you love."

Mercury could feel cool water returning to her fingertips. She only had one shot at this. After one last glimpse of Raye's lifeless body, Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, quickly stood up, turned around, and shouted:

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"


	2. Chapter 1

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Immediate Scene change, six months earlier.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

Sparkles of bright blue water emerged from Sailor Mercury's gloved hands. A sudden ball of massive water ran down the street devouring a large group of monsters. The sun had gone down. The large neon-lit Tokyo street was crowded not only with an endless mob of monsters and agents of The Negaverse, but also policemen barricading a huge gathering of screaming Sailor Moon fans and members of the press. The Sailor Scouts, preoccupied, paid no attention to the screaming fans.

From the looks of it, three of the girls were doing most of the work. Sailor Jupiter looked like Bruce Lee: a forceful kick to one youma's face, a hard uppercut to another, a low sweeping kick tripping three monsters to the ground at the same time. If a youma managed to get his hands on the brunette, Jupiter simply electrocuted them. Sailor Mars had easily burned several evil agents, but was very economical about it. She knew that too much fire could do more harm than good. Nevertheless, Mars' loud shouting was intimidating enough; juxtaposed with nimble martial arts, she was unstoppable. Sailor Venus simply held all her monsters back with a whip of her Venus Love Chain.

"Head's up," The blonde heroine called out.

Ironically, the other four scouts crouched down as the Goddess of Love spun around, her chain extended, knocking several monsters clear out of the ballpark.

Immediately following her Aqua Mirage, Sailor Mercury broke a smile as she stepped back close to the girl she was meant to protect, her princess, Sailor Moon.

"Good shot Mercury," Sailor Moon said giving another youma a hard kick in the chest. She unfortunately lost her balance and fell to the ground. The blonde ditz whined for a second before she opened her eyes to see Sailor Mercury before her.

"Here," Mercury reached for Sailor Moon's hand and pulled her up. Sailor Moon stood eye to eye with her fellow scout.

"Thanks Mercury," Sailor Moon smiled at her.

Even with gloved hands on, Amy loved holding her princess' hand. She was certain that Serena was still clueless to how the bluenette felt about her. They smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Amy wanted to lean in and kiss those soft lips so badly, something she had desired to do for so many years.

"C'mon!" Serena said forcefully, "Let's get 'em!" She raised her hand, still holding onto Amy's.

Mercury hesitated for a second before complying, "Yeah!"

The two of them ran side by side towards the enemy, hand-in-hand. Their interlaced fists ran into several monsters knocking them all to the ground.

Mars got herself in a fight with a huge scaly muscle-monster. He held onto the raven-hair's throat grinning. Her hands were preoccupied keeping the giant hands from crushing her throat.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" A spark of light hit the monster hard sending his burnt carcass flying. Sailor Mars kneeled down holding her throat in pain. The footsteps of Sailor Venus brought the priestess's head up to see the concerned blue eyes of Minako Aino. She kneeled down and helped her up. As Venus and Mars stood up eye to eye, Raye still holding her throat and breathing heavily, Mina placed her hands on the raven-hair's chest.

"You okay?" Mina asked without blinking.

"I'm all right," Raye smiled and let go of her throat, "C'mon let's finish these off these bastards and go home." She grabbed her blonde partner and kissed her on the lips. The kiss broke quickly and Raye let go of her partner.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" Mina asked playfully grabbing a hold of one of Raye's breasts.

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes and groaned, "For God's sakes Mina!" She slapped away the blonde's hand and tackled as many youma as possible.

Sailor Jupiter held onto one of the monsters and gave him a hard head-but. The monster's head almost split open, "How do you like that, Nega-trash?" The brunette turned around to see Mercury evading the attacks of another muscle-head monster. Her instincts forced her to pick up the enemy she had just defeated, and throw him right into Mercury's opposing foe. It worked like a charm, the monster was thrown directly into the side of a building.

"Thanks Jupiter," Mercury smiled at her politely.

"You okay over there?" She asked her.

"Yes."

Jupiter didn't want to take her eyes off of Mercury, but she reluctantly took her word for it and continued to give her enemies a lesson in mixed-martial arts.

Mercury didn't stand too far away from Sailor Moon, she was the princess's main body-guard, but she decided to pull out her communicator. She quickly pushed a few buttons and received Sailor Uranus on the other end.

"Uranus?" Mercury spoke through the phone.

"Yeah, Mercury?" Amara's voice came through the other end.

"How are you four holding out?" Mercury continued.

"Nothing we can't handle," Uranus sounded confident, "Street is clean, doesn't sound so calm over there."

"I think we can handle it, but you might want to come over here any-"

Mercury stopped dead silent as she saw the monsters clearing a pathway for a statuesque figure. The other four scouts all stopped as well upon seeing who it was appearing before them.

"Any what?" Amara's voice came through, "Hello, Mercury?"

"I gotta go," Mercury said without taking her eyes off the street, "Get over as fast as you can." She quickly put away her communicator and took her place in the Sailor Scout formation.

Like a football team, the Sailor Scouts each had their places. Sailor Moon stood in the middle, behind Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter (left to right respectively). Mina stood to the princess's left side, slightly ahead of her (trying to stand closer to Mars), while Mercury stood close to Sailor Moon's right side. Youma stood all around them but stayed their ground. The mob of civilians far behind them was conspicuously silent.

Amy could see Mina reaching out to grab Raye's hand. Even in the heat of battle, Mercury could not contain her desires. She held onto Sailor Moon's hand, fingers laced. Sailor Moon looked at her suspiciously. "Stay close to me," Mercury whispered. The Meatball headed girl's attention immediately turned back forward.

The figure walking toward them materialized. It was a woman, a middle-aged woman standing tall, taller than Jupiter, with a thin physique. Her face appeared to be nothing more than slightly wrinkly skin covering her small skull. Her eyebrows were painted on her face. Her parted black hair had small curls lying on her forehead. Her black eyes scanned all five of the Sailor Scouts. They all knew who she was.

"Livia," Sailor Mars stared angrily at her, "So you finally decided to show your ugly face?"

Her ugly face was accessorized by two large golden earrings, and her skinny chicken neck accented by a necklace of gold oval-shaped stones. Her robe was navy-blue. Standing in back of her was a man in black, his face covered by a black hood. The other girls didn't know who this was and didn't really care.

"I'm glad she came," Jupiter said to Mars. She brought her hands up and cracked her knuckles, "Now I can beat the shit out of her!"

Mercury extended her hand towards Lita's shoulder to calm her down.

"Let's cut the small-talk, shall we?" Livia's British voice was deep and cold. "I didn't come here for a tea-party. I came here personally to ensure the destruction of Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts. With the five of you out of the way, I will finally take over this world!"

Venus burst out laughing. Her face fell forward. Sailor Mars turned to her slightly agitated. Jupiter couldn't help but chuckle herself. Sailor Moon smiled and looked at Mercury who's face was expressionless. Livia's shifting eyes focused on the orange-suited Sailor Scout, "What's so funny?"

"You really think," Venus immediately smiled at Livia, "You can take down the Sailor Scouts? We've been fighting you Nega-creeps for five years!" She held her gloved hand up, showing five fingers. "You think you can take over the world? Why don't you ask Queen Beryl how she did taking over the world? Or better yet, ask Rubeus or Nehelenia how well they did trying to take us down."

Jupiter laughed, "They're all dead, and we ain't."

A roar of applause erupted from the controlled crowd standing far behind them. Venus turned her head to see them. She smiled, returning to see Livia and pointed her thumb towards their fans.

Livia simply shot her hands up. Electricity emerged from her hands. As she threw her hands forward, fire raced towards the heroes followed by an explosion. The blast sent several youma flying and several civilians in the back running.

The evil witch smiled as she watched the fiery smoke engulf the ground. But as the smoke cleared and the fire disappeared, her smile faded away.

A large clear shield appeared through the smoke, emerging from the glimmering light of Sailor Moon's wand. She held it in the air, standing tall, her boot-covered legs spread apart. Mars and Venus held onto each other. Jupiter was holding Mercury, although Mercury had her own arms to her chest. Jupiter looked at her and let go in embarrassment. Mercury immediately ran to Sailor Moon, holding onto her.

"Livia," Sailor Moon brought her wand down. Her voice was serious, "If you think you can come to my home and threaten me and my friends, and get away with it, you better think again." The other Sailor Scouts stood beside her.

"I," she shouted angrily, "Am Sailor Moon. And I say, on behalf of the moon, I-"

"Will Punish You!" The crowd of fans behind them interrupted her famous line and started applauding. Sailor Moon smiled knowing her city was literally behind her.

Livia screamed in anger, "Attack them!" Youma chased after the Sailor soldiers. They seemed much more menacing this time. But they were all soon blown away:

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

A blast of Earth, Ocean, and Underworld energy sent the youma flying back and knocked Livia to her back. The mysterious man in black ran towards her.

The five inner-soldiers watched Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto all drop to the ground. Finally Sailor Saturn dropped in front of all three of them.

"What took you so long?" Sailor Mars snorted.

Uranus watched as the man in black helped Livia up. He tried to get her away, but Livia shook him off and stared at the group.

"That her?" Uranus jerked her head.

"Yeah," Jupiter replied.

"If you guys can hold off the others," Mercury said, "We'll take care of her."

"You got it!" Uranus said. Holding Neptune's hand, the two of them quickly kissed and ran into the crowd of monsters. Pluto and Saturn soon followed.

Uranus could have easily punched a hole into the street killing all her opponents, but rather than having to deal with more legal trouble from the city, she simply threw shaking bombs one after another towards the enemy. Neptune jumped into the air and literally bounced off of their heads. Pluto swept plenty of them away with her garnet. Saturn, now a tall teenager, swung her glaive at the enemy.

While Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus kept enemies away, Sailor Moon and Mercury ran towards Livia. The evil witch tried shooting another bomb at them, but Sailor Moon's wand put a stop to it.

Livia was frightened. As her eyes shifted, she saw her army rapidly disappear like flies. Jupiter's Thunder combined with Mars' fire took out a dozen of them at a time. The outer-four soldiers were even more deadly. Sailor Saturn, though she may not have looked like much, was sending youma flying with her glaive. She could now see why all her predecessors had failed to stop her.

"Livia," the man in black said, "Let's get out of here."

He tried to pull the woman away, but she would not have it.

"Livia," Sailor Moon put her hand out towards Mercury and stopped, "Don't give your life away, we really don't want to kill you. Leave here now and never come back!"

Livia's black eyes looked like they were about to explode, "DIE!" She ran towards the princess her hands filled with fire. Mercury instinctively reacted. As Sailor Moon prepared her wand, Mercury got in front of her:

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

A blast of ice quickly emerged from Mercury's hands dissolving Livia's attack and freezing her fire-generated body at the same time. Livia screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body was encompassed by snow and ice. A determined and angry Amy would not let up, she continued to blast waves of ice on the evil lady of the Negaverse until her body became a silent ice sculpture.

There were now very few Negaverse monsters left, but the smart ones ran away into the distance. The man in black stared at the frozen, lifeless Livia before bowing his head and vanishing into thin-air. The crowd behind the Sailor Scouts erupted in applause.

The other scouts all stood around Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon who gazed upon the frozen woman in awe. Her mouth and eyes were wide open, her hands out in front of her. It was a chilling image. Mercury felt uneasy about what she had just done, like there would be some dire consequences that would result from this.

"Wow," Neptune said staring at the ice-covered body.

Sailor Moon nudged Mercury out of the way and brought her wand up.

"Wait," Venus stopped her smiling, "I've always wanted to do this." She pointed her finger towards the ice-sculpture. She had a forced grave look on her face, "Hasta la Vista, Baby!" She said in a deep fake Austrian accent. A crescent beam emerged from her finger hitting Livia. The body of ice exploded into millions of tiny little pieces.

"Wow!" Mina jumped up and down like a little girl, "That was so awesome!"

Jupiter, Uranus and Saturn laughed slightly. Mars simply burned the remaining ice pieces into oblivion. There was now nothing left of the evil Livia. As Mercury scanned the ground, Venus continued to run her mouth off:

"I do a pretty good Schwarzenegger too, don't I?" She flexed her muscles and started imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger, badly "I'll be back! I am the Governator of Californ-i-a!"

"That's not bad," Jupiter smiled.

"Yeah that's right," an irritated Raye gave her a push at the shoulder, "Encourage her!"

Mercury got up and gave her friends a thumbs up, "She's gone." Her blue goggles disappeared.

"Good work Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Moon said, "Nothing can stand in our way."

"Except a mob of reporters and geeky fans," Uranus said.

The girls turned around to see a group of reporters, cameramen, and fans, women AND men, all running towards them.

"Uh we're gonna get out of here," Pluto said, "We're not fans of the media."

"But don't quote us on that," Neptune smiled at her friends.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Uranus said getting ready to jump onto the building.

"Can I stay and talk to the fans?" Saturn asked with enthusiasm.

"No!" Pluto said.

Saturn moaned but acquiesced as she and her three parents jumped up into the night. The crowd had now just caught up with the inner-soliders.

"My People!" Sailor Venus said in a loud voice arms wide open, "You are free!"

"Will you stop it?" Raye angrily held on to her partner's arm.

"Sailor Mars," one of the reporters asked, "Is it true you and Sailor Venus are in a relationship?"

Mars hung her head at the question. Venus simply embraced her lover. Many fans were trying as hard as they could to get their autographs or touch them. Jupiter, the best one for handling the press, tried to calm them all down:

"Listen guys," Jupiter said loudly, "We can talk more another time, we're tired and we want to get out of here-"

Sailor Moon and Mercury stood behind the three of them. Sailor Moon smiled and put her hand on Mercury's shoulder, "Looks like you saved me again Mercury, my trusted body-guard."

"Just doing my job," Mercury said very matter-of-fact-like.

"I couldn't believe the way you went after her," the blonde said, "Like she was going after your boyfriend or-" She sighed and brought down her hand.

Amy knew exactly what was wrong, but asked anyway, "What's wrong."

"I missed Darien today; no Tuxedo Mask throwing a rose and saving us."

Serena brought her head down, but Amy lifted it back up and held onto her cheek, "Don't worry Sailor Moon, I'll always be there to protect you."

Looking into her eyes, Mercury was reminded of her love for Sailor Moon. As the blonde smiled back at her, she could only help but wonder if Serena felt the same way. She hugged her and embraced her.

"Thanks Amy," Serena said, "You are the best friend a girl could ask for."

Although she meant nothing by it, Serena had no idea how much the word "friend" hurt Amy. Still, Amy returned the affection and acted as if everything was okay.

The two turned around to face the press. Sailor Moon looked into the camera and simply said:

"To all evil-doers out there, I say this: I am Sailor Moon, The Champion of Justice. And I say on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" She gave the camera her signature cross-arm pose.

"And that means you!" The other scouts and the rest of the crowd all shouted in unison.

* * *

**End Notes:**

So that's the end of the first chapter. I wanted to upload the prologue with this chapter at the same time because they are really one big opening. Almost like if this was a movie, the shot of Mercury using her Aqua Mirage attack in Death Valley would immediately cut to the begin of this chapter.

So this story should be fun, there will be a bit of skipping around the timeline (I wanted to do the story somewhat Quentin Tarantino style). A bit of swearing, it shouldn't really offend anyone, and mild yuri content for now, although that might change later. Favorite this story because I will try to update as often as possible.

Please review as well. I appreciate good comments and questions.


	3. Chapter 2

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Keep writing reviews and I'll keep updating.

To those of you who are wondering what possessed me to kill off 2 or 3 of the main characters in the prologue and where Sailor Moon is, if she's even still alive… well you're just going to have to keep wondering a while longer.

On to Chapter 2, a bit of a time skip forward, just a couple months.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The students screamed in excitement as their graduation caps flew high into the air.

All the young men and women stood on the school's field, dressed in their black and white graduation gowns respectively. Total anarchy erupted as the festivities finally came to an end. There wasn't much the principal and teachers could do as the students turned over chairs, tackled each other, and celebrated their liberation from high school. Serena and her childhood friend Molly gave each other a hug after the ceremony had concluded.

"We did it Serena," Molly screamed above the screaming crowd, "We are officially done with High School!"

"Thank God!" Serena looked to the sky as the two of them let go of their embrace. The noise began to settle slightly.

"I gotta say," Molly chuckled, "I never expected you to graduate without being held back at least a couple years."

"Hey!" Serena whined.

"Hey Molly," a geeky voice appeared behind the brunette. It belonged to the four-eyed geek, Melvin, "Happy Graduation!"

Molly rolled her eyes for a second, but cracked a smile upon seeing her old annoying acquaintance, "Oh," she said and put her arms out, "Come here you big geek!" Molly gave the black-robed Melvin a hug. He was quite surprised to see his crush actually showing him some affection.

"Hey Serena," Melvin waved to her, "Congratulations on actually passing all your classes!"

Melvin's insensitive words may not have been intentional, but they certainly caused her jaw to tense up. As she watched her two friends embrace each other, she suddenly felt a hard smack on the back. She yelped slightly and turned around, to see Lita standing before her. The tall girl's robe seemed way too small for her:

"Hey there blondie," Lita smiled, "Congratulations. I wasn't sure you had it in you to get through high school."

Serena felt a small pain in her back, where Lita had hit her, "Why is everyone shocked that I actually graduated? Just because I was at the bottom of the graduating class doesn't mean-"

"Hey girlfriend," Mina turned up having run all the way from the A section of the crowd. "Can you believe it, we actually graduated!"

Serena sighed, but allowed her blonde friend to hug her. A few more of her friends congratulated Serena while walking along the field.

"I finished school," Mina let go of Serena and turned to Lita, "With a solid GPA or 2.0!"

Lita nodded sarcastically.

"My parents were so excited, they gave me a new iphone!" The Goddess of Love turned back towards Serena, "How did you do Serena?"

"What difference does it make," Serena whined, "I made it didn't I?"

"I hate to tell you this Mina," Lita chimed in, "But a 2.0 isn't going to get you into too many top colleges."

Mina waved her hand at snorted at Lita's didactic comment, "Oh who needs college?" Her tone immediately shifted, "Although I'm a little worried about what will happen to Raye and I. She's probably gonna go some place good. I hope we don't separate. I can't imagine being miles away from my love and never seeing her."

Lita gestured at Mina to mention she was making a faux-pas. She jerked her head towards Serena. The princess stood there, her face suddenly overcome with sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry Serena," Mina picked up her princess' hands, "I know you miss Darien-"

"Oh, forget it Mina," Serena pouted and threw Mina's hands away, "You don't have to remind me."

"Hey Serena," Molly appeared before all of them. Her mother was standing with her, "I gotta get going. I'll see you at the party?"

"Oh yeah," Serena cracked a smile and hugged her friend, "I'll see you there." She waved at Molly's mom, "Hi Ms. Osaka."

"Oh Serena," Her mother gave her a hug, "Happy Graduation, all of you girls. Best of luck to you all." Serena thanked her as she let go.

Lita and Mina thanked the middle-aged woman. Molly waved at them all and walked away with her mother.

"I'll tell you who I'm gonna miss when she goes off to college," Lita returned to the conversation. She stopped to see a golden-figure walking toward them.

It was Amy Mizuno, the school's top valedictorian, walking towards them dressed in a gold cap and gown. They could see white gloves encompassing Amy's hands and heels on her feet.

"Hey," Lita said, "It's our Valedictorian!" She walked up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"Oh," Amy said surprised and hugged her back, "Happy Graduation Lita."

"You too Aims," Lita liked calling her that, "You worked hard for it."

Amy enjoyed hugging Lita, but felt an awkward intimacy shared by the two, mostly generating from the tall brunette. She didn't think too much of it, because the blue-haired brainiac only had eyes for one blonde girl.

"Amy!" Mina shouted.

Wrong girl, Amy thought.

"So what?" Mina continued. She shrugged her shoulders and titled her head slightly. Amy broke Lita's warm hug. "You think you're better than us don't you?"

"Mina!" Serena pushed her aside to see the second member that had joined the team. "Amy has never thought herself better than anyone." She turned her head and smiled at the bluenette, "That's what's so great about her."

Amy looked at Serena in her white cab and gown. Her innocent smile brought a couple tears to Amy's eyes. The girl she had grown up with was now standing in the same field with her receiving the same degree as her. It didn't matter to Amy if they were wearing different clothes or if she had a much higher GPA than the blonde girl. The water scout loved her princess more than anyone, even Tuxedo Mask.

"Serena," Amy ran towards her, tears still in her eyes, and hugged her.

Serena returned the affection. Even if Serena was blind to Amy's love, she almost always returned the same intimate affection.

"I did it Amy," Serena smiled and gloated as she held onto Amy, "I, Serena Usagi Tsukino, graduated from high school."

Amy felt Serena's cheek against her own. None of the scouts could see the girl's face, but her eyes were closed and her jaw was open. Holding the girl she loved was like heaven for her. "I'm so glad to be standing here with you today Serena," she whispered.

"Well hey," Serena, without letting go of her, brought her head back and looked directly into Amy's eyes, "I couldn't have done it without you Amy. I hate to admit it, but without you, I wouldn't have passed my classes. You believed in me when nobody else did."

Lita and Mina talked to themselves as the two shared a special moment.

"You're welcome," Amy said, "But you helped me too. You were my friend back when I had nobody."

Amy looked to the ground. There was a long awkward pause before Amy finally spoke up again. Serena's smile faded slightly. She knew the girl had something important to say.

"Serena," Amy started, "I-"

"Oh my God!" The sound of Serena's mother broke the intimacy of the two. "Look at our little girl!"

Ikuko Tsukino ran towards her daughter with her arms wide open. Standing behind her with a video camera was her husband Kenji and their now-16 year old son Sammy. The brother could really care less whether his sister was graduating or not, but he put on a smiley face for her. His eyes seemed to focus more on Amy.

"Mom!" Serena whined as her mother squeezed her.

"I am so proud of you!" Ikuko closed her eyes and kissed her daughter all over her face.

"Awww," Mina mocked from behind, "Isn't that cute?"

Lita cracked a smile and waved at Kenji and Sammy. The two returned the friendly gesture.

"Moooooom!" Serena whined, "You're embarrassing me in front of everyone."

She finally let go, but still kept her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "We were really worried for a while, but I am so glad you got through school!"

"With a solid GPA," Sammy interrupted and chuckled, "Of 1.6! Next stop, community college!"

"Sammy," Kenji scolded his son.

Serena moaned in annoyance, "Oh you are such a pain in the ass!"

"He's just kidding around with you Serena," Amy said sweetly.

"See?" Sammy said, sticking his chest out trying to impress the bluenette, "Amy understands me! You're so awesome Amy!"

Amy blushed slightly. She knew Sammy had a crush on her for years.

"Oh Amy," Ikuko now hugged the Valedictorian, "Look at what a beautiful young woman you've become."

"Thank you so much Ms. Tsukino," Amy bowed her head.

"Where are your parents at?" Ikuko asked.

Amy frowned, "Not here," was all she could bring herself to say. Lita, who by now was listening in on the conversation, felt so bad for her friend. She too knew what it was like not to have her parents there to see her graduate.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," her friend's mother continued, "Well, you know you're always welcome in our home. We consider you a part of this family."

Her secret lover's mother considered her a part of their family? Amy smiled upon hearing this.

"I mean, if it wasn't for your tutoring, Serena wouldn't be standing here today."

Serena rolled her eyes. Kenji put his hand on her shoulder:

"You mother's right. All that time spent with a girl like Amy has been good for you," His tone immediately shifted from gentle to agitated, "Instead of that boy you were seeing!"

Serena hung her head in sadness. Amy reached her hand out and grabbed the blonde's to comfort her.

"Yeah," Sammy scratched his head, "Whatever happened to Darien?"

"Uh," Amy interrupted, "Mr. and Ms. Tsukino, please forgive me, but I think we need to head over to the after-party."

Serena's eyes thanked the bluenette for getting her out of this embarrassing scene. Amy's eyes looked over to Lita for assistance. The tall girl picked up the hint and walked over towards her. While Amy had one hand holding Serena's, Lita held Amy's free hand. Mina followed the tall girl, standing right next to her.

"Yeah we better get going Amy," Lita said smiling. She then looked to both of Serena's parents. "Hi, Mr. and Ms. Tsukino," Lita shook hands with both of them as they congratulated the tall girl on graduation. "Sammy," She shook the young boy's hand. "Yeah we gotta get there early. Amy's gonna give another little speech for everyone at the party."

"What are you talking about?" Mina interrupted confused, "She's not-" Lita elbowed the blonde in the side. Unfortunately Mina's reaction was not what she was hoping for. "Owww!" Mina shouted. She pushed Lita in the chest angrily, "What did you do that for?" Lita brought her hand to her forehead.

"It's okay Lita," Kenji said, "We understand. He got a hold of his wife, "C'mon Ikuko, I think we've embarrassed them enough."

But Ikuko wasn't done yet. She looked over to Mina, "How's Raye, Mina?"

"She's good," Mina smiled rubbing her side, "Kinda wish she wasn't a workaholic."

"Well," Ikuko looked at her husband while responding to the blonde, "You get used to it believe me!" She turned back to Mina. She knew all about the girl's lesbian relationship, and was very interested in it, "Are there wedding bells in the air for you two anytime soon?"

Serena and Kenji both dropped their heads at the same time.

"Umm," Mina said laughing uncomfortably, "I dunno, the government doesn't recognize marriage between two women." Obviously, Mina had researched the subject. Either that or she was quoting what Raye had told her.

"All right," Kenji said trying to get everyone to leave. Sammy began to walk away but not before saying goodbye to Amy.

"Oh Serena," Ikuko couldn't help herself, "Mina and Raye found love in each other, maybe you and Amy can fall in love."

"MOM!" Serena screamed. Amy's jaw dropped upon hearing this.

"Oh Serena," Ikuko said, "Don't be childish. I see the way you two are together, hugging, holding hands. If you love Amy, I support your decision one-hundred percent."

By now Kenji had his hands up looking at the sky.

"Mom," Serena had a growl on her voice, "We are not-"

"And besides," she just wouldn't stop, "I know your father loves Amy, certainly a lot more than that Darien boy. Right Kenji?"

"I don't know who you are lady," The husband said.

Serena let go of Amy's hand, much to the blunette's dissatisfaction. "Mom," Serena tried to calm down, "I am not a lesbian! I love Darien. Amy is my friend. She's like my sister."

Amy didn't want to hang her head because she didn't want to give off the impression that she really did love her princess. Still, the fact that Serena's mother, however embarrassing it might have been, was supportive of her falling in love with her daughter made her feel more confident about her secret love for the blonde.

Lita decided to intervene, "I think we should go," she said to Amy.

"Right," Amy said and grabbed Serena's hand, "Serena?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded, "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

Serena ran out of the field, pulling Amy behind her. Lita and Mina ran after the two.

"Amy," Ikuko shouted as her husband dragged her in the opposite direction, "You're welcome at our house anytime, my future daughter in law!"

Lita's Honda sat in the crowded parking lot waiting to get out. Lita was driving, Amy in the passenger's seat, and the blonde-duo in the back. Lita's burned CD played in the car.

"We're picking up Raye!" Mina said showing off her new iphone.

"I know!" Lita spat back annoyed. She hated sitting in traffic. But she did enjoy having Amy next to her for company, even if she was being very silent.

"God!" Serena unzipped her robe slightly to get some air. It was quite hot, even with Lita's air-conditioner blasting, "My mother is out of her goddamn mind!"

"Oh," Mina settled up next to her, "She just loves you is all." She began to hold her in an intimate way, "Hey Serena, you think your mom will accept me as her daughter-in-law?" She tried to kiss her fellow blonde in a comical way.

"Will you stop it!" Serena pushed her away. Mina started laughing. "I'm gonna tell Raye on you."

"Sorry," Mina laughed uncontrollably, "I forgot you're still in love with Amy."

Lita looked at Amy who, remaining silent, began to blush.

"I am not in love with Amy," Serena spat back, yet another stab in the heart for the bluenette, "I am in love with Darien-"

"Darien, Darien, Darien," Mina mocked her, "You haven't seen him in how long Serena? I mean c'mon! Remember that old hippie song: If you can't be with the one you love, then…" Mina hesitated, "Uh, what's the rest of it."

"Love the one you're with," Amy answered without moving.

"No, not that's not it," Mina pondered. Serena simply shook her head in annoyance, "Or no, maybe it is. Oh who cares!"

Suddenly Marvin Gaye's "What's Going On" came on Lita's CD mix.

"Oh oh oh," Mina said, "Turn it up, I love this song!"

Lita did just that, admiring the music as well. Serena's mood shifted upon hearing the classic R&B tune. The blonde duo began singing along, badly, to the lyrics. Mina had a pretty good voice, but Serena's sounded like a car alarm. Neither Lita nor Mina could bother listening to this cacophony, although it didn't bother Amy, who was still lost in thought. After getting through the first verse, Lita decided she couldn't take much more:

"All right all right, enough! Let's just let Marvin sing the song."

The girls all complied and listened to Marvin Gaye's smooth emotionally charged voice behind the funky Motown grooves:

"_War is not the answer, for only love can conquer hate!"_

Amy had heard this song many times, but just now, that line began to echo in her mind like a broken record. Just as the 1971 recording brought the passengers back to the musical world of the past, Amy traveled back in time as she picked up her hands, encased in long white leather gloves.

* * *

**End Notes**:

That's the end of Chapter 2, please review and let me know what you think. I am totally open to constructive criticism.

For those of you who prefer the Japanese version:

Molly – Naru

Melvin – Umino

Sammy – Shingo

And I don't believe Serena's parents are given different names in the dub.


	4. Chapter 3

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Time skip here back to episode 12 (9 of the dub) of the original series. Expect a bit of an alternate universe here to work with the rest of the story; and a bit of mild yuriness.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Amy Mizuno looked away from her white gloved hands, watching the sunlight sparkle against the waves of the Pacific Ocean. She leaned against the starboard side of the Sunset Romance Cruise. The ship had only cast off a few hours ago, but already the brilliant middle-school girl was beginning to feel sea-sick. Her mind was obsessed with Serena Tsukino. She had only really been friends with the meatball-headed girl for not even a few weeks, but she was already in love with her. Amy had never really thought about men, or women, in a romantic or intimate way; probably because no men or women ever thought about her in an even remotely intimate way. Meeting Serena, even before she found out she was the mysterious Sailor Moon, changed everything.

The day she became friends with the ditsy blonde was engraved in her mind. Up until then, Amy knew almost nothing about Serena Tsukino. The school's top student was a loner and was thus completely out of the loop when it came to the gossip surrounding her fellow student. She walked home, by herself with her head to the ground. And then suddenly, a black cat fell right onto her shoulder, changing her life forever. Serena apologized for Luna and introduced herself. The bluenette's heart almost stopped gazing upon the blonde; she literally looked like a princess: long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, fully developed breasts, and a statuesque figure. Her ditzy voice was not as to be expected from a princess, but it had an innocent charm whenever she spoke. It wasn't so much what she was saying, it was the genuine kind nature of her tone. People Amy's age found her intimidating, but not Serena. The odango-haired girl treated her as a friend from the start.

She was far more surprised to learn that Serena Tsukino was actually Sailor Moon, relatively new to the media at that point, but popular nonetheless. The realization of her alter-ego Sailor Mercury helped seal the bond between her and Sailor Moon tighter. Sailor Moon reached her gloved hand out to hold Mercury's gloved hand, establishing their eternal friendship. The water scout could feel the princess' soft feminine hand through two leather gloves. The gloves themselves gave her a feeling of power and confidence. The feel of the material against her hand left an imprint on Amy as she gazed at her fellow soldier's innocent smile. Amy Mizuno was in love.

That very night, Amy went through her drawers looking for another pair of white gloves she had for formal events. These gloves were satin, but they gave her the same confidence she had wearing the white leather gloves of her Sailor Mercury outfit. She slipped one of them on, very slowly. They were forearm length, and she felt the soft material rub against her skin until her fingers finally slipped into the tips of the glove. She looked at her hand and clenched a fist. What was it about gloves that made her feel so special? She always enjoyed dressing up as a child, but was it Sailor Moon's gloves that brought out this strange fixation for the accessories? She slipped the other glove on, again ever so slowly. Immediately, she picked up a picture she had just printed out, a picture of her and Serena taken earlier at the arcade. Even in a low-quality picture, Serena was beautiful. Without letting it go, Amy lied on the bed. With her gloves still on, the innocent girl reached into her pants and began to do something she had never done. Amy had of course touched her vagina before, but it was mostly done to comfort herself in times of isolation and loneliness. This time, she fantasized about her and Serena, bringing her to a state of intense sexual pleasure she never felt before. There was now no denying it: Amy Mizuno was in love with a girl, she was a lesbian.

'Control yourself,' Amy said to herself on the cruise as she found her fingers getting dangerously close to that pleasurable area. She was wearing the same gloves she had worn that night. There were people all around her, but still she thought about her secret lover. She cherished every minute she had with her odango-haired friend and any physical contact she made with her. So far, it was a platonic friendship, never going past hand-holding or hugging. Amy knew Serena was completely oblivious to the fact that her fellow Scout of water and ice had feelings for her. Walking around a romance cruise, watching hundreds of couples holding hands, hugging, kissing, and some doing certain inappropriate things she didn't even want to think about, only made her more depressed.

"You're nothing but a traitor Amy!"

The last words Amy heard her secret lover say echoed in her mind over and over again. Raye Hino had won two tickets for the cruise Serena was dying to go on, and seemed to invite Amy out of pure spite. Amy didn't want to go, she still had a lot of school work on her plate. However, apart from Serena, Raye was the only friend Amy had. Sailor Mars had only joined the team a week earlier, and although she and Amy had become friends, they knew very little about each other.

"Don't feel guilty Amy," Raye said sweetly as she offered her the tickets. The raven-haired girl may have been intimidating, but Amy could tell that deep down, Raye was a good person, and would be a good friend, "This trip will be really good for us, get to know each other."

Amy agreed to go with Raye, but still rewound Serena's hurtful message over and over again.

Back on deck, Amy's distraction was interrupted as she felt a comforting hug from behind, "Oh Amy Mizuno, I love you!"

Amy turned her head to see Raye holding her. She was shocked! Raye was in love with her? So that's what this entire cruise was about.

"What?" was all Amy could bring herself to say.

"Relax," Raye could tell Amy was uncomfortable and let go of her, "I'm only kidding with you." She stood next to the blue-haired girl and leaned against the railing of the boat.

"Oh," Amy chuckled suspiciously.

Raye looked beautiful. Her red dress, accessorized by her golden necklace and white gloves, complimented her long dark hair. The dress fit tightly over the priestess' tight statuesque body. Amy was dressed more conservatively. She wore a yellow blouse over her green dress. It was harder to see the bluenette's gorgeous body underneath her layers. She was still sulking, looking at the ocean.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked her friend, "I hope you're still not bummed about there not being any single guys on this cruise? I really didn't know-"

"No it's okay," Amy looked at her, "I'm not really worried about that."

"So what's wrong?"

As Amy looked into her friend's eyes, she realized she had met someone she could confide in, someone she could count on for years to come. Raye was Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury's fellow scout. The two were bonded as friends closer than any couple on this cruise. Up until now, her crush on Serena remained a mystery. Amy knew she could never tell anyone that she was in love with another girl. She was still trying to get over it herself. However, as Raye waited patiently, placing her gloved hand on Amy's shoulder, looking at her with concerned eyes, Amy decided to confide in her friend.

"Raye," she spoke softly and slowly, "Can I tell you something in absolute confidence?"

"Of course Amy," Raye smiled, "You can tell me anything. We're friends right?"

Amy smiled to hear Raye say that, "Well," she frowned again, "I'm a little worried you might not want to be my friend after I tell you this."

Raye's eyes vacillated. What was she going to tell her? "I seriously doubt that Amy. Why don't you just tell me?"

Amy gulped. Her first love was about to be revealed, and it certainly wasn't the Romeo & Juliet love every girl romanticized about… if they even knew what Romeo & Juliet was; and come to think of it, things didn't work out so well for them in the end.

"Raye," Amy was shaking, "I think I'm gay!" She buried her head in her hands.

Raye took her hand off of Amy's shoulder. She was quite surprised to hear her friend say this. Maybe the genius girl was trying to hit on her. She was certainly uncomfortable. Amy could see this and closed her eyes in shame.

"See," she said sadly, "I knew this would break our friendship-"

"No no no," Raye immediately held Amy's hand in comfort, "That's not true at all." Just as Amy could feel Serena's hands through two pairs of gloves, she could she feel Raye's hands too. Raye sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm just a little surprised is all." She opened her eyes and looked into Mercury's, "Look Amy, I don't care if you're gay or not. I'll still be your friend."

What a relief. Amy sighed, smiled, held onto her friend's gloved hands and looked into her eyes, "Really Raye? It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all," Raye smiled back, "I told you this cruise would be really good for us. I'm glad you're confiding in me. I love you Amy," Raye immediately stammered not wanting to say the wrong thing, "I-in a sisterly way that is."

Amy laughed. "Thank you Raye." Their fingers began to interlace, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I know you like boys, but do you find any women attractive or sexy?"

Raye thought about the question for a second. She looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden, like she too was hiding something.

"I'm sorry," Amy blushed, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"No it's okay," Raye unintentionally played with Amy's fingers still holding onto them. Unbeknownst to the brainiac, the priestess had been harboring a secret herself. As much as Raye wanted this to remain a secret, part of her wanted to finally let it all out, "You won't tell anyone right?"

"If you don't tell anyone about me," Amy responded.

Raye lifted her eyebrows and replied, "Sailor V?"

Amy chuckled slightly, "Sailor V?"

Raye blushed, "Yeah… I find her attractive. I actually met her not too long ago. She's just so beautiful, brave and has those long legs that you'd just love to run your hands up-" Her eyes widened, "Oh, sorry I've said too much."

Amy looked slightly uncomfortable hearing her boy-crazy friend talk about another woman like that.

"But enough about me," Raye quickly changed the subject and put her arm around the blue-haired girl, "Is there a girl in your life right now?"

Now it was going to get very uncomfortable, "Well, yes there is a girl I love, but she doesn't know about it, we're just friends."

Raye started thinking that Amy was talking about her. Suddenly, Amy started looking really attractive in the priestess' eyes. She, Raye Hino, was Amy's secret love? She was certainly flattered by the thought. She got even closer to the brainiac, making her slightly uncomfortable, "Really?" She smiled, "I'd love to know who it is?"

Amy looked a little frightened watching Raye almost waiting to make out with her. She simply blurted out, "Serena."

The bright sun over Raye's head was suddenly blotted out by black storm-clouds. She let go of the water scout in disgust:

"SERENA?"

Amy cowered slightly, "Yes," Amy said, "I'm in love with Serena-"

"How can you be in love with HER?" Raye snarled in annoyance. Couples around began to look in their direction, "What does she have that I don't?"

"Well," Amy was calm, "It's just that Serena is so nice to me. She's the only girl I've ever known who likes me for who I am, not just as someone who can help her with her homework-"

"Oh come on Amy," Raye rolled her eyes, "Serena makes you help her with school-work all the time, and never gets any better at it."

"But she's so kind," Amy said, "And her naïve innocence is just so cute. Say what you will about her as a soldier Raye, but she would never turn her back on her friends."

Raye started to calm down but hung her head over the railing, "For a second, I thought the girl you loved was me."

Amy put her hand on the raven-hair's, "But Raye," she said compassionately, "I thought you were strait? All you've been talking about on this cruise is how to get a boyfriend."

"I am strait," Raye was defensive, "I do like guys, I-" She began to let her guard down, "Oh I don't know. I'm probably bi-curious at the very least." She shook her head, "OK it's definitely more than that since I started-" Raye immediately stopped and her eyes shot open.

"What?" Amy asked, "Started what? You can tell me anything Raye."

Raye hesitated, but eventually used her aggression as a shield. She pointed her finger at Amy angrily, "Besides, Serena is the boy-crazy nut-case! How can you possibly find her attractive?"

More couples began staring at the two of them.

"Raye," Amy was taciturn, "People are staring-"

"Believe me Amy," she said, "You can do a lot better than her. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would do anything for you."

"I don't want them. I want Serena."

"Why? Serena is an idiot. She's lazy, she's whiney, she doesn't do anything right, I'm surprised she can even wipe her own ass-"

"Hey!" Amy shouted, "Don't talk about her like that!"

Raye was shocked to hear Amy's aggression. Amy was a soft speaker. Raye hung her head and calmed down.

"I'm," Amy breathed heavily, shocked by her anger, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Raye said and put her arm back around her, "I shouldn't judge, we can't help who we fall in love with." Amy was staring at the ocean, but Raye pushed the bluenette's head towards her own, so they were eye to eye: "If you love Serena, you should go for her."

"Oh God no!" Amy held her face in fear.

"What?"

"I can never tell her," Amy began to cry.

Raye rolled her eyes, "Why? Why can't you tell her?"

"What if she doesn't love me back?" Amy answered.

"You won't know-" Raye began to speak before Amy interrupted:

"I take that back, I KNOW she doesn't love me back."

"Amy," Raye held her shoulders, "You won't know that until you ask her. What harm could come of that?"

"She won't want to be my friend anymore Raye. She already hates me."

"She does not!" Raye raised her arms, "She loves you."

"No she doesn't," Amy cried, "She sees me as a snob just like everyone else. Everyone thinks of me as a complacent arrogant brainiac."

"I don't think that," Raye said, "And neither does Serena."

"But before we left she yelled at me-"

"She was mad at me and taking it out on you, she didn't mean it. Believe me Amy," Raye put her gloved hand on the bluenette's face, "Serena loves you. Even if she doesn't love you the same way you love her, she'll always be your friend. That's why you have to tell her."

"But I'm not ready-" Amy began to respond.

"Believe me," Raye said, "I was scared the first time I-" Raye closed her eyes and stopped herself from speaking. She dropped her hands and hung her head.

"What?" Amy said annoyed, "What is it Raye? Please tell me! Was it a girl? Did you have a relationship with a girl? Was it Sailor V?"

Tears began to come down Raye's face, she tried as hard as she could to hold them back. She shook her head back and forth, "I can't."

Amy felt tears gathering in her eyes as Raye's emotions got the better of her. She picked up her gloved hand and placed it on the raven-haired girl's face, "Please Raye," Amy said, "I confided in you, won't you let me in." She kissed Raye on the cheek, "I love you Raye. You can tell me anything."

Raye sighed. Amy was so sweet, Serena didn't know how lucky she was to have a girl like Amy in love with her. Raye began to whisper, "Okay." She took a long breath, "I-"

She was immediately interrupted as a woman's voice came over the intercom, _"Ladies and Gentlemen, our spectacular extravaganza will begin in the ballroom in five minutes. You're all invited to come and join the dance."_

Raye was relieved to get out of this conversation. She jerked her head sideways, "Let's talk about it later," She held Amy's hand and led her towards the ballroom, "I feel like dancing."

"But Raye," Amy didn't want to stop talking.

"And you're gonna have to dance with me," Raye joked around, "I don't care if people think we're lesbians or not, I wanna shake some ass."

Amy gave up and followed her friend. The two made their way through the cabin. As soon as they got into a private space, Amy stopped her, "Wait Raye," she hesitated. Raye looked at Amy curiously, "I'm glad we had this talk."

Raye smiled and hugged her friend, "If you love Serena, go for her."

"Raye I-" Amy closed her eyes uncomfortably.

"When you're ready," Raye corrected herself. "I will support you one hundred percent."

Just then, Raye unexpectedly kissed Amy on the lips. It was a short friendly peck, but even Raye was surprised at her actions. Amy stood there blushing, her mouth wide open. She had never been kissed by anyone. She had long hoped that her first kiss would be with Serena. However, she could not help looking into the black eyes of Raye Hino. She could see her own loneliness in Raye's eyes. Even if she hadn't told the genius-girl everything, she knew the priestess had had her heart broken at some point. Amy's own heart ached for a girl she thought she could never have.

"I'm sorry Amy," Raye said, "I know the two of us are meant to be friends."

"Raye," Amy interrupted her and held her intimately, "My heart belongs to Serena, and I gather your heart belongs to someone else, I don't know." There was an uncomfortable silence, "But I've never kissed a girl, or anyone, before. Right now, all I want to do is make out with you."

Raye was very surprised to hear this. Amy was right, the priestess had feelings for another, but giving the innocent Amy her first kiss was something she didn't want to pass up, "You promise you'll dance with me?" She laughed.

"All night!" Amy smiled.

Not a second later, the two began to make out. There were maybe only a couple of people around to see them, but they didn't care. Their arms were still holding each other. It was an awkward moment at first, especially for Amy who had never kissed anyone. She was shy often jerking away from Raye's face for a minute or too. After a little while, Amy began to loosen up and allowed Raye's tongue to enter her mouth. Amy began to wiggle her tongue wildly against her friend's. Clearly, once Amy was not as shy and timid as she may have put out. Raye was enjoying the make-out session, but after a minute, she stopped and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Raye," Amy said bringing a tear to her own eye.

"No it's okay Amy," she responded, "I just… I just miss her so much."

"Who?" Amy cried wanting to console her friend so badly, "Who is she Raye?"

Raye didn't answer. She went back to making out with Amy. Amy closed her eyes and felt Raye's soft lips against her own. Their legs began to fail as the two slid down to the ground without breaking the kiss. Amy was now sitting against the wall, feeling Raye pushing against her. Then, very intensely, she felt Raye's teeth biting her lip. Her eyes finally opened.

* * *

**End Notes**:

Phew! Long chapter. I kinda ended up plagiarizing myself from another story I wrote, but I wanted to include some background about Serena and Amy.

I wasn't planning on making an Amy/Raye love scene, but it just seemed right to me. Don't expect to see anything more from those two anytime soon… well who knows, I might just surprise everyone.


	5. Chapters 4 & 5

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

We're back to the day of graduation in this chapter. I'm going to combine Chapters 4 & 5 so that the chapter markers match from here on out.

I know very little about Tokyo, but I was looking for a happening area of the city and found that Shinjuku is probably the place to be (a la Times Square in New York or Hollywood Blvd in Los Angeles). Hopefully that will work.

Special thanks to those who have commented thus far. Keep it up.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oh Amy!"

Amy opened her eyes to see Raye Hino biting her lip. However, she was no longer on the ship, she was back in the car with her fellow graduates. 'What the Hell?' Amy thought to herself. She immediately jerked back and raised her hands as a reflex.

Serena's laughter soon spattered from behind her. Mina joined her blonde friend in laughing. Amy got a better look to see Raye grinning mischievously at her. She was leaning into the front seat from the back getting her hands on the blue-haired girl. Looking outside the window, they were right by Raye's temple. Obviously, Raye had just gotten into the car. The priestess laughed and sat in the back, Mina in the middle and Serena to her other end. Mina lightly slapped her black-haired girlfriend on the shoulder. Lita looked at Amy dumbfounded.

"Raye, what was that all about?" Amy turned towards the backseat.

"Well I had to do something," Raye said smiling, "You were moaning like you were having sex or something."

Mina put her arm around Raye and joked around, "How could you kiss another woman. I thought I was the only girl for you?"

"Sorry Mina," Raye played along, "I'm leaving you so that I can be with Amy."

The two of them laughed and kissed each other. Amy turned her attention back towards the front uncomfortably.

"I gotta admit," Serena laughed, "That was pretty funny Raye." The blonde put her hand out for Raye to slap. The raven hair moved her hand in towards Serena's but purposely missed, causing Mina to laugh and Serena to roll her eyes.

"I didn't think it was that funny," Amy said softly.

"Oh come on Amy," Raye leaned forward towards her friend, "I was just joking around with you. I mean it's not like it's the first time we've ever made-out or anything." She immediately sat back in her seat.

Amy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets upon hearing this. That was a private moment between her and Raye. She was now spilling the beans. Amy wanted to stop Raye from giving away their secret. However, the shocking look on Serena's face and Lita's immediate head turn to the back made her realize that the damage was already done. She only hoped that Raye would keep her promise not to disclose her love for Serena.

"Wait what?" Lita said shocked.

"Raye," Serena held onto the black-hair's shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

Mina didn't say anything, not surprisingly. Certainly, Raye had shared every one of her secrets with the red-bow-wearing blonde.

"You remember that cruise Amy and I went on?" Raye asked Serena.

"Yeah I do," Serena responded with an annoyed tone of voice. She raised her index finger, "I've still never forgiven you for not including me on that boat!"

"Serena," Raye rolled her eyes, "It was one of Jadeite's traps for stealing energy."

"Even so," Serena folded her arms, "You knew I wanted to go and you didn't include me!"

"So what happened?" Lita interrupted, very interested to hear this story. Very little was known about Amy's private life, so this was certainly juicy gossip. Amy hid her face in her gloved hands.

"Well," Raye said aloud, "Long story short, there were no single guys on the Cruise, so Amy and I kinda ended up kissing each other. It was a little awkward at first, but we really had a beautiful make-out session." She looked over to Mina and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Of course, we weren't together at that point."

"Yeah I know," Mina shook her head understandably.

Amy sighed in relief. Raye didn't say anything about her and Serena. She immediately began looking through her phone. As the car sat at a red light, Amy turned to Lita. The brunette was smiling at her. Amy looked away and buried herself in her iphone.

"Soooo," Serena nudged the priestess, "Did anything else happen while you two were on the cruise?"

"No," Raye spat back, "I mean the way things were going, we could have. We were gonna dance all night and then probably head back to the room, but Jadeite showed up and the three of us kicked his ass."

"Oh yeah," Serena smiled, "I forgot about that."

As Amy looked through her text-messages, she finally found something to get out of this uncomfortable situation:

"Hey guys," she said, "Before I forget, there's an anime convention in town next week. They want us to make an appearance."

Her statement was followed by groans from her fellow scouts.

"Oh God!" Lita said annoyingly.

"Do we really have to do another one of those things?" Raye asked.

"They said," Amy put her hands up, "They'd give ten-thousand dollars to the children's hospital if we agreed."

Raye raised her hands in acquiescence, "All right."

"You should tell that cruise story to everyone there," Mina chuckled.

"Let's not and say we did," Raye said, putting Amy's mind to ease.

"God I hate those conventions," Lita said concentrating on the road, "All those annoying boys, and sometimes girls, fawning over us, screaming at us, or trying to get us to read their fanfics."

"Oh my God!" Raye said aloud, "I hate those things!"

"Oh come on," Mina smiled, "They're not all that bad."

"Seriously," the priestess replied, "How boring and insipid must these people's lives be that they spend it writing Sailor Moon fan fiction?"

"Oh that's not fair, they're just having fun."

"They're just wasting their time is what they're doing!"

Amy turned around towards the back, as the two argued, to catch a glimpse of her love. Serena turned her head away from Raye and Mina. She looked at the bluenette and smiled. Amy simply smiled back.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Did you ever read this one story?" Mina asked Raye as the five of them walked away from the car.

The five of them parked on a busy street in Shinjuku walking towards the grad-party. They were all dressed differently, having removed their graduation gowns. Raye was wearing a red sleeveless shirt over a white tank top with skinny blue jeans and black shoes. Mina was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and long white high-heeled boots. Both of them walked together holding hands. Serena was next to Raye, dressed similar with a pink t-shirt and jeans. Amy held hands with Serena, she was dressed up in a light blue dress with her white gloves still on and white heels. Lita stood at the end also in a green t-shirt and jeans. She wanted to hold onto Amy's' hand, but hesitated.

"You know I don't read that crap," Raye snorted.

"It was called Absence," Mina continued, "It was like this epic action story, lots of angst. It was cool."

"You actually read this thing? What in God's name possessed you to do that?"

"Well," Mina said playfully, "I found out it was a Yuri story."

"What's Yuri?" Raye asked, she didn't know anything about Fanfiction terminology.

"Lesbian love."

Serena and Amy were surprised to hear of this, but then they were reminded that Raye and Mina were a couple.

"Really?" Raye looked to her girlfriend somewhat intrigued, "Now that sounds like something I could read. Was it about Uranus and Neptune?"

"No actually," Mina answered, "In the story you fall in love with Serena."

Raye and Serena both immediately stopped and simultaneously yelled, "What?" The two of them looked to each other confused as could be. Lita and Amy, who by now had lost Serena's hand, were slightly frightened that the two of them were going to get into a very heated argument. Fortunately, the two rivals began laughing like hyenas. Serena bent over shedding tears from laughter. Raye put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah right," Raye laughed, "Like I would ever fall in love with Serena!"

"Yeah," Serena stood up, "What she said."

With a smile, Raye put her arm around the blonde and walked with her down the street, "Hey," she said, "Happy Graduation Meatball Head. I guess you proved me and everybody else wrong."

"Well thank you my love," Serena joked around. She reached her lips out and gave the priestess a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Raye smiled, "Watch it, my girlfriend is standing right over there." She looked towards Mina who locked arms with her. The three friends laughed. "Of course," Raye looked back to Serena, "You do realize you only made it through high school with Amy's help?"

As Serena argued with the priestess, Amy felt someone grab her gloved hand. The larger, stronger hand belonged to Lita naturally. Amy looked at Lita as they followed the trio.

"You never told me about you and Raye," Lita said.

Amy stuttered a little not sure how to answer her friend, "It-it was supposed to be our secret. I don't know why she told everyone."

"So nothing ever came out of it?" Lita asked.

Amy thought about the question, and her situation with Raye from way back. She decided to answer with a simple, "No."

"Aw," Lita said, "That's too bad. I mean it's great that Raye found Mina, but did you ever love someone else?"

Once again, not wanting to talk about Serena, Amy answered, "No."

"That's so sad." Lita could see Amy was uncomfortable talking about this, but she wanted to press-on: "How come you never told me? I thought we were best friends?"

Lita could feel Amy's hand trembling a little. She began to interlace her fingers with the brainiac, "I-I guess I was scared what you would all think of me."

"Amy," Lita chuckled, "I never thought ill of Raye and Mina when they came out of the closet. Nor did I feel that way about Amara and Michelle. If you're a lesbian, I think that's great."

Amy looked to her friend and smiled. Lita was always good to her. But then Lita's tone seemed to change quickly:

"In fact," Lita said solemnly, "I've been harboring my own secret."

Amy stared at her friend in curiosity. What was it? Unfortunately, before the brunette could say anything, the five of them finally came to the after-party. A few familiar faces were standing outside on the corner, including Molly, Melvin and several of the Inners' friends. Melvin looked very sad, and Molly was consoling him. Why weren't they inside partying?

"Hey Molly," Serena asked her friend, "What are you doing out here?"

"Ask him," Molly pointed to the man at the door. It was a fellow student, a popular student named Tucker.

All five of the students went up to him, Serena in front. "Hey Tucker," she asked, "What's going on?"

"It's a hundred bucks to get in," he said snobbishly.

"What?" Mina snorted, "Says who?"

"Says me," he said.

Two more students from the in-crowd came to the door, a guy and a girl. They guy shook his palms and said in a raspy voice, "TUCKER!"

Tucker responded in the exact same way only saying, "NICKY!"

Nicky and his girl went right in without any problems.

"Hey what the hell?" Serena whined.

"Hey look," Tucker said, "Serena if you wanna come in that's cool, but your friends, genius-girl, the transvestite, and the two dykes gotta pay."

"Hey, fuck you asshole!" Raye advanced on the man, but Mina held her back, "Wanna have a dyke beat your face all over the wall?" Mina pulled the angry girl back and calmed her down.

"Of course," he said staring to put his hands on Serena's body, "If you really want them to come in, we can work out a deal-"

Amy immediately slapped Tucker's hand and grabbed onto her princess. Tucker held his hand in pain but soon smiled upon seeing Amy and Serena together:

"Oh wow," he laughed, "Genius-girl is your lezbo girlfriend?"

"Hey Tucker," Lita said towering over the short man, "You just graduated from high-school right? Don't you want to live to graduate from college?"

"If you touch me," Tucker automatically responded. He was shaking in fear, "I'm gonna tell the principal on you!"

"We already graduated you douchebag!"

"Lita," Amy held onto her tall friend, "Forget it, let's just go."

The five of them walked away from the club.

"Yeah," Tucker said trying to act tough, "That's right keep walking."

Lita turned around, but Amy's hands stopped her from doing anything. Serena walked away easily, Mina was still holding onto Raye. As they walked to the street corner, Serena looked at all her friends standing outside, depressed that they were not popular enough to be invited in, and not having enough money to get in.

"Oh I should be used to this by now," Melvin said rubbing his large glasses, "I was born a geek, I'll die a geek."

"Stop it," Molly said holding onto him, "You're a good guy Melvin, you don't want to be like them. Besides, in about ten years, you're going to be their supervisor."

"Hey!" Serena said aloud, "Why don't we just have our own grad party?"

The four other scouts along with all the unpopular kids looked to Serena.

"Where?" Molly asked.

"Why don't we have it at the Temple?" Mina looked to Raye.

Raye thought about the idea for a second, "I guess we could, I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind."

"Great!" Serena jumped up and down, "We can stop at the supermarket and pick up some snacks and beer!"

"Serena," Amy said, "You know we can't get any alcohol."

"I betcha Amara could get some for us," Serena pulled out her cell-phone.

"You got a PA at the place right?" Mina asked Raye.

"Yeah," Raye looked very angry.

As the rest of them prepared for their own party, Mina consoled her girlfriend. "What's the matter baby?" She wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl's waist.

"Nothing," Raye said.

"You're not thinking about what that guy said are you?" Mina gave her girlfriend a kiss and continued, "He's an asshole, fuck him!"

"I know," Raye returned a kiss to her girlfriend, "Besides I don't care what he says, or anybody says about us. I meant what I said Mina, I am not ashamed to stand on the highest building and shout for the whole world to hear, 'I love Minako Aino!'"

"And I love Raye Hino," Mina smiled and the two kissed passionately for all around to see.

* * *

**End Notes**:

Argh, so much exposition, but it's necessary. Hopefully it's not too boring for all of you.

And please don't think I'm putting down other fanfic writers, I'm just basing Raye and Mina's conversation on one I had a few years back. Also the situation at the grad-party entrance is based on personal experience.

A little bit of Raye / Mina action coming in the next chapter, so favorite if you haven't already. And of course, comments are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Yet another flashback. A lot of these flashbacks are ideas I had for other stories, but I decided to weave them all into this one big epic story. If anybody thinks some of these mini-stories should be made into separate entries, I'll certainly consider it.

This part is about Mina and Raye (or Minako and Raye if you will). If you're wondering why I use their dubbed names, I grew up watching the dub, and didn't know Serena's real name was Usagi until years later. That would be like finding out Bugs Bunny's real name was Efrum the Retarded Rabbit. I'm not really sure why DiC decided to change Usagi's name, but I do think Serena was a good choice. That being said, I still prefer using their English names. Why am I rambling on about all this… I really don't know.

Anyway on with the story…

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

A crowd was gathered around the busy afternoon street where Sailor V was fighting a monster. The enemy looked like a giant praying mantis: green, giant spears for hands, and horrible looking bug-eyes. The police gathered around trying to hold back the crowd. Only a couple seconds earlier, Sailor V had warned the cops not to interfere; only her powers could destroy this fiend. Another strong kick to the enemy's head knocked him to the ground. But he was determined. He got back up and swung his spear-hand towards the super hero, unsuccessfully. Sailor V was agile and moved quickly. Unfortunately for her, the youma was also agile and evaded her Crescent Beam shots.

Watching the battle at the front of the large crowd was Raye Hino, in full priestess garb. She could hear the commotion from her temple and ran to see what was going on. Standing before her was the girl she had previously only seen in the newspapers and television. Despite the intense scene of violence, Raye was watching Sailor V with strong admiration. It was the way the super-hero moved, so gracefully like an Olympic gymnast, juxtaposed with the fighting power of a kickboxer.

However, Raye was feeling more for this super-hero than simple admiration. 'She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' The priestess thought. Wait what? Why is she thinking of Sailor V in that way? Raye was as boy-crazy as anyone, even if she was more reserved than other girls. She couldn't possibly be attracted to this girl, could she?

The monster managed to kick Sailor V hard into the chest, the first blow he managed to obtain. The crowd was shocked to see Sailor V now on her back, the monster advancing towards her. A sudden feeling of fear overcame Raye; something deep in her subconscious told her to help the fighter: "Sailor V!" She shouted.

Raye evaded the policemen and ran towards the enemy. The youma was now distracted by this priestess' presence. She pulled out one of her Ofuda scrolls and placed it in front of her face. A strange wave of energy surrounded the priestess as she closed her eyes. As soon as she opened them, she shouted:

"Evil Spirit, BE GONE!"

She threw the charm into the enemy's face, casing him to scream and move around erratically. Raye could not believe what she had just done. Her focus now turned to Sailor V who jumped up and ran towards her. The blonde superhero grabbed Raye and pulled her away from the trashing monster. The raven-hair did not protest, but felt a shiver down her spine as Sailor V held onto her. As she wrapped her own arms around the superhero, she looked at her face. Time seemed to temporarily stop as Raye stared at the young girl's beauty. It was difficult to study her face, because her red mask covered her eyes. But there was no mistaking that Sailor V was a living carnation of the Roman Goddess of Love, Venus.

Venus had her mind solely and protecting the priestess and destroying the enemy once and for all. With one hand free, she pointed her index finger towards the foe:

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

A direct hit this time as Sailor V's beam lit up the enemy causing him to scream and disintegrate on the street. The crowd began to cheer. The heroine sighed as the monster disappeared and turned to the priestess, still in her arm staring at her. Both of them smiled:

"Thanks for your help sister," she said sweetly. Raye smiled back, even if Sailor V had her confused for a nun. "You got some fire in you, I like that."

Even through her priestess garb, Sailor V could admire Raye's beauty. Her bangs reaching down to her eyes revealed a mysterious nature to her personality.

"Glad to help you Sailor V," Raye said without fear, "I almost hate to sound like a fangirl, but I'm a huge fan of yours-"

Sailor V let go of the girl and began making her way towards a nearby building. The crowd began advancing on her. "Take care," Sailor V said to the girl as she jumped clear up onto a tall building and disappeared. The crowd groaned seeing her escape but Raye didn't give up so easy:

"Wait!" Raye said as she ran to the building. She couldn't get inside the apartment building, but the Priestess could see a narrow alleyway just off to the side. She walked sideways in the narrow alley and came to a back area. She quickly spotted a fire-escape and quickly climbed up. Raye was in incredible shape so it took very little time for her to get up twelve stories. She came to top of the building and saw Sailor V crouched down with her back to her. In her hand were her red glasses. Even from behind, Sailor V had a muscular, yet feminine form. The heroine appeared to be resting, but Raye wanted to talk to her.

"Sailor V?"

A slight jolt of surprise, the blonde immediately put her glasses back on and turned around. She wasn't sure who it was, but was relieved to see the priestess standing before you.

"Oh," she sighed, "It's you."

"I'm sorry to bother you," Raye began walking towards her, "I'm Raye, Raye Hino. I work at the Hikawa Shrine down the street."

"Nice to meet you Raye," Sailor V was very warm. She held her hand out for Raye to shake. Raye grabbed Sailor V's gloved hand.

"You too," The priestess smiled, "I'm sure I speak for the whole city when I say I appreciate everything you've done for us, and for being a strong role model for young girls everywhere!"

"Well," Mina smiled, "All in a day's work as those old super heroes would say."

Raye could almost feel a sense of power illuminating from her hand, she didn't want to let go.

"Wow," Raye said looking down as her fingers interlaced with the heroine's, "Your hand feels so warm and… comforting." She looked in the girl's hidden eyes, "Is it okay if I hold it for a while?"

"Sure," Sailor V said feeling a strange sense of adoration which caused her to stare at the raven-haired girl, "Your hand feels nice too."

"Thank you," Raye said and the two stood hand in hand silently. Perhaps it was love at first sight that struck the two, but Raye quickly threw the thought out of her mind. The awkward silence between the two girls became very intense as their eyes studied each other. The raven-hair cleared her throat, "So what are you doing up here?"

Sailor V regained her composure and stood tall, "Oh, well this is almost like my backstage area before I go out to face fans and the press."

"Yeah," Raye laughed, "The press certainly loves you."

"I guess," Mina replied, "But even so it's just kind of tiring having to talk to them after a heated battle like that. I got a lot of deals going down too. Nintendo want to make a video game out of Sailor V."

"I guess being an Idol is not all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh no," Sailor V said, "I love it, don't get me wrong. But the responsibilities of being a super hero are not so great." She smiled at her friend, "You seem to have some fight in you. Where did you learn how to use those charm things of yours?"

"I'm not sure," Raye answered, "I was kind of born with these powers of the Shinto. You should come down to the Shrine someday, we do a lot of work for the community-"

"Where is your Temple?" Mina asked.

From the rooftop, the two girls could see everything. With her hand still holding Sailor V's, Raye pointed the blonde's finger to the temple, "Right there."

Mina adjusted her glasses and could see it quite clearly, "Oh wow, it's beautiful." She let go of Raye's hand and pulled her left glove down to her wrist. A small watch revealed itself, "Well I better get going." The soldier gave Raye a hug and began to walk towards the edge of the building, "It was great talking to you Raye. Thanks again for the help."

"Wait!" Mars held her hand out towards her. Sailor V turned around. "When can I see you again?"

Sailor V shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows, I might just surprise you." She blew the Raven-hair a kiss and jumped off the building. Raye only heard the sounds of applause as Sailor V disappeared from her sight.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful as Raye finished her daily chores. Her grandpa was talking with visitors. Raye spent every afternoon alone attending to her duties. It was a lonesome existence but she was used to it. Just as Raye put her broom down, a young girl walked up the Shrine's long staircase.

"Hi," she said.

The girl was blonde, with blue eyes. She was around Raye's height, probably the same age and grade as her. She wore a red bow in her hair, much like Sailor V. Raye couldn't help but stare at the girl. She almost looked exactly like the hero she had met a few hours before. It was difficult to study her body because she was wearing her winter school uniform.

"This is the Hikawa Shrine?" The girl asked. She almost spoke in a somewhat ditzy valley-girl voice.

Raye walked towards the girl slowly, "Yes it is, can I help you?"

"I'm just checking this place out," she said looking around at the well-maintained shrine, "I've walked by here hundreds of times but I've never actually come in."

The girl may have looked like Sailor V, but her personality and voice didn't seem like her at all. Raye found it easier to talk to this girl:

"Are you interested in Shinto?"

"Uh," the blonde droned, "I dunno."

Raye laughed at the girl. Certainly the girl was no genius, but she was cute.

"Hey what's so funny?" She demanded.

"Sorry," Raye smiled, "My name's Raye, my Grandpa is the head priest here."

"Minako Aino," the girl extended her hand, "But you can call me Mina."

"Nice to meet you," Raye shook the girl's bare hand, but could not help but notice it felt so familiar. Was this the hand of Sailor V? Raye couldn't be too sure, as the soldier had been wearing gloves. She decided not to waste time anymore, "Um," she hesitated, "Have you heard of Sailor V?"

"Of course," Mina smiled, "Who hasn't heard of her? She's so awesome!"

"It's strange," Raye said, "You look like her, especially you being blonde and with that bow in your hair."

Mina laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Maybe she wasn't Sailor V, Raye thought. Even so, it was a strange coincidence. She had told Sailor V exactly where her Shrine was, and the soldier admitted that she might just surprise her. But no, Raye thought. Sailor V is far too busy to come hang out with me. Even if she does have a secret identity, it can't be this ditzy girl in front of me.

"So is there anything I can help you with? I'm sure my grandfather would be happy to tell you all about the practice. Just be aware, he might hit on you."

Mina laughed, "No, that's okay. What are you doing right now?"

"Well," Raye said, slightly suspicious of this girl's motives, "I just finished my chores. I was going to go inside and meditate."

"That sounds cool," Mina said, "Would it be cool if I joined you?"

Raye was beginning to wonder if this girl even knew what meditation was, but it would be nice to have some company for once, "Okay. Follow me."

Raye took Mina's hand and led her into the temple. Mina was in awe of everything. She continually asked "What's that" about everything, to which Raye explained everything.

"Maybe I can be a priestess?" Mina smiled in an insipid way, "It sounds like fun!"

Raye chuckled, "It takes many years of hard work and intense study to become a Priestess of the Shinto."

The blonde groaned. Raye laid down a couple of futons inside the room where a huge fire blazed. "Can't I just buy the costume and start predicting the future?"

"All right," Raye sat her down, "That's enough out of you. Believe it or not, I take this very seriously."

"OK," Mina raised her hands, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding around."

"Sit." The priestess commanded her.

Raye kneeled down on the zafu. Mina, on the other hand, sat with legs extended out and her palms on the ground. Raye corrected her and got her to kneel before the fire and place her palms in a prayer position. Mina and Raye felt a strange sense of intimacy as the raven-hair's hands directed the blonde's body.

"Okay," Raye said in a relaxed voice. She closed her eyes and allowed the fire to warm her spirit. "Now close your eyes and clear your mind."

"Is it hot in here?" Mina joked around, "Or is it just me? Oh, what a silly question, of course it's me."

"Close your eyes," Raye said in an annoyed tone of voice, "And clear your mind."

"All right, all right," Mina did as the Miko commanded.

"Now take long deep breaths," The priestess' voice became soft again, "Allow your body to relax."

Mina began to twitch and turn, "I can't relax in this position."

"Yes you can," Raye said, "Just allow your mind to let go. Your mind might be compelled to wander. Allow your thoughts to be like clouds passing in the sky."

Mina opened one eye and looked at Raye who was fully concentrated on her meditation, not opening her eyes or twitching for a second.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Raye snorted without opening her own.

Mina immediately closed her eyes. What she didn't know was that the priestess was having trouble concentrating herself. Her mind was fixated on Sailor V. She felt like she was getting obsessed with this hero. However, Mina's presence was only making it harder to concentrate. Perhaps this is why she didn't meditate with other people too often.

"Hey Raye?" Mina interrupted.

The priestess sighed, "Yeah?"

"How long do we do this for?"

"Until you achieve inner peace."

Mina wasn't sure how to respond to this, "How long does that take?"

"It'll take a lot longer if you don't stop talking!" Raye snapped without moving or opening her eyes.

Mina opened her eyes and began whining, "Oh, why are you so mean?"

That was not the first time Raye had been called mean, but she had no idea that the word would echo like a broken record in the years to come, out of a different blonde's mouth. Nonetheless, Raye was benevolent to her guest, "Just give me a few more minutes." She reached her hand out towards the blonde and said, "Here, take my hand." Mina held Raye's hand and heard her say, "Concentrate."

Raye allowed herself to delve into her subconscious. Yet even there, she could not escape the thoughts of Sailor V. The images became very real to her: a raven-haired priestess in bed with a sailor suited soldier. They were not only kissing, but allowing each other to explore their naked bodies. This was not a case of hero-worship or desire to be like Sailor V. Raye Hino, the Shinto priestess, known for being boy-crazy, was in love with the Sailor Soldier. She allowed her mind to slip out of her subconscious, but the feeling of Mina's soft hand holding her own only made these feelings more uncomfortable. Frightened by what she was seeing, Raye decided to let go of Mina's hand, allow her hands into a quick prayer position. Within a few seconds, Raye opened her eyes and stood up:

"Okay, I think I've achieved enough inner-peace for one day."

Mina began to groan, "Aw man, I was starting to get into it. Once we were holding hands, I could feel the force flowing through me."

Raye decided not to patronize Mina's Star Wars analogy, "Well," she said, "It was nice meditating with you Mina, but I gotta do some homework." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Mina said as she ran towards the priestess, "I was wondering, do you wanna go out and get something to eat?"

Raye was very surprised to hear what the blonde was saying, "You mean like a date?"

"No," Mina shook her head, "No, no not that, I mean just go out and grab a burger or something."

"I'm a vegetarian," Raye said, "Besides I gotta get some work done."

"Oh come on Raye," Mina pleaded, "I really like you, I want to get to know you better. Why don't we just go grab a couple slices of pizza real quick? You can eat pizza right?"

Raye pondered the thought. "Well," Raye said, "I do like vegetarian pizza."

"Well come on then!" Mina grabbed Raye's hand and dragged her out of the temple.

* * *

The two girls sat at a wooden booth opposite each other in Angelo's pizza place. The two had been engaged in a long conversation. What was only going to be a half-hour dinner, turned into an hour. They sipped on their sodas, having already finished their pies. Realizing she had been talking incessantly about herself, Mina decided to ask Raye about herself:

"So," she said playfully, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Raye said as she took another sip of her drink.

Mina turned her head slightly while looking at the priestess. She hesitated before saying: "Girlfriend?"

Raye put her drink down and stared at the blonde inscrutably. The blonde wasn't about to hit on her, was she? "Girlfriend?"

"Sorry," Mina raised her hands, "I didn't mean anything, it's just I wasn't sure if you were that way or not."

"Well," Raye wasn't comfortable talking about this, "Do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

"Mmm," Mina mumbled, "Not boyfriend per say, I have a few boys I'm seeing at the moment-"

"A few?"

"Yeah, there's this one guy from the football team; American football that is-"

"Why are you seeing so many guys at once?"

"The more the merrier I say, and it's more fun having different guys." She twirled her hair around, "Having this much beauty really is a crime."

"Wow," Raye's tone might have been having joking, but it did have some truth to it, "You're a real slut aren't you?"

"HEY!" Mina scowled, "Look don't get me wrong, I'd love to find my soulmate, but I don't think I've met him yet," Mina then hesitated before saying, "Or her. I'll admit, I like girls too, although I don't meet too many of them. I'd love to have a girlfriend." She then chuckled at the raven-hair, "What do you say Raye, you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Hell no!" Raye spat back and smiled.

"Oh," Mina whined, "You're no fun." She laughed as well. Unfortunately, Raye didn't realize that Mina was being serious. "Of course if my dad found out that I was dating so many guys, and girls, he'd lock me in my room until I was 30. Dads can be such a pain sometimes."

Raye's smile began to disappear, "At least your father cares about you enough to do something like that."

"What's the deal with your dad?" Mina asked.

Raye's mood changed to one of annoyance. "He's too busy with his political career. I never see my father, and quite frankly, I don't even care to see him. I always hear the excuse that politics corrupts people, but I don't buy that. He's a fucking asshole and he always will be. He wasn't even there when my mother died."

Mina almost choked on her drink, "What?" Mina put her drink down, "Oh my God, that's horrible! When did this happen?"

Raye found it very difficult to talk about this, but she trusted Mina enough to confide in her, "I was really young. She started going to the hospital often. The doctors said she had a heart-condition, I can't even explain it that well; you know scientific mumbo-jumbo." The girl chuckled slightly, obviously some kind of defense mechanism. "My grandpa and I were with her at the end, but my father never came. I think honestly that's what did her in. The man she loved was too god-damned busy to visit his own wife in the hospital."

Raye now brought her hand to her forehead, "And then one day, she just died." She shook her head, "Just… fucking died."

Mina began to feel tears gathering in her eyes upon hearing Raye's sad story. She was speechless. Raye didn't cry though. She had probably shed enough tears for her mother. Mina got up and sat next to Raye. The two embraced each other. It was a touching moment for both of them. It eased the raven-hair's mind to know she had a friend to comfort her. The blonde in turn liked having a friend confide in her.

"I'm so sorry Raye," Mina began to cry.

Raye was silent for a second but soon replied with a cold tone of voice, "What are you gonna do." Raye shook off her insecurity and looked at Mina, "As horrible as this might sound, it felt kind of nice to have someone to talk to about this."

Mina and Raye's eyes met each other. Mina wanted to kiss her so badly, but not at a moment when Raye's mind was on such a tragic subject. She merely replied, "I really like you Raye."

Raye smiled, "Thanks. I really like me too." Both of them laughed. "Anyway, I better get back to the Temple." Both of them stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Can we hang out again," Mina said, "Tomorrow?"

"Sure," Raye said, "You know I hear Sailor V is appearing for some benefit downtown tomorrow around 2. You want to go together? I might be able to introduce you."

Mina's face was overcome by confusion, but she managed to gather her thoughts, "Oh that sounds great, but I gotta stay for Volleyball practice after school tomorrow."

"Oh," Raye said. Her suspicion of Mina being Sailor V came back, but once again she threw the idea out, "Later in the afternoon then?"

"Yeah," Mina smiled, "That sounds good. Maybe we can do more of that medication together!"

"Meditation."

"Whatever," Mina and Raye stood outside face to face. They both grabbed each other's hands, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too." Raye said.

Mina moved in towards Raye and kissed her on the lips. It was a simple kiss, no tongue action, but it certainly wasn't purely platonic. As they broke their kiss, Raye looked at Mina for a second. The blonde was hoping her friend would want to kiss her back, but Raye simply let go of her hands and said, "I'll see ya."

Mina watched Raye walk away towards her temple until she disappeared from the girl's sight. Although Mina was sad to see her love walk away, she was confident that something would come out of it.

Just as Raye reached the top of the Shrine's staircase, she turned around to see Sailor V jumping across the building tops. The priestess stood there contemplating:

'It couldn't be,' She thought to herself.

* * *

**End notes**:

I really know nothing about Shinto, so I just left it a little ambiguous. Sorry if I got it wrong.

This chapter went on a little longer than I had expected it to, but I figured this was a good place to stop.

I'm debating whether going back to the main story in the next chapter, and finishing this story later, or finishing it in the next chapter. Any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Back to the present… I decided to get back to the main story. The Amy/Serena story is what I decided to write about after all. But don't worry, I will be continuing the Raye/Mina side story. Favorite the story if you haven't already.

Special thanks to the people who have been reviewing thus-far. I really appreciate it. Those of you who haven't reviewed, please feel free to do so.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

The kiss between Mina and Raye was interrupted as soon as Amara approached them holding a couple bottles of Asahi beer.

"I hate to break up your love scene," she said teasing them, "But can I interest you two in a drink?"

Both of the graduates were surprised to see themselves inside the large room of Raye's temple. All of the Sailor Scouts were inside, minus Mini-Moon who was back in the future. Melvin and Molly were just two of the many guests at the party. Even Serena's brother Sammy had crashed it. The PA was blasting music, and yet Grandpa Hino seemed to be enjoying the party as well, hitting on all the pretty girls around him. Chad followed him. Even Andrew from the Arcade was there. Raye and Mina were shocked to see the party was already going. Had they been kissing the entire time and not been paying attention?

"You two," Amara said, "Have been kissing the entire time and not been paying attention!"

Well, Mina wasted no time, she simply took one of Amara's cold beers and smiled, "Oh well. When in Rome, do as the Romanians do."

Neither Amara nor Raye bothered to correct Mina's proverb. The short-haired girl held a beer out for Raye to take, but the priestess waved her hand.

"Oh come on Raye," Mina said as she twisted the bottle cap off of her beverage, "Live a little."

"It's bad enough," Raye lectured, "That you're all drinking in my temple, but I'm gonna stay sober tonight. It looks like Lita's already chugging some booze."

The three girls looked to Lita who was catching up with Andrew, and she was indeed drinking a beer. She still appeared sober; she could handle her liquor okay.

"Fine," Mina said as she grabbed Amara's other beer, "More for me then!"

"So," Chad said aloud, beer in hand, as he talked to Trista. The tall girl was not very impressed by the man's long messy hair and poor posture. She was holding a glass of water. She was not a fan of alcohol either, "Trista!" Chad managed to chime out.

After an awkward pause, Trista's eyes waved back and forth, "Yes?" She asked.

"Raye tells me," Chad hesitated, "Uh… that your name is Trista."

The green-haired beauty looked very confused. She was beginning to see why Raye complained about this man so much. "Yes that is my name."

Chad shook his head smiling goofy. Finally he said, "That's awesome!"

Trista looked around wanting to escape this conversation.

"So whatever happened," Lita talked with Andrew, "With Rita?"

Andrew looked good, he had kept himself in shape over the years and was happy to be at a party watching his younger friends graduate. "Well we're still together. Thankfully, it's a lot easier to keep in touch with webcams and stuff."

"Right," Lita said. It almost seemed like she was pretending to be interested because her eyes wandered off to see Amy sitting down by herself. Still her eyes came back to Andrew.

"But the distance thing is definitely hard. Sometimes, I think about seeing someone else, but I guess I love her too much for that."

"Mmm Hmm," Lita mumbled looking back over at Amy. She looked a little sad. She still didn't want to appear rude in front of her old crush, and returned to the conversation, "Well Serena feels the same way. You know Darien's been gone for a long time. At least you attempt to keep in contact with your girl. Sometimes it seems like Darien's just completely forgotten about her."

"Well," Andrew said, "Darien is like that. Keeps to himself, always has. I do feel kinda bad for Serena."

"I feel worse," Lita's eyes returned to a blue-haired girl, "For Amy. She's never had anyone. She's such a kind gentle soul, and yet she has no one to share her life with."

Andrew turned around to see Amy sitting all by herself, with other people dancing around her. "Yeah," Andrew turned back, "Well, she's always kept to her studies. But what about you, Lita? Please tell me you're not still sulking about your old boyfriend?"

Lita laughed, "No, no, no, that's all behind me. But-" Amy's head began to look down to the ground. Lita couldn't take it anymore, "Hey Andrew, I'm sorry." The brunette put her hand on the man's shoulder, "I think I should go talk with Amy." She took another sip of her beer and walked away.

"Okay," Andrew said, "No worries." The guy immediately walked over towards Michelle and began chatting with her.

Just as Lita began walking towards Amy, Serena walked approached the shy girl.

"Hey Aims," Serena said, her voice always cheerful.

Amy stood up and smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

Lita stopped where she was and allowed the two soldiers to have a moment.

"I got a text," Serena said handing her phone to Amy, "From Darien."

Amy looked at the phone: _"Happy Graduation Meatball Head!"_

"That's horrible," Amy said somewhat angrily, "He didn't even bother to call you and talk to you about it?"

"What do you mean?" Serena took the phone back, "At least he remembered to text me. He still loves me!" She smiled suspiciously.

Amy sighed, "I don't know Serena." She didn't feel like telling the girl that Darien had practically deserted her.

"Well what's wrong with you? How come you're just sitting here not having fun?"

Amy just shook her head and looked to the ground. Her face blushed, "I don't know."

Suddenly, the opening guitar lines to Earth Wind and Fire's "Shining Star" came over the PA.

"Hey," Serena said shaking her hips. She held the bluenette's hand, "I love this song. You wanna dance with me?"

Serena had never asked Serena to dance with her. The blonde had always been paired up with Darien leaving the bluenette without a partner. Amy did not hesitate to smile, jumped up and said, "Okay!"

The two danced together for all to see. Serena was not much of a dancer, Raye would say she had two left feet. However, Amy was much more graceful, and led Serena on the dance floor. Anytime Serena almost fell flat on her feet, her partner caught her and led her on.

Lita felt jealous watching Amy and Serena dancing together. After all, Amy had been her dance partner whenever they had gone to college dances. Lita took another sip of her beer and walked away.

Sammy, it seemed, had completely forgotten about Amy and was now sitting with Hotaru in the back of the room. Hotaru had really matured by now. She appeared to be around 16, although nobody was really sure. Her shy cold nature now seemed to have disappeared. Sammy, who was about her age, took a liking to her.

"So Hotaru," Sammy said putting his shoulder around her, "What do you like to do?"

Hotaru seemed a little nervous as the boy put his arm around her, but she didn't flinch. "Oh," she spoke just loudly enough to hear over the music, "Well I love to read. I just finished reading _I, Claudius _by Robert Graves. It's all about Emperor Claudius of Ancient Rome-"

"Yeah that's great," Sammy interrupted, clearly uninterested in what she was saying, "Hey, do you wanna make out?"

Hotaru was shocked to hear Sammy blurt this out, mostly because no guy had ever asked her to make out, or even attempted to. "Well," she looked a little scared, "I don't know."

"C'mon," Sammy said getting closer to her.

Hotaru's curiosity got the better of her. She really had never been that close with anyone. Hotaru smiled and began to lean in for Sammy's lips.

"HEY!"

Sammy turned to see Amara standing over him. Hotaru was also surprised to see her parent. Amara didn't look overtly angry, but she certainly was not pleased to see a young boy trying to make out with her daughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amara stood over Sammy. Michelle suddenly appeared beside her. Her eyes met Sammy who began to tremble.

"We weren't doing anything," Hotaru said defending the boy.

Sammy simply got up and walked away shaken, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm sorry…" He began to run.

"Where are you going?" Amara chased after him.

Hotaru closed her eyes and hung her head. Michelle took Sammy's place beside her.

"Hotaru?" The aqua-haired girl asked.

"Why did she do that?" Hotaru asked sadly.

"She's only looking out for you baby."

"I'm a grown woman," Hotaru lifted her head and looked at Michelle in an irritated manner, "Can't I make my own decisions? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be flirting with Sammy?"

"Well," Michelle said didactically, "He is Serena's brother." She was actually implying that Sammy may carry the same annoying characteristics that his sister did.

"Okay…"

"But more importantly, he's a boy."

There was a long pause between the two. Even though Hotaru knew exactly what her mother was hinting at, she decided to inquire more from her, "What does him being a boy have to do with anything?"

Michelle sighed. Hotaru had now grown up and was in the rebellious-teen phase she had been dreading for years. It didn't help the marine-hair to know that she herself had gone through the exact same phase, especially when her parents protested her lover for Amara. Now here Michelle was telling her own adopted daughter not to be dating boys. Regardless, she continued:

"You need to understand something Hotaru," Michelle put her arm around her daughter, "Boys have one thing on their mind. They-"

"I assume if I flirted with a girl," Hotaru interrupted, "You would be totally fine with that?"

Michelle was really trying to keep her cool, "Well it would depend on the girl-"

"Michelle can I ask you a question?" Hotaru grabbed Michelle's attention not calling her 'mom'.

"Sure."

"Would you hate me," she said, "If I was heterosexual?"

Michelle was shocked to hear what her daughter was saying, but not for the reason the raven-hair thought, "What? Hotaru how could you ask me that? You're my daughter, I'd love you no matter what. It's just that-" She hesitated, "Look I dated some boys in my day. Ask Raye and Mina, they'll tell you the same. Now I'll admit, not all guys are sex-crazed pigs, 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of thing. However, they just don't know how to please you or give you what you need; and I'm not just talking about in the bedroom."

Hotaru rolled her eyes not wanting to hear this kind of stuff come from her mother.

"Amara has always been there for me. She loves me in a way no guy could ever love me. And take a look at Raye and Mina."

Both Michelle and Hotaru looked over to see Mina and Raye. Mina was obviously drunk, and very horny as well. She kept trying to grab Raye's breasts in front of everyone, along with the priestess' private area. Raye was obviously used to Mina's drunken behavior, but it didn't stop the priestess from clenching her teeth.

"I," Mina stuttered, "Raye, I… I think that you… are, are soooooooo hot!" She began to nibble on Raye's ear, to which the sober girl rolled her eyes and pulled her head away.

"Yeah," Raye said in an annoyed tone of voice, "That's great Mina."

"R-Raye!" Mina closed her eyes and began whining, "I-I'm pouring my heart out to you. W-why are y-you being such a b-bi-b-bi-b… bully to me?" She immediately climbed on top of her, "Make love to me now!"

"Will you get off of me!" Raye growled wrestling with her girlfriend.

"Oh yes!" Mina said as the raven-head pushed her away, "I love it when you p-play hard to get Raye!"

Hotaru and Michelle stared at them for a second until the older girl averted her daughter's eyes, "Okay bad example." She pointed to Serena and Amy dancing. "Look over there." Hotaru did as her mother asked.

Serena and Amy were dancing holding each other. If Hotaru needed an example of how beautiful love between two girls could be, this was it.

"Serena is the only one of us who has a boyfriend," Michelle pointed out, "And he's nowhere to be found. Serena may act content, but believe me, I know how depressed she is about this. And poor Amy is always lonely, she can't find a boyfriend herself." She put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "Wouldn't it be great if Serena and Amy became a couple?"

Hotaru couldn't believe what she was saying, "Michelle," she snapped, "If Serena and Darien aren't together, then Rini will never exist!"

"Of course she will," Michelle looked back to her daughter, "Even if Amy and Serena became a couple, I'm sure Darien and Serena would conceive Rini for the sake of the future. And to be honest with you, I think Amy would be a better father than Darien would, you know how loyal she is."

Michelle's argument made sense, "But why would Amy and Serena even become a couple? Just because they're dancing together doesn't mean they're going to fall in love."

Michelle smiled and began to get up, "You just wait and see. Stay away from boys okay?" The aqua-haired girl walked away leaving Hotaru to look at the dancing couple.

"I love dancing with you," Serena smiled to her bluenette friend.

Amy smiled, "Me too," she corrected herself, "I mean I love dancing with you." An awkward silence began and Amy stopped dancing. She looked down at her heels, not too far away from Serena's. It was time.

"Something wrong Amy?" Serena asked.

Amy worked up the courage to look her friend in the eye. Her mouth was open, but the bluenette said nothing, until she blurted out, "Serena," she hesitated, "I… I-I-"

"HI SERENA!" A drunken Mina put her arms around the princess. Serena laughed and turned around to see her blonde twin.

Raye immediately grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her away, "Sorry," said Raye, "She's smashed."

"I am not!" Mina screamed as the priestess dragged her away. Serena followed the two leaving Amy by herself.

Several hours went by, everybody was sitting down chowing on some pizza. Amy was sitting next to Raye. Mina was sleeping in her chair. Serena was busy scolding Sammy for trying to seduce Hotaru.

"Is Mina okay?" a concerned Amy asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine," Raye said taking another bite of her vegetarian pizza, "She's gonna have a terrible hangover though."

Amy could always confide in her friend and decided to let her in on a little secret, "Raye," she made sure Serena couldn't hear her. The priestess turned to look at her, "I'm gonna do it tonight."

Raye's eyes wavered, "Do what tonight?"

"I'm going to tell Serena," she looked back towards Raye, "That I love her."

Raye pondered Amy's thought for a second and put her plate down on the ground. She looked at her genius friend with concerned eyes, "Amy," she spoke putting her hand on the girl's leg, "We talked about this years ago. She's taken!"

"I know," Amy raised her hands speaking softly, "I know, but I can't take it anymore. I've been holding these feelings in for four years. I can't sleep at night, it's affecting my studies. I have to tell her!"

"Amy-"

Raye was interrupted as Lita stood up across from everyone tapping on her beer glass. Lita was a little tipsy, but she was still coherent and stable, "Everyone," Lita announced, "I have something I need to say."

Mina now woke up from her sleep, "What's going on?" All the Sailor scouts and assorted guests watched Lita as she stood addressing them all. Andrew took special notice.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point. There are a lot of couples here, and I'm glad you've all found love in each other, but now it's time for Lita to find her true love. There is somebody in this room," she turned around scanning the room, "Who I have been in love with for years and have been… well I guess too shy to ask out until now."

The girls began looking at Andrew who smiled. He knew perfectly well that Lita had always had a crush on him. Needless to say, he was glad that Lita was about to finally let it all out. Even if he was still in love with Rita, it would be fun to have Lita as his 'special friend.' He smiled towards Lita as she moved towards him.

"Amy," Lita said passing right by Andrew. The man's smile faded away as he turned to see Lita standing over the genius girl. Everyone's jaw dropped realizing what was about to come. Amy looked up at Lita like a deer trapped in the headlights. "Amy," Lita crouched down so she was eye level with the seated soldier. She held the bluenette's gloved hand, "Ever since I first met you, you've been my best friend. But you're more than a friend to me. You've done so much to help me, and even though I've tried my best to be there for you, I just feel like it's not enough. I want to be there for you now, I want the two of us to be together. I want… well you!" She laughed, "I love you Amy Mizuno."

The surprise left all of the girls faces and they all started to smile and awe affectionately. Amara and Michelle held onto each other happy to see that the two single girls of the team were now about to be an item. Serena smiled, although there was a little resistance behind it. Mina laughed and held onto Raye's hand. Raye simply looked towards Amy unaware of what was going to happen.

And then there was Amy herself. Stuck in a situation she never wanted to be in. Lita had just declared her love to the bluenette. What was she going to say? Her face was certainly one of shock.

"So," Lita held up Amy's hand and smiled, "What do you say Amy?"

* * *

**End Notes**

'Oh no, she's not going to end here is she?'

Yes I am! You'll just have to wait for the next part.

The Hotaru/Sammy scene was something my partner suggested, although I wasn't too keen on the idea. Still I decided to write it in giving Hotaru a story since Rini isn't in this one. Don't expect much to come out of this though. My main focus is on Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

As always, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

A little bit of Lita in this chapter, but we're still in the main story here.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Lita stood in the back of the dance party at Darien's campus, watching the couples make their way through the lights. No guys had asked her to dance, intimidated by her tall stature as always, but perhaps also overwhelmed by Lita's flashy black dress. She simply stared at all her friends dancing, knowing she would never meet her special someone. She watched Amy, dressed much more conservatively, walk away from the crowd with her head down. She didn't realize that the genius girl's love was dancing with somebody else. Lita took her eyes away from the bluenette and watched Serena, Darien and little Rini all dancing together. Such a perfect family. Raye and Mina were dancing together, very closely. Lita's insecurity was her own worst enemy. It looked like it would be another lonely night for the Sailor Soldier of Jupiter.

"Why aren't you dancing Lita?" Amy's voice caused Lita to look at the blue-haired girl. Lita could always admit that Amy was a pretty girl, even if she was shy. They had been best friends, Amy would do anything for her. However, as time had moved on, Amy began to slowly break out of her shell and gain more confidence in herself. Lita liked to think that Amy's maturity helped her as well.

Lita smiled at her pretending everything was okay, "Oh, nothing really. There just isn't one guy in this whole place who will dance with me. Nobody wants to dance with the tall girl."

Amy's hopeless romanticism escaped her as she smiled at the brunette. She held her soft, white gloved hand out and asked her friend, "Would you dance with me?"

If Lita could pin-point a time in her life when she realized her feelings her Amy Mizuno, this was it. The bluenette's smile sped-up Lita's slow-moving heart. She had no misgivings about dancing with a girl, especially Amy.

"Well," the tall brunette smiled as she took the girl's hand, "Sure!"

There was no romanticism between the two at first. They probably both thought of this as two friends dancing and having a good time. Amy and Lita were both very agile dancers. The taller girl was taking the lead, spinning the smaller girl around. Amy had a big smile on her face, allowing herself to forget Serena for the time being. Everyone in the crowd, including the blonde princess, watched the two dance like pros. There was a huge 'awe' from the crowd when Lita spun her partner up in the air. Her mind was turning the entire time. Amy looked so beautiful. It's not that she was a drop-dead gorgeous model; it was her genuine kind nature that Lita began to study closely.

Had the soul-mate she had been searching for have been right by her side all this time?

Unfortunately, the snap of Tiger's Eye fingers stopped the music leaving the two girls to look up in confusion. After a few seconds, both girls noticed that they were still holding hands. Amy quickly let go as the tall long-haired man in the white suit made his way towards them. He rudely pushed Amy aside:

"Scuze me," Tiger's Eye said as he took up Lita's hand.

* * *

Wait, Lita thought to herself back in the present, I don't wanna think about that.

Lita Kino, slightly tipsy, was in the bathroom splattering water all over her face. She looked into the mirror staring at herself. In her own eyes, she was staring at a loser; a woman who had allowed herself to be deceived that day by the enemy, instead of being loyal to her friend. Lita decided to change the past:

* * *

"Excuse you!" Lita snapped back pushing Tiger's Eye aside, "I'm dancing with my girlfriend!"

Lita took Amy's hands into her own. Amy of course looked very shocked hearing this: "G-girlfriend?" She began to blush.

"Yes!" Lita said, "Amy Mizuno, I love you more than anything!"

Right there on the dancefloor, for all to see, Lita gave Amy a kiss. At first the shy girl was reticent, but after a couple of seconds, she wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her back. Amy backed her head away, looking into the brunette's eyes, and responded:

"I love you too Lita Kino!"

* * *

All of their friends around them cheered the girls on as they made out on the dancefloor. Music resumed, and Tiger's Eye walked away, unsure of what to do. Lita and Amy danced through the night. They would forever be inseparable.

"But that's not what happened," Lita brought herself back to the present. It was years later, and Lita's feelings for Amy had grown. "That's it!" Lita told the mirror, "I'm gonna tell her, tonight!"

With that, Lita stormed out and confessed.

"So," Lita held up Amy's hand and smiled, "What do you say Amy?"

The room was silent. Everyone watched Amy waiting to see what she was going to say. Not even Amy was sure what she was going to say. This was too much for the shy girl. She didn't love Lita, at least not in the way she loved Serena. But Lita was her best friend. If she told her 'no,' it would break her heart, and she would be alienated from the rest of the scouts for being insensitive. Worst of all, Serena may think ill of her bodyguard. On the other hand, if she said 'yes,' she would be lying. And she would forever have to live with this lie. It would be so unfair to Lita. Or was she meant to be with Lita? She could confess to Serena and be rejected. Then she would have no one. Her silence dragged on. Her face was that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Amy?" Lita asked again and smiled.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Amy did what any immature child would have done in a hopeless situation, she cried. Her mouth tensed up and her eyes squinted. Tears began gathering in her eyes.

Immediately, Lita gasped and shook in fear. "Oh no," Lita cried, "Amy, I-I-"

Amy let go of Lita's hands, waving her own in an unsuccessful attempt to make Lita go away. The bluenette got out of her chair and walked out of the temple trying to hide her shame.

After the girl disappeared from the room, Lita simply collapsed her forehead onto Amy's empty seat.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lita whispered to herself.

Andrew got up and crouched next to the brunette trying to console her. Hotaru did the same. The brunette brought her head back up. There were no tears in her eyes, but she definitely looked destroyed. There were no words exchanged between the three of them. Amara shook her head with Michelle looking down the hall with disdain.

"Oh Amy," Serena looked down to the ground.

Only Raye got up to leave, "I'm gonna go talk to her." Raye looked like she knew exactly what to say to the blue-haired girl. Nobody said anything about it as the raven-hair disappeared from the room. Sammy followed her out, hearing nothing from his sister.

Mina simply looked around. Everyone was now consoling the brunette, but the Goddess of Love, in her drunken state, opened her mouth:

"Is anybody gonna eat this last slice of pizza?"

Everyone slowly turned their eyes towards Mina angrily.

"What?" Mina whined as she munched down the slice of cheese and tomato sauce.

Amy sat on the highest step of The Shrine holding onto herself, staring at the clear night sky. Her home planet of Mercury was nowhere to be found at this time of night. Venus, of course, shined bright and beautifully along the horizon. Earth's opposite neighbor planet, Mars, was not too far away. It didn't shine as bright as Venus, but Mars added beauty to the night sky just as well. Amy had to tilt her head further up to see Jupiter. As big as the planet was, it did not seem to shine as brightly as the others. Obviously, it was further away; so distant. Of course, Amy didn't even bother to look for Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, she'd need a telescope for those planets. Jupiter was an exception though. It shined like an inner planet. It's shine was flickering like a florescent lightbulb. Perhaps it was not receiving full sunlight. Perhaps Jupiter's wondered where Mercury was; it longed for the solar system's smallest planet.

Amy sighed and looked back down to her feet. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She had kicked off her heels earlier. She sighed again. Obviously Amy was trying to distract her mind, not wanting to remember that she had ran out on her best friend earlier. She didn't know what to do.

"Amy," Raye's voice called from behind.

"Yes?" Amy didn't even bother to lift her head and look at the priestess.

Raye sat down next to her and clasped her hands together. Raye took a look at the night sky as Amy kept her head down. Neither of them seemed to notice Sammy sneaking away from the scene.

"What are you doing?" Raye asked quietly.

"I can't go back in there Raye," Amy responded.

"Amy," the raven-hair looked at the blue-hair, "When need to stop this. You need to get over Serena. She's with Darien! Even if they're separated for the time being, she and he will rule Crystal Tokyo in the future. We met their daughter-"

"I know that Raye," Amy interrupted with a harsh tone in her voice. She still wouldn't look at the raven-hair.

Raye rolled her eyes. She grabbed Amy's chin and turned her face towards her own. The two were now eye to eye with each other. Raye let go of the girl's face.

"Amy," Raye said peacefully, "There is a girl in there who just told you she loves you. And believe me, she meant it. Lita loves you Amy, and you just left her there without saying anything."

Amy closed her eyes, "What am I supposed to say Raye?"

Raye was taciturn for only a second, "If you don't love her, then just tell her. Your honesty has always been your best trait Amy. But personally, I can't understand why you would refuse her. Lita is a beautiful, strong girl who would do anything for you."

"Then why don't you marry her?" Amy looked away from the priestess.

Raye was starting to get very annoyed.

Amy finally turned her whole body towards Raye and spoke to her honestly, "Look Raye," she said, "I have to tell her my feelings. They haunt me day in and day out. I-" She paused for a second and closed her eyes. She opened them again and held Raye's hand, "How would you feel if you couldn't be with Mina anymore?"

Raye shook her head slightly but didn't break eye contact with the girl, "You know how I'd feel Amy. You were there! Remember?"

Before Amy could reminisce about her and Raye's past, Lita's voice appeared behind her:

"Amy?"

Both of the girls looked back to see Lita standing in front of the temple. Her dry eyes were full of sadness and her posture indicated insecurity. There was a slight hesitation before Amy finally got up and walked towards the tall girl.

"Lita," Amy said as she walked towards her, avoiding to make eye contact with her, "I'm sorry I walked away from you, that was rude-"

"No," Lita said, slurring her speech slightly, "I'm sorry. I-I've been holding these feelings for you for t-too long, I felt I had to tell you."

This sounded awfully familiar to the girl.

"But I," Lita's eyes squinted, "I'm sorry!" Her jaw became tense as she muttered to herself, "I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid-"

"Lita!" Amy grabbed a hold of the tall girl, "You are not stupid! Don't beat yourself up like that. You obviously needed to get that off your chest. It's not good to hold things in."

Raye looked over at Amy like she was a hypocrite.

"I've ruined our friendship!" Tears now began to form in Lita's eyes.

"No you haven't," Amy said forcefully, "There's nothing you could do or say to me that would ever ruin our friendship. We will always be friends no matter what."

Amy's gloved hands felt strangely sensuous on Lita's bare arms.

"But," Amy said letting go of her, "I can't give you an answer right now."

Lita wasn't sure how to react to this, "How come?"

Amy was reticent about telling her best friend about Serena. She looked back at Raye hoping the priestess would help her out, but she just stood there looking at what should have been a new happy couple.

"I just," Amy turned back to Lita, "I just have other things on my mind. I'm no saying 'no,' I just can't give you an answer right now."

Lita was sober enough to accept Amy's ambiguous answer. She nodded reluctantly. She suddenly smiled realizing that she may still have a chance. "Okay," Lita said sweetly. She grabbed a hold of the smaller girl's hands. Lita didn't mind that she was only touching Amy's white gloves, she found there to be something sensuous about the feel of them. They certainly gave the very unfashionable Amy a unique style. "That's fair. Whenever you want to talk about it, you just let me know."

"I will," Amy said. She smiled sweetly. There was an awkward pause as Lita hesitated leaning into to kiss Amy. The bluenette's hands were still interlaced with the tall girl's. Nobody was really sure what was to happen next until:

"Amy!"

One could always count on Mina to break up the tension. The drunk blonde girl pointed her finger towards the bluenette and got inbetween her and Lita, causing the hands to break apart.

"You suck!" She slurred her words.

Amy felt bad only for a microsecond before Raye dragged the girl away, "Will you get out of here!" She apologized for her girlfriend.

Unfortunately, as the blonde was being dragged away, she latched herself onto Lita and began groping her. Needless to say, Lita looked uncomfortable.

"You know what," Mina said, "F-f-fuck Amy! L-Lita, you and I are gonna have ssssssex tonight!" She tried to kiss the tall girl unsuccessfully, "I'm gonna make you cum so hard…"

"All right!" Raye shouted, "C'mon slutty girl, you're going inside." Before Raye got her girlfriend back in the temple, she turned around to see Lita, "Oh, and Lita, you're staying here too. You're in no condition to drive."

Serena came through the door of the temple. She was immediately stopped by Mina:

"Hey Serena," she caught the other blonde's attention as the drunken girl's hand came down on the princess' shoulder, "A-Amy is totally in love with you."

"Okay!" Raye told her girlfriend, "Time for bed Mina!" The two of them disappeared out of everyone's sight.

"Fighting evil by t-the daylight!" Mina sang in a comical fashion as she was lead down the hall.

Amy was terrified that Venus had spilled the beans. Fortunately for her, Serena seemed to shake her head, overwhelmed by Mina's alcoholism. Lita too was freaked out by Mina's lust towards her.

"I guess I better go back inside," The tall girl said, "Raye may need a little help."

"Okay," Amy said, "Good night Lita."

"Good night Amy," Lita hugged her, "I love you." There was a short pause before Lita corrected herself, "Uh, in a friend sort of way… not that I've changed my mind, mind you, but I'm willing to-"

"It's okay Lita," Amy chuckled, "We'll talk about it another time."

Lita smiled, although she felt dejected that Amy had not returned her feelings. Lita simply walked back into the temple, but not before saying goodbye to Serena. By now everyone was beginning to leave. The outers shared their goodbyes with Serena and Amy outside. Amara seemed like she wanted to scold Amy for her behavior, but Michelle had pulled her aside. Trista led Hotaru outside. The young girl also looked very sad, but what else was new? Amy and Serena were now alone.

"Hey," Serena asked her blue-haired friend, "Did you see my brother come through here?"

Amy remembered someone running past her and Raye, "I think so."

"He must have split before Amara could get her hands on him," Serena chuckled, "The perverted little weasel!"

"Oh Serena," Amy said, "We were young once too you know."

"I guess," Serena said, "Well I better get home, make sure he got there safe."

As the princess began to lean in to hug her friend goodbye, Amy realized this may be her chance, "Um, Serena," She asked. Serena pulled back and looked into Amy's honest eyes, "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure," Serena responded without question.

"And," Amy was thinking a few chess moves ahead at this point, "Is it okay if I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight."

There was a slight hesitation from Serena. Mina's words came back to her. Was Amy really in love with her? Then again, she and Amy had slept together dozens of times, and Amy had never done anything too weird. Amy was certainly the most affectionate towards her. But weren't those only innocent gestures of friendship?

"Okay," Serena said, "I'm sure that's fine. Although I'm sure my mother will think the two of us are sleeping together."

Amy smiled at the thought. She decided to play along, "Yeah, maybe she's hoping the two of us will bless her with grandchildren."

Serena laughed her head off at the idea as she led her friend down the staircase. She offered her hand out wanting Amy to give her a high-five. Amy slapped the girl's hand and was rewarded as Serena put her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"That is funny!"

Trouble was, Amy didn't find it quite as funny. It was certainly going to be a long walk to Serena's house.

* * *

**End Notes**

Will Amy confess her love to Serena? Will Lita win Amy's heart? Will Mina ever go to an AA meeting? Will I ever get a raise? More to come!

A couple of things:

I'm torn between sidetracking to the Raye/Mina side-story in the next chapter, or just continuing the Amy/Serena story and saving R&M for later. Thoughts?

Also, without giving too much away, there may eventually be some yuri scenes (Lesbian love scenes). I had been planning on keeping my R rating by avoiding any explicit love scenes. This means the love scenes will never make it past kissing and groping. However, if everyone really wants me to, I'd be more than happy to write some NC-17 material, but then I'd have to change the rating of this story. Please do comment about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Another thank you to those who review my story.

I had actually written a chapter involving Raye and Mina, but decided to stick with Serena and Amy for the time being. I want to move their story along more.

As for the Raye/Mina story, I might make that into chapter 10.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Serena had her hands in her pockets most of the walk home. This disappointed Amy, wanting so badly to hold the princess' hand. Fortunately for her, Serena eventually took her hand out of her pocket. It was almost immediately intercepted by Amy's gloved hand. Serena looked down at Amy's hand somewhat suspiciously. Of course, she knew that her best friend cared for her like a sister.

"You really like holding my hand don't you?" Serena smiled at her friend.

Amy appeared somewhat uncomfortable. Was she making it too obvious that she was in love with the blonde? "What do you mean?" The bluenette asked softly.

"You always want to touch me," Serena said in a friendly manner.

Amy let go of Serena's hand disappointed and apologized. Her face came down towards her own feet.

"No no no," Serena grabbed Amy's hand back, "It's okay, I don't mind. I like holding your hand. I mean we are best friends. There's nothing wrong with showing some affection towards each other."

"I think we're more than best friends Serena," Amy began to confess, "I almost feel like the two of us are-" She hesitated not knowing what to say next. It was certainly strange, because Amy was never at a loss for words.

"Like sisters!" Serena said in a high happy voice.

That's not exactly what I had in mind, Amy thought. She did however gesture her head in an agreeable manner.

"Look Serena," Amy began to confess as they continued to walk towards the house, "I-" More hesitation. Serena began to look at her friend curiously. "I-I…" She sighed. "Are you still in love with Darien? Honestly?"

Serena knew, or at least thought she knew, where this was going. She let go of Amy's hand, "Amy, I know what you're about to say, but I have to tell you right here and right now that I am in fact in love with Darien."

"You know what I'm about to say?" Amy asked looking towards her, not certain if they were on the same page.

"Yup," Serena said. The Tsukino house appeared closer and closer. "You're gonna say I should give up on Darien because you and the other scouts think he doesn't love me."

I love you! Amy shouted in her mind. She just walked beside her princess silently.

Serena did however sigh and hang her head, "But," she started. Amy looked at her seriously, "I have to admit this past year has been the loneliest year of my life not having him here. I mean I appreciate you showing some affection towards me, but it's just not the same as the, as… what's the word I'm looking for?" She looked towards Amy.

"Intimacy?"

"Yeah that," Serena said pretending she knew what the brainiac was talking about, "I miss having someone there for me late at night to hold me, kiss me, and… do other stuff."

Amy's eyes opened wide. Serena had never spoken too much about her and Darien's private life, but was she now hinting that the two of them had made love to each other? Serena and Amy finally made it to the front porch of the house. There was a light on inside, but the residence appeared quiet. Serena stopped her here. From an outside perspective, it almost looked like Serena was thanking her date for a wonderful night.

"You know," Serena said now eye to eye with her friend, "What I think I miss the most?"

Amy nodded her head 'no'.

"Just a goodnight kiss. I know it sounds stupid, but just ending the night locking lips with someone I care about," Serena tried to hold back her tears, "Knowing that they'll be there the next day. A simple kiss." She closed her eyes and laughed, "Sorry, I shouldn't get choked up about these things-"

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed hold of her princess and lunged towards her. Both of their lips met, Amy's eyes closed and Serena's eyes wide open.

Amy Mizuno finally kissed Serena Tsukino!

The scout of water was now in heaven. Kissing her lips made her feel pleasure she had never felt before in her life. The kiss maybe lasted five seconds before Serena finally pushed her away and stood back wide-eyed. Suddenly, the warm feeling enveloping the genius turned into a cold stinging sensation. Amy was scared as could be. What have I done? She thought. I may have just destroyed my friendship with Serena.

"Amy," Serena said freaked out, "What are you doing?"

Amy was shaking. Usually her cheeks would turn red from embarrassment, but this time, her face was completely white, "I," she hesitated, speaking very softly, shaking, "I just wanted to kiss you," the last couple words out of her mouth sounded so innocent. Amy hung her head, "I-I'm sorry…"

Serena was still shocked by this. This wasn't some friendly kiss on the cheek or even a playful kiss on the lips. This was a passionate kiss. "Why?" Was all Serena could bring herself to say.

It was going to be a long hard conversation. Suddenly Amy didn't want to have it. How could she explain to her princess, her best friend, that she had been secretly in love with her all this time?

The porch suddenly lit up, attracting both the girl's eyes towards the opening door. Standing in the doorway was Ikuko Tsukino. She was dressed in a bathrobe, her purple hair a mess. Yet, she had the same goofy grin that always graced her face everytime Amy was around:

"Sorry," she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything romantic."

Serena rolled her eyes, while Amy sighed with relief. Thank you Ms. Tsukino, Amy thought to herself.

"Just wondering where you two were," she continued, "Your brother said you might be late."

"Sammy's home?" Amy asked making sure her love's brother was okay.

"Yes, thank you Amy," Ikuko said to her, "You're staying for the night, right?"

"Uh," Amy looked over to Serena, "Well as long as Serena is okay with it."

Just as Serena was about to speak up, Ikuko did so for her, "Of course she's okay with it, here come on into the kitchen let me make you something to eat." She began to wave the two of them into the kitchen.

"Uh mom," Serena said as she followed her into the kitchen, "Amy and I need to talk-"

Amy walked into the house.

"Oh," Her mother interrupted, "You two will have all night to talk. Amy you need something to eat," She put her arms on the blue-haired girl, "Look at you, you're so skinny. I wonder if you eat at all."

"Oh please," Amy smiled politely, "Don't go out of your way Ms. Tsukino-"

"Ikuko," Serena's mom corrected her.

"Ikuko," Amy corrected herself, "I'm not really that hungry, but thank you for the offer."

"Mom," Serena interrupted holding her mother's shoulders, "Look right now, Amy and I have something important to talk about. We're not hungry."

* * *

"This pasta is delicious Ms. Tsukino," Amy said as the three of them plus Kenji sat at the table eating a meal of Capellini with meat-sauce. The parents sat next to each other, while Amy and Serena sat on opposite ends of the table. Serena next to her father, and Amy next to her mother.

"It's very good," Kenji said without paying much attention to everyone else. Ikuko bowed her head to both of them.

Serena was eating, but her eyes were fixated on Amy. The two apparent lovers had not said a word to each other since they left the porch. Fortunately, the meal gave Amy some time to plan out what she was going to say to her friend.

"You know," Ikuko asked looking at Amy, "I've always wondered Amy, how come you never take off your gloves?"

Amy was still wearing her white gloves, even when eating. It was considered somewhat bad etiquette to keep your gloves on while eating. Amy looked at her left hand as she waved her fingers, watching the fabric move with her skin.

"I mean you wear gloves everytime I see you. I've never seen you take them off." Ikuko asked.

"Um," Amy hesitated, "I just like the way they feel on my hands." She returned to her pasta.

Ikuko decided not to explore the subject any further. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table. Serena had gotten the same response anytime she asked Amy about the gloves. She knew there was something more behind them. Before she became Sailor Mercury, she rarely wore gloves. From that point on, Amy's hands would always be covered, save the times she would swim or shower. Of course, Serena had seen the bluenette's hands several times since then. She had no scars or tattoos, or anything like that. Why did she always wear those long white gloves?

"So how was the grad-party?" Kenji tried to break the silence.

"Fine," Serena said coldly.

"It was good," Amy was more personable, "Everybody had a good time-"

"Lita told Amy she loves her," Serena interrupted her.

Amy did not need to be reminded of Lita's comments earlier. It only made things more complicated for her.

Ikuko was shocked to hear this, but smiled anyway, "Well don't worry honey, I'm sure Amy explained that she's already in love with you. Lita's just going to have to find someone else."

Embarrassed, Serena sighed, put her fork down, and planted her face into her palms. Kenji could sense that he needed to speak up for his daughter.

"Ikuko," Kenji said putting his fork down, "They're not going out." He took a sip of his drink.

"They are too," Ikuko said to her husband, "I saw them kissing on the porch."

Amy and Serena both turned their heads towards Ikuko in surprise. Kenji almost did a spit-take, "WHAT?" Kenji looked angrily at Amy.

"Mom!" Serena shouted, "Were you spying on us?"

"Oh Serena," Ikuko raised her hands and calmed her daughter down, "Your father and I were young once too-"

"Hold on," Kenji said putting everything down on the table, "Hold on a second." He looked over towards the girl who had just made out with his daughter, "Look I need to be honest with both of you. I'm not entirely comfortable with this. I especially don't like people making out with my first-born daughter."

"Kenji!" Ikuko nagged.

Serena sighed knowing her father would help end this madness.

"Hold on," Kenji continued, "Let me finish." He looked back to Amy, "I'm really not comfortable with the idea of you and my daughter being in a lesbian relationship." He then took a long sigh, "But, that being said," he turned back to Serena, "You're both 18, you're adults, and you have to make your own decisions from here on out." His head turned back to Amy this time smiling, "And I'll tell you Amy, you have gained my trust helping Serena with her school-work. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… If my daughter is going to have a girlfriend, I'm glad it's you." He reached his hand out, somewhat uncomfortably and placed it on top of Amy's gloved hand.

Amy smiled and felt honored to be accepted by her love's parents.

"Thank you Mr. Tsukino," Amy said, "Er Kenji-"

"Mr. Tsukino is fine," He interjected.

"Sorry," Amy said.

"Oh," Ikuko said giving her daughter's girlfriend a hug, "We love you so much Amy. Welcome to the family!"

"Well," Kenji chuckled, "I guess she's better than that boy Serena was seeing. Glad he's gone."

Her father's sentence sparked a fuse in the Serena's head. She banged on the table and shot up from her chair violently, "Is anybody listening to me?" She shouted. Everyone's attention went to the blonde, "Amy and I are NOT in a relationship! She is not my girlfriend, and I am not a lesbian!" She looked over towards Amy, "Maybe you're a lesbian, but I'm not! Why don't you go to Lita and ask her to kiss you?" Serena's harsh words were like bullets ripping apart Amy's chest. The angry blonde's attention now towards her father, "I'm in love with Darien! I love him and the two of us are going to get married someday, whether you like it or not!" Back to Amy, "I don't know why she kissed me, and I'd rather not know." She began to leave the room, "Good Night! And by the way, the pasta sucked tonight!" She stormed out of the room.

The others could hear her feet pound on the staircase and her bedroom door close. Ikuko and Kenji were shocked and turned to see Amy Mizuno now in tears collapsing her head onto the table. The love of her life had just dumped her, and she never even got the chance to say the words 'I Love You.' The pain was almost unbearable. Ikuko immediately patted her back.

"Oh Amy," Ikuko said, "I'm so sorry, that was," her tone shifted, "That was so rude of her!" She began to walk away from the table, "I'm gonna go have a talk with her!"

"Ikuko!" Kenji said getting up from the table. He held onto his wife, "We shouldn't get involved, this is between the two of them. Remember they're both adults now." He quickly turned his head to Amy now looking at them from the table and back to his wife, "Listen let me talk to her for a second in the living room."

"Okay," Ikuko agreed. She kissed her husband and both of them made their way back towards the table.

Ikuko began to clean up while Kenji took Amy's hand and led her into the living room.

"Listen Amy," Kenji said as the two of them stood near the staircase, "Do you really love Serena?"

"Yes I do," Amy said softly, "I've never loved anybody but her. I guess the reason I never went out with any boys is because I was in love with her all this time."

Kenji shook his head in agreement, "I think you are a sincere girl Amy. I don't think Serena even realizes how lucky she is to have someone as special as you, even just as a friend."

"I'm lucky to have her as a friend," Amy cracked a smile.

"Well your sincerity can still win her heart. If you really love her, go upstairs and talk to her. Lay your cards on the table. That's how I played back when I was your age and look how I turned out."

CRASH!

"Oh no," Ikuko screamed from the kitchen, "There's sauce everywhere! Oh, we are going to have ants!"

Kenji closed his eyes in annoyance, "Just go talk to her." He said to Amy before he ran back into the kitchen.

Amy looked at the staircase. It almost looked like Mt. Everest. But it wasn't the climb that frightened the girl, it was what was lying at the summit. She let out the longest sigh of her life. The first step was so tiring, she almost felt like turning around and walking out of the house. But she continued, taking one step at a time, slowly until she finally made it to the second floor. She turned around and came to Serena's Bunny decorated door. Strangely enough, the door was slightly open. Amy knocked anyway. There was no answer. Finally, she just walked in and saw Serena standing by the window, looking out at the night sky. She didn't move as Amy moved next to her.

"Hey," Amy said in a shy tone.

"Hey," Serena echoed back without looking away from the window.

Amy shook her head picking up the princess' frustration, "Do you want me to go?"

Serena sighed. She looked down at her feet leaving Amy wondering if that was an answer. Finally the blonde turned to face her friend, "Amy, why did you kiss me earlier?"

Amy had prepared a whole Shakespearian speech over dinner to win over Serena's heart, but now she could barely remember her own name, "I just wanted to kiss you," was all she could say. Fortunately more words came out, "I mean, you said you missed having someone to kiss you goodnight and-" She hesitated, almost fighting back tears, "I just wanted to be there to kiss you goodnight. I hate seeing you so lonely Serena. I know you miss Darien, but I thought as long as he's not here, I can be there for you. I know I'm a girl, but I want to be able to kiss you, hold you at night, and… well do anything you need. And I mean anything."

Serena now understood everything, but she wanted to be sure. "Amy, do you love me?"

Amy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and allowed her voice to breathe the word, "Yes."

"I mean," Serena raised her hands, "Not love like best friends or anything, but real actual love-"

"Yes," Amy interrupted, "Serena, I love you, in the same way you love Darien. I've loved you since the day I met you." Suddenly, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She had finally confessed to her love. But now, watching Serena stand by the window silent, another weight began to push on her, anticipation for how her princess was going to react to this.

Serena shook her head, "How did I never see this," she said, "God I'm so stupid."

"Hey!" Amy grabbed a hold on Serena's hands, "Don't say that. You are not stupid! I have never ever called you anything remotely close to that. You saved the world countless times. You think a stupid person would be able to do that?"

Serena had forgotten how kind and supportive Amy could be. She smiled at her friend, "You're so good to me."

"I love you more than you know Serena," Amy kissed her princess again, but the blonde broke it up within a few seconds. "I'm sorry," Amy said hanging her head, her hands still locked with Serena's, "I know you don't love me back."

"I didn't say that," Serena said picking her chin up, "But I can't give you an answer right now."

Here Serena was now echoing what Amy had said to Lita. She knew how it felt. On the positive side, she didn't say no.

"I understand," Amy said.

Serena began to talk, but something suddenly overtook Amy's desire to protect her princess. Something didn't feel right outside. Amy immediately grabbed her princess and pinned her to the floor.

BOOM BOOM BOOOM…

Just as the two of them hit the ground, bullets began to shatter the window. They were coming from a machine gun obviously, and the bullets did not cease. Serena screamed but Amy held onto her acting as her shield. Amy's body completely covered the princess, her arms over the blonde's head. Amy could feel shards of glass falling onto her back, but she didn't flinch. As long as the two of them lied against the wall, they would, hopefully, be unharmed.

The noise was so incredible it caused Ikuko and Kenji to walk by the door where they saw bullets tearing apart Serena's bedroom. The pictures and posters on her wall shattered onto the ground. Her furniture became dust. But fortunately, Serena herself was not being injured, and Amy was keeping her safe.

"Oh My God," Ikuko screamed, "SERENA!"

But Kenji knew better than to let his wife get killed and pulled her way just before the flying bullets could tear them apart. They disappeared

After what seemed like an endless minute of shooting, the bullets ceased. Amy raised her head but still wouldn't allow Serena to get up. She quickly pulled out her Mercury pen and transformed without saying anything. Sailor Mercury put her goggles on and looked outside the shattered window. There was nothing to see.

"Go downstairs!" Mercury commanded and jumped clear out of the window.

"Wait," Serena jumped up, "Amy!" She saw Mercury stand on the curb scanning the area for suspicious activity,

"Serena," Ikuko ran into the room and grabbed her, "Get away from the window." She grabbed her daughter and pulled her away.

"Where's Amy?"

* * *

**End Notes**:

Yes the action is going to start to heat up a little. I think I am going to add the Mina/Raye story for chapter 10, and since I've already written it, I should be able to get it up soon. Let me know what you think.

Comments are always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

What? Another chapter a day later? I must be in a good mood…

Well I hate to move away from that last bit of excitement, but this is the Raye/Mina chapter that was supposed to be Chapter 9. I think it works better here as Chapter 10, plus I didn't want to stay away from this story for too long. We will return to Amy & Serena in Chapter 11.

By the way, there is sexual content in this chapter (nothing too explicit, but certainly not for the kids!) I tried to keep it ambiguous enough to keep the R rating. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Raye's grandfather did not protest Mina moving into the temple. In a rare moment of clarity, Grandpa Hino told Raye what he had thought about his granddaughter's girlfriend:

"I'm not going to lie to you Raye. Minako is not exactly the man I always dreamed you would get married to. But we cannot control who we love. If you love her, than I will accept her like she was my own daughter. She can move in, and yes you two can share the same room. Believe it or not, I was 18 once. Just remember, if you love her, you'll have to care for her, for good times and bad."

Well carrying the intoxicated Mina into the bedroom was not one of the better times Raye was thinking of.

"I-I" Mina stuttered, "I- I wanna have a threesome tonight! You me and… and Misty!"

Raye didn't say anything, she simply dropped Mina onto the bed. She bounced up and down slightly on the comfortable mattress.

"Hey watch it!" Mina shouted, "Misty would b-be v-very pissed off right now!"

Even when she was drunk, Raye found it very hard to be mad at Mina. She had to care for her girlfriend. Raye helped Mina take off all her clothes. As she now lied on the bed naked almost muttering incomprehensibly, she began to grab Raye's breasts. The priestess didn't even seem to notice.

"Remember the first time I grabbed your boobs? I am soooo wet right now!" She said. If Raye thought Mina was horny when she was sober, this was pure insanity, "Fuck me Raye! Fuck me!"

Mina pulled Raye's hand towards her own private area, but Raye immediately withdrew. Sure it was tempting, but Raye wasn't about to take advantage of anyone when they were drunk, even if it was her own girlfriend. As Raye helped Mina slip on her pajamas, she spoke to the blonde as calmly and sweetly as possible:

"I need you to get some sleep okay? You're gonna feel terrible in the morning, but I'll be here."

Mina may have been drunk, but she knew when the raven-hair was disappointed in her. As Raye buttoned the girl's pajama top, the blonde wrapped her arms around her and pouted:

"I'm sorry Raye. Y-You must hate me!"

"Stop it," Raye said as she looked the girl in the eyes, "I love you no matter how drunk you get. But right now, I just need you to get some sleep."

"Wait," Mina held her arms out like a baby wanting to be held up, "It's grad-night, w-we need to make love!"

"We'll do it tomorrow. In fact, we'll spend the whole day together, just the two of us!"

Mina groaned, but her eyes also started to close.

"Go to sleep my love," Raye kissed the blonde gently. Within a couple of seconds, the blonde closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Raye had a terrible urge to run her hands all across her girlfriend's body, but her conscious wouldn't allow it. The priestess sighed and began to leave the room. Just as she walked through the doorway, she paused and turned her head back to the room. Her body pulled her towards a drawer right by the doorway. At the bottom drawer, underneath a pile of old shirts and gym shorts, was Mina's Sailor V costume. The old red mask winked back at the raven-hair. The blonde's old uniform was still in fine condition, and then there was a pair of gold-banded white leather gloves that she had originally worn. Raye picked them up and looked back towards the sleeping beauty who used to wear them all the time. She closed the drawer, bringing the gloves with her, and walked into the living room.

Lita had fallen asleep on the couch. She didn't make a sound, so it was quiet and dark in the room. Raye had considered waking Lita up and fooling around with her, but her love for Mina (and Amy as well) stopped her. Raye did have a sexual hunger to satisfy, but it looked like she would be satisfying herself tonight. She began to put on Mina's Sailor V gloves, ever so slowly. Raye wore gloves all the time as Sailor Mars, but the act of putting them on, the feeling of leather rubbing across her wrists and forearms, felt strangely sensual. She rubbed the gloves across her face; the feeling of leather rubbing against her bare skin gave her goosebumps.

I can see why Amy likes this, Raye thought to herself. Though Raye may not have had a glove fetish as intense as Amy's, she held a special kind of worship for these accessories. Raye took off her jeans and her panties at the same time, kicking them onto the floor. With Lita knocked out drunk, she knew nothing would wake her up. Mina's gloves began to explore Raye's body. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly Raye was at the front of a huge crowd in the middle of a closed-off downtown street. There were no monsters this time. Instead, a stage was set up as a plump woman began to talk into a microphone about raising money for breast cancer. She was only up for a couple of minutes before she introduced Sailor V to the stage. The crowd behind her of young and not-so-young girls and boys erupted as the suited-soldier took the stage holding the microphone. Raye applauded hoping Sailor V would see her. She was still as beautiful as the day she met her.

"Thanks everyone," the blonde girl said trying to calm everyone down, "Okay, okay!" She laughed enjoying her status as idol. She tried again, "Thank you. I'm happy to be here to help raise money for breast cancer research. You know I fight lots of bad guys in the city. I kick 'em and punch 'em!" Sailor V began to throw her legs and arms into the air, much to the excitement of the audience. Her tone immediately shifted to a somber one, "But unfortunately, breast cancer, one of the leading causes of death amongst women, is something I alone can't do anything about. But with your help, and your contributions, we can do something about it together."

Sailor V continued to speak about the subject. She might have been reading from a teleprompter, but the way she spoke so passionately about an important issue struck a chord with Raye. Later on, Sailor Venus would become the face and voice of the Sailor Scouts, the team's sex-symbol. The hero spoke for a little while longer before she finally said goodbye and flashed the peace sign. Raye didn't have time to applaud for her. As the huge crowd of fans did so for her, the priestess ran towards the edge of the stage. A few people could be seen in front of a backstage door. The area was closed off with security guards standing around. Raye watched Sailor V walk slowly by the area shaking hands with a few of the event's organizers.

"Sailor V!" Raye attempted to shout out. There were several other girls screaming hoping their hero would notice them. The priestess knew it was hopeless.

She was very kind to her fans. Sailor V, turned towards them and waved. Raye did her best to grab the blonde's attention; pulling herself up onto the stage scaffolding before the bouncer pushed her away. However, just as Sailor V was about to enter the building, she stopped and turned around:

"Raye?"

Raye could barely see the girl with the big guard standing in her way. Fortunately, the big man stepped aside as Sailor V appeared in front of her. The other girls screamed trying to grab her, but the blonde smiled at Raye and spoke into the guard's ear. He allowed Raye to pass through the security point and take Sailor V's hand.

"Hey!" the blonde shouted, "It's great to see you! Let's go back to my room."

Cameras went off as Sailor V turned around one last time to wave at the screaming fans. Raye seemed uncomfortable standing next to her with all the cameras going off. The heroine even gave her a close hug, smiling for all the cameras.

"Uh," Raye said, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," Sailor V led the raven-hair inside.

Sailor V had her own dressing room. There was nobody in there, it looked more like an area for her to relax, sit on the leather couch and maybe listen to music. There was a mirror in the room, and lying on a coat rack, a familiar winter school uniform. Once again, Raye began to suspect that Minako Aino was Sailor V's alter-ego.

The super hero sighed, "Wow that was nuts." She collapsed on the couch without removing anything from her outfit. She patted the cushion next to her implying that she wanted Raye next to her.

"You really spoke so eloquently," Raye said as she sat down, "I do some charity work at the temple sometimes, but you can get an entire crowd devoted to the cause."

"Well thank you," Sailor V put her arm around Raye's shoulders, "I appreciate it. I do think it's an idol's responsibility to work for a cause or give back to the community. That's why I do things like this. Of course there are some who think I'm being preachy or something."

"Oh I don't think that at all," Raye said. "If I was in your position, I'd do the same thing."

"I'm glad you came out," V began to play with the priestess' hand, "Being Sailor V is kind of a lonely job. It's nice to have a friend around."

"Of course Mina," Raye said.

Sailor V's smile disappeared and her eyes shot open behind her mask. She called her Mina! Did Raye know who she really was? Artemis had told her never to reveal her identity to ANYONE. Not her mother, her father, her best friends, her lovers, and certainly not a girl she barely knew. Mina did know how clever Raye was. She had convinced her back at the temple that she wasn't Sailor V, perhaps she could convince her again.

"Mina?" Sailor V asked in a confused manner, pulling away from the girl.

This was not the reaction Raye was hoping for. It seemed more like 'Mina' was a secret lover of the priestess. She needed to do some damage control:

"Oh sorry," Raye waved her hands, "It's just… I met this girl yesterday at the temple. She looks exactly like you, I know she's a fan of yours. You don't know her, do you?"

"Mina…" Sailor V looked up at the ceiling pondering.

"Minako Aino," Raye corrected her, "That's her full name."

Sailor V hesitated before shaking her head, "I don't think so. But I meet a lot of fans, many of which try to dress like me."

"Well," Raye said, "If you ever need a double for any reason, call this girl. I'm serious she looks exactly like you." Raye shook her head trying to get off the subject, "Well tell me, what is your real name?"

Sailor V shook her head and closed her eyes, "I can't tell you that."

"Awww," Raye said getting closer to her, "C'mon! I promise I won't tell anyone. At least give me a name I can call you."

The truth was Mina actually did want to confess to her friend. She came so close to taking off her mask and revealing herself to be Minako Aino. But instead she just smiled and whispered:

"Venus."

Well, it wasn't Mina, but Raye did love the name: "Venus," she said, "The Roman Goddess of Love."

"You know you're mythology," Sailor V smiled.

"Thanks for telling me Venus," Raye said smiling, "I promise this will never leave this room." The two of them began to run their hands across each other. It was intimate moment of silence.

"So tell me. This Mina girl, do you…" The soldier hesitated, "Like her?"

Raye stared back at her not sure how to respond, "You mean, like a girlfriend?"

Sailor V nodded her head 'yes.'

"No," she said, "No, she's just a friend." Raye just could not shake off this suspicion that V was Mina. She obviously wouldn't admit it, so until she told her, there was no way to confirm that suspicion.

"Oh," Venus said somewhat disappointed.

"But," Raye seemed a little nervous, "I like you."

There was silence as Raye and Sailor V stared into each other's eyes. Raye wanted her so badly. Venus' jaw dropped and she licked her own lips. They both made for each other's lips almost immediately. They embraced each other and kissed for the first time. Raye had kissed guys before, but this was really special. Both girls began to feel each other up like wild animals. Venus pinned Raye to the couch as her tongue invaded the priestess' mouth. Her hands made their way towards Raye's chest. Venus practically ripped open her robe exposing the girl's bra. Raye began to breathe heavily after her girlfriend moved her head up. She allowed the soldier to remove her bra. Raye's breasts revealed themselves. The priestess was a little afraid the super hero (who probably had huge boobs herself) would think her breasts were too small.

"Wow," Venus said as she gazed at her body through her red glasses. It wasn't just Raye's big breasts, it was her tight stomach that made her stare. Her abs were smooth, fit, yet feminine. "You're beautiful." She smiled.

Raye sighed. She had always felt insecure about herself. And now, Sailor V, an Idol, the most beautiful girl in all of Japan, considered her, Raye Hino, to be a beauty, "Don't tease me."

"I'm not," Venus said. Her gloved hands began to rub the priestess' delicate breasts as she moved into kiss her again. Raye managed to reach underneath Venus' leotard (it was skin tight) and felt her own breasts. The blonde's were much bigger, and they were real.

But as much as Raye wanted to see the heroine's boobs, she wanted to see her face even more. Raye had imagined who it was behind that mask several times (mostly thinking it was Mina) but now it was time to find out. The raven-hair removed her arms from her girlfriend's shirt and reached up to remove her mask. Unfortunately, Venus' hand intercepted her.

"Uh," Venus moved away slightly, "Uh, no."

"Please Venus," Raye pouted, "I want to see your face so badly. I promise I'll never reveal your secret identity."

Sailor V really wanted to show Raye her face. But Artemis' words echoed over and over again like a broken record:

"Never reveal your identity. Not to your mother, your father, your best friend, nor the man you love."

Well, he didn't say anything about the woman she loved… But no, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Raye," she said, "I can't remove my mask. At least not yet."

This was almost as bad as if Venus had broken up with Raye right then and there. The soldier tried to cheer her up by rubbing her breasts again. Raye looked at the white gloves on the soldier's hands. The gloves felt strangely sensual against her skin, but she wanted to feel her bare hands.

"Well," Raye said grabbing one of her hands, "At least let me take these gloves off for you."

Mina moved her hand away, "Uh," Venus said, "I don't want you to take these off either."

Raye sighed frustrated. Her first girlfriend, and she couldn't see her face or feel her hands. Raye almost felt like leaving.

"Besides," Sailor V said, moving her fingers down towards Raye's private area, "I happen to know for a fact, that these gloves," she spoke very slowly and softly, "Feel… amazing… inside…"

Raye sighed violently knowing what was about to happen. Never in her entire life had anybody touched the priestess' vagina. Part of her didn't want this to happen. However, she remained taciturn as Sailor V lifted the girl's red skirt revealing her white panties.

She couldn't look. She was afraid; she was about to lose her virginity to Sailor V! Was this what she wanted? She was only 14! She promised she would save herself until marriage. Then again, she never expected to fall in love with a girl. She wouldn't allow herself to stop the super hero. Raye felt her satin thong being lifted. She felt the leather of the white gloves against her skin.

What came next was a feeling of pain and pleasure, so intense that Raye closed her eyes and didn't open them at all. She moaned as Sailor V's gloves began to delve into the most sacred area of her body. She cried as the gloves claimed her virginity trusting forward. Venus made sure she was okay and wanted her to continue. Raye waved and begged her to keep going. Raye didn't even pay attention to exactly what the girl was doing. The orgasmic feeling became too intense. Raye began to scream. She screamed louder and louder as she came to a climax of ultimate pain and pleasure.

* * *

"Mars, come in, this is Mercury!"

Raye finally opened her eyes. She was back in the Temple, in the present. She looked down and saw her hands (covered by Sailor V's gloves) touching her private area. She heard her Sailor Scout communicator again.

"Talk to me Raye," Amy's voice came in, "Please come in, this is an emergency!"

Lita was still knocked out on the couch. She wasn't a sound sleeper, but nothing was about to wake her up. Raye got up and answered her communicator. She was very annoyed, and sexually frustrated, that Amy had interrupted her at this exact time. Her gloves were very sticky, but she answered the communicator, taking her off the speaker-phone as to not wake up the tall brunette next to her.

"What is it Amy?" Raye answered softly.

Silence.

"What?" Raye said shocked to hear about Serena's attempted assassination.

More silence.

"Is everybody okay?"

More silence.

"Okay," she said taking off Sailor V's gloves and taking out her Sailor Mars pen, "You just wait. I'll be there in a minute."

More silence as she changed into Sailor Mars.

"No," Mars said in the intercom, "No, Lita and Mina are out cold. I'm gonna call up the Outers and get them out there."

Short pause.

"Okay, I'll see you in a second."

Raye ended her conversation and began to walk out the door.

"Fuck!" She screamed, well outside, as she dialed up Uranus, "Amara, it's me. We got a problem…"

* * *

**End Notes**:

If the sexual content was too much, I apologize. Let me know if it was, or if you wanted more!

And yes, I do have a thing for gloves, what can I say.

We're gonna start getting into the action part of the story. It's gonna kick ass!

BTW: Do you guys want chapter titles, or do you not care?


	11. Chapter 11

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Hmmm, not much to say this time…

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars were now at the outer-soldiers' house. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were nowhere to be seen. The three of them were out scouting the area for any kind of suspicious activity. Hotaru was at the Temple in case there was an assassination attempt on Jupiter or Venus. It puzzled Mercury that whatever it was that tried to have Sailor Moon killed was gone within seconds of the incident. She and Mars had a difficult time trying to convince Serena's parents to allow her to hide out in the Outers' house (and prying Serena away from Ikuko's arms, Kenji eventually pried her away with a crowbar).

Serena never actually transformed into Sailor Moon, but Amy and Raye will still suited up. Raye suggested the two of them stay made-up in case of an emergency. An orange couch and an armchair sat perpendicularly to each other in the living room. Serena sat on the armchair devouring Haruka's bag of cheetos. She was obviously worried about something. Amy, seated at the near end of the couch, wanted to console her lover, but she was afraid that it might make Serena uncomfortable. Raye sat at the other using her communicator:

"Yeah she's all right," Raye looked towards Serena, "But if she keeps eating those cheetos, she's gonna be too fat to move around."

"Shut up Raye!" Serena scolded her fellow soldier with her mouth full of cheetos.

"So have you guys found any signs of Negaverse activity?" Raye continued the conversation.

"Hey," Amy finally decided to put her hand on top of Serena's, "Are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

Serena pulled her hand away, "I'm fine. C'mon, I've had worse things than bullets shot at me."

Amy put her head down in frustration. Serena could sense the water-scout's frustration. She put the bag down and picked up Amy's hand, "Listen," she said, "I appreciate all you did tonight. We'll find who's responsible for this and…" She hesitated, "Punish them!" She smiled.

Mercury looked at Serena and forcefully smiled.

"What?" Mars was having trouble hearing Uranus on the communicator. She looked at the screen realizing she had no bars, "You don't get very good reception in this place do you?"

Mercury got up and gestured Mars to hand over the communicator, "I'll take it outside, I need to talk to her anyway." Raye handed the phone to Amy. The blue-haired girl walked out of the door, "Amara? Hold on a second, I'll be outside-" Her voice disappeared as the door closed.

Raye watched as Serena continued to stuff her face full of Cheetos. She vehemently snatched the bag away from her, "Gimme those!"

"Hey!" Serena pouted, her mouth stuffed with food.

Mars looked at the bag with curiosity, "Haven't had some of these in a long time." She took out a puff and ate one, "Is it just me," Raye said as she looked at the bag, "Or did these things used to be smaller?" She turned towards Serena.

"They used to," Serena said licking her fingers clean of Cheeto dust, "Until the company decided to change them."

Raye smirked and put the bag down. She took a tissue and wiped the cheeto dust off of her glove, "I've never understood why companies feel they have to change the formula of an established product." She began to imitate the company, "Hey I got a great idea! Let's take something that already has a huge following, and completely piss them off by changing the formula."

Serena laughed a little, but decided to confide in Raye what had happened that night, "Raye, something weird happened tonight."

Mars looked at Serena curiously, "I'm not sure if weird is the right adjective to describe what happened. Horrifying would probably describe-"

"No no no," Serena said, "Not the shoot-out, I'm talking about between Amy and I."

Immediately, Raye knew that Amy had finally told her. She had been so caught up in the assassination attempt, she had completely forgotten everything that had happened that night, "Amy told you?"

Serena stared at Raye in shock, "You knew?"

The scout of fire shook her head in the affirmative.

"You knew," Serena wanted to make sure, "That she's in love with me?"

"Yeah," Mars replied.

The blonde didn't know what to think of this, "How long have you known this?"

"Almost as long as I've known her." Raye briefly explained what had happened on the cruise.

"God," Serena said putting her hand to her forehead, "She's been in love with me all this time and I've never picked up on it."

For once, Raye refrained from teasing her friend and simply talked to her, "So what do you think?"

Serena slowly looked towards Mars, "About Amy?"

"Yeah."

Serena had been thinking about it since Amy had told her. Not even bullets could keep her mind off of a shocking revelation like this. She sighed heavily, "I don't know."

Silence.

"Well what did you tell her?" Raye asked.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to her about it," Serena looked back toward the floor, "I really don't want to talk about it, at least not with her."

"Well you should," Raye said didactically.

"What do you think?" Serena looked back towards her, "You think the two of us should be together?"

Raye sighed and leaned back on the couch. She was a bit torn on the issue because she knew how much Amy cared for her princess, but on the other hand:

"Honestly," Raye spoke up, "I'd rather see her with Lita."

Serena knew that her friend wasn't just trying to make her angry, there was nothing but honesty in her voice. The princess didn't mind her opinion either. Lita had practically ripped her own heart out of her chest and put it in Amy's lap, only to watch her cruelly throw it to the floor afterwards. Of course, now she knew why Amy had done that, but it didn't make it easier on her part. Amy and Lita was a perfect situation. The two of them could fall in love and she could stay with Darien.

"But I will say this," Raye said moving closer to her princess and grabbing her hand. She looked her right in the eye, "Amy is the best thing that has ever happened to you Serena. I know you don't wanna hear that, but she is. You are a loyal friend and you have a lot of heart, but you're not the brightest bulb in the bunch."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying," Raye interrupted her before she could speak, "And I think you really help Amy as well. For what she has in brains, she really lacks in confidence. I think you two complete each other, like two halves that make a powerful whole. You don't have to talk to her about this right now, but you have to talk at some point."

Serena's mind was now ready for another question, "Raye," she asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You don't need to ask me to ask a question. Just ask."

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

Mars didn't answer the question because just as Serena finished talking, Mercury walked back into the house. "Okay," she said handing the communicator back to Raye, "They're gonna keep searching. We've got the house for the night."

"Okay," Raye said taking her phone back.

"Oh," Amy said to Raye, "And you're washing Amara's car tomorrow."

Raye's eyes shot towards Amy's, "WHAT?"

Serena laughed. Amy slowly walked towards Serena. The princess looked up at the scout silhouetted by the ceiling light.

"You should get to bed," Mercury said offering her hand out.

Mercury's hand had always given Serena comfort. However, she felt very uncomfortable holding her hand now. As the princess stood up, angled away from the light, Amy's innocent smiling face became visible.

"I'll sleep with you tonight," Mercury said. Serena's eyes looked confused; the bluenette realized she had made a faux-pas, "I mean," she stuttered looking down at the carpet, "S-sleep in the literal meaning of the word. To make sure you're safe."

Serena shook her head and let go of Amy's hand, "Um," she began to scratch the back of her neck, "I'd rather be alone tonight." Mercury gazed into Serena's eyes. The water-scout's eyebrows began to arch up to her forehead. Her jaw dropped slightly, "I'm sorry Amy, I just don't feel comfortable sharing the bed with you right now. I'll be fine in the basement room."

"But," Amy weeped in a high child-like tone of voice, "We've shared the bed before?"

"It's different now," Serena said, "I'm sorry Amy, I'm just ready for this yet. You need to give me some time to think about this."

Amy's nearly collapsed to the floor. Serena hugged her. Raye sat silently on the couch.

"Hey," she comforted her friend, "You saved my life again tonight, for like the bizillionth time."

Amy chuckled sadly hugging her princess back, "Bizillion isn't a real number."

Serena laughed and let go of her bodyguard, "I'll be okay. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?"

Amy hesitated before nodding her head. She tried as hard as she could to move her lips in for a kiss. Unfortunately, Serena moved her face, and all Amy got was her cheek. She immediately withdrew and placed her hands over he mouth. She and Serena were now a few feet away from each other:

"I-I'm sorry," Mercury said.

Serena smiled forcefully, "It's okay." There was a long silence before Serena finally made her way towards the basement, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night Raye." She waved to the scout of fire.

"Night," Sailor Mars saluted.

"Good night Serena," Amy waved as well sadly, "I love you."

Serena stopped for a second, but sighed and continued to walk down the stairs disappearing from their sight.

Sailor Mercury sat on the couch next to Mars and buried her face into her hands. Mars gave her a hug, "Hey c'mon," Raye said, "It's okay." Mercury immediately buried her head into Mars' chest.

"It's not okay Raye," Amy said, "You were right. I should never have told her. Now everytime I try to do anything with her, hold her hand, hug her, kiss her, she's always going to be suspicious that I'm trying to grope her or something."

"She's not," Raye said running her fingers through Amy's hair, "I think she meant what she said, you just need to give her some time. Her best friend, female best friend, just told her that she loves her. That's gotta be a shocking thing to hear."

Amy began to wonder if Raye was right. Was there any hope for the two of them? Would Serena really return her feelings someday? Or would it always be like this? Although this did not happen often, some guys at school would stalk the genius girl, try to touch her, or always had their eyes on her. She usually referred to these guys as creeps. In her mind, she was acting just like that towards Serena. Trying to steal kisses from her, grabbing onto her. But wait, Amy had just saved the girl's life. Wasn't she entitled to some kind of affection with her princess?

"I don't know," Amy said, "Maybe I should just forget about her and be with Lita." She began to sit up.

Mars looked carefully at Mercury, "Do you love Lita?"

Mercury sighed and brought her head back on the couch, "I don't know."

Their gloved hands met, "Amy," Raye said, "You were there for me when I needed someone. And you know that I'm always there for you whenever you need someone, Mina too."

"I know," Mercury and Mars leaned in for an easy kiss, "You know Raye," she said, "I never really told you this, but you're the only other person I've ever wanted to be with other than Sailor Moon."

"I know that," Raye said smiling complacently.

"I mean I'm glad Mina came back and everything, but if God-forbid she hadn't come back, I think I would have been very happy being your girlfriend."

Raye grabbed hold of Amy, "I'm still a little against the idea," Raye said, "But if you and Serena have a chance to be together, then you go for it. If not, I'm sure you can be happy with Lita, or whatever other lucky girl gets her hands on you." Both of the girls smiled and kissed again, "And you know that I would have been your girlfiend as well. But when I saw Sailor Venus, alive. I realized I couldn't live without her."

"I know," Amy said, "I would never want to split you two apart."

"Thanks," Raye said and began to slowly run her fingers across Amy's body, "But here's the problem. I'm horny, and my girlfriend is sleeping drunk back at the Shrine. And the girl you love wants to be alone tonight. So what should we do about this?" She smiled.

Amy knew exactly what Raye was getting at. It shouldn't have been a big deal, she and Raye had made love before, sometimes with Mina as well. But tonight, she just didn't feel like it was right.

"I don't think I can do it tonight Raye," Mercury looked down, "I'm still feeling bad about-"

"Shhh," Raye put her finger to her mouth. She began to stick her gloved finger inside Amy's mouth. She reluctantly rolled her tongue around Raye's finger. She couldn't help it. The scout of water began to feel a heating sensation between her legs. Raye continued to talk seductively, "I need you tonight Amy, just as you needed me those times you ran into my arms needing someone."

Within a minute of Raye's finger swirling around Amy's mouth, the blunette felt the moist gloved finger reach into her panties and penetrate her. Amy began to moan silently as to not wake up Serena. She quickly returned the favor, placing her hand inside Raye. The priestess began to moan as well.

Suddenly, both of them felt a lot better.

* * *

Back at the Shrine just as dawn was beginning to break, Sailor Saturn sat on a nearby chair next the couch where Lita was sleeping. Hotaru had a small reading light as she read a few pages of a book called "Lesbianism for Dummies."

Lita began to twich and turn until she finally sat up and saw Saturn next to her.

"Oh," Hotaru said putting the book down, "Sorry Lita was I bothering you?"

"Hotaru? What are you doing here? Where's Raye?"

"There was an emergency," Hotaru explained, "She's at my place with Mercury and the princess. My parents are out scouting the area."

Lita was still tired, and a little hungover, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"You and Mina had a bit to drink last night," Hotaru said, "Raye didn't want to wake you up."

"Well that explains," Lita rubbed her head, "Why my head feels like it was hit by a truck."

"Well no need to worry," Hotaru said smiling with enthusiasm, "I'm looking after you guys."

Lita laughed slightly.

"What?" Hotaru chuckled.

"It's just that," Lita said, "Look at you all grown up now. It wasn't so long ago that you were just a kid."

"I age fast," she said, "I just hope I can grow normally at this point."

Lita couldn't help but notice what the book was, "What are you reading?"

"Oh," Hotaru felt a little embarrassed, "It's just some book about lesbianism."

Lita's eyes opened. Little Hotaru really was grown up. Apparently, those hormones had finally caught up with her, and now she was ready to make herself available to the world. Jupiter immediately sat up, removing the blanket and patted the couch asking her to sit down, "Come here."

Hotaru did as her older scout commanded.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Hotaru knew Lita was an intelligent girl. While Amy may have been book-smart, Lita was street-smart. She knew the way of the world. Perhaps it could be this tall brunette who could help her identity crisis.

"Well," Hotaru said, "I do have a couple of questions about sex."

"Ask away!" Lita said with enthusiasm putting her arm around the black-haired girl.

* * *

**End Notes**:

Okay, the Hotaru scene was kind of an afterthought, but I did want to introduce this situation as well. Exposition is over and the action can start!


	12. Chapter 12

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

I know I just uploaded Chapter 11, but the inspiration came to me early. So here's Chapter 12. No time skips this time, and it's pretty short.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"Looks like we have another enemy to contend with."

Luna sat in the middle of a table with Artemis next to her surrounded by eight of the sailor scouts. They were back at Raye's temple, all in civilian garb, having discussed everything that happened up to that point (without mentioning Amy's confession to Serena). Raye stood up leaning against the wall, almost trying to look like a bad girl. Trista stood next to her studiously listening to everything Luna had to say. Amara sat in the armchair with Michelle on her lap. The couch had a strange dynamic to it: Serena sat on the right side of the couch. Amy was next to her, Lita next to Amy, and Hotaru next to Lita. Serena seemed unusually distant towards Amy today. Usually at these meetings, Serena and Amy would lean their heads against one another, hold hands, cross legs, etc. Now, Serena had her arms folded and her legs crossed away from Amy. The bluenette looked like she was trying really hard not to touch her princess, but someone else was trying to get a hold of her. Lita's hand was on Amy's lap. Everyone now knew Lita's feelings towards Amy. Lastly, Hotaru seemed to be holding onto Lita's other arm playfully.

"You sure," Luna continued, in her queen's English accent, now looking at Amara, "You didn't see anything suspicious last night?"

"Well I mean," Amara raised her hands, "C'mon it's Tokyo. There's suspicious looking people all over the city."

"No we didn't find anything," Michelle interrupted her girlfriend.

Artemis looked puzzled, "That's strange. The enemy tries to assassinate Sailor Moon, with bullets no less, and then just disappears within seconds."

"Amy," Luna turned towards the bluenette, "How long after the assassination attempt did you scan the area?"

"Within a millisecond," Amy said, "Serena and I were on the floor, the shooting stopped and-"

Amy was interrupted as a door opened to reveal Mina. She was in her pajamas, her hair messy as they had ever seen. The blonde could hardly keep her eyes open; hell she could hardly stand. Raye immediately walked towards her and held onto her.

"Oh man!" Mina said, her voice sounded like that of an old blues singer, "What the hell happened last night?"

Serena began to laugh, "You were smashed last night Mina!"

Luna did not like seeing her once model soldier waking up with a hang-over. Mina's behavior had slowly been getting worse and worse every year. While Sailor Venus may have been dependable in the heat of battle, Mina's obsession with media attention and now drugs and alcohol were starting to get on the cat's nerves.

"Come on baby," Raye led her towards a nearby chair, "We're having a meeting. Something very serious happened last night."

"The Jonas Brothers broke up?" Mina's eyes finally shot open towards Raye.

Some of the scouts laughed at Mina's stupidity, but not Luna. The cat simply shut her eyes in disappointment. Artemis could feel her pain.

"No," Raye said, "We would be celebrating again if that happened. No, there was assassination attempt last night at Serena's house."

By now Mina was seated on the chair looking at Serena. Just then, she stumbled towards Serena and latched onto her:

"Oh my God! Serena! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Serena looked even more uncomfortable with Mina latching onto her. It was the exact same thing her mother had done last night. By now, Serena was looking to Amy for help, "I'm okay Mina, nothing happened."

"Mina," Amy said at the same time, "C'mon." Amy tried to pry the blonde's apart, almost like she wanted to hold onto one of them.

"Get off of her!" Raye snarled as she ran towards her crazy girlfriend.

"No! I won't let anything happen to you Serena. Nobody will harm you." Mina began to squeeze the princess harder and harder.

"I can't breathe!" Serena shouted.

"MINA!" Luna shouted. All of the inner scouts let go of each other and stopped dead in their tracks. All of them focused on the cat. "Stop behaving like a little girl and start acting like a soldier! This is disgraceful!"

"Sorry," Mina said moving back towards the chair Raye sat her on. The raven-hair followed her, "Excuse me for caring."

"I have a huge bone to pick with you young lady," Luna was now starting to sound like the blonde's own mother, "But we have other matters to discuss."

"Take it easy Luna," Artemis said, "Let's get back to-"

"And that goes for you as well," Luna looked over towards Lita. The brunette seemed much more remorseful, "I didn't expect you to get drunk and start fawning over one of your fellow soldiers."

"I apologize Luna," Lita said.

"Wait a minute," Hotaru said sticking up for her friend, "Luna, she was telling Amy how much she loved her. That took a lot of courage if you ask me."

Luna was now very annoyed to hear another pair of soldiers trying to hook up with each other, "All these years," Luna continued to complain, "All I ever heard the five of you do is talk about boys, or complain about how you didn't have boyfriends. Now all of a sudden, all of my sailor scouts are becoming lesbians!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Amara commanded the feline's attention.

Luna sighed, "There's nothing wrong with it Amara." She looked back towards Lita and Amy, "Look girls, if you two are in love with each other, that's okay, but you need to remember that your allegiance in to your princess, not each other."

"Luna," Amy said, "Serena is and always will be my number-one priority."

"Very good Amy."

"Teacher's pet!" Mina blurted out.

Raye nudged her and whispered, "Shut up."

"Are you two really starting a relationship?" Artemis smiled, completely unaware of what had happened the previous night. The other scouts all stared at Amy with watchful eyes.

"Well," Lita said, "Amy and I talked afterwards and I think she just needs a little time."

"Uh guys," Amy held her gloved hands up wanting this conversation to end, "Can we focus on Serena right now, she was almost killed."

"Yes," Luna said. Lita put her head down ashamed of what had happened last night. Hotaru grabbed the tall-girl's hand and tried to cheer her up. Serena on the other hand looked at Amy with cold eyes. Serena had never looked at her this way. Amy also put her head down ashamed of what she had done.

It just occurred to the bluenette that perhaps that bullet blast was maybe a sign that she and the princess were not meant to be together. Telling the princess about her own feelings had destroyed their friendship. Amy should have considered herself lucky that she could do innocent things with Serena. The two of them practically were a couple, forgetting any kind of sexual chemistry between them. Even if she longed to be closer to Serena, Amy loved every minute of it. Now she couldn't even hold her friend's hand without getting an estranged look from the girl. This was the nightmare she had dreamt about so many times.

"Now we are supposed to go to this comic-con or whatever it is next week," Amy wasn't even listening to what Luna had to say, "I want the outers there as well."

"Fuck that!" Amara said, "I ain't going to no anime convention!"

"You don't have to actually go to the convention," Luna explained in a harsh tone a voice, "I just want the princess to have extra security. You can stand outside if you want to."

Now Amy felt the soft touch of Lita's finger on the back of her gloved hand. She turned to see the brunette trying her best to concentrate on Luna's words. It was no use. Lita looked at Amy, surprised to see the girl staring back at her. By now the two were holding hands. The scout of water knew exactly what the scout of thunder was feeling. She wanted her love, but she couldn't return it. She realized that Serena had a loving family that needed to be pried away from their daughter after the incident. Poor Lita didn't have that. She could see Lita was leaning, very slowly and hesitantly, to kiss her blue-haired friend. Amy began to slowly turn her head away, causing Lita to sigh and look down to the ground. She felt so badly for the brunette.

Really, what was the point of trying to win over Serena's heart? Amy could never have it. Even when he wasn't around, Darien had possession of it. Wasn't there anyway things could go back they were before? Amy's brain was far too intelligent to allow her heart to get to her. Her heart screamed and begged her to see this through. Allow time to pass and maybe things would get better between Serena and Amy. But no, her brain argued. Besides, everyone wanted her to be with Lita, even Serena did.

And so

In a very rare case of acting on impulse.

Amy Mizuno grabbed hold of Lita Kino and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**End Notes**:

Well right about now, all the Serena/Amy fans must hate me… (EVIL LAUGH) :D

You'll just have to wait 'till the next chapter to see what happens.

Be sure to comment and maybe I'll update early again! (And I do look forward to your thoughts on this chapter Major Mike *salutes)


	13. Chapter 13

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Okay I should explain a couple of things before continuing.

First of all, the reason I've made Mina the drunken fool she is in this story is because I need someone to be the comic relief, or foil if you will. Serena, who usually fills this role, is the subject of Amy's love conflict, and can't fill that role here. Since Mina was kind of goofy in the anime to begin with, I just exaggerated her personality to fit with the timeline (plus she's now at an age where she would start drinking).

Now, what I actually meant by the part where I said that Amy and Raye had made love before, sometimes with Mina, was that Mina is well aware that Amy and Raye are friends with benefits, and has actually gotten intimate with them before (nothing too crazy). Of course this has opened up a can of worms, but maybe the future I'll add an Amy-Raye-Mina ménage a trios, but not for a while. I've got so many conflicts going on in this story, I've got another side-story I have to continue.

If you DO want to read about an innocent Sailor Scout orgy, read the last chapter of THE RETURN OF SAILOR V which has some nice yuri there, but non-explicit.

And just for the sake of keeping her within the bounds of legal age, I'm gonna say that Hotaru is 18 now. She's supposed to be younger than everyone else, but I don't feel like getting into a whole pedofile debate, so we'll go with her being 18. Let's just say, she has continued to age rapidly.

Anyway on with the show, and thanks again to all who review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Everybody in the room stopped dead in their tracks staring as Amy, the shyest girl of them all, was making out with Lita for all eyes to see. The tall brunette was perhaps most shocked of all. Only less than 12 hours earlier, the bluenette ran out of the room crying after Lita had confessed her love.

Once Amy broke the kiss, nobody said a word. Lita stared at her, jaw dropped, unsure what to think: "Amy?" was all she could bring herself to say.

Amy hesitated for a second. She couldn't see Serena's reaction, although she wanted to. However, Amy forced herself to look into Lita's eyes. The brunette wasn't a true beauty. She was cute, in her own unique way, but she was nothing compared to Serena, the living embodiment of beauty. However, there was more to Lita than that. Like Amy, she was a loyal friend. She was strong and independent. Maybe Lita would make a great girlfriend, a more appreciative one at that. They could live together. Once again, Amy acted on impulse:

"Lita," Amy said, "I love you too."

Lita began to shudder at Amy's words.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it," Amy regretted, "Do you still want me?"

"YES!" Lita immediately cried out, tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged the bluenette, "Yes Amy! I love you! I'm so happy!"

As Lita's emotions got the better of her, Amy scanned the room. She could see Amara and Michelle smiling and hugging each other. Obviously they were happy for the new couple. Trista, Mina and Raye stood in the back. Mina was smiling and let out a cute "Aww." Trista also smiled. Raye, on the other hand, looked at Amy suspiciously. Hotaru simply got off of the couch. It seemed like she was about to leave, but she turned around and watched the two of them continue to kiss. Amy couldn't turn her head to see Serena.

"Well Luna," Artemis looked at the black feline, "Looks like we got another happy couple on the team."

Luna growled in annoyance looking down at the table she was standing on. Obviously, they weren't going to accomplish anything today. "That does it, meeting is adjourned. Be sure Serena is well protected."

Amy broke up the hug with Lita, "Don't worry Luna, I'll watch over her."

"Oh no you don't," Michelle said walking towards her. By now all the scouts were talking amongst each other. "You and Lita are going to spend the day together. We'll take care of her."

"Are you sure Michelle," Lita got up, "I mean Luna's right, the princess should be our first priority.

Luna overheard the scout of thunder and reluctantly let her off the hook, "It's all right Lita. You and Amy take the day off and… do whatever it is that you girls do."

"You mean fuck?" Mina chimed in.

Raye gave her a dirty look.

"Thanks so much guys," Lita said now grabbing hold of her new girlfriend. Amy seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Here," Amara stepped forward and handed Lita some money, "There's a-"

"Oh Amara," Lita didn't want to take the money.

"No no no," she chuckled and placed it into the brunette's hand, "You two go out tonight and have a good time. There's a great French restaurant near the bay." She held onto her aqua-haired girlfriend as Lita reluctantly put the money in her pocket, "We went out there last month, it's beautiful."

"Thank you so much Amara," Lita stood up and gave the butch girl a hug, then one to her feminine lover. Amy now stood up.

"I really hope the best for you two," Michelle smiled as Lita held onto Amy again, "Although I should scold you Amy for playing with Lita's heart like that!"

"Hey c'mon Michelle," Lita stook up for her girlfriend, "She just wanted to make sure it was the right thing to do. You know how smart she is."

A less enthusiastic raven-haired girl grabbed a hold on Amy, "Can I see you outside for a second?"

Amy was very intimidated by Raye's voice. It may have been an uncomfortable scene, but the excitement of the couple's declaration of love put Amy into a dream-like state. The priestess' harsh words brought her back to reality.

"Sure Raye," Amy said frightened.

As the raven-head lead the bluenette outside, Lita curiously grabbed Raye's shoulder and looked at her suspiciously, "What's going on Raye?"

"I just need to talk to her," Raye could understand Lita's frustration, but she shook off the tall-girl's grip and led her outside. Just before Amy exited the room, she caught one quick glimpse of Serena. The blonde stood there staring at the scout of water, almost as if she was hiding sorrow. Her beauty evaporated as the corridor wall overtook Amy's gaze.

The other girls continued to congratulate Lita, before she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Lita?"

She slowly turned around and looked down slightly to see Hotaru standing before her. Hotaru was much taller than she had been a couple years before, but still shorter than Lita, "Can I talk to you?" There was a sad tone to her voice.

Her parents were quite curious as to why their daughter wanted to speak to her. Lita quickly looked their way and then back at Hotaru. She smiled, "Okay." The two walked hand-in-hand into another room.

Mina now laughed for the rest of the scouts to hear, "It won't last."

Serena now walked towards her fellow blonde, as seriously as she could and asked with assertion: "What do you mean?" Mina now realized her mouth was once again getting her in trouble. "What won't last?" Serena demanded.

"Uh," Mina said, "This… current wave of emo-alternative-pop music! It won't last. It'll be gone in a few months." She smiled suspiciously.

All of the other girls stared at her, including the cats.

"For the record," Luna said to Artemis, "I blame you!"

* * *

"What are you doing Amy?" Raye said to her friend outside the temple.

"I just decided," Amy started, well aware of what Raye was referring to, "That I want to be with Lita."

"Bullshit," Raye said quietly. Amy could hardly believe that the same girl she made love to the previous night was now talking to her like an enemy, "You were touching Serena throughout the whole meeting, and then you just decide right out of the blue to kiss Lita?"

"Excuse me," Amy asserted herself now, still keeping her voice down, "I was thinking about the situation, and realized that the one between me and Serena was hopeless. In fact it's even worse! Maybe now that I'm with Lita, the two of us can go back to being the way it was before."

"The way it was before?" Raye's eyes grew bigger, "So you're using Lita to help you get Serena back?"

"NO!" Amy shouted. She then took a breath and calmed down, "I-I want to be with Lita. I don't understand Raye, you were telling me all last night about how I should give up on Serena and be with her."

"Yes," Raye said, "If you love her! If you still love Serena, that's okay, but don't drag Lita into this. You're gonna end up hurting her."

"What is this about Raye?" Amy was now getting very defensive, "Are you jealous? You want to have me all to yourself."

Raye turned away from the water-scout waving her hand, "Oh fuck you!"

"Yeah that's it exactly!" Amy's voice was now getting louder, "You just want me around to fuck you whenever Mina isn't around-"

Raye got in her face, "Will you keep your voice down!"

"Why did you want me last night Raye?" Amy asked, "And don't give me the excuse that you were just horny because I don't believe that."

The priestess sighed pacing her head back and forth.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hotaru," Lita explained, "But I love Amy."

Hotaru stood there looking up into Lita's eyes, holding her hands, feeling dejected.

"Besides," Lita said, "I told you it can't work between us. What happened this morning." She closed her eyes and opened them again, "That was a mistake."

"No it wasn't!" Hotaru cried, "It was my first kiss! It was wonderful. I'll never forget it."

"Please Hotaru," Lita begged, "I was really depressed. I was a little desperate for affection after last night. I didn't mean to use you. I'm really really sorry."

Hotaru felt her entire world crumbling down before her. She was emotionally and affectionately inexperienced. A first kiss can be very emotional. Lita made sure that it didn't go any further than that, plus the emergency meeting broke up the scene. However, it had been enough to leave a lasting impression on the younger girl.

"Besides Hotaru," Lita said, "I'm almost 19. You're still…" Lita wasn't sure what age Hotaru was because she didn't have one.

"See?" Hotaru said, "I have no age. I mean look at me." Hotaru pointed to her own body, "I'm not a child anymore. I'm a grown woman. I've seen things and have responsibilities far more mature than a lot of people in their 20s! If I was to guess, I gotta be around 18 now. Okay maybe 17, so what?"

"Taru," Lita said raising her hands, "Listen to me. I've been in love with Amy since before I knew you. She just told me she loves you back. This is a dream come true for me, you see? We'll always be friends Taru, and I know you'll find that special girl just for you, but it won't be me."

Hotaru dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Please Taru," Lita came down to her knees and hugged her, "Please Taru, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Lita began to cry herself, "I used you. I should be-"

"You didn't use me," Hotaru cried, "You gave me something I've wanted for a long time: affection."

"You listen to me," Lita said holding her shoulders, "You're going to find somebody, ya hear? And it doesn't have to be a girl either. If you find a guy you want, that's okay too, no matter what your parents say."

Hotaru could have easily said, 'but I want you,' but she knew it was futile, and perhaps a bit overdone. Plus, she knew how much Lita loved Amy. She couldn't spoil that beautiful relationship. She simply hugged Lita and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lita returned the affection, "As a friend. And listen if you ever need to talk with somebody about relationships and whatnot, you know where to find me." The two broke their embrace, "Now if you excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend." Lita left the room and left Hotaru with her thoughts.

* * *

Raye and Amy were now arguing at full volume, saying God knows what. Only Serena stepped in and broke up the scene.

"Stop it you two," Serena got them both of quiet down, "Jesus, I never thought I'd have to stop the two of you from arguing."

"Sorry Serena," Amy bowed her head.

"I'll leave you two alone," Raye said as she moved back into the temple.

Amy really didn't want to lift her head. The love of her life was now staring at her. She had to forget about the blonde. She was with Lita now. And yet, she wanted to look at her so badly.

"Look at me Amy," Serena said.

The bluenette reluctantly lifted her head. The beautiful princess' face was full of sorrow.

"Why did you do that?" Serena asked Amy, "You said you loved me!"

Amy's eyes widened. Hadn't Serena made it obvious that she had no interest in her?

"Serena," Amy said, "I thought you didn't want me?"

"I never said that," Serena held onto the girl's shoulders, "I said I needed time."

"But just now," Amy said, "The way you were acting so cold to me… I just felt like you hated me."

"Hate you?" Serena cried, "Amy never in a million years could I ever hate you. I love you!"

Amy now felt like her head was about to explode. Love her?

"Yes," Serena said anticipating her next comment, "I love you; not just as a friend or a bodyguard." She looked down and sighed, "I didn't mean to seem cold Amy, I just felt so uncomfortable. You kept touching me and caressing me."

"Serena," Amy complained, "We've had that kind of physical relationship ever since we were kids."

"But back then," Serena replied, "I didn't know you were in love with me. I always saw that as innocent friendship. It's different now. But that doesn't mean I didn't want it. If you had just given me some time, I think this could have worked out."

"You mean," Amy shivered, "You and me? We might have been able to be together?"

"At least," Serena said, "I think we could have had some kind of relationship." Amy kissed Serena, but the blonde quickly pushed her away, "No Amy no!" Amy now felt like Serena was stabbing her with a rusted knife, "We can't. You're with Lita now."

"No," Amy said now trying to hold onto her princess, "I'll break up with her. I'll tell her what's going on-"

"No Amy," Serena pushed her away again. Amy couldn't even cry, this moment was too intense for her, "I won't allow it. You said you loved her. If you break up with her, it'll kill her. It'll be bad for the team."

"Serena," Amy whispered, "I don't love Lita, I love you."

"Besides, it's better this way. The whole situation with Darien, it'll just complicate everything." There was a horrible silence, "If you really love me Amy, stay with Lita. I promise we'll be the best of friends. You can hold my hand, you can hug me, maybe we can even kiss every once in a while. But we can never be together."

Amy could not cry. If she brought tears to her eyes, Lita would suspect something was up. Holding her tears at this nightmarish moment in her life was more painful than any Negaverse battle Amy ever fought. Serena walked away without saying a word. Amy reached out to grab her, but hesitated. Serena walked right by Raye and entered the temple. Raye now walked back towards the bluenette trying her hardest not to cry.

"Listen to me Amy," Raye grabbed a hold of her arms and shook her, "You told Lita you loved her. You can't take it back."

Amy kept her eyes closed not sure what to think.

"Things will work out for you two," Raye tried to stay optimistic, "She's a beautiful, strong, independent woman and she'll be by your side forever."

"Raye," Lita's voice came from behind. The raven-hair turned to see the brunette standing outside the door. She was holding Lita's girlfriend by the arms in a somewhat intimidating manner, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Raye immediately let go of Amy and walked back into the Temple. She patted Lita on the shoulder and disappeared.

Lita watched as the raven-hair walked away and then turned her eyes towards her blue-haired girlfriend. She wasn't crying, but something was bothering her. The brunette ran towards the genius girl and hugged her.

"Amy," Lita said concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Amy lied, "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Lita broke the hug, "Because if you feel hesitant about any of this, you can tell me."

"It's okay Lita," Amy forced a smile, "Everything's fine." She grabbed the tall-girl's hand, "C'mon let's get out of here." She began to walk away holding onto Lita's hand.

"Amy wait," Lita pulled her back. The shorter girl looked up at her, "Listen to me. Last night I really hit you with a bombshell confessing to you in front of everybody. I can't help but feel like I might have pressured you into a relationship. That's not what I want. I love you, but if you don't feel the same way you can tell me." She turned her head towards the Temple and back towards Amy, "Is there anything going on between you and Raye?"

"No," Amy said defensively, "Raye's with Mina."

"I know," Lita said, "I just…" Lita took a deep breath and looked Amy into the eye, "Listen Amy. If you any reservation about us being together, that's okay. You just need to tell me. Nobody will think ill of you, I promise."

The silence between the two of them was dreadfully long. Here was Amy's chance to tell Lita the situation between her and Serena. The brunette was giving her an out. Knowing Lita so well, she would probably help bring her and Serena together. But for all Amy's cunning, she had doubts.

"Amy," Lita finally said, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

A long silence passed. Amy stared Lita in the eye until she finally spoke:

"No."

* * *

**End Notes**:

Okay once again, I'm torn between continuing Raye & Mina's side-story or continuing the main part. Thoughts?

Oh, and check my new fic, "Mars & Mercury: An Unwanted Marriage" which is unrelated to this story, but worth reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Well I had another chapter that featured the two couples in bed talking about their relationships. However, I decided to move on with the main part of the story. A week has now passed since the last chapter.

This is a long chapter. I considered taking out the first part, but it contains some nice yuri, and I know how much you all like that.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Sailor Moon sat in a makeup chair inside a private dressing room at the comic-con. It was the biggest dressing room they had, for their biggest stars, but Sailor Moon was rewarded with her own personal room. The princess, in her full uniform, squinted her eyes and squirmed as Sailor Mercury, also in costume, wiped off the blonde's forehead; holding her bangs back with her other hand.

"I can't believe," Sailor Moon cried, "I tripped and fell in front of everybody outside! The media's gonna have a field day with this."

"It's okay Sailor Moon," Mercury replied in a loving voice, "We all fall sometimes, the fans won't hold it against you. They love you. Besides, I don't think the media would waste time talking about something like that."

* * *

"_And our top story this hour, Sailor Moon has a nice TRIP at today's Comic-con."_

Sailor Jupiter sat on the couch in the dressing room outside Sailor Moon's personal room watching the news. She was not amused watching the media humiliate her princess. The shorter Sailor Saturn sat next to her. Saturn's glaive was resting against the wall in the corner of the room. Saturn leaned her head on Jupiter's shoulder. The taller scout didn't push her away, but didn't return the affection either. Sailor Uranus and Neptune sat on a couple of makeup chairs watching the TV. Sailor Pluto was the only one standing, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

"_That's right Tom,"_ the female anchor said. A videotape, caught by a cell-phone, showed Sailor Moon outside the comic-con waving to the many cosplay fans before tripping and falling face-first on the pavement. Sailor Mercury came to her aid as the heroine sat up holding her forehead. _"No monsters can take her down, but high-heel boots and a bumpy sidewalk, that's a different story."_ The newswoman began to laugh as the camera came back to the news anchors sat at their desk.

"_Have a nice TRIP Sailor Moon,"_ The Male anchor said, _"See you next Autumn."_

The female anchor looked at him like he was an idiot. She finally smiled back at the camera, _"In a related story, are Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars in a lesbian relationship?"_

"So how's everything going," Sailor Saturn asked Jupiter, "With Amy?"

Jupiter looked at her friend trying to snuggle up beside her. The tall scout didn't protest her affection, "It's going okay I guess." She didn't say anything else. Hotaru could tell she wasn't interested in talking about it. Lita had a tough skin, but she was determined to pierce it.

Sailor Uranus sighed watching the news coverage of the event, "Sailor Moon's gonna be whining about this all day."

"Oh come on Uranus," Jupiter looked over towards her irritated. "You don't give Serena enough credit. She's tough!"

* * *

"I want my mommy!" Sailor Moon whined back in the dressing room. "I'm such a clutz!"

"Stop it," Mercury let go of the princess' forehead and stepped back. "You'll be okay. We're just gonna go out, answer questions, sing a couple of songs, and get out of here."

Sailor Mercury could now see that the cut Sailor Moon had received when she hit her head on the pavement was clean. The scout of water now closed her eyes and lightly placed her gloved hand on the blonde's forehead. A feeling of dampness and healing energy enveloped Serena's face. Mercury's soft touch made the princess feel better. She had seen so little of Amy in the past week, she forgot how much she loved her company. After a minute or so, Mercury opened her eyes and let go of Sailor Moon's forehead. The wound was now completely gone, save a small scar where the wound had been. Amy smiled at her work.

"All gone," Mercury said as if she was talking to a child.

Sailor Moon looked in the mirror. The cut was gone, but she still freaked out seeing the almost invisible scar on her forehead.

"Oh no," She cried again, "I have a big ugly scar on my forehead." She rapidly waved her hands up in and down in a panicky state of mind.

"Serena," Amy sighed, "It's not that bad-"

"Everybody is going to laugh at me," She wouldn't listen to the genius scout, "This is seventh grade all over again!"

Even when the Princess was whining like a little girl, Amy still loved her. It was the child-like innocence that made Serena Tsukino so cute. She could not allow her nagging mind to spare her for one second: How could you give up on Serena? Dump Lita! Be with Serena! Certainly the past week had been very difficult for the scout of water. Lita had exceeded Amy's expectations. She enjoyed going to dinner with her, she appreciated that Lita took an interest in the scholastic subjects Amy liked, and they had enjoyed a couple intimate moments in bed together. There was just one problem: Lita was not Serena. She would never in a million years ever be able to replace the princess. Amy knew she had to make the best of this time she had with the love of her life.

"Come here," Mercury managed to calm Sailor Moon down and played with her bangs. Using only her finger, Mercury moved the strands of hair around her forehead. Serena couldn't really see what her friend was doing, so instead she looked into her eyes. Amy's eyes met with the blonde's a couple times, but she kept her focus on the blonde hair. She got the bangs to cover up the almost invisible scar on the girl's forehead. She stepped away and smiled, "How's that?"

Serena looked in the mirror. Her bangs looked quite different than the parted way she usually wore them. They were swerved off to one side. She smiled at this.

"It's gone," she said, "And I like this look."

Amy smiled and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "See," Amy said, "I told you not to worry."

Sailor Moon's smile began to fade away as she felt Mercury's healing energy on her shoulder. A few seconds of silence passed before she picked up Mercury's gloved hand and rubbed it against the side of her face. Mercury began to shudder at this feeling. What was she doing?

"Last night," Serena spoke very softly, "I could barely sleep." Serena talked so slowly, time seemed to stand still as Amy could feel the girl's soft skin through her glove. "That room… that room in Amara and Michelle's house… it's so cold… and… lonely." She closed her eyes, "It's been like that all week. One night Hotaru came down. I think she was having a nightmare or something and asked to stay with me. She's so sweet. So we slept together…" She rolled her eyes, "Well, not actually 'slept' together, you know. I mean we slept in the same bed-"

"I know," Amy interrupted knowing what she meant.

"It felt really nice," She said, "To have someone to hold while I sleep, even if it isn't Darien. She wasn't around last night, so I had to sleep alone again." There was a long pause before Serena turned to Amy with sad eyes, "I wish you could have been there."

Amy asked if Serena would follow her to the couch nearby. The blonde got up and followed her, hand in hand, as they both sat facing each other on the couch. Amy sighed before looking at her princess:

"You know," she spoke softly and slowly, "You can always call me up Serena. I would have kept you company last night, not even to do anything sexual. If all you wanted was someone to hold under the sheets, I could have been there for you."

"But what about Lita?" Serena said. The blonde's gloved fingers were interlaced with the bluenette's. She began to rub her index finger along Amy's causing the water-scout to look down at her hand.

"I'm sure she would understand," Amy replied. "She said it herself, you are still our first priority."

Serena was now giving Amy the exact same look the bluenette had given her a week ago, "Last night," She said, "I kept thinking of who it was I wanted to hold me while I was lying in bed. And you know what? It wasn't Darien." Amy knew exactly what Serena was about to say, but the words were shocking nonetheless, "It was you."

Amy was starting to wish Serena had stayed distant. It would have made it so much easier for Amy to focus on her relationship with Lita. But holding her first love's hand, snuggling next to her on the couch, was only reminding her as to why she fell in love with her in the first place.

"I'm sorry Amy. I know I'm not making this easy for you. You're with Lita now and I'm happy for you both but-" She let her head fall towards the ground, "I just didn't realize until now how much I want you," A long pause came after, "And love you."

Oh no! Amy was caught in the worst position she possibly could have been in. She had to make sure:

"What did you say?"

"I love you Amy," Serena kept her head down. She couldn't look her love in the eyes, "I'm so sorry, I should have told you the night you said it to me, but I was just wanted to make sure-"

"Serena," Amy aggressively grabbed Serena's chin and pulled it up until she was eye to eye with her, "Look me in the eye!" Amy's voice had a hint of anger; angry that her love had taken this long to tell her, angry that she had been so cold to her a week before, but mostly, angry that she was telling her this while she was in a committed relationship with Lita. She couldn't afford any more mixed signals. Amy had to make sure that what Serena said was true: "Look me in the eye and tell me," she hesitated and her voice calmed down, "That you love me."

Serena was a little intimidated. Amy was never this aggressive to her. However, she knew how hard it must have been to toy with her best friend's heart like this. She answered most sincerely, "Amy Mizuno, my beloved Sailor Mercury," She held the girl's hand as tightly as she could, "I love you!"

If only Sailor Mercury had listened to reason, she would have told her princess that she did in fact love her too. However, she would have explained that Sailor Moon was destined to be with Tuxedo Mask, to rule Crystal Tokyo, and to raise their daughter Rini. Mercury would have explained that she was now in a committed relationship with Sailor Jupiter. The two would hug, she would get up and leave, ignoring the princess' tears. Sailor Mercury would have gone into the main dressing room where Jupiter and the outer senshi were. She would have kissed Sailor Jupiter and told her how much she loved her. Jupiter would return the affection, and the two scouts would live together, along with their fellow couple Mars and Venus, and protect the prince and princess for all time. They would be happy together. Maybe Mercury would still spare some thoughts for her first love. Maybe she and the princess would discuss it in rare moments they had to themselves. However, Sailor Mercury would always be faithful to Sailor Jupiter.

She didn't listen to reason. Amy Mizuno allowed her heart to overwhelm her. Within a few seconds of hearing the love of her life repeat the words she had always heard in her dreams, Sailor Mercury kissed Sailor Moon.

Unfortunately, just as she had done before, Serena moved her face away feeling uncomfortable.

Amy sighed in response to this familiar feeling. "What's wrong?" Amy lifted her head not wanting to make the princess too uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up at her friend, "It's just that I've never kissed a girl before."

Amy was starting to have doubts, "Maybe I should go," she sighed and began to stand up. But Serena forcefully pulled her down and kissed her again.

"Just because I've never kissed a girl before," Serena said, "Doesn't mean I don't want to." They kissed again, but Serena continued to stop every couple of seconds. "I want to kiss you Amy, but it feels weird to me."

Amy knew exactly how she felt. The first time she had kissed Raye, it was a little awkward. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No," Serena said, but then closed her eyes and nodded, "All right, maybe you being a girl is a little weird, but it's just that I've been kissing Darien for so long, feeling the lips of another girl, anyone for that matter… It feels weird."

"Serena," Amy shook her head, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Serena didn't know how to respond. All she could do was grab the girl again and kiss her. This time the kiss lasted longer than a couple of seconds. Sailor Moon was now holding onto her fellow scout. Amy was more aggressive than normally. She pinned the princess to the couch and slipped her tongue into Serena's mouth. Amy had always wondered what her princess tasted like. She could feel the cool fresh scent of Listerine that Serena had used an hour earlier, but that wasn't what Amy felt. Sailor Moon's tongue ignited Mercury's taste buds with indescribable feelings of sweet passion and intimacy; maybe with a slight taste of cherry. She ran her hands up and down the princess' body. Sailor Moon moaned and held her head back slightly. Not wanting to stop, Mercury kissed the girl's neck.

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon cried, "Please don't stop."

She didn't.

* * *

Sailor Pluto finally opened her eyes. This was all she had to do to instantly grab the attention of the other scouts, especially Saturn.

"What is it Mama?" Saturn turned to her, letting go of Jupiter.

Pluto was silent for a second, not blinking once, "The timeline seems unstable."

Saturn shot up from the couch in a panic. Jupiter stood up as well. "Rini!" Saturn said in a concerned manner, "Does it have something to do with Rini?"

"Slightly," Pluto answered, "But it's not Rini I'm necessarily worried about. It's our princess."

"Sailor Moon?" Michelle stood up, "Will there be another attack?"

The Sailor soldier of time closed her eyes again, "It's difficult to see." She stood silent as a statue. Not one of the girls made a sound. Saturn looked quite frightened. She held onto Jupiter, who returned the affection. Uranus and Neptune held hands. The sound coming from the TV had become nothing but static in their ears.

Pluto finally opened her eyes in a Vulcan way, "Fascinating."

All of the other scouts looked at each other not sure what to think of Trista's unemotional response. They knew that she would never reveal too much about the future. Jupiter and Saturn sat back down on the couch. Soon the door opened to reveal two figures disguised in trench coats and fedoras. A white cat followed them in. They knew it was Sailor Mars and Venus, along with Artemis.

Venus was the first to remove her hat and coat casually throwing them on the floor. She was in her Sailor Venus outfit, now shaking her head and grabbing her breasts.

"Hey guys!" She said in an overly happy manner.

Mars picked up Venus' discarded clothes and hung them on the coat rack. She did the same with her own hat and coat revealing her own uniform.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Uranus snarled at Venus.

"Sorry," Mars said straightening her hair out, "We were discussing something important."

"Oh don't tell them yet babe," Venus put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "I want Serena to hear the news." She looked around noting that her princess was not around, "Where is she anyway?"

"She's still sulking," Amara folded her arms and looked towards the door of the private dressing room.

"Mercury is helping her get ready for the show," Michelle added in a much more pleasant tone.

Mercury and Moon in the same room? Raye thought to herself. Alone? This could be problematic.

Jupiter got up from the couch letting go of Hotaru and walked towards the door, "I'll go get them."

"No!" Mars panicked and pushed the tall girl back onto the couch. Everyone looked at Mars like she was crazy, especially Lita who gazed at her suspiciously. Mars pointed towards the door in a friendly manner, "Let me get them," she thought of a quick excuse, "Uh, Mina's got this joke she wants to tell you." Raye walked towards the door.

"I do?" Mina asked confused. Then she realized what it was Mars was worried about, "Oh, okay!" She smiled and stood against the mirror for all five of the scouts to see, "So a talent agent is sitting at his desk. And in walks this family. The father says, 'Have I got an act for you.' So they all start to take off their clothes…"

By now, Amy was feeling Serena's breasts through her leotard. She had seen Sailor Moon's breasts before, but now she was actually touching them! Well almost… She longed to take the shirt off and gaze upon her beautiful body. Unfortunately, she was interrupted:

"Serena, Amy," Mars said opening their door, "We need you t-"

Raye caught her two fellow soldiers doing exactly what she was afraid they were doing. Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see her friend and jumped back against the couch holding her chest and bending her knees. Amy turned around scared to death of who it might be, but sighed in relief when she saw Sailor Mars standing in the doorway.

"Oh God," she said, "I thought you might be Lita."

Sailor Mars closed her eyes, "No, I stopped her from coming in here."

"Thanks babe," Mercury said getting up from the couch. Her princess began to spread her legs and arms back out.

Raye shook her head in the negative, "I should scold you for doing something you know is wrong behind Lita's back," she looked outside seeing everyone staring at Mina with wide eyes, "And in the next room nonetheless!" Raye turned back to them.

Sailor Moon and Mercury hung their heads feeling guilty.

"You won't tell on us," Sailor Moon said, "Will you?"

"No," Mars said seriously, "Just get out here and let's get this stupid comic-con shit over with." She closed the door and left the two of them alone.

Serena and Amy now stood up looking at each other. They didn't say anything. The bluenette straightened out her princess' outfit; straightening her bow, fixing her skirt; while Serena straightened out the blue hair before her. This was a moment that the two of them would not see enough of. It was a shame that it had to end so abruptly.

"And then they all take a bow," Venus was finishing her joke, "And the talent agent says, 'Well that's an interesting act, what do you call it?' And the father sticks out his chest and says 'The Aristocrats.'" Mina delivered the last line of the joke in an over-the-top fashion and began laughing slightly.

All of the other scouts and Artemis stared at her shocked and disgusted. Saturn got up and made her way for the door, "I'm gonna go throw up!"

"Mina," Neptune said as her daughter went outside, "That is the most vile disgusting joke I've ever heard in my life. And believe me, I hear enough of them from Amara."

By now Sailor Mars had emerged from the private dressing room. She only needed to see the horrifying look on the others' faces to know what had just happened. "Oh no," Raye looked to her girlfriend, "You didn't tell the Aristocrats joke, did you?"

"Yes," Jupiter said with her eyes closed, "Every… detail… of it!" She shuttered to think of the joke.

Raye looked up to the ceiling in an irritated way.

"Hey," Mina defended herself, "You told me to tell a joke."

"I meant," Raye looked at her, "A joke that didn't involve sodomy and bestiality!"

Just then, Sailor Moon and Mercury appeared from the dressing room. The other scouts were happy to see that their princess was in a better mood. She and Mercury were standing close to each other, catching some attention from Jupiter. Saturn also made her way back into the room.

"Hey guys," Sailor Moon said, looking like she was hiding a dirty little secret, "So are we ready to go yet?"

"Just as soon," Amara spoke, "As that weird promoter guy gets back."

"Oh," Mina spoke up again, much to everyone's discomfort, "I have to tell you all something!"

"Oh please Mina," Saturn said holding her stomach, "I can't take any more dirty jokes."

"No, no no!" Venus shook her head, "This is important." She looked over to Sailor Mars, who smirked a little. Sailor Venus loved Mars so much. Mina knew how crazy and eccentric she was. But Raye accepted her as such. Sure, the priestess liked to tease her or even scold her from time to time, but the two girls respected each other's quirks. Mars held Venus' hand. The scouts hadn't noticed until the two girls reached for each other's hands that both were wearing rings over the gloves of their left ring fingers.

"Raye and I," Venus spoke softly and happily, "Are getting MARRIED!"

Mina screamed the last word so loud, everybody almost thought this was another joke. Every pair of eyes in the room immediately made their way towards Raye. Surprisingly, Raye nodded her head in the affirmative and smiled, "Yes."

The mood now shifted. Serena jumped up and down, "Oh my God! That's great!" Serena made her way towards her blonde twin and hugged her. The two blondes held each other as they jumped up and down like two school-girls.

Lita stood up and hugged Raye, "Aw congratulations Raye."

"Thanks Lita," the priestess returned the affection.

"Who knows," Lita said, "Maybe Amy and I will be following your marriage."

Sailor Mercury looked very uncomfortable. Yes, Jupiter's statement was hard to hear, but she didn't take the news of her close friend's marriage as well as she wanted to.

Hotaru joined the blonde duo in a hug, although she was not nearly as excited as either of them.

"Let me see that ring," Serena lifted Venus' hand.

"Well," Venus said as the princess looked at the ring, "Not having a lot of money, nor a lot of support from my parents, I couldn't afford the most expensive-"

"Knock it off Mina," Raye interrupted still talking to Lita. By now Hotaru had moved into congratulate the raven-hair. "There are brides with diamond rings that aren't nearly as happy as I am right now."

The outer-scouts now moved in to talk to their friends.

"Congratulations you two," Michelle said and then turned to Amara, "How come we're not getting married?"

"Well I hate to interrupt this happy moment," Amara said coldly, "But have you all forgotten that lesbian marriage isn't allowed in Japan?"

Michelle nudged her girlfriend not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Ah," Mina reached under her shirt and pulled out a brochure, "I'm way ahead of you Amara. We're getting married in," she spoke now with a Spanish accent while holding her hand out, "Barcelona, Spain!"

Michelle took the brochure and looked it over with her short-haired lover.

"But you don't speak Spanish?" Trista asked curiously.

"Qué usted hablando?" Mina corrected her, speaking with perfect Spanish pronunciation, "Hablo fluido Espanol. Era la una classe que mantuvo mis calificaciones."

Everyone looked at her stunned. Raye put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Suddenly the mood broke into laughter as they all began to talk about the wedding. Mina and Raye wanted all her girls to be bridesmaids.

Suddenly a knock came on the door, "Sailor Moon, may I come in?" The voice was strange, nearly matching Luna's queen's English accent, but with a dark nasally tone that nearly pierced their ears.

"It's that promoter guy," Amara said irritated.

"Uh yes," Sailor Moon said, "Come in."

The door opened. In walked a short, thin man, dressed in a blue suit, with short blonde hair, pale skin, black eyes, and floppy ears. His face seemed like it had been pulled down from the chin. He had a strange gaze. The Sailor Scouts found him to be quite creepy, but they had dealt with strange promoters before.

After all… he was a promoter.

"Are you feeling better now Sailor Moon?" Although the promoter's English-accented voice still retained it's low nasally tone, it sounded professional. He came up to the girl and put his hand on her face, "Oh I see your wound has already healed."

Mercury didn't like seeing this man touch her princess' face. However, she didn't speak a word. She began to feel vibes coming from this man; something that usually Mars would pick up on relatively quickly, but Mars was preoccupied with her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said a little uncomfortably, "I'm fine." Her eyes shifted as the man stared at her uncomfortably, "So are we ready to go now?"

"You know," the man put his hand down and gazed upon her, his eyes squinted. He held his breath, "I must confess, I have watched you from afar." He spoke almost like a Shakespearean actor, with dynamics to his speech in both volume and pace, "Both in real life, and from the foggy pixels of the various mediums; internet, TV, whatever else they are making these days." He held his shaking hands out as if to touch the girl before her, but did not make contact, "I have never fully examined your face and body. From this intimate distance, I can see…" He paused and smiled, "That you are the living embodiment of a Goddess."

Raye moved directly behind the man hoping he wouldn't do anything weird. Mina and Lita followed her. They gave him enough space.

"Uh," Sailor Moon forced a smile, "Thank you?"

"Oh you must forgive me," he turned around and laughed to the other scouts, "To be in the presence of the famous Sailor Scouts is quite intimidating." He looked to Jupiter and Venus, "Ah, I know you two. Sailor Mars, the bringer of electricity. I have always wondered, why do you not offer your powers to aid at the world's energy crisis? And by the way, how is it that you are taller than I am?" Lita was looking down at the man but did not have a chance to answer as the man looked to the other scout. "And of course, Sailor Venus. Well, I mention that Sailor Moon is the living embodiment of a Goddess, but…" His jaw dropped and he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. Venus looked really uncomfortable. The man was instantly pushed back by Raye.

"Hey," She said, "Look, but don't touch." Mina held onto her girlfriend.

"Ah," he smiled and pointed his finger, "So the scandal is true. Two of our beloved Sailor Scouts are involved in a forbidden relationship." He patted Raye on the shoulder, "Don't worry," he laughed, "Your secret is safe with me."

He now looked to the other scouts. Uranus was prepared to hit him if necessary, "I apologize," the man said, "But I am not as familiar to the rest of you."

"We prefer it that way," Amara said agitated. She held Neptune.

"Oh please," He waved his hand, "I'm sure I come off to all you girls as some perverted weasel."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Amara said, "You have a name?"

His eyes shifted. By now, all the girls wanted to do was get outside and join the comic-con. This man was really starting to scare them, "I have gone by many names before, but you can call me Tiberius."

"Tiberius," Saturn interrupted, "Like the Roman Emperor?"

Tiberius turned to Saturn, the only girl shorter than him, and his eyes widened. Pluto watched him closely hoping he wouldn't do anything to her, "You are absolutely right!" He said keeping his hands to himself. Hotaru looked very uncomfortable, "Tiberius Julius Caesar Augustus, the second emperor of ancient Rome. You must have learned about this in history class."

"No actually," Hotaru answered, "I just finished reading _I Claudius _by Robert Graves."

"I see," his eyes calmed down, he leaned in closer towards Hotaru's face, "You'll have to forgive me, I've never read that book."

Jupiter came by and held the smaller girl. She looked angrily into the man's eyes.

"How interesting," Tiberius smiled and moved around the room, "Everyone is so close to each other here. So many taboo relationships." He stopped in the middle of the room and pondered to himself, "You know, you may think I'm crazy for saying this."

"Too late," Venus said, "We already DO think you're crazy." The girls laughed mildly at Venus' joke.

Tiberius laughed as well. He continued to laugh long after the girls had stopped. His laughter echoed throughout the small room, "Yes, we all love jokes don't we. But I was going to say that I've often thought of myself as a reincarnation of the great emperor Tiberius." He looked at himself in the mirror, "Yes can't you see the resemblance? You know Tiberius was a misunderstood man, bad image, especially in his later years. But think of all he went through. The contemptible murder of the many friends and family he cared about. The-" His eyes widened and he stared at himself in terror. His voice was still calm, "Yes… Yes I can still hear the screams of the woman I loved. She's gone now, never to be seen again." His eyes squinted again. The scouts could not help but stay in one place watching this scene of madness unfold before them, "But this woman I loved… Was she the love of Tiberius the emperor? Or was she the love of Tiberius the promoter? It's strange to think about, I won't lie to you. It sends a chill up my spine-"

Tiberius broke in mid-sentence and turned slowly towards Sailor Mercury. His eyes met her's as he slowly walked towards her. Amy didn't move. She was almost hypnotized by this man's gaze. Sailor Moon almost wanted to stand in the man's way. Tiberius stopped two feet away from Mercury. He turned his head slowly looking at her with one eye. He smiled.

"Sailor Mercury," He said without turning his head back, "The consort of ice. You have the ability to make ice sculptures."

"Yes," Mercury said. This time she wasn't blushing. She felt like she had met this man before. Just in case she was wrong, she attempted to connect with the strange man in a human way, "Would you like an ice-sculpture?"

"Oh no," he said finally turning his head to see the girl eye to eye, "I'm not a fan of ice-sculptures." He now spoke slowly and with a low cadence. His smile began to fade away, "It must be such a burden and a responsibility: the power to turn flesh into hard ice."

Amy's hatred for this man began to grow. She could feel the tips of her gloved hands becoming cold. Her instincts knew who this man was, but her mind could not place it. Still Tiberius gazed upon her with disdain, "An ice-sculpture is so fragile… It can shatter into a million pieces… And what happens to those millions of pieces? Does anyone clean them up? … No! Because ice melts… But that numbness never really goes away does it Sailor Mercury?"

Sailor Moon could see a fire in her friend's eyes. She wanted to ask her what was going on. Jupiter stepped forward next to Sailor Moon. Something was about to happen. All of the Sailor Scouts looked to each other, with only Amy almost certain what was going on.

The silence in the room was unlike anything the girls had ever heard before.

"Tell me Sailor Mercury?" Tiberius asked, "Do you have someone you love." No one answered, although Jupiter wanted to shout to the man, 'Yes me!' But Amy only stared at the man without blinking. The man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Of course! I know now." He looked to Sailor Moon, "It's so clear to me."

Sailor Mercury felt ice surrounding her fists as she glared at the perverted man.

"Tiberius!"

A man's voice interrupted the tension. His was also British, but his voice had a more pleasant, yet commanding and low presence to it. The girls turned to see a taller man. Strangely enough, he looked slightly like Tiberius, but his hair was dark brown, his face much more handsome, and his body was fit, visible even under his suit. By now Mercury's hands had warmed and Tiberius was staring at the man who interrupted him. The taller man stared at the other with disappointment in his eyes:

"The attendees are waiting!" His voice was low. He spoke slowly, but directly.

The two men stared each other down for as long as they could. Finally Tiberius looked back to Mercury and smiled, "Of course!" He began to walk out the door, "I'll see you all out there."

Tiberius stopped as soon as he stood side by side to the brown-haired man. He sighed angrily and walked out of sight. The taller man took one last look at all the scouts and walked away.

There was a long silence and stare between the Scouts. However, all of them seemed relieved to be rid of that strange perverted man.

"What a nutjob!" Venus sighed.

"That's putting it bluntly," Mars replied and held onto her.

As the other scouts talked amongst one another, Sailor Moon came up to Sailor Mercury. The bluenette was shaking. Sailor Moon held her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Mercury shivered, "I felt something," She whispered, "There's something not right about that man. I almost feel like I've felt his presence before." She hugged her princess abruptly, "I'm scared Serena. I'm afraid something might happen to you."

"Hey, hey," Serena consoled her, "I'll be okay. We're at a comic-convention. The only thing we have to worry about is crazy fans trying to rip off pieces of our clothing to sell them on ebay!"

Mercury couldn't laugh. She was too caught up in the heat of what had just happened. She wouldn't let her princess go. Jupiter watched her girlfriend holding the princess suspiciously. Of course she knew that Sailor Moon and Mercury were close friends and they were probably only consoling each other for the moment. She felt the soft hands of Saturn hold onto her. The tall girl returned the affection.

"Well," Uranus got up, "We should get going. The soon we get out there, the sooner we can leave." She held Neptune's hand and led her towards the door.

"Remember," Artemis said, "You three are outside, Saturn's watching the floor."

"We got it," Neptune said, "Ready Pluto?"

Pluto stared off into space. Her face was full of fear, as if something terrible was about to happen. She wouldn't tell the others what was about to transpire.

"Trista?" Uranus put her hand on the girl's shoulder recognizing her insecurity, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Trista lied. Uranus held onto her other girlfriend and comforted her. She gave the green-haired girl a simple kiss putting her mind to ease… for now.

"C'mon Amy," Sailor Moon said, "I'll be okay, I promise!"

Sailor Mercury reluctantly let go of her princess. Jupiter let go of Saturn, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Let me walk you out babe," Jupiter took Amy's hand. The blunette took one last look towards Serena before accepting Jupiter's hand and walking out with her. Jupiter did take Hotaru's hand as well, "C'mon Saturn, you can come out with us." Before the princess knew it, all of the scouts were gone. So much had happened since she got here, she could only imagine what was waiting for her outside.

"Sailor Moon?" Artemis asked standing next to her.

The heroine sighed. She stretched her shoulders, jumped up and down and clapped her hands. She slowly walked out of the dressing room with her cat.

* * *

**End Notes**:

Are things going to work out for our heroes? Of course not! Keep your eyes peeled because Chapter 15 is going to be intense.

If Tiberius kinda freaked you out, then I did my job. Let me know what you think of this character.


	15. Chapter 15

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Sorry this chapter took a while, been busy. Anyway, get ready for some action here.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, it's time for today's featured event."

The MC of the comic-con event stood in front of the empty panel with hundreds of screaming Sailor Moon fans ahead of him. Unlike Tiberius, he seemed like a cool, excited, gay-man excited to interview the Sailor Scouts.

"Everybody please welcome, Sailor Mercury-"

Sailor Mercury came through the door. Although the crowd gave her a warm applause, she did very little to gain their enthusiasm. Of course, she was known as the quiet shy scout, so her lack of enthusiasm was forgiven. She stood center in front of the panel, equipped with a headset microphone.

"Sailor Mars-" The MC said a few seconds later.

More applause as Sailor Mars walked in. Her smile was obviously forced, but she waved to her fans and took her place next to Amy. The two of them looked at each other, but nothing was said.

"Sailor Jupiter-"

The taller girl was greeted with more applause. As she walked to the front, she modestly showed off her muscular arms, leading to louder applause. She took her place next to Mercury, juxtaposed by Mars.

"Sailor Venus-"

The applause for Sailor Venus was much louder. After all, she was the most popular scout aside from Sailor Moon. Venus ran forward and did a back-flip, jumping high into the air and sticking the dismount like a gymnast. The applause grew even wilder as she then waved to everyone, blowing kisses and posing endlessly. The MC laughed almost dropping his microphone. Raye smiled but shook her head in embarrassment. Venus now began to walk towards the audience shaking hands with everybody. Several guys, and girls, were screaming for her. Some even tried to grab her, but Venus was much too nimble for them to catch her. Finally Mars stepped forward and pulled her back to the center by her back bow. As soon as Venus took her place right net to Mars, she kissed her on the cheek, leading to more ovation from the audience. Mars looked at her as if to scold her, but didn't say anything.

As soon as the applause died down, the MC spoke into the microphone:

"And of course, the champion of justice, SAILOR MOON!"

The loudest applause came for Sailor Moon who simply walked in with an honest smile, waving to everyone. The other scouts applauded for her. She simply took her place in-between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Music came over the PA and the five of them began to sing the farmiliar Sailor Moon theme song:

"_FIGHTING EVIL BY THE MOONLIGHT_

_WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT_

_NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT_

_SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON"_

The entire audience began singing along.

Outside the building, near a window, Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto could hear the song being sung.

"I hate that fucking song," Amara said. Michelle nodded her head in agreement, while Pluto simply looked around for any suspicious activity. Of course it was an anime-convention, so everything was suspicious.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, all of the scouts were now seated down at the panel, with the MC seated at the very end. From left to right it was: Jupiter, Mercury, Moon, Mars and Venus. Sailor Saturn stood in the back watching the crowd. Jupiter could see her standing lonely and spoke for all to hear her:

"Hey Saturn," everyone now looked to the less familiar scout, "Why don't you sit with us."

Modest applause came from the crowd. Saturn chuckled and waved her hand at Jupiter as if to tell her to stop. Mercury covered her microphone and tried to whisper something into Lita's ear. However, Jupiter got up from her chair and ran towards the younger scout. The brunette took the shy girl by the hand and pulled her towards her seat. Saturn covered her face as she sat on the chair next to the scout of thunder. Jupiter hugged her in a friendly way causing Saturn to smile and hug back.

Sailor Moon laughed and pointed to the younger scout, "That's Sailor Saturn everyone."

She was welcomed with noticeable applause. Sailor Saturn's shy smile revealed her appreciation for her fellow scouts including her as part of the team.

"Well," The MC said, "We got a few questions that were asked by a lot of people. It seems you girls have taken a well-deserved break since your last fight a few months back. What have you all been doing since then?"

"Eating!" Sailor Moon smiled. Her answer was met with some laughs from the audience.

"She's not kidding," Mars spoke up, "All she ever does is eat like a fat pig, it's disgusting." More laughter came from the audience.

"Oh," Serena went back at her friend, "You are soooo mean Mars!"

"I mean," Mars continued talking to the audience with a smile on her face, "You know those hot-dog eating contests in amusement parks? Sailor Moon holds the world record. Anytime she gets into an eating contest, everyone else forfeits before the contest even begins."

"And you know," Sailor Moon tried to keep up with Raye's insults, "In the haunted house ride at the amusement park, you just look at Sailor Mars for a few minutes. They won't allow children under 25 into see her."

The audience began to laugh and cheer at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars' all-too-familiar hostility. However, it seemed like they were actually enjoying each other's jokes this time. Raye laughed at Serena's joke.

"Whenever we go into McDonalds," Mars took her turn, "Sailor Moon walks in, and the woman behind the counter shouts to the back, 'One of everything to go, and one of everything to stay!'" The audience once again burst into laughter.

"And when Sailor Mars walks into McDonalds," Sailor Moon took over, "They hit the special 'Sailor Mars' alarm. Everybody's running out, and the girl speaks into the intercom," Sailor Moon held her mic closer to her mouth, "Ladies and gentlemen, Sailor Mars has entered the building. Evacuate immediately! This is not a drill," She began to laugh at her own joke, "I repeat this is not a drill!"

The two friends burst into laughter, causing everyone in the room, including the other scouts to laugh and applaud.

"All right," Sailor Venus spoke into her mic, "Enough about them, let's talk about me!" She grinned at the audience in a goofy way causing the audience to scream.

"You know," The MC spoke up, "I must say one of the big questions that came up. It has to do with Sailor Venus and Mars, and please forgive me if this question is inappropriate…"

"Does it have anything to do," Sailor Mars interrupted with an annoyed tone of voice, "With me and Venus' private life?" She stared at him.

The MC was slightly intimidated by Mars' voice. He stuttered a little, "Um, well I was going to mention the rumors surrounding the two of you being…"

"I have no comment about that," Sailor Mars interrupted, "And I don't plan on having a comment-"

"Yes it's true," Sailor Venus blurted out.

An uncomfortable silence came over the entire room. Especially Sailor Mars who looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. None of the scouts could believe Sailor Venus had just blurted out one of their best kept secrets. Sailor Venus was the sex symbol of the team. Men wanted her, women wanted to be her (although some women actually did want her) and now she was admitting publicly that she was a lesbian. What was she thinking?

"That's right," she smiled and put her arm around a distressed Sailor Mars, "Sailor Mars is my girlfriend. I'm not ashamed of it and neither is she." Some applause escaped for the couple. Raye just wanted to crawl under the table and hide, "C'mon Mars," Venus looked into her eyes, "I want to share our love with everyone. I want everyone to know how much I love you. The goddess of love can't be without someone." She now looked out to the audience, "And for those of you who see this kind of relationship as disgusting or immoral or whatever, this is for you!"

Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Mars' face and kissed her for all the cameras in the room to burn into everyone's memories. Many of the fans howled in excitement, while others were quite turned off by it. The other scouts were speechless. Sailor Venus finally broke the kiss, smiling towards her girlfriend. Mars looked like a scared school-girl. As the audience finally calmed down, the stunned MC finally spoke up looking at another card:

"So how did you all enjoy the last season of the Sailor Moon anime?" The audience laughed at the MC's abrupt change-of-conversation.

Unfortunately, the excitement dissipated as gunshots were heard outside. The shots were faint, but loud-enough for Mercury to grab hold of Sailor Moon. All six of them were stunned. The audience turned around anticipating some kind of show. Sailor Jupiter, closer to the window, stood up.

Suddenly, figures crashed through the window, causing the audience to scream in fear, or excitement. The figures were not monsters from the Negaverse, they were human-beings, at least they appeared to be. They were dressed in dark-red clothes, carrying machine guns. The Sailor Scouts knew that none of them were impervious to bullets. As the figures began to fire, Mercury pinned Sailor Moon down to the ground behind the desk. Jupiter did the same for Saturn, and Venus and Mars ducked down.

It was too late for the MC, who got in the way of the flying bullets. A few shots to his chest and he was down. Mars watched him fall with wide eyes.

The audience began to run out of the room in a panic. A few of them got hit, but the figures were aiming for the scouts. A blast of light came out of Sailor Moon's crescent beam wand. She jumped over the desk holding her wand up. A large shield protected all six of them. Mercury immediately came to her side holding onto her. There were probably seven or eight figures firing guns at them, but not a single shot could pierce Sailor Moon's shield. Sailor Mars and Venus took their place beside Sailor Moon. Sailor Jupiter stood next to Mercury.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Electricity escaped from the lightning rod off of Jupiter's tiara and escaped through Sailor Moon's shield to electrocute the enemies. All of them screamed in pain dropping their guns and falling to the floor. Sailor Moon watched smoke escape from the bodies.

"Careful Jupiter," she said, "I think they're human."

"They're trying to kill you Sailor Moon!" Mars screamed, "It's either them or us."

Sailor Saturn kneeled down next to the MC. His body was drenched in blood. She felt for a pulse, but it was too late for the man. Sailor Saturn hung her head in sadness.

More men jumped in carrying guns. Bullets once again flew through the air, unsuccessfully towards Sailor Moon's shield.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" There was now a thick mist of fog in the room. The bullets ceased.

"What the hell?" One of the assassins shouted out.

Luckily, the scouts could see clearly through Mercury's fog. Sailor Jupiter jumped into the crowd of assassins and began to pound at them. She managed to get them to drop their guns, but the soldiers were strong and did not fall easily. Sailor Mars jumped into help her taller friend. Mars threw punches and kicks at one of the assassins. The man deflected each one of her moves and eventually gave Mars a hard punch in her nose. The raven-hair flew back next to Sailor Venus. She held her nose in pain as blood escaped through her fingers.

"Mars!" Venus cried for her girlfriend. She looked angrily at the group of assassins, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN!"

Venus took her shiny chain in her hand and smacked it across the faces of several men. While she managed to lay a few of them into the ground, one of the soldiers grabbed a hold of the chain. The man was strong and managed to swing Sailor Venus around the room, flying straight into Sailor Jupiter. The blonde now laid on top of the brunette groaning in pain.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Jupiter shouted.

A scream was heard as Sailor Uranus jumped through the window holding her space sword. She landed directly onto one of the soldiers impaling him. Mercury's fog was dissipating enough for the other assassins to grab hold of their guns.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

A quick blast of her world shaking brought the men back down to their knees giving Uranus time to take out another one of them. Just on the sidelines, Tiberius appeared looking at everyone in shock. Of course no one paid attention to him. Mercury and Saturn stayed behind guarding their princess as the other four scouts fought the strong enemy.

"They look like humans," Jupiter said trying to box with one of them, "But they're just as strong as the toughest Negaverse enemies we've faced!"

Mars had a hard time trying to fight with a broken nose. At one point, Venus convinced her to stand back, unsuccessfully.

"Let me just burn them," Mars shouted, "And be done with it!"

"No," Venus screamed, "You'll set the building on fire!"

"I can control it!"

Mercury stepped forward very slowly, "Stand back everyone!"

Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Uranus all got out of the way as Mercury stood hips apart looking at the remaining assassins. They began to pick up their guns preparing to fire at her.

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

A quick blast of ice escaped from Mercury's fingertips. It suddenly became very quiet as the assassins, their guns pointed towards Mercury, were now frozen solid. Mercury put her hands down and sighed.

"Awww," Mars said holding her nose, "Fuck me!"

Sailor Venus grabbed one of the napkins that had been on the desk and handed it to her girlfriend.

Sailor Moon came up behind Mercury and put her hand on her shoulder.

Sailor Saturn was down on both knees holding the dead MC with tears coming down her eyes. Jupiter knelt down beside her and held onto her, "Are you okay?"

Hotaru felt the warm embrace of Lita's strong arms and held onto her, "I couldn't save him."

Mercury grabbed hold of Sailor Moon. She didn't want to let go of her.

"MERCURY!" Neptune's voice echoed from outside. Mercury immediately turned her head towards the window, "GET OUT HERE!"

All seven of the scouts jumped clear through the window.

Sailor Neptune was holding Pluto in her arms. The Scout of Time was holding her blood-stained chest trying her hardest not to scream in pain. Neptune's eyes begged Mercury for help. The water scout's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Mercury shouted in shock.

She ran towards Pluto, switching on her goggles, and examined the wound.

"Oh no," Sailor Moon cried out running towards her, "Pluto!"

The scouts began to crowd around Mercury. Saturn began to whimper in fear, her hands shaking as she watched her mother's face turn white. The Bluenette held her hand out towards them asking for space. Pluto's eyes were shut, her throat tense. She was having a really hard time trying to catch her breath. Sailor Moon held her hands onto Amy's shoulders, as the brainiac examined her wound. She turned back towards Hotaru:

"Saturn, I need you."

Sailor Saturn immediately knelt next to her, still shaking. Tears were coming down her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Mercury put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Listen to me," she said, "You can heal her with me. Close your eyes and we'll save her."

Saturn managed to nod her head. She looked into her mother's eyes and gained the strength she needed to save her. Hotaru could feel the muscular hands of Jupiter hold her shoulders. Mercury closed her eyes and place her hands over Pluto's wounded chest. Blood began to seep into the girl's white gloves. Hotaru took a breath and placed her hands on top of Mercury's.

There was total silence.

Neptune held her wounded girlfriend's hand, helping her ease the pain. Uranus watched their mutual girlfriend painfully, almost bringing a tear to her eye. Venus and Mars kept their eyes open for any other activity, but held onto each other just the same. Jupiter's hands on Saturn's shoulders helped the scout of destruction calm down and concentrate. Mercury would have loved nothing better than to focus on her girlfriend's warm hands on her shoulders, but she had to focus on healing Sailor Pluto. Uranus finally walked over and held onto her aqua-haired girlfriend's shoulders.

Suddenly, the energy from Hotaru and Amy began to glimmer brighter. Trista let out a loud breath as she felt the wound begin to heal. More than Mercury or Saturn's powers of healing, the bond of the Sailor Scouts' mutual seemed to bring them together: Neptune with Uranus, Mars with Venus, Jupiter with Saturn, and Mercury with Sailor Moon. Hotaru and Amy began to feel Pluto's wound disappear. They removed their hands to see that the scout of time had stopped bleeding. Sailor Pluto nearly collapsed.

"She's all right," Mercury sighed.

"Oh," Saturn began to cry, "Thank God!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around Lita, who returned the affection without resisting.

Uranus and Pluto held onto their girlfriend. Raye sighed with relief holding onto Mina.

Mercury was emotionally exhausted and almost collapsed herself into Sailor Moon's arms.

* * *

The scene was now flooded with cop cars and ambulances. Comic-con attendees were being driven to the hospitals, but one truck was set aside for a special guest. Uranus and Neptune both held onto Pluto as they walked towards the medical van. Cameras and video-cameras captured them. The rest of the scouts followed, Mercury and Moon last. Jupiter and Mars pushed the media out of the way leaving room for the Sailor Scouts to get out of there. A crazy-eyed Tiberius followed them out.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said in an almost sarcastic tone, "I can't believe something so awful would happen here."

A spark lit up in Mercury's head. She stopped and turned to him. She shoved him against the wall of the building and screamed at him:

"You son of a bitch! This was your doing, admit it!" Tiberius was shaking in fear.

"Mercury!" Jupiter and Mars pulled her away.

"I know who you are Tiberius!" Mercury shouted as her fellow scouts dragged her away, "You tried to kill Sailor Moon that night didn't you? You fuck!"

Cameras went off capturing Mercury's rage for the entire world to see.

"Mercury," Sailor Moon said, "Calm down! We have to take care of Pluto right now."

Pluto was placed onto a stretch-bed. The other girls made their way into the ambulance. Mercury captured the expressions of Tiberius' face just as her view became blocked by the van. He didn't move at all, but before she got inside, she could see the thin man crack a smile.

* * *

**END NOTES**:

Hope you enjoyed this one, I'll try to update sooner next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Once again, apologies for the delay. I know it's been a REALLY long time, I've been so busy.

The first part of this is plot.

The ending, we are going to have some mild sexual content in this chapter. I know you're all looking forward to that. If you're not a fan of Yuri, I have no idea why you're reading this in the first place, but if you're not, don't read the 2nd part of the chapter… you'll know which one it is.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Sailor Pluto sat in the hospital bed, no longer wearing her Sailor outfit. The team knew the doctor and crew at this hospital, so their secrets were kept safe. However, the girls were all still in their uniforms. Trista's chest was covered by a large bandage. She would recover quickly, but she was still human and needed the rest. Sailor Neptune was especially affectionate lying in bed with the eldest scout, holding her.

"Now when we get home," the aqua-hair said, "You're taking it easy." She poked at her chest and spoke to her in a demanding voice, "No Sailor business for you!"

"Ow," Pluto squirmed at Neptune's poking.

"Oh," Neptune rubbed the wounded soldier's chest gently, "Sorry."

Uranus was busy comforting Saturn as she watched her mother in the hospital bed. Mars and Venus were arguing with each other, what else was new? Sailor Mercury sat on a nearby chair looking down at the floor. She was not particularly proud of her outbursts back at the comic-con, but that Tiberius had made her so angry. One of Mercury's fellow scouts had been badly injured. This was now the second time her princess was in the line of fire. She couldn't help herself. Sailor Moon moved closer towards her water powered friend, but Jupiter beat her to the punch. The tall girl wrapped her arms around Mercury and kissed her on the lips. The bluenette did not return the affection. Rather, she almost pretended Lita wasn't there.

"It's okay Amy," she said, "Trista's gonna be fine." The tall brunette would not let her girlfriend go. Mercury said nothing, and wouldn't even look her alleged girlfriend in the eye. "Hey," Jupiter forced her attention. Their eyes finally met, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lita," she lied.

Luna now came up to Amy concerned: "Mercury, what do you know about the enemy?"

"I don't have any evidence," Sailor Mercury told the cat very matter-of-factly, "But I just feel like that Tiberius was behind all this somehow."

"Your feelings serve you well."

A familiar low British voice entered the room grabbing everyone's attention. Standing near the door was the man who had come into their dressing room after Tiberius haunted them. The tall brown haired man's face was serious. His hands were in his pockets. Mars and Jupiter ran to the front ready to fight the man. Sailor Moon and the others stayed where they were.

"What are you doing here?" Mars said angrily, "This room is private!"

"I walked in," the man shrugged his shoulders.

Mars began to form fireballs in her fists. Jupiter's lighting rod rose from her tiara.

"Relax Sailor Mars," He said calmly raising his hand, "I'm not here to fight."

"Bullshit!" Raye shouted, "Mars Fire-"

"Wait," Mercury came to her side calming her down. She looked hard into the man's eyes. Unlike Tiberius, she didn't pick up any danger from this man. "Who are you?" She said quietly.

"My name is Drusus," The man said, "And you're feelings towards Tiberius are correct, Amy."

Mercury began to shake in fear hearing her civilian name uttered. She refrained from playing stupid by asking 'Who's Amy'. This man was obviously not bluffing. "How do you my name?"

"I know a lot about you Amy Mizuno," Drusus slowly moved forward without intimidating anyone, "Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Scout of Water and Ice." He then looked to Mars, "Raye Hino, the fire Soldier of Mars," his eyes then found Sailor Moon. He stopped and stared at her, "And of course, Serena Usagi Tsukino."

Serena watched him concerned.

Drusus felt a strong gloved hand wrap around his neck: "So," Lita said, "You WERE involved with the assassination attempt on our princess. I'm gonna break your neck!" Curiously, Drusus did not struggle to stop the scout of electricity. He did of course try to grab his neck and struggled to catch his breath.

"Lita," Amy tried to stop her holding her arm, "No, let him go. We need information about the enemy and he can give it to us."

Lita looked to Serena waiting for her okay. Serena looked to Amy who in turn looked at her. The princess could read her mind. Sailor Moon looked back to Jupiter and nodded. Hotaru appeared beside Jupiter, across from Amy lightly putting her gloved hand on her arm. Quickly looking towards her young friend, Jupiter reluctantly let the man go. He held his neck and struggled to breathe. Jupiter took a look at the two girls standing beside her; Mercury on one side, and Saturn on the other. Uranus and Neptune stayed by Pluto guarding her.

"All right," Sailor Mercury now stood before the man, "Tiberius was the one who tried to kill us today, and was involved in the assassination attempt last week. Right?"

"Yes," Drusus now stood breathing easier. He was taller than Amy.

"And he's from the Negaverse?"

Drusus hesitated, "No." This caught the other by surprise, "He's from Earth, as am I. We were both born in Rome."

Amy wanted to clear something up, "How are you related to him?"

"He's my brother," Another shocking confession. There was silence in the room.

"If he's your brother," Mars walked towards him, still unable to trust him, "Then wouldn't you be working with him?"

"We used to work together," Drusus said holding his head up, his chest out, and smiling, "Charging with the Roman armies into victory. Of course my brother was not quite as-"

"Wait a minute," Hotaru interrupted, "Roman armies? Are you saying you and Tiberius are from Ancient Rome?"

Drusus nodded, "Yes. You see many centuries ago, just before the Western Roman Empire came to a fall, a great number of us escaped the Barbarians assault on the armies. A man named Kunzite," He looked around at everyone, "I know you're familiar with him, he helped us escape the fires of Rome and into the cold dimension of the Negaverse. There, we met Queen Beryl and the rest of the alien beings we came to know over the years. I must admit neither I nor Tiberius were particularly ecstatic about leaving our home," Drusus' voice began to show signs of intelligence and passion, "But we survived, and the powers of the Negaverse came into our possession. We became stronger, gained eternal life, began to posses powers we never dreamed of. We often thought of going back to reclaim the land we had lost," He sighed and darkness clouded his voice, "But by that time, we realized that the world we once knew was gone. Rome was now Ancient Rome. Instead of conflicts over survival, land, and trade, the human race had become involved in wars over religion."

The Sailor Scouts were quite hypnotized by Drusus' melodic speech. Amy spoke up first:

"Did you aid Queen Beryl when she tried to take over the Earth?"

Drusus looked to her, "No. Queen Beryl had her own agents, but we were there if she needed us. She probably realized it was a conflict for us to invade our old homeland," He raised his hand, "I did know quite a bit about this Sailor Moon Beryl complained about so much, and every chance I got, I watched the battles between The Negaverse and the Sailor Scouts. I must confess, I was astounded." He became excited as he reflected on their first battles, "The way you girls fought, the passion for your friends, family and home… It really was the Roman way; the way a Roman soldier would fight! I couldn't help but admire you girls. I only wish I could have fought alongside you when you fought the Negamoon, Professor Tomoe, Galaxia…" Once again a dark cloud overcame his thoughts, "Livia! Yes, Livia that's where the problem lies."

It suddenly hit Amy. She knew who Tiberius was. The Roman Soldier looked at her and nodded his head.

"Your thoughts are strong Mercury," Drusus said to her and walked back standing before her, "You met Tiberius back when you were fighting Livia."

"The man in black," Amy said, "The man who was helping her."

"That's my brother," Drusus responded, "You are brilliant. But it runs deeper than that," He seemed very unenthusiastic about this next part, "Livia was Tiberius's lover."

By now, the Sailor Scouts knew exactly what was going on.

"And," Sailor Venus interrupted, "Tiberius wants revenge for his lover's death."

"That's correct Sailor Venus."

Venus looked to Luna and mocked her, "See? I'm still useful!"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to be useful Minako," Drusus said, "After the death of Livia, my brother went mad. His mind has become fixated on killing Sailor Moon," He then looked to Amy, "And, the woman who killed his lover."

Sailor Mercury began to feel a chill reach her spine. Sailor Moon and Mercury held each other.

"I have a question," Mars said, "Why did the Negaverse monsters use guns?"

"They're not Negaverse monsters," Drusus answered, "They're Romans, Roman soldiers at that. You see Tiberius found a loophole in your enemy's need for energy. Guns and bullets use up no energy, minus the energy it takes to steal them, and yet they can kill you just as easily. These soldiers have dedicated their lives to Tiberius and will do whatever he says."

They all took a look at Sailor Pluto, who was in bad condition from the battle.

"I'm afraid you're not safe Sailor Moon, nor are you Sailor Mercury. Tiberius will use his dying breath to murder you." Drusus had a look of regret on his face, "Even I am powerless to stop him."

Everyone in the room was speechless and scared.

"Cmon guys," Lita walked around trying to get everyone back up, "We've fought creeps like these before, we can do it again! Right?"

There was no answer. Even Luna, always ready to uplift her Sailor Scouts hung her head in fear. Uranus and Neptune could not take their eyes off their wounded lover. Hotaru placed her hand on Lita's arm. The tall brunette could feel the smaller hand shaking. It was a dark scene.

"You are brave Sailor Jupiter," Drusus almost bowed before her, "But this is a fight you cannot win. It will take your life."

Hotaru was now hugging Lita tightly. The older girl could never be convinced to give up a fight, but her fellow scouts' resistance was making her nervous. Drusus looked at Sailor Saturn curiously.

"Lita," he said not taking his eyes off of Saturn. Jupiter gave the man her full attention, "Watch over this young soldier. I sense she may be the one hope you have of surviving." Jupiter almost wanted to punch this man, but held back.

Drusus looked at the others: Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and the wounded Pluto. Each of their silent faces had a different expression on it. He said nothing to them. Then he saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon standing next to each other now holding hands. Mercury seemed to be comforting her princess.

"Sailor Moon," Drusus said very matter-of-factly, "Get out of Tokyo. My brother will not stop until he has collected your head." He began to walk away, "I wish you all luck. You're going to need it."

All nine of the scouts, plus the two cats watched this man walk out of the room. Once the door closed, the chatter started:

"Bullshit!" Jupiter snorted, "He's just trying to scare us."

"I don't think so Jupiter," Mercury said. She was the smart one after all.

"I'm afraid," Luna spoke up, "We have no choice but to take his advice."

"We're leaving Tokyo?" Venus spoke up.

"No," Luna didn't chastise the Scout of Love this time, "Sailor Moon will leave."

Sailor Moon was defiant, "Luna," she stood up, "I won't leave you all. It doesn't make any sense for me to abandon my friends."

"It makes perfect sense Serena," Mercury stood up, "You're the one Tiberius wants."

"And," Sailor Mars spoke up, "If anything was to happen to you, our future is doomed."

"Agreed," Luna nodded her head.

"What about Mercury?" Jupiter held onto her, "She's the one who killed Livia. If he gets the chance, Tiberius will kill her."

"I know Lita," Luna said, "That's why I want Mercury to go with Sailor Moon. The princess needs a body-guard anyway."

Amy and Serena looked at each other. A selfish-thought came into the bluenette's head, she and Serena would finally be alone together! They would have the chance to be a couple. She couldn't tell if this is what Serena was thinking or not. Lita looked at her lover realizing she would be leaving her.

"But what about the rest of us?" Neptune asked.

"It's not a good idea for all of us to leave," Luna looked to the aqua-haired scout, "Jupiter is right, we need to fight this enemy, but we can't risk Sailor Moon's life doing it."

"Besides," Artemis spoke up, "If everyone leave Tokyo, Tiberius will just come looking for us."

"Right," Luna agreed with her fellow feline, "I want Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury on a plane to America tomorrow morning."

"Well," Lita held onto her girlfriend. Amy looked a little uncomfortable, as did Serena seeing her secret love in Lita's arms, "I'm gonna go with them."

"No," Luna said, "Lita, you're the muscle of the scouts, we need you to help us fight these creeps."

Juipter knew her muscle would be important in helping defeat the enemy, but the thought of her lover leaving her was too much for her to bear, "But Luna," Lita almost cried at the thought, "Mercury is my girlfriend. I couldn't bear to have her away."

"Lita," Mercury spoke up and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "You said it yourself, protecting Serena is our first priority."

Jupiter knew the importance of protecting her princess, but she couldn't help but fight tears: "It's just not fair," she held her girlfriend's hand, "We just got together. We've barely had anytime to ourselves and now you're leaving."

Amy did feel guilty about leaving Lita behind. Uranus came towards Lita and offered a solution: "Lita, Amy, you two spend tonight together. We'll all watch over Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto."

"Amara," Amy said, "You don't need to-"

"If my girl was leaving me," Amara continued, "For God-knows how long, I'd want to spend the night with her."

Lita wasn't sure, she looked at Luna, "Is that okay Luna?"

Luna was now starting to realize how complicated this relationship was affecting the team, but she wasn't about to make her strongest scout unhappy: "That's fine, but I want Amy at the airport tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"I won't let you down," Lita smiled.

She hugged Amy, who hugged her back. The shy scout looked over the taller scout's shoulder to see Serena, Mars, Venus and Saturn who looked back at her. Saturn didn't like seeing Amy hug the girl she loved. Yet, there was a thought of hope in Hotaru's eyes. With Amy gone, maybe she and Lita could have a chance at love. Mars had the same look of anger that always occupied her eyes. The priestess knew what was going to happen when Amy got Serena alone to herself. Venus was… well Venus. And Sailor Moon… it had become so difficult to read her mind. Mercury had no idea what she was thinking. Lita let go of her lover and grabbed her hand. The two of them began to walk out.

"Be careful you two," Artemis spoke up.

* * *

The following night was full of inner-conflicts. Amy lied in Lita's bed kissing the taller girl. Amy was naked with the exception of her long white gloves. Lita was also nude, but she too wore a pair of white gloves, wanting to please her girlfriend. Over the past week, Lita and Amy had become quite physical with each other, but it always seemed so empty. The scout of electricity had fantasized how wonderful her first night with Amy would be. Instead, it was so awkward. It should have been even harder for the two of them to be intimate tonight: Trista was in the hospital, Sailor Moon was being targeted for assassination. However, Amy tried her best to forget about all these things and give her girlfriend her affection. It wasn't easy.

Amy moved on top of the tall girl and began to slowly move down kissing her neck, her collar bone, her chest. The bluenette finally stopped above Lita's right breast. She kissed it softly and squeezed the other naked breast with her gloved hand. Her breasts were beautiful, but everytime Amy saw them, she could not help but think of what it would be like to touch Serena's naked tits. Lita felt so relaxed having her girlfriend massage them. Suddenly, a tongue began to wiggle her nipple. Lita closed her eyes and sighed as Amy's moist tongue massaged Sailor Jupiter's nipple. Amy seemed to rush everything, because she immediately began to suck on the boob. Lita began to sigh even deeper. She felt the sensations acted on her breasts deep in her private area. Now Amy began to suck her other breast. The brunette was a bit distracted by the blue-hair making love to her very matter-of-fact like. She held the smart girl's gloved hand hoping to gain her attention. While still sucking on her breast, Amy's eyes now looked towards Lita. The brunette smiled seeing her girlfriend's eyes, but they soon went away again. Something wasn't right. Lita was not a girl who cried, but she began feel tears in her eyes. Nothing escaped Amy. She heard the slightest whimper out of Lita and moved up towards her.

"What's wrong Lita?" Amy began to feel her girlfriend's hair.

"It's just," Lita couldn't open her eyes, "I feel so terrible about all this."

Amy cuddled up beside her girlfriend. She never imagined herself being the one to console the muscular Lita, but she made no reservations about doing it. Amy and Lita held onto each other, feeling their breasts together.

"Lita," Amy comforted her, "You know I'll be back. You said it yourself, we've fought these creeps before and we can do it again. We just need to make sure Serena is safe. Our future depends on it."

"I know," Lita said now opening her red eyes, "But," She hesitated. Amy simply waited for her girlfriend to reply: "I love you, but I don't feel like you love me back. The past week, I mean I appreciate the love and affection you give me, but there's just something I can't get my head around."

"Lita," Amy lied, "You don't have to worry about anything, I do love you." Amy realized she was lying, but how could she tell her friend the truth now. She was going to be leaving her for who-knows how long. "It's just my mind is in other places. You know how I am. Life is like a big chess game to me. And with our princess' life at stake, I really need to stay four or five moves ahead of our enemy."

Amy's eyes deceived her. Lita knew her friend too well to know when there was something bothering her, and it wasn't necessarily the Princess' well being. Lita finally stood up, "Amy listen to me." Both of their eyes met. Jupiter's eyes were forceful: "Listen I can't help shake off this feeling that there's something going on between you and Raye."

Amy sighed annoyingly hearing this rumor again.

"Just hear me out," Lita said holding her hand up, "If there is something going on between you two, it's okay, you just need to tell me-"

"Lita," Amy held onto her girlfriend's arms, "There is nothing going on between Raye and I." She decided to tell a secret that only she, Raye and Mina knew about, "We have had a physical relationship before. It was years ago, before Venus came on the team." Lita was shocked to hear this, but kept her cool, "And Raye and I have-" She hesitated, "Done stuff, over the years from time to time. Mina knows about it. But nothing's going on between us anymore. Raye is my friend. She loves Mina. I mean, you heard them, they're getting married."

This was a relief to the tall brunette, "I'm glad you told me. You can always tell me anything, you know that?"

Serena, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. If Amy had told Lita right then and there that she was in love with Sailor Moon, maybe the scout of Thunder would understand… or maybe not. Maybe it would absolutely crush her, especially since she and Sailor Moon were about to go off to the states together. Luckily, Lita didn't suspect a thing going on between the two of them.

"What about," Amy asked, "You and Hotaru?"

Lita was waiting for this subject to come up, but she was ready, "There's nothing going on between Hotaru and I. Her hormones are starting to act up on her, and I helped her out. That was it."

Amy believed her. She had a feeling Hotaru was still interested in Lita. She began to hatch an idea. "Do me a favor," Amy said, "Keep her company while I'm away. She's having a hard time, I think she's gonna need you in these upcoming weeks like Serena will need me."

The brunette's eyes looked suspiciously into the bluenette's eyes, but she trusted her, "Okay." She now smiled, "I'm glad we had this talk."

The two embraced each other in a kiss. Amy really did love Lita, even if it was just as a friend. As their kiss disbanded, Amy crawled all the way down towards Sailor Jupiter's pelvis, face to face with a sex organ some disputed the tomboy had. In reality, Lita Kino had a small adorable trimmed vagina. Lita decided to close her eyes feeling gloved hands on her private area. A finger massaged her labia moving more towards the tall girl's clitoris. The massage caused Lita to open her mouth and let out a loud sigh. Suddenly, a moist tongue took the finger's place and the eyes opened.

There she was, Lita's love, Amy Mizuno, giving her oral pleasure. It was a sight she had only dreamt about and now it was actually happening. She couldn't help but realize that the next morning, she would be gone. Lita reached her hand out for Amy's.

"Oh Amy," Lita sighed, "I love you."

Amy didn't say anything as she continued to lick her girlfriend until she screamed to climax.

* * *

**End notes:**

Yeah, hopefully that makes up for the long wait. Don't worry, there's going to be even more sexy stuff coming up. Hopefully I'll actually start updating earlier!


	17. Chapter 17

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes**:

Back to Raye and Mina flashback for this chapter. Amy and Serena will be back for the next one, promise!

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

An orgasmic scream echoed throughout the temple. Mina began to calm down as she watched her raven-haired lover crawl back up to kiss her on the lips. In the heat of danger, Raye and Mina found making love to the easiest way to relax. Their minds were so fixated on the new enemy, neither of them could sleep.

"Oh my God Raye," the blonde smiled, "That felt so good."

"I know," Raye replied and collapsed next to her.

Both girls lied on the bed, naked, the sheets and blankets kicked off the edge. They were silent for a minute, holding each other's hands.

"Raye," Mina looked towards her. Raye sighed before turning her head towards her. "Do you think we'll still be like this when we're married?"

The naked priestess climbed on top of her blonde lover. Their breasts pressed against one another, Raye's leg between Mina's thighs. Her hair fell down alongside the blonde's face. She could feel the strands of hair gently tickle her cheeks. Raye slowly brought her head down for a simple kiss. This kiss lasted almost a minute before Raye finally brought her head back up looking her lover in the eye. Raye spoke in a gentle way that only Mina heard:

"You know, I've been dreaming a lot about our past lately. You remember the day I found out you were Sailor V?"

"I'll never forget that," the blonde responded.

"You remember what I said that day?"

Mina closed her eyes and began to reminisce. Raye decided to do the same.

* * *

The priestess was now at Angelo's pizza shop sitting next to a 14 year old Mina. A couple weeks had passed since the two had met. By now, Raye and Sailor V had seen each other a couple times, very intimately. The scout had still not revealed her true identity. It was a problem for Raye, because she was beginning to feel attracted to Mina as well. Mina was one of the few girls who understood Raye for who she was. The blonde could be obnoxious at times, but she was a caring individual. Strangely enough, they were attractive to the priestess in different ways. Sailor V had the body of a supermodel. The heroine's face was always covered. However, Mina's face was so adorable, Raye couldn't help but smile everytime she saw her. Unfortunately, Raye had only seen Mina's body covered in her school uniform. Imagine Mina's face on Sailor V's body!

"So my stupid teacher is all like, 'Minako, you're not working hard enough,' and I'm all like, 'I don't care,' and she's all like, 'Get out' and I'm all like 'Make me!' Seriously, teachers think our entire lives revolve around them. They're so stupid. So what if they know a lot about chemistry. When am I ever gonna need to use Chemistry in my life? I don't plan on becoming a science- uh… science person, so what's the point?"

Okay… really obnoxious. Raye wished Mina could be as disciplined and noble as Sailor V. The priestess couldn't help being turned on by the girl, but her valley-girl attitude was a bit of a turnoff.

"What's the matter Raye?" Mina asked putting her arm around her, "You seem depressed… even more so than usual."

Raye had finally had it. She knew Mina liked her and didn't want to lead her on, "Mina, there's something I think I should tell you."

The blonde began to feel exuberance. Was Raye now about to confess her love to her? Hey a girl could dream, couldn't she? "Yes?"

"It's about Sailor V," Raye replied.

"Oh," Mina felt somewhat disappointed, but tried to retain a smile, "Is she gonna make you her new sidekick?"

Hmmm, Raye though, that would certainly be an idea. "No," Raye said, "You see I've been getting much closer to Sailor V."

"Oh," Mina listened in.

"Mina the truth is," Raye hesitated.

A scream broke both their concentration. As they turned to the window, they watched a motorcycle fly through the air. People began panicking in the streets. Both girls instinctively jumped up and ran to the window. A orange-colored monster was now terrorizing the streets. Not only did it have super-strength, this one could breathe fire! Raye seemed slightly less worried. She knew this monster wouldn't stand a chance against the hero of Toyko.

"Looks like another job for Sailor V," Raye said without taking her eyes off the monster, "Right Mina?" Mina was still next to her but gave no response. Finally Raye looked at the blonde. Their eyes met, "Mina?" Raye asked confused. A realization began to materialize in Raye's mind. Mina's blue eyes, her blonde hair, her heart-shaped face, her thin figure. Just as Raye's thoughts began to take form, Mina ran towards the kitchen as fast as she could. "Mina!" the priestess ran after her.

The blonde passed her way through the kitchen, several kitchen-workers yelling at her, completely oblivious to the monster outside. Mina managed not to disturb their cooking and finally made her way towards the alleyway exit. Raye was not far behind, finding it more difficult to make her way through the kitchen. Her priestess robe accidentally got caught causing a small tear. Raye didn't care. She finally made her way towards the alleyway. There was nothing in her sight until she turned around to see Mina's back. She was holding up a pen that shined from the tip.

"Venus Power, make up!" Mina shouted. A wave of light and stars caused Raye to shield her eyes. Within a few seconds, Mina was now wearing the uniform of Sailor V. Before the priestess even had time to think about it, the soldier jumped onto the building, completely oblivious to Raye's presence. She escaped the raven-hair's gaze.

Raye should have felt completely shocked, but she had always had the suspicion. Mina had done a perfect job covering it up. There was still a monster for her girlfriend to contend with.

The monster's fire breath began to wreak havoc upon the citizens of Tokyo, until a voice took over:

"Hey Drago!"

The humanoid dragon monster watched the masked Sailor V jump off the building onto the street. She posed in fighting stance: "Ever hear of a breath mint?" The monster began to shake. Sailor V's reputation was becoming all too infamous among the dark agents of the negaverse. Still, the monster was not about to let some schoolgirl stop him. Fire quickly escaped from his mouth chasing the sailor-suited soldier. Of course, she was too fast for him, rolling along the ground to the left and standing strait again.

Raye finally made her way out the front entrance of the restaurant. Dragonman and Sailor V were duking it out as usual.

Raye and Mina had almost forgotten the details of the fight. That's certainly not what they wanted to remember. Mina did remember one specific part of the fight:

By now, the streets had completely cleared out, leaving only Sailor V, Raye and the monster on the street corner. Dragonman spat a powerful fireball at Mina, knocking her back and even sending her mask flying off. She lied on the sidewalk, smoke escaping from her body.

"Mina!" Raye shouted as she ran in front of her, confronting the monster. Fire began to accumulate in his mouth. Sailor V's girlfriend acted purely on instincts. She pulled out an Ofuda Scroll, her mind fixated on protecting her girlfriend, "Evil spirit, be gone!"

This time, something happened when she threw the scroll, fire escaped from her own fists, lighting the scroll as it charged towards the dragon. Even if he could breathe fire, the incendiary scroll blasted the monster harder than Sailor V had been hit. He fell onto his back.

Raye's eyes opened wide. She did this? How could this be? Of course, by this time, she had yet to find out that she was the fire-charged Sailor Mars. The priestess shook and slowly brought her hands to her eyes.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

A blast of light escaped Sailor V's finger, distracting Raye, and turning the monster into dust.

Raye watched the heroine fall back down to her knees, her hands to the ground, panting. The raven-hair quickly slid down to her own knees right in front of the blonde. Her face was now completely visible to her. It was in fact, Minako Aino standing before her. The ditsy girl who Raye had come to know the last couple of weeks was in fact the super soldier, her love. 'I knew it' Raye said to herself. Maybe the priestess resisted pushing Sailor V about her secret identity to respect her privacy. Her conflict could now be put to rest. Sailor V, the girl she was intimately involved with, and Mina, the girl she wanted to be intimately involved with, were the same person. Now seeing her face, Sailor V was indeed the most beautiful girl in the world: a body to die for, a pretty face that no one could match. Sailor V was the noble heroine who had also become one of the few friends Raye had that really understood her. That was the moment Raye realized, 'This is the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.'

"Mina," Raye grabbed her attention.

Sailor V opened her eyes, lifted her head, and stared at Raye. The raven-hair's eyes were full of emotions. 'Wait,' Sailor V thought, 'did she say Mina?' She brought her gloved hands up to her face. Her mask, it was gone! She began to breathe heavily.

"Hey," Raye embraced her, "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Raye," Mina whispered now realizing more than ever how beautiful this girl was. Unlike so many other fangirls who idolized her for her fame, this priestess knew Mina personally, and liked her for who she was. Not only that, Sailor V had a pretty good idea that this girl would eventually turn out to be one of the Sailor Scouts. Who else could shoot fire from her fists? Still, it was not the right time to tell her that. "Raye, you saved me."

"C'mon," Raye helped her up, "Let's get you back to the temple. You got hit really hard." She picked up the red mask and handed it to her lover, "Here." There was a long hesitation as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Raye," Mina said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you-"

"Shhh," Raye put her finger to the girl's lips, "It's okay, I understand." She moved her finger and smiled, "I'm actually really… I mean, you don't know how happy I am to find out it's you." There was a long hesitation, both girls staring into each other's eyes before: "I love you."

Mina stared at Raye like a deer in the headlights. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew. Raye's lips met up with Mina's as they erupted into a passionate kiss. Sailor V embraced her lover. Raye broke the kiss for a minute to say something, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let's stay together, forever." Mina shook her head yes and smiled. The kiss continued.

* * *

The adult Mina and Raye now kissed each other in their own bed. Sailor Mars then moved herself off of Mina's chest to her side. The two of them did not let go of each other's hands.

"You know," Mina said, "Believe it or don't, I started imagining our wedding that day."

Raye chuckled, "I believe it. Did you think at the time we'd be getting married in Spain?"

Mina simply stroked Raye's face with her finger and whispered, "Te amo Raye."

Raye smiled back, "Te amo demasiado."

Mina looked confused and let out a confused grunt: "Huh? Who's Demasiado?"

The priestess rolled her eyes. Maybe Mina wasn't as fluent in Spanish as she led everyone to believe. The two collapsed onto the bed staring at the ceiling, their hands still together.

"Do you think Amy and Serena will be okay?" Mina asked her lover.

Suddenly all her fears and worries came back to invade Raye's thoughts. Instead of talking about this, she simply closed her eyes.

* * *

She was 14 again. Only this time, Raye was at the airport in the arms of Mina. They had been together for months now, but Mina was now off to London to fight more enemies. With the appearance of Sailor Moon, Sailor V felt the city would be safe without her for a little while. The hardest part was saying goodbye to Raye.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Raye said. She was crying heavily. Mina was all Raye had. Now she was leaving her. By now, neither Raye nor Mina cared if anyone in the airport was watching them. They kissed and hugged for half an hour.

"Hey," Mina smiled, "Did you see The Terminator?"

Raye shook her head 'yes.'

"I'll be back," Mina said in a deep Austrian accent.

Raye's cried some more, but managed to smile, "You know," Raye said, "I need to tell you something," Mina waited patiently for her girlfriend to say something warm and heartfelt, "… You do the worst Schwarzenegger impression I've ever heard!"

Both of the girls laughed. Mina even gave Raye a punch to the arm.

"Flight 69 to London is now boarding!"

"That's me," Mina said smiling tearfully at Raye.

The last kiss between the two of them was impossible not to notice. Some parents averted their children's eyes at this scene of intense lesbian love, and amongst 14 year old girls! Had they no shame? But neither of the future Sailor Scouts cared. As the kiss broke, the two stared into each other's eyes as Mina slowly backed up, not wanting to let go of Raye's hand.

"I love you," Raye declared for all around to hear.

"I love you too," Mina said, "I'll call whenever I get a moment."

Finally their hands broke apart and Mina walked away. She turned her back to her lover and handed her ticket to the flight attendant. She was just about to walk into the hanger when Raye stopped her.

"Mina!" Raye ran after Mina and held onto her. The blonde returned the affection, "I'll come with you."

"What?" Mina asked. It wasn't often that she had to be the voice of reason instead of Raye, "No Raye, you can't do that."

"Of course I can," Raye begged, "I'll go buy a ticket right now."

"No, no," Mina explained, "Raye you need to stay here in Tokyo."

"But why?" Raye asked.

Mina knew exactly why. She moved the girl off to a corner where they could talk in private.

"Raye," Mina held her hands and looked her in the eye. The priestess had never seen her girlfriend so serious, "There's something very important you're going to find out soon, a duty that you must fulfill. I can't tell you now, you're going to have to find out yourself. But when that time comes, you'll know why you need to stay here."

Sailor V knew that Raye Hino was destined fight alongside the moon princess. Eventually, all five of them would be reunited. Mina knew this from the moment she met Raye. However, the priestess had to find this out on her own. Raye and Mina had an understanding that she couldn't reveal everything about her duties as a soldier. Normally, anything involving Raye would peak her curiosity, but right now, she just wanted to hold Mina one last time. They held each other in their arms as long as they could.

"Final boarding for Flight 69 to London."

Without a word, Raye and Mina let go of each other. Mina backed away very slowly. Soon she was out of Raye's sight. The priestess stayed inside the airport watching the airplane take off after only a few minutes.

She was alone again.

* * *

This time, early morning at the airport, Raye and Mina were not saying goodbye, at least not to each other. They watched Lita and Amy perform the exact same scene. The Sailor Scouts, minus Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, were there to see their friends off, but Lita and Amy had a harder time saying goodbye. Amy and Lita slowly let their hands go as the bluenette backed away walking into the airport with her princess by her side. Once inside, Raye saw Amy take Serena's hand disappearing behind the sliding door. 'This is not going to end well' Raye thought to herself. Lita hung her head down, but Hotaru grabbed the tall girl's hand. Without saying anything, Hotaru and Lita held onto each other. Mina and Raye held eachother's hands looking back to Toyko.

The fight was only beginning.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Amy and Serena coming up in America. Will Amy finally win Serena's heart? Will Hotaru win Lita's heart? Will Mina ever come back from England to see Raye… oh wait, that was the past. Of course she comes back! Silly me.

I look forward to your comments again Major Mike!


	18. Chapter 18

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow… has it really been two years since I updated this story? My apologies to everyone! I had severe writer's block with this story and I've just been busy. You know… Life!

Anyway, I'm gonna try to finish this story now. I don't know when it will be finished or how many chapters there are, but I now know what the rest of the story is going to be. So let's get back to business. This was a really LONG chapter originally, so I decided to split it up into two. I'm uploading CHAPTERS 18 and 19 at the same time.

When we last left our heroes, Amy and Serena were on their way to Seattle because that creepy Tiberius guy wants to kill Sailor Moon. We join them now…

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Seatlle lived up to its reputation for rain. Serena and Amy shared an umbrella as they hopped out of the cab into their apartment building in the early evening. Luna had picked Seattle as the best place for Serena to hide out. She knew the big American cities like New York, Chicago and Los Angeles would be the first place their enemies would look. But living in a small town wouldn't be conducive to staying anonymous either. Seattle was a good mix: a big city that wasn't so obvious. The plane ride was long. Serena slept the entire time, but Amy didn't even shut her eyes. So much was on her mind: the enemy took up most of her thoughts. But what was really on her mind is if she could continue where she left off with Serena in the comic-con. Amy would have her princess all to herself.

As they entered the apartment, Amy shook out the umbrella. It was a nice cozy apartment, small kitchen, sensible bedroom, but the living room was of medium size, fully furnished. Both of them put their bags down.

"Looks good," Amy said as she inspected everything.

"How did Luna get this place?" Serena took off her gloves, "What does she have a kitty credit card?"

Amy laughed. She knew Luna had her ways. She took out her cellphone only to notice it had no reception. It probably didn't work in the apartment. This might be a problem. She'd have to go outside and check her phone frequently. Meanwhile, Serena took off her raincoat placing it on the doorknob. She picked up her two pink suitcases and walked into the bedroom. "Couldn't she have sent us somewhere warm, like Hawaii?"

"The weather's supposed to be nice tomorrow," Amy picked up her bags as well and followed her princess into the bedroom, "You want to go out and see the city?"

"Maybe," Amy heard her princess say just as she entered the bedroom.

Serena had carelessly placed her rain-drenched bags on the bed, but the genius was not about to scold her. Rather she stood in silence wondering what the sleeping arrangements would be. It was a queen sized bed, completely with white sheets, blue pillowcases and a cozy brown comforter. It matched the brown curtains by the window. Serena stopped and turned to see her friend. The look on the water scout's face posed a question. The princess knew what it was. After a minute of silence, Amy spoke up:

"I can take the couch." She began to move out of the bedroom until…

"Amy," the bluenette entered the bedroom again hearing her friend's call. Serena moved towards Amy and patted her arms for drop the bags. Amy did so and Serena held her gloved hands. "You can share the bed with me. But I don't want anything to happen between us, okay? I'm just not in the mood for it right now." Amy nodded her head with her eyes to the ground. "We're a million miles from home hiding, our friends have to fight these monsters and I just can't take it right now. I'm sorry."

Well there went all of Amy's plans to pick up where they left off. Here was the perfect opportunity for Serena and her to make love on a nice cozy bed, and her partner wasn't in the mood. She couldn't blame her. They had just gone through a terrifying experience.

"I understand," but Amy didn't look too happy about it.

Serena felt somewhat guilty about her demands, so she smiled, "You can still hold my hand anytime you want. You can hold me at night too."

Amy looked into her princess' eyes, "What about kissing?"

Serena's eyes wandered off, but she nodded, "Just a little bit."

Amy wrapped her arms around Serena and brought her lips to hers. Serena returned the affection. The kiss was soft, but Amy began to lose control feeling her love's lips. The kiss soon turned exotic as Amy used her tongue. Her hands began to move down towards Serena's breasts. Serena stopped Amy and held her wrists. "Amy," Serena scolded her.

Amy looked guilty as she stared into Serena's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Serena rolled her eyes upon seeing the pathetic look on Amy's face. She let go of her wrists and gave her one more kiss on the lips. Amy's frown went away, but she didn't push her princess into doing more.

"Can we order a pizza?" Serena smiled.

Amy smiled back, "Of course!"

* * *

A box of pizza and hours later, Amy and Serena were lying in bed. They had their backs against one another. Neither of them could really sleep. Serena had already gotten enough shut-eye on the plane and Amy just couldn't bring herself down with all that was happening. It probably didn't help that she was sharing the bed with her lover and using every bit of will power not to make her uncomfortable. The blue-haired genius shut her eyes trying every trick in the book to lull herself to sleep… including continuing a fan-fiction story she was writing in her own mind.

"Amy," Serena's voice interrupted.

Well so much for sleeping. Amy's eyes opened.

"Are you awake?" Serena asked again.

Amy sighed before answering in a tired voice, "Yeah."

There was silence before Serena spoke up. Her back was still to Amy's, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?"

Serena sighed and pondered how to approach the subject. Amy turned her head to gaze in her Princess' direction. "Have you ever," Serena finally began to ask. A long pause was broken up with, "Had sex before? I mean even before you got together with Lita?"

Well that came out of nowhere, Amy thought. But she wasn't against answering the question, "Yes." Before Serena had time to answer, Amy asked, "What about you? Did you ever have sex with Darien?"

The blonde was silent for a minute, "Twice."

Amy wasn't completely surprised but it was still difficult to hear the woman she loved admit to sleeping with someone else. She wished she had been the one to take her virginity.

"We made love the first time before he left for America. You know, after Galaxia."

"Right," Amy expected to hear this.

"And again," Serena said, "When he was visiting here, the last time I saw him."

That was the last time any of them saw Darien. But Amy was curious about this, "How was it?"

Serena sighed. The bluenette could hear the sheets rustling and feel her princess sitting up in bed. She reached across Amy's body to turn the light on. Amy's eyes squinted upon feeling the bright light enter the room. She sat up and the two girls looked at each other.

"Honestly," Serena admitted, "I didn't like it that much."

Amy nodded her head and understood perfectly, "It always hurts the first time."

"No," Serena shook her head, "It wasn't that," This grabbed Amy's attention, "It just felt so…" Serena couldn't find the right adjective.

"Unsatisfying?"

"I'll take your word for it." Serena said.

This was the most hopeful answer Amy could hear from her secret lover. The genius girl had never had sex with a man before and knew nothing about it, but she was hoping Serena's unsatisfying experiences with Darien meant that she would prefer the feminine touch, more so her feminine touch.

"Anyway, what about you?" Serena finally asked, "Who was your first?" She smiled, "Was it Gregg?"

Amy laughed, "No. I've actually never been with a guy before."

"Oh," Serena wasn't completely surprised, "Well who was it?"

A sigh escaped. Amy was not sure how Serena would react to this answer. She finally looked her in the eye and responded:

"Raye."

Serena immediately jumped out of the covers and stood on the bed staring down at Amy: "RAYE? You mean our Raye?"

Amy's eyes closed in annoyance, "Yes Raye Hino."

The ditsy blonde allowed herself to drop back down to the bed. She looked at Amy like she didn't even know her anymore, "You and Raye had sex and you never told me?" She looked really shocked, "I thought you were in love with me?"

"I was," Amy tried to explain but was cut off.

"Oh my God, does Mina know? Does Lita know?"

There were many questions in Serena's mind, Amy wanted to answer them all, "Do you want me to explain?"

"Yes!" Serena gave her friend her full attention.

"Well remember when the news about Sailor V's death in England came about?"

Serena nodded her head.

"Raye came to my place when the news broke. She and Sailor V had been going out before then."

"Right, I know," Serena spoke up.

"Well," Amy continued, "She came to my place balling her eyes out. She was absolutely destroyed. She didn't say a word, just showed me the newspaper. Of course I consoled her, tried to make her feel better and," She hesitated, "One thing just led to another."

It was still very strange for Serena to hear about her closest soldier secretly sleeping with another one of her soldiers. The Sailor Scouts were becoming more and more of a lesbian team. When they started, all the five of them ever talked about were boys, as Luna suggested a week earlier. Amy didn't speak about them too much, although Serena mistook this as the genius girl being obsessed with schoolwork. Had she been in love with her this entire time? And what about Lita? The tomboyish girl's sexual orientation had always been in question by the blonde, but she seemed to be just as boy-crazy as the others. Was she in love with Amy this whole time? Mina had a reputation for being with a lot of men, although she was the only one open about having been with women as well. Raye had dated Darien shortly before Serena did. Of course, she thought this was just one of the priestess' many ways of annoying her blonde companion. Serena remembered the day Sailor V's death broke the news. She didn't remember Sailor Mars being affected by it too much. Raye was always moody. Even when Sailor Venus appeared, Mars never really showed much affection towards her, or was Serena just blind to the whole affair. It was shortly after Uranus and Neptune joined the team, not hiding their love for each other at all, that Raye and Mina finally came out of the closet and told the others that they had been together before the team was formed. Pluto later admitted that she was in a three-way relationship with the other outer-senshi. And recently, Jupiter declared her love to Mercury and Mercury declared her love to Sailor Moon. It seemed like Hotaru was the last non-lesbian member of the team, but even she was showing signs of lesbianism. So the last question to be unanswered: Was Sailor Moon a lesbian as well?

"So you just did it?" Serena finally responded.

"It was very spontaneous, yes."

Serena scratched her head, "I thought you were in love with me?"

"I was," Amy admitted, "But I knew Raye needed someone, and it just kind of felt right with her. I mean I couldn't very well tell the woman who lost the love of her life that I was in love with someone who might not have loved me back." She hesitated for a minute to breathe. "We may have become a couple had Sailor Venus not returned shortly after. Raye was so emotional when she saw her alive. I don't know if you noticed."

"Nope," Serena admitted.

"I was glad Venus was alive, but I felt terrible not being able to be with the girl I lost my virginity to. So I decided right then and there to get the courage to tell you, my original love, my feelings. But before I could do so, it turned out you and Darien were meant to be together." Amy closed her eyes and felt a terrible memory coming back. "That was the hardest pill I had to swallow. You and Darien were meant to be together from before we met and there was nothing I could do."

Serena began to feel somewhat guilty hearing this story.

"I was depressed for God knows how long. But Raye was good to me. She and I continued a secret sparse relationship for years."

"You did?" Serena was curious, "What about Mina?"

"Believe it or not," Amy continued, "She didn't mind. We even had a threesome once or twice."

Serena's eyes popped out of their sockets. Her best friend had been in a three-some with two other friends of hers? "Oh I gotta hear about this."

"Maybe another time," Amy laughed.

"Aw come on!" Serena chuckled. "Okay, you owe me that story!"

"I gotcha," Amy acknowledged. "Serena," Amy inched closer to her and ran her gloved hands across the blonde's naked cheek, "I still dream about being with you. No threesome could ever make up for the night I long to spend with you." There was a long pause as Serena allowed her friend's hands to stroke her face. "We're alone now, just you and me. I know it's under horrific circumstances, but if I could just have one night with you," She hesitated, "Just one night. If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again."

Serena slowly brought Amy's hands down to their laps, "I can't Amy. I'm sorry." She hesitated, "I mean you're right the circumstances are not good and," Serena was trying to find the right words to describe her feelings, "I just don't know, I don't feel it." Amy looked depressed again dropping her head, "At least not right now." She lifted the girl's face, "And you can still kiss me whenever you want. I'm fine with it."

Amy was disappointed, but also surprised. Serena had been all over her back at the comic-con. She admitted that she loved her. Yes, this was a strange situation being separated from their friends, but Amy still hoped some alone time might give them time to let their love grow. Of course, they were gonna be couped up together for a while, maybe in time, Serena would warm up to the idea.

"Okay Serena," Amy smiled and kissed her on the lips, "When you're ready."

The two kissed only a little while longer before they went back to sleep. Amy turned the light off. She heard her princess, now with her back to her, say, "Can we visit that Space place tomorrow?"

"Space Needle?" Amy asked.

"I guess," Serena began to drift off.

"Whatever you want my love," Amy might have made a faux pas, "Sorry… Serena."

She heard the blonde chuckle, "That's cute."

Amy smiled and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The view from the Seattle Space Needle was impressive. The rain had stopped, the clouds had dissipated, the early afternoon sun was shining, and Serena and Amy enjoyed staring at the Seattle skyline at the top of the structure. It wasn't terrible cold, but the two sailor scouts were bundled up to remain unrecognizable. The two of them were more affectionate with each other than before. Amy's arm hugged Serena's with their fingers interlacing. Serena didn't even protest when Amy leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. There weren't a lot of people atop the skyscraper, but the touristy crowd didn't pay any attention to the two seemingly lesbian girls.

"I don't get it," Serena was looking around, "I can't see space from up here."

Amy laughed at her friend's naiveté. She was about to explain the history of the landmark, but she was interrupted by her phone's ringtone. Amy pulled out the phone to see it was Raye. She pushed the talk button and placed the phone to her ear: "Hello?"

Serena heard silence.

"Hey Raye," Amy said, "Yes, we're in a crowded area. We're at the top of the Space Needle. Can we speak in," Amy looked at the phone to view the time, "In half-an-hour?" Silence on the other end. "Thanks Raye," It sounded like the conversation was over but Amy spoke up again, "It's nice. Beautiful day." More silence and finally, "Okay talk in a minute." Amy hung up the phone.

"Is everything all right," Serena asked.

Amy put the phone away in the pocket of her jacket, "I think so, I'll call her when we get down. It's a huge inconvenience that we can't use our phones in the apartment."

"Should we get going?" Serena suggested without taking her eyes off the view.

"Momentarily," Amy said grabbing her princess' hand again. "I want to enjoy this moment a little longer."

"Okay," Serena smiled without protest.

The blue-haired girl looked to the blonde and ran her gloved hand across her cheek. "I'm having a lot of fun sight-seeing with you today Serena."

Serena couldn't help but smile and look back at her friend, "Me too, Amy. I'm glad you're with me."

A long silence between the two before Amy playfully said, "Kiss?"

Amy had always been affectionate towards Serena. It surprised the blonde how she never noticed it after all these years, but now the genius girl was being overly flirty with her. She seemed less like the studious Amy Mizuno and more like a love-struck school-girl. In actually, Serena liked seeing this, but they couldn't kiss here in front of everyone.

"Amy," Serena chuckled, "There's people here." The princess seemed like she was actually wanted to kiss in public.

"Quick one?" Amy smiled and pucked up her lips.

Serena looked around quickly and then gave Amy a millisecond-long kiss. Her attention immediately turned back to the skyline. Her girlfriend laughed a little.

* * *

Amy stood outside a Starbucks, the very first Starbucks, 1912 Pike Place Market. Honestly, it really wasn't much to look at. Serena went inside, but the other scout was returning the phone call.

Back in Japan, Raye picked up the phone. She was still in her pajamas, and it was quite early. Mina was still asleep, but Lita was also awake in her pajamas. The taller girl looked ecstatic as the black-haired girl answered the phone.

"Amy?" Raye spoke up.

There was a slight delay on Amy's end, "Hey Raye, calling you back."

Lita leaned in hoping to hear Raye's conversation. "So how are you two, everything okay?" Raye's voice had some concern in it.

"We're fine," Amy answered, "Doing a little sight-seeing. Serena and I are actually having a good time."

Raye was wondering what 'A good time' meant as far as Serena and Amy was concerned. "Where's Serena now?"

"She's getting coffee, or something," Amy wasn't really sure. "Anything to report?"

"Nothing so far," Raye answered back. "We haven't heard anything from the enemy."

"Is Trista okay?" Amy asked.

"She's doing all right," Raye sounded optimistic about Pluto's condition, "She's back at home actually."

"That's good," Amy said.

Lita held her hand out for the phone, "Can I talk to Amy?"

Raye looked to her tall friend for a second and reluctantly handed the phone to her. The brunette smiled ecstatically, grabbed the phone and dropped onto Raye's bed, "Hey Sweety!"

"Ow!" Mina's voice came through as she struggled her way through the blanket to see Lita's head on top of her stomach. Lita gave an apologetic look to the blonde. "Who are you calling sweety?" Mina quiety scolded the tall girl.

"Oh hey Lita," Amy couldn't see what was happening in Raye's room, but she didn't sound overly excited to hear Lita's voice.

"How are you," Lita ignored Mina hearing Amy's voice, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Amy wasn't lying. She did miss her friend.

"You having fun with your… girlfriend!" Lita teased.

The blue-haired girl hesitated hearing the brunette say 'girlfriend.' Had Raye or Mina spilled the beans about her and Serena? Nevertheless, Amy didn't say too many words, "What?"

Laughter came off the other end of the line, "I'm just kidding with you silly. What, are you actually cheating on me with Serena?" More laughter escaped the tall girl.

"You're crushing me Lita!" Mina gargled.

"Sorry," Lita sat up on the bed, off of Mina's leg.

Well, Amy wished the answer to Lita's question was yes. However, Amy figured the best way to keep Lita from being suspicious was to play along with the prank. She laughed in a fake manner, "Oh yeah, we totally had sex."

She was expecting Lita to laugh at her joke, but there was silence on the other end of the line. 'Uh oh' Amy said, was she onto her? Luckily, Lita broke the silence with a chuckle, "Oh really?" The tall girl's voice was still very playful, "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to have sex with Mina to get back at you?"

Raye started to pay more attention to Lita. What were they talking about?

"Who said sex?" Mina's voice was much more clear on Amy's end.

Lita smiled looking over at the blonde and leant down with the phone still to her mouth, "Oh Mina, make come here!" Lita actually kissed Mina on the lips letting out the loudest smooch she could make.

"I need an adult!" Mina inexplicably yelled out.

It caused both Lita and Amy to laugh. Raye also let out a fake chuckle, although she was nervous about this whole conversation. The priestess brought severity back to the conversation as she commanded Lita, "Can you put it on speakerphone?" The taller girl sighed realizing the party was over and did as her fellow scout asked. Raye interjected, "Amy, it's Raye."

"What's up?" Amy responded.

"We're gonna be a lot of scouting today. Hopefully-"

"Scouting!" Mina interrupted her, "Because we're Sailor SCOUTS!"

"Mina shut up!" Raye was being bossy again.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Mina snapped back.

Lita finally took the phone off speaker and spoke to her girlfriend as the two lovebirds had a battle of words. "Yeah we'll be doing some detective work, probably not gonna be available until you guys are in bed. But Raye will have her phone if you wanna give us a call."

"Okay," Amy looked back into the coffee shop to see her blonde girlfriend ordering something. Serena was looking towards Amy gesturing to ask if she wanted a coffee. The bluenette shook her head negative. "This phone," Amy now talked to her brunette girlfriend, "Doesn't work so well in the apartment. I'll keep checking it every so often, so just leave a message if I don't pick up."

"Understood." Lita's voice was much deeper when talking business, in comparison to the cutesy way she usually talked to Amy.

The scout of wisdom turned to see her princess still inside the coffee shop smiling beautifully. It was a strange feeling being alone with the girl she loved and talking to her official girlfriend on the phone. Amy had always been an honest person and felt the need to come clean with her lover back home. Well, not completely clean, but she needed to relieve this guilt she was feeling. "Lita," Amy's voice was serious, "I have to confess, no joke this time, Serena and I are sharing a bed, and," She hesitated, "We've been a little friendly with each other."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line, even though Raye and Mina's argument could still be heard. "What do you mean?" Lita finally asked.

"Well," Amy continued, it sounded like she need to do some damage control, "You know, I'm trying to keep her mind of all this turmoil. You know how overly-sensitive Serena is. I've been holding her in bed, hugging… even… kissing."

There was another pause on the other end of the phoneline. This time, even Raye and Mina seemed to cease their banter. Amy could practically see the two of them watching the expression on Lita's face. They must have wondered what Amy had been saying to the Goddess of Thunder. Finally a stern sounding Lita spoke, "You didn't really have sex with her did you?"

Amy was almost positive Raye and Mina were looking to Lita like a bad truth was about to be revealed. Luckily, she didn't need to lie. "No, of course not."

A sigh of relief came from Lita. Her voice was much friendlier now, "Well she is your princess, I guess do what you can to keep her happy." There was an awkward pause, "Don't worry Amy, I trust you."

Mixed signals coming from her girlfriend. Lita was practically giving Amy permission to be intimate with Serena so long as it made her happy, but she was trusting her not to go too far with it. Based on what Serena said the night before, maybe she wouldn't need to worry about taking it too far.

"All right," Amy could hear Raye now speaking on the receiving end, "Amy we gotta get moving. Tell Serena we'll talk to her later."

"Affirmative."

"And," Raye hesitated, "Just… take it easy okay?"

Amy wondered what she meant by that.

"I love you Amy," Lita's voice came through.

"I love you too," Amy couldn't help herself. "Raye and Mina, you as well."

"Amy," Mina's voice came through, "I'm gonna have sex with your girlfriend!"

"Would you stop it!" Lita's voice interrupted. Laughter ensused.

"Bye guys," Amy said, "Stay safe. Love you!"

The phone conversation was now over. Amy turned around hoping to join her princess in the coffee shop, but a group of college kids blocked her way. They were dressed like wannabe 90s gangsta-rappers. They were definitely not someone Amy wanted to deal with at the moment.

"We love you too," the one in the middle teased.

His two friends laughed. "What's up with that hair?" The one on the left asked.

Amy was used to dealing with morons like this.

"Yeah," the one in the middle continued, "What are you, some kind of anime character?"

Once again, his two friends laughed with him, slapping him on the back.

Amy looked to the ground and began to make her way around the bullies. Unfortunately, the one in the middle got in her way and grabbed her shoulder.

"Where you going blue?" He looked down at her and smiled.

The blue-haired scout looked up at the obnoxious boy like she wanted to hit him in the face. She wished she was Sailor Mercury so she could make an ice-sculpture of this creep. Unfortunately, she and Sailor Moon were trying to lay low, and attacking a civilian in the middle of Seattle probably wouldn't help their cause. Amy also wasn't one to use her powers lightly. Still, she hesitated to act.

"Don't you wanna hang out with us?" The rapper-wannabe was smiling.

"Ah come on G-Dog," One of his friends said, "That blue-haired girl's probably got herpes or something! That's why her hair is blue."

"Hey shut up Walter!" G-Dog said as he took his eyes off Amy.

The blue-haired scout seized her opportunity. She brushed G-Dog's hand off her shoulder and made her way around him. She didn't get far as the bully got back in her way and taunted her.

"Hey hey hey," this time he had his hands on her chest, very close to her breasts. Amy wanted nothing better than to grab this man by the arms and toss him to the ground. But once again, her desire to keep Serena safe discouraged this act. G-Dog didn't say anything for a couple seconds except stare at the girl's breasts. "I should see what these tits are like-"

Just before he could invade Amy's personal space, another pair of hands shoved the bully away. He would have fallen down had his friends not been there to break his fall. Amy was now being held by Serena, who had a mean look on her face, and a coffee in her other hand.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend!" The blonde shouted.

The word girlfriend immediately put a smile on Amy's face. She looked at Serena, who still had her eyes on the enemy.

"Ow!" The guy was getting his head together.

One of his friends looked to the couple in a confused manner. The meat-ball headed blonde and the blue-haired girl were holding each other like they were lovers. "Girlfriend?" He finally blurted out.

Serena finally looked to her blue-haired girlfriend. She had a playful smile on her face. "C'mon Amy," Serena still looked angry as she led her away from the morons.

"Hey wait," G-Dog got up watching the two lesbians walk away, "Let me make it up to you girls! You can come over to my place and make out on my couch!"

His two friends laughed at him, "You are so dumb!"

The rapper-wannabe certainly felt annoyed.

"What a bunch of creeps!" Serena finally said to her fellow scout once they were further down the street. Her arm was still around Amy's waste. They both stopped and looked each other in the eyes. "You okay?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Amy said with a smile on her face, "But thanks for coming to my rescue." Amy held Serena's hands.

"Of course Amy," Serena smiled back, "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to my-" She hesitated and let her eyes vacillate.

"Girlfriend?" Amy finished her thought.

Serena's eyes turned to Amy like she didn't know how to respond. The blue-haired girl simply planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. A smile cracked on Serena's face. She couldn't help it. Amy chuckled. She was afraid the girl she loved would backtrack and say 'I didn't really mean that.' But the princess' overprotective nature back in front of the coffee-shop was genuine. Maybe Serena really meant what she said back at the comic-con.

"So," Amy raised Serena's hands, still holding onto them, "If I'm your girlfriend, aren't you going to take me out on a date?"

A look of puzzlement lasted a couple seconds. Then Serena started to smile and said, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

The Greek restaurant was spotted by Amy the evening they flew in. She only got a quick look at it in the cab, but it looked like there were a lot of people there. This night was no different. The restaurant was very busy, but Amy and Serena lucked out and got a table. The night went on like a normal date for the couple. Occasionally a hand hold or quick kiss enveloped the table, but Serena was busy enjoying the meal as Amy reported about the phone conversation with the other scouts. The food was good, not the best they had ever had, but the bill wasn't ridiculously expensive. Thankfully Amy and Serena had been given a large amount of money for their trip. This didn't even put a dent in their expenses.

Amy Mizuno was dressed up for the occasion. She wore a light blue sleeveless dress complete with her gold-medalioned choker, white boots, and of course her long white gloves. She had not removed them. Her White leather coat was on the chair. Serena was also dressed for the ocassion with her purple patterned dress with short sleeves. She too wore semi-long white gloves, not even at Amy's request. Serena just decided to wear them, but of course, Amy was very happy about that.

The busboy took their plates away. Serena was now sitting right next to Amy as they talked away:

"I wish we could like," Serena dominated the conversation, "Go back to the 90s. The 90s were so awesome! This new millennium blows."

"Well I don't know about that," Amy replied in an eloquent way, "Remember the early 90s were dominated by a economic recession. And in Japan especially, it was-"

"No no no!" Serena whined, "I'm not talking about the economy, I'm talking about TV! TV was so much better. Dragonball Z, The Power Rangers, Fresh Prince! I remember the entire theme song. You want me to sing it for you?"

Amy laughed. It might have been cute to hear Serena's Will Smith impression but she decided to change the subject, "Honestly I didn't watch a lot of TV back then."

"Awww Amy!" Serena grabbed her hands and shook them, "You missed so much! You listened to music back then right? Boys II Men? TLC? Vanilla Ice?" She began to sing the opening to the song, "Ice Ice Baby." Amy continued to laugh at Serena's antics. "Oh and don't listen to Raye! She's got this whole beef about Vanilla Ice because she thinks he stole it from that Queen song, I forget the name. But it's not the same thing." Serena began to hum the opening bass line to the songs, "It's not… Doo doo doo diga doo doo… It's… Doo DOO doo doo diga doo doo!"

"Like I said," Amy was laughing so much trying to get a word in, "I was so busy studying, I just didn't pay much to that stuff."

A loud sigh exploded from Serena as her eyes popped out of their sockets. Serena let go of Amy's hands and began to make hand gestures like she was a rapper, "All right, Stop! Collaborate and listen!" She was obviously reciting the song's lyrics.

"I think those bullies we saw earlier," Amy interrupted playing with the salt-shaker, "Wanted to be rap stars."

Reminding her of those bullies made Serena's smile fade away. She grabbed Amy's hands again, "Those guys were assholes! I didn't like seeing that guy put his hands on you. It felt like he was violating me by touching you. I had to stop him."

Amy uttered a cute hum and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Serena leaned in as well for a quick kiss. "My hero," Amy smiled leaning back, with her hands still in Serena's.

"That was another 90s song!" Serena smiled, "Foo Fighters!"

"That I know," Amy was proud that she knew something, "We saw them together remember?"

"Yeah!" Serena's eyes lighted up being reminded of The Foo Fighters concert they saw together. "You know," She reminisced, "I remember Darien talking about that concert being advertised and how cool it would be for us to go see them. Did I tell you this story?"

Amy remembered the whole story, but she shook her head, "Tell me again."

Serena let go of Amy's hands and gestured with her own gloved hands continuing her story. "It wasn't easy to get tickets to that show. I had to wait in line, spend some money, but I thought it would be great for Darien and I to go see the show together. Right?"

Amy nodded somewhat unenthusiastically.

"So I finally get the tickets, really good ones. I mean they were general admission, but still, it would be great. I wrap them in a box, I surprise Darien with them, and he's like, 'Oh I can't go, I'm busy that night.' I was sooooo disappointed, I wanted to cry. It would have been a lot of fun for us."

Serena looked off and sighed just thinking about it. Amy leaned in and patted her girlfriend's thy.

"So I asked Raye, because I knew she was a big Foo Fighters fan, but apparently she already HAD tickets to go with Mina. I was like 'Wow Raye thanks for telling me! I was spending like a week trying to find tickets,' anyway… I thought about asking you, but I wasn't sure if you were a Foo Fighters fan or not. But sure enough, I say 'Hey Amy, you wanna go?' And you were like 'Yeah!' You were so excited, all this time I didn't know you were a Foo Fighters fan."

Amy interrupted, "Well," She spoke much slower than Serena's speed-metal soliloquy. "I have a confession to make… I wasn't." Serena didn't look surprised, "I just took it as an excuse to go out with you."

The princess rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled, "Of course. Well you know, I have to confess, I kind of wished you were my girlfriend that night. When we got to there, Raye and Mina were all over eachother, kissing, holding eachother, I don't think Raye and Mina ever let go of eachother's hands the entire night. I guess that's why I was a little affectionate with you that night. Holding your hand, holding your side."

"I remember that night like it was yesterday," Amy suggested. She still spoke slowly reminiscing. Her eyes vacillated as she leaned her cheek on her gloved hand. "I almost told you that night how I felt about you. You kept talking about how you wished Darien was there and how annoyed you were at him." She paused and looked at Serena with disappointed eyes, "It honestly kind of annoyed me."

"I'm sorry Amy," Serena took Amy's hand in her own.

The bluenette's tone changed, "But it still felt so nice being there with you Serena. You holding me tight so we wouldn't get lost in the crowd, you leaning your head on my shoulder." She closed her eyes feeling ecstasy, "Oh I wanted you so badly that night. I just wanted to make love to you in the middle of the dancefloor."

Serena was beginning to realize just how tormented Amy had been for so many years wishing the two of them could be together. It must have been torture for Amy to see her put up with Darien's indifferent attitude towards her. Serena was now wishing she had been with Amy since the beginning. She wasn't quite sure how that would affect the future and Rini. But surely life would find a way, another 90s reference, to make the future happen. Serena was now only concerned with her own happiness… and Amy's for that matter. The blonde placed her gloved hand on the bluenette's cheek.

"Amy," she said softly and slowly, "You've been with me since the beginning. You've saved my life I don't know how many times. You've always been there when I needed you and-" She hesitated closing her eyes, "Even though I wish, in my heart, me and Darien's love could prevail, I just don't know. He's been so distant over the years, especially since he left." She looked into her friend's eyes, "But you're still with me. And everytime I'm with you, even back at the concert when I didn't even think about you and me being girlfriends… Just being with you, holding you… I feel complete. I always thought it was just a special friendship kind of thing, but…"

Serena kissed Amy. But it wasn't just a peck, it was a long kiss. Amy felt a chill down her spine kissing the woman she loved in a public place like this. As the kiss slowly broke apart and their heads moved slowly away, but not too far away, Serena continued:

"It is love. I do love you Amy." She sighed, "But with all that's happened, and you and Lita, I… I just don't know."

"Serena," Amy spoke up, "I came here not just to be your protector, but to be your companion. Even Lita said to me today 'Do what you can to keep her happy.'"

"Lita said that?"

"Yes," Amy nodded her head, "I mean she didn't go into the specifics of it, but," Amy sighed and let her head collapse slightly, "Look I know this situation is weird with Lita, but let me handle it. If you're serious about this Serena, and you want me to be your girlfriend, I'll explain the situation to Lita and we'll work it out."

Serena almost felt like crying, "She's gonna be heartbroken!"

"Better," Amy explained, "I tell her now than she finds out some other way, or we live a lie together for years to come."

This was so complicated. Serena wasn't sure how to respond, "I don't know Amy." She didn't say anything else.

"Look Serena," Amy placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, "We're alone here in Seattle for who knows how long. Raye said there have been no new developments with this enemy. We might not hear from them for weeks. You know Luna's not going to let us come back until it's 100% safe for you." She paused for a minute gazing into her princess' blue eyes, "Let's just be a couple while we're here. Let's do everything together."

She stopped knowing Serena's eyes posed a question, "Everything?"

"Maybe we're not right for each other," Amy dared bring up. She closed her eyes like she was in pain, "Although I can't imagine a life without you." She returned to her composed self, "But let's just enjoy our time together here, and we'll decide our future when we reconnect with the team… For now Serena, I just want you."

The blonde smiled, "I want you too."

The two of them kissed more passionately this time. They were of course still incognito and people were beginning to stare at the lesbian couple making out in the middle of the restaurant. Amy noticed this first and broke contact. "I think," She said, "We should go back to the apartment."

"Yeah," Serena said.

Amy noticed the bill was already on their table. "I'll take care of it." She took her wallet out of her purse and left some cash on the table.

"You're still gonna listen to 'Ice Ice Baby' when we get back!"

Amy laughed at Serena's request, "Okay!"

* * *

**End Notes:**

I'm very pleased to say you don't have to wait that long for the next chapter, because I already uploaded it. Read on…


	19. Chapter 19

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes:**

First of all: If you just came back into this story after waiting for me to update, you might have missed that I just added CHAPTER 18 in addition to this one. So make sure you've read CHAPTER 18 first… actually make sure you've read the entire story first or this won't make any sense.

Secondly: I want to give a WARNING about this next chapter, but I am SPOILING the plot by doing so: This is an explicit yuri scene (I.E. Lesbian sex). If you don't want to read it, then stop here and wait for Chapter 20. I'm pretty sure you've all been waiting for this scene, so read on if you have been. Just don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Amy and Serena had wasted no time. They were already sitting on the bed in their Seattle apartment. They had removed no clothes, except their jackets. Serena also took her gloves off, but Amy (no surprise) kept hers on. They had thrown their purses on the couch of the living room and kissed their way to the bedroom. Amy knew that Serena was still very nervous about this, so she wasn't aggressive. It was quite different from being with Raye, or even Lita. Serena wasn't a virgin, but she may as well been one. As Amy felt the touch of her princess' soft delicate lips, she occasionally allowed her tongue to stimulate her mouth. The blanket felt the pressure of the girl's knees, just inches away from each other. There were no problems with kissing, but Serena was shaking. Amy's gloved hand rubbed Serena's slender side, still covered in her purple dress. Slowly, Amy began to pull the dress up. Serena looked down knowing what her lover wanted. She squirmed slightly and crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Amy stopped pulling her dress up.

There was no response from Serena at first. She looked down at the ground like she was unhappy. Eventually her head nodded in the affirmative and put her hands up in the air. Amy was slow to remove Serena's dress, but as it came off, Serena's slender naked form appeared, only covered by a pink bra. Her skin was a little pale, but not completely without color. Amy had seen Serena naked before, but not in this kind of situation. She was now, hopefully, about to explore this beautiful body she had fantasized about for so many years. Truthfully, it was a little overwhelming for the genius girl, but she knew it must be more unsettling for Serena. The blue-haired girl began to run her hands across Serena's naked sides. Even through her gloves, she could feel how soft the Princess' skin was.

Serena wasn't so confident. It was weird having her friend who she had know so long, and much less a girl, run her hands along her naked body. Serena's hands were noticeably shaking. But she didn't want Amy to think she was too nervous. She decided to pull up Amy's dress.

'Wow,' Amy thought, 'She's pulling up my dress.' She started shaking herself, but lifted her arms allowing the blonde to pull up her clothes. Amy was wondering what Serena would think of her body. Her breasts were not the biggest in the world, although, Amy wondered if Serena even cared that much about the female anatomy.

The feminine torso was something to stare at. Serena's eyes were fixated on Amy's strong swimmer's body, she was even impressed by her breasts, even behind her flower-patterned bra. She had seen Amy's naked form before, but never gave it much thought. Was she attracted to this? Is this what turned Serena on? She had always been enticed by cute guys. Granted she wasn't a big fan of the overly-muscular type; she always preferred the smooth slender man, maybe even somewhat effeminate. So perhaps Serena was a fan of the feminine form. But what about breasts? She obsessed over her own, envied other girls, but never gave much thought to touching them or anything. Well here was her chance. Serena put her hands out slowly, her fingers still shaking, and cupped her hands around Amy's bra-covered breasts.

The bluenette felt a chill down her spine. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life was now willingly feeling her breasts. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The hands didn't do anything spectacular. They were shy, hovering over Amy's breasts, and still shaking. The bluenette decided to move her hands to Serena's bra-covered boobs. She was much more adventurous with her fingers. But the girl on the receiving end didn't look comfortable. She recoiled and even brought her own hands down to the bed. Her face looked she had just eaten something sour. Amy put her hands down to hold Serena's.

"Are you sure you're okay Serena?" Her eyes were sad. She didn't like seeing her girlfriend look so uncomfortable over something she should have found sensuous.

Serena sighed and brought her hands to her face. She couldn't look at Amy right now. "I'm sorry Amy, it just feels so weird to me."

Amy looked disappointed. She looked over to the curtain covered window and gathered her thoughts. The brown curtains were some sort of velvet material. There was no way anyone outside the window could see them. Wait, what was she thinking about that for? She then looked back to the princess who still had her face hidden in her hands. It was a painful sight to see. Amy spoke in the most gentle way she possible could: "Serena we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It's not that," Serena finally looked her lover in the eye. Thankfully she wasn't crying or it really would have made Amy feel bad. "It's not that I don't want to Amy, I just," She waved her hands around hoping to grab the appropriate words for her thoughts. She eventually gave up and sighed in a frustrated manner, "I don't know."

A friendly white-covered hand came on top of the blonde's delicate shoulder, "We can wait Serena. I'm in no hurry."

"No," Serena whined, "You've waited so long for this night Amy. I feel bad making you wait any longer." Serena moved forward and hugged her friend. Anytime the two of them embraced eachother, even as friends, it felt healing. This felt uncomfortable for both of them. "Just," Serena hesitantly said with her head over Amy's shoulder, "Just don't you want, okay? Do what you want with me."

Amy was very annoyed hearing this. She pushed Serena away, "God damn it Serena!" The blonde was afraid of her friend. She looked pissed. But Amy explained herself trying to keep her composure, "I don't want to just," She hesitated, "Do what I want and have my way with you." She looked into the girl's sad eyes. Serena was completely still now.

Closing her eyes, Amy grabbed Serena's hands and held them up chest height. Her eyes now opened and pleaded with her, "I want to make love to you. I want you to feel what you should have felt the first time."

Serena began to look down to the ground. A white hand redirected her chin to make eye contact, "You make so many people feel better Serena, including me. Someone should make you feel better. I want to be that person. I want to make you feel re-energized, I want to feel loved. I want you…" Amy hesitated, "To have an orgasm!"

Well that was a rather blunt statement, and a weird one coming from Amy. Still Serena didn't know what to say. She gave her friend a short kiss on the lips and looked her in the eye, "I appreciate it Amy but… I just don't feel it, I don't feel that spark. I don't feel that…" Serena shook her head and directed it back down at the ground, "I don't know."

Oh well, it was worth a try. Amy let go of Serena's hands. She shook her head looking at the ground as well, "I don't know what's wrong. We were practically on our way to having sex back at that room in the comic-con." Within a millisecond Amy brought her head up and widened her eyes like she had struck gold.

"Well," Serena didn't bring her head up, "That was before someone plotted to kill us."

"That's it!" Amy jumped up on the bed like she was a little girl. She was now standing over Serena, who immediately looked at her friend like she was crazy. At least Amy was smiling again.

"What?" Serena was curious.

"My stars," Amy was almost walking, in very small circles, on the bed, "It all makes sense now. I became attracted to you when I first saw you in uniform and I was Sailor Mercury." She looked at her white gloved hands, "The gloves… I get it."

"Get what?" Serena still sat down looking up at the blue-haired girl. She had no idea what she was talking about… what else was new?

"Serena," Amy dropped back down to her knees and held her princess' shoulders, "Where's your moon brooch?"

The blonde's eyes looked very confused. She knew the answer to the question, but what was the point, "In my purse?"

"In the dressing room at the comic-con," Amy put her hands on Serena's naked arms, "You were Sailor Moon and I was Mercury. That's why we were all over eachother!"

Serena remembered that. Perhaps Amy was right, but what difference would it make if they were suited up or not? She decided to acquiesce to her friend's wish "I'll go get the brooch."

"My pen is in my purse," Amy said, "Can you pick it up for me?"

"Sure," Serena cracked a smile.

A kiss ensued between the two before Serena jumped off the bed and ran into the living room to get the accessories. Amy began to feel excited. She was sure this would get her princess enticed. It had to work. Amy began to overthink this idea of Sailor Moon being attracted to Sailor Mercury. It did make sense. Raye fell in love with Sailor V in the beginning. Sailor Mercury had made love to Sailor Mars, suited up and all. Before she could ponder this idea furthur, Serena came into the room with her brooch and Mercury's pen.

"You want to transform?" She sat on the bed, "We're not supposed to unless it's an emergency. We're supposed to be hidden from the enemy."

Amy looked back to the curtains, "I think we'll be okay," She said, "Nobody's going to see us as Mercury and Moon."

Serena picked up her brooch, "I dunno Amy."

"Please Serena," Amy put her hand on top of the brooch, "We have to try. If it doesn't work, I won't ask you to do this again. But I need to know if we can be together as a couple."

Staring at the brooch, Serena let out a noticeable sigh. It seemed like hours of silence passed before Serena finally uttered, softly, "Moon Cosmic Power… Make up!"

And with a short flash, Serena Tsukino was now Sailor Moon, complete with her tiara, choker, leotard, gloves and boots. But she wasn't standing in a hero pose, she was still sitting on the bed. She put the brooch on the nightstand and looked to her lover. Amy was staring with unsure eyes. Serena smiled awkwardly and made a pose.

Amy laughed seeing her suited lover. She then picked up her pen and also transformed with a taciturn volume, "Mercury Crystal Power… Make up!"

And with a short flash, Amy Mizuno was now Sailor Mercury, with her familiar attire. She too sat on the bed gazing upon her princess.

Sailor Moon's eyes posed a question, "So now what?"

Mercury moved forward to hug her fellow soldier. It felt exciting to embrace Serena in her uniform. The blonde returned the affection and hugged her soldier. Soon enough, Mercury and Moon began to make out. It was a longer make-out session. Their lips weren't aggressive or impatient; they enjoyed each other's company. The tongues did step outside to say hello once or twice. Serena certainly didn't seem as nervous, and Amy actually felt more confident in her uniform. She also began to feel a wet sensation in her private area.

The kiss finally eased away and the two sailor scouts looked into each other's eyes with their arms still around each other.

"So how do you feel?" Amy had a smile on her face.

Serena face wasn't sure. After a few seconds of pondering, Serena finally relented, "I feel good actually."

Wow! Amy was right. Would it be wise to go further?

"You know," Serena now had a genuine smile on her face, "It's weird I," She hesitated and let go of her lover to scratch the back of her head, "I remember when we first met-" Serena was gathering her thoughts. Amy simply sat and listened. "I remember seeing you as Sailor Mercury. I was so happy to have you as my partner and…" She hesitated. Amy wasn't exactly sure where Serena was going with this. The blonde laughed as she continued, "I remember thinking how beautiful you were. You were so attractive. It was a weird feeling, more than just admiring your beauty. It's like I wanted it or something. But I just kinda ignored it."

Amy was very surprised to hear this, although she felt the exact same way seeing her beloved Sailor Moon the first time. She of course realized her feelings right away. Now, Sailor Moon was staring at her like she wanted her again.

"Looking at you now," Serena's eyes were examining Amy's body, "That feeling is coming back."

Before the Princess of the moon could say anything else, her most trusted soldier lunged forward, pinning her to the bed and violently kissing her.

"Okay," Serena laughed escaping Amy's lips for a moment, "You were right, as usual!"

Amy didn't respond, she just continued to kiss her princess. Her gloved arms held her torso up as Serena began to feel her lover's sides. Amy began to run her hand along one of Serena's covered breasts. This time, the blonde didn't recoil. Rather she sighed like she was feeling sensual pleasure from this. They were now back to where they left off in the Comic-Con.

Serena put her gloved hands on Amy's chest and began to rub her boobs with more confidence. Her lover broke the kiss, closed her eyes and let out an intense moan.

"My stars!" Mercury said. Even with her skin covered, having her breasts massaged by Sailor Moon was everything she had hoped it would be.

"You know," Sailor Moon eventually spoke up.

Amy opened her eyes, looking at the princess hoping nothing was wrong, "What?"

"I kinda wish," Serena chuckled, "You weren't in uniform. I really want to touch your bare skin."

Talk about a change in character! The same girl who was painfully shy about breast play earlier actually wanted her lover to remove her clothes. Well Amy wasted no time. She immediately sat up and grabbed the bottom of her skirt, "I'll just take this off then."

Before she could, Serena put her hand on her chest to stop her, "Take it off? You can't take off your uniform when you're transformed."

"Sure you can," Amy laughed, "I've done it plenty of times."

"Really?" Serena was quite surprised, "I didn't know that."

Amy let go of the skirt and spoke didactically, "The only things you can't take off are your choker, your tiara… well in my case I can't take it off, and the gloves."

Serena looked at her gloves, "Oh," she had a realization, "You mean to protect our nail polish?"

Sailor Mercury picked up her gloved hands. She knew her nails were painted underneath, "Actually," she admitted, "I never thought about that." She decided to forget about it for now and slowly removed her top.

The blue-haired soldier's chest revealed itself. Suddenly her bare breasts became visible. At first Serena looked away, but she slowly moved her eyes back to position. Indeed, Serena admired Amy's beautiful breasts. They were not gigantic, they were just right on her lean and fit torso. Now with her uniform completely off, Amy threw it off to the side of the bed. Her lips smiled. Her gloved hands began to rub her breasts. Serena found her attention ingrained on them. She didn't really understand it. Why now was Serena so interested in Amy's breasts?

"Do you like them?" Amy's voice desired approval.

After a few seconds of staring, Serena finally blinked her eyes a few times and replied, "Yes! Yes, can I-" She hesitated.

"Please!" Sailor Mercury now sounded enthusiastic as she grabbed Sailor Moon's gloved hands and placed them on her topless chest. Amy always loved the feeling of gloved feminine hands on her boobs, but these felt very special. It was as if her breasts had not been loved for years, like they were just feeling the ultimate sensations of pleasure. She enjoyed the feeling for a while.

Sailor Moon rather enjoyed playing with her girlfriend's breasts. Obviously, she hadn't played with anyone's breasts before, minus her own.

"Can you take off your suit?" Amy finally asked her princess.

This time, Serena looked nervous. She was still okay, but this was obviously a big step for her. Nevertheless, without much hesitation, Sailor Moon sat up and removed her suit. The collar had it's trouble getting through her odango-styled hair, but Sailor Moon got it off and threw it to the ground next to Mercury's.

There they were! Sailor Moon's bare breasts. Mercury had only seen them a couple of times and never got the chance to touch them. She could still see how nervous the blonde looked. She was looking down at her breasts, almost hiding them with her hands. Can I just touch them? Amy thought. But before she could act, Serena place her arms around Amy and hugged her. They kissed intermittently, but the blonde began to rub her boobs against the bluenette's. This was the new feeling of ecstasy for Amy. My God, she thought, I'm naked with the girl I love!

Nevousness quickly evaporated. Serena loved the feeling of her chest again Amy's. Having another pair of breasts to massage her own was a more sensuous feeling than a man's flat bare chest. She began to feel something she never felt when she was with Darien… a warm stimulating sensation in her pelvis. Suddenly, Amy stopped. She bent her neck down and began to kiss Serena's left tit. Soon, her tongue was tasting the erect nipple. The blonde princess sighed feeling more and more sensuous. Mercury's tongue switched off licking the right and left breast every minute or so. Serena's hands continued to play with Amy's breasts. She dropped her head her lover's smooth blue hair and kissed the top of her head.

Amy knew Serena was enjoying the foreplay; she was too. She was certain Serena would enjoy the main dish as well. Patience was always a virtue when it came to sex, but it took a lot of will-power to keep Amy from rushing into Serena's panties. Her two experiences with Darien left her empty and disappointed. Amy wanted to give Serena an orgasmic experience she'd never forget. She had plenty of experience with Raye, had no problems giving pleasure to Lita, and had given Mina an orgasm or two. And meanwhile, Amy was feeling stimulation herself as Serena continued to run her fingers along her own breasts. Maybe Serena knew what she was doing after all. The blonde leaned her head back and let out a comfortable sigh.

"I feel good Amy," Serena finally spoke up.

Sailor Mercury decided to take this opportunity to move forward. She came up from Sailor Moon's chest and kissed her lightly on the neck. The lips moved up towards the princess' soft lips. A sudden stop allowed Amy to speak:

"Sailor Moon," She whispered, "Take off your panties."

White panties trapped Serena's wet vagina. Now she was getting nervous again. What was Amy going to do exactly? Serena had come this far, she was already stimulated. After a couple seconds, her two gloved hands reached down and grabbed the sides of her panties. She lifted her butt and followed her underwear down her legs and onto the floor by her sailor suit. Amy looked nervous as well. They stared into eachother's eyes, Serena's legs closed together. Then she decided to very slowly open her legs.

Amy looked down and watched as Serena's beautiful pussy revealed itself. She had really never seen it before, although she tried to discretely catch a glimpse of it in the past, the few times Serena was naked in front of her. This was like a dream come true. Amy bent forward to get a good look at it. Her labia was not terribly big, and her pubic hair was shaven. But she was definitely wet.

"Amy?" Serena's voice wasn't in the same high-pitched happy-go-lucky shape it normally was.

"Yes?" She looked up at her.

Serena looked into Amy's eyes. She trusted her, probably even more than Darien. She still needed to speak her mind, "I'm nervous. This still feels weird to me."

The blue-haired bodyguard moved up hovering over the princess' chest. She smiled and kissed her love on the lips, and reassured her. "If you want me to stop at any moment," her voice was genuine, "Just tell me."

"Okay," Serena smiled.

One more kiss and Amy moved back down face to face with Serena's vagina.

"I'm so wet," Serena almost wanted to touch her own pussy, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea with her gloves on. She was also beginning to feel uncomfortable wearing her boots on the bed, "Can I take my boots off?" Serena pointed to the footwear.

"Of course," Amy sat up and removed her lover's shoes leaving her ankles and feet naked. She tossed them over the side and decided to do the same with her shoes. Amy threw them off and placed them on the floor next to Sailor Moon's. "Good?" Amy asked. The princess nodded.

So now, a pair of gloves began to slowly stroke Serena's thys. This caused the princess to sigh and lean back on the pillow. Amy was staring. She couldn't believe after four years of waiting for a chance to make love to her princess, she was inches away from doing just that. Amy thought about teasing her lover a bit, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Her gloved finger made it's way towards Sailor Moon's wet clitoris. Just a simple touch cause the princess to moan. Amy's middle finger enjoyed playing with it as her lips continued to kiss her thighs.

"You okay?" Amy made sure.

"Yes," Serena reassured her, "Please keep going Amy."

She did. But after a minute or so of fingering her princess, Amy shifted gears and placed her lips right over the wet clit. She kissed it softly, but this caused the girl on the receiving end to recoil.

"Whoa!" Serena's hand made it's way toward Amy's hair.

The bodyguard picked her head up and looked to Serena's eyes, "You okay?"

"Are you," Serena picked her head up so she could look her lover in the eye, "Are you doing what I think you're gonna do?"

Amy assumed Serena had never had oral pleasure. Maybe if Darien had given it a try, Serena would have had a memorable first experience. She simply nodded her head and smiled, "Do you want me to stop?"

Maybe, Serena thought. This really was insane: Amy Mizuno, Serena's best friend, best female friend, was in bed with her, almost completely naked and about to eat her out. This was not something Serena ever planned on happening. Unfortunately, she was wet and horny and couldn't very well keep herself in this state. And so far, Amy had not let her down. This would be an adventure just like anything else. "No," Serena finally put her head down on the pillow, "Go ahead."

Sailor Mercury really hoped she wasn't lying, but she took Sailor Moon's word and stuck out her tongue. The wet tongue began to rub Serena's wet clit. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's upper thighs. While Amy may have been the most thoughtful of the team, she allowed her mind to switch-off and let her tongue make love to her princess. It was like meditation; a moment that felt like pure ecstasy. It must have felt even better for Serena.

Speaking of which, inbetween her whispering moans of pleasure, she reached her hand out and pleaded, "Amy hold my hand!"

Ask her eyes opened, Serena's hand was in mid-air desperate for another to hold. Without stopping cunnilingus, Amy unhooked her gloved left hand from Serena's soft thy and grabbed the princess' right hand. She could tell from the tight grip Serena was feeling intense sensations. Once again, Amy relaxed her mind. Her mouth began to feel tense as her tongue danced on Serena's wet vagina. She still had no intention of taking a break or coming up for air. To make Serena have an orgasm was like reaching the top of Mount Everest. She would not stop until the girl came.

This was nothing like her time with Darien. Serena was moaning louder from the intense, painfully-pleasurable sensations from Amy's tongue. She squeezed Amy's hand tighter, though was careful not to hurt her. The last thing she wanted was for Amy to stop. In fact, she said, "Please don't stop!" And the blue-haired scout didn't stop. Serena began to almost lose consciousness. Her legs were shaking, she arched her back, her free hand grabbed the top of her blonde head.

"OH MY GOD!"

The princess began to scream. Amy almost stopped hoping there wasn't something wrong, but she could tell the girl was getting close to a climax. She screamed louder and louder, her legs thrashing about. Amy was just hoping the blonde didn't accidentally kick her in the head. Her tongue moved faster and within a few seconds, Serena let out one more orgasmic scream.

"I came!" Serena began to calm down and reached for Amy's head with her free hand.

Obviously Serena wanted her to stop, but Amy gradually slowed her tongue down and continued to kiss her lover's wet pussy. Wow, she thought. 'I can't believe this is happening.' This moment surpassed every thought or wet-dream Amy had about this moment. She had given her beloved Serena Tsukino a voluptuous orgasm. Finally, Sailor Mercury brought her head up and made eye-contact with Sailor Moon. The princess looked exhausted, her eyes barely open. So Amy crawled her way to the front of the bed and ran her hand along Serena's cheek. She soon kissed her and allowed their tongues to make love to each other. The kiss broke and they made full eye contact:

"You taste like me," Serena chuckled.

They kissed again, and then Amy spoke up, "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Serena mimicked back as if she didn't need to answer that question, "I feel amazing! That was-" She was at a loss for words, "The greatest orgasm I've ever had!"

Amy smiled feeling a modest sense of pride.

"We should have done this years ago," Serena continued. She hesitated looking around and remembering the past, "I actually wish this was my first."

Indeed, Amy would have loved for this to be Serena's first experience, but she reassured her lover, "This was your first with a girl."

Serena laughed, "I guess so." She leaned up and kissed her friend vehemently. "My God Amy!" She came back down and let her head rest on the pillow. Amy's smile faded slightly, "That was everything I wanted it to be. And not this moment, but being with you. This whole day was the kind of day I always wished Darien and I to have. I-" She was having trouble expressing herself, "You're the lover I always wanted."

Hearing Serena's kind words almost brought tears to Amy's eyes.

"I feel so bad," Serena wrapped her arms around her beloved Amy Mizuno, "Making you wait this long."

"It was worth it," Mercury whispered and kissed her Sailor Moon, "I love you Serena."

"I love you too," Sailor Moon kissed her back and then positioned herself to sit up, "But I need to make it up to you." She became playful and pushed her lover down so she was lying on her back. As the bluenette laughed, Serena hovered over her and kissed her again. Unlike Amy, she was much more rushed about this.

Amy watched as her loved moved down till she was face to face with her pelvis. She pulled off her panties rather quickly and threw them on the floor. Reality-check, Amy thought. The girl she had fantasized over for years was now about to eat her out. All her dreams were coming true tonight. Sailor Mercury leaned her head back and waited for the sensations to begin. However, the princess hesitated once she had her face in front of Mercury's naked vulva.

"Wow," Serena said out-loud. She had never been this close to another girl's vagina. It felt strange, even after having a girl lick her into orgasm. Also, Amy's pussy wasn't exactly what she pictured. She assumed every vagina was shaven, as she was, but the blue-haired girl still had pubic hair. It was neatly trimmed, but why hadn't she shaven it? Of course, Amy never really followed the crowd or cared much about her image, so this shouldn't have been a huge shock. The princess played around with her lover's labia wondering what to do. "I'm not really sure what to do," She admitted. "I guess you'll need to school me like always." She laughed.

Amy lifted her head and looked into her friend's eyes, "But you have one silly." She laughed back.

"Yeah," Serena smiled, "But I've never had one in my face before."

"Just lick my clitoris," Amy sounded more playful than didactic.

"Right," Serena had to do a little maneuvering to find Amy's clit. She eventually found it hiding, at least she thought it was Amy's clit. It was already wet. Serena quickly began to lick the area.

Well already, Serena wasn't in the same boat of giving pleasure as Raye or Lita. It was certainly otherworldy to have Sailor Moon eating her muff, but she could tell the blonde had no idea what she was doing. It was like she had a dog's tongue and was using it to give her lover a bath. Amy was hesitant to correct her lover, but she did tell her to guide her.

"Okay," Amy lifted her head and laughed.

"Oh," Serena stopped and whined, "I'm not doing it right!"

"It's okay," Amy was smiling. She ran her hand in Serena's hair. "Just go slow, and not too much. Just lick the tip of it and find your rhythm. And don't think about it too much, relax."

Serena sighed. She was nervous, but she closed her eyes and tried again. Her tongue moved slower, barely coming out of her mouth to rub Amy's clit.

"Perfect," A sigh came from the genius-girl as she leaned her head back and began to massage her boobs with her hands. Serena was finding her rhythm, and within a minute or so, she was giving her the same pleasure she felt with Raye. It was even more special that this was Sailor Moon doing it. Unfortunately, the girl came up for air.

"This is hard," She said.

"Oh please Serena," Amy begged, "Don't stop. It feels so good."

"Really?" Serena smiled and continued.

Sailor Mercury got lost in this feeling of intense pleasure. While she was feeling some kind of spiritual ecstasy giving her girlfriend pleasure, this was like… actually Amy couldn't find a suitable simile for this situation. It was heaven, plain and simple. Her scientific mind couldn't analyze this. Sailor Moon was gaining confidence. Her tongue moved more rapidly, but it was still focused and soft. Soon Amy found her hands being moved out of the way as Serena placed her gloved hands on her girlfriend's boobs. They began to tickle her nipples. Suddenly Amy was moaning in euphoria. She tried to keep her composure, but it was difficult. All too quickly, her contractions began and she climaxed. She didn't really let out an orgasmic scream, so Serena continued. Amy allowed the princess' tongue to continue licking her sensitive clit. She eventually stopped her lover:

"I'm good," Amy grabbed her princess' hands and sat up.

Serena stopped, but she looked concerned, "Did you come," She sat up.

"Yes," Amy looked tired, "That was quick. I was hoping it would last longer, but it just felt too good." She kissed her girlfriend.

"Really?" Serena smiled. "I did good?"

"A+" Amy joked around and continued to kiss her girlfriend intermittently.

"Wow," The blonde girl broke the kiss, "That's the first time I've ever gotten an A+ on anything!"

Amy laughed. The two of them kissed more until Serena thought of something else to talk about:

"Was I better than Raye?" She smiled hopefully.

Amy laughed. Without really thinking about it she just nodded.

"Yes!" Serena held her fists up, "Raye is gonna be so mad when she-" Her smile faded away and was replaced by a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sailor Moon put her hands down, "We can't tell Raye about this. We can't tell anyone. I mean, technically Darien is still my boyfriend."

Amy didn't like hearing Serena talk about Darien, especially after she had just made love to her. However, she did have a point. This situation could prove difficult eventually. But with Darien out of communication for so long, was it possibly warranted?

"And Lita!" Serena's concern sounded more austere over her fellow soldier. She leaned back and collapsed onto the bed. Amy hovered over her. "Oh my God, I've betrayed her! She's your girlfriend Amy. I slept with my best friend's girlfriend!"

Serena had a good point. Amy had definitely cheated on Lita. Even if she wasn't that interested in her, Amy and Lita made a commitment to each other; a commitment Amy shattered. But she echoed what the tall soldier had said in their phone conversation: "She said do what I can to make you happy."

"I don't think this is what she had in mind." Serena was looking off the curtains.

Amy sighed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, "Like I said earlier, let me work it out with her.."

Looking back to her eyes, Serena hesitated to speak, "Amy..."

"I know," Amy admitted, "It's going to be a difficult conversation. But I do need to know something Serena."

"What?"

Amy Mizuno lied down next to Serena Tsukino. They both turned to their sides facing each other. Amy ran her hands along Serena's naked body very softly. Amy swallowed before speaking:

"Serena… Sailor Moon… I want you to be my girlfriend. I think you already know I've wanted to be your girlfriend since we first met. I've dreamt about this night countless times. I've envisioned making love to you, and tonight you have exceeded all my expectations. But I don't want tonight to be the end of us. I don't this to be a one-time thing we occasionally talk to Raye or Mina about. That time we had sex in Seattle. I want this to be the beginning of our life together. I want us to live together, spend every moment with each other. I want to wake up every morning and find you next to me. I want to travel the world with you; Maybe travel the far reaches of the universe with you. I want to-" She hesitated for this next sentence, "I want to marry you! I want us to have a family together. I want to grow old with you. I want to be to be by your side when you rule Crystal Tokyo. I don't care if I'm your… I don't know King, Queen, whatever I'd be. I want to continue to serve you as Sailor Mercury. But I just want to be by your side forever, I want-"

Amy began to cry, heavily, "I love you Serena!"

Serena was overwhelmed by everything her lover said. She sat up and embraced her friend. Amy hugged her back. She was really crying.

"I'm sorry," Amy tried her best to compose herself. It seemed like this moment was too overwhelming for her. It was like the moment she had been waiting for had finally come true, and the future was uncertain.

"Amy," Serena moved away slightly and wiped Amy's tears with her gloved fingers, "I love you too. I think I've always loved you, I just never realized it. I thought I loved Darien. I thought I had to spend my life with him for the sake of the future and that I had to wait for him to come back. I had to just take it, so lonely. And all this time, the one who had filled the void being there to comfort me was you. You've done so much for me Amy, I want to be there for you."

She kissed her girlfriend on the lips. The bluenette was starting to calm down.

"Amy," Sailor Moon said with confidence, "Sailor Mercury… I'm your girlfriend. You're my girlfriend. We still have to work it out with Darien and especially Lita. I'm still so worried about that, but I need you." A long pause took over the room before she said, "I'm yours."

Sailor Mercury practically attacked Sailor Moon, kissing her violently. Her tongue invaded the princess' mouth. Sailor Moon kissed her back letting her tongue tango with Mercury's. Now on top of the blonde, the bluenette began to feel her chest against her lover's and grind her pelvis against her lover's shaven pelvis. Amy knew this love making session was going to go on for a while.

What else were they gonna do in Seattle?

"We're gonna need to get some toys tomorrow," She said in a seductive voice.

Serena looked a little confused, "Like from Toys R Us?"

Amy laughed at her girlfriend's cute comment, "No… you'll see."

The girls continued to make love long into the night.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Well I really hope this makes up for the long wait. Unfortunately, it may take some time to write the next chapter, but I promise it won't take another two years! Please review and tell me what you think. Major Mike… I hope you're still reading this! *Salutes


	20. Chapter 20

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow, this update didn't take 2 years again. I'm glad people are still into this story. It has been 3 months, thank you for waiting. Fair warning: There is some violence coming up in this chapter, as well as… Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

_The History of Ancient Rome_; it was a fascinating read. Hotaru had always associated the people of ancient Rome as brutish and violent. Of course they could not escape those traits, but the ancient Romans developed a sophisticated democratic Republic that ruled the country for 500 years. Julius Caesar undermined the republic and began the age of the emperors. Augustus Caesar was a noble emperor and allowed Roman civilization to blossom. His successor was not the same.

_Tiberius_. Hotaru almost shivered reading the name. The young adult sat in bed atop her purple-colored comforter and pillows. Her window was open so the late afternoon sun could spend a little more time with her. From her angle, the sun was not in Hotaru's eyes. It shined off the big cabinet of books she had, so packed full of literature, she wasn't sure if her new book on Ancient Rome would fit anywhere.

Hotaru turned the page. Emperor Tiberius was not portrayed in a positive light in Robert Graves fictional novel, and the history book seemed to back up Graves' tale. He never wanted to be emperor and instead left his rule to the power-hungry Sejanus, who did away with those who apposed him. However, Hotaru didn't see Emperor Tiberius as conniving as the Tiberius she met at the comic-con. She was about to read about the infamous Caligula. This insane murdering emperor fit her new enemy perfectly.

BOOM!

An ear-piercing explosion caused Hoataru's room to shake. About half of her books fell off the shelves. She accidentally dropped her history book on the bed, almost being thrown off herself. The room calmed down. Hotaru's arms were stiff, her hands clenching the sheets. Her open eyes scanned the room, her ears were ringing from the noise. However she could faintly hear her guardian transforming shouting 'Uranus Planet Power, make up.' She could also faintly hear Michelle and Trista talking in the room next door. Hotaru quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed her pen:

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Hotaru was now Sailor Saturn, armed with her trusted glaive. She opened her bedroom door and walked down the corridor. She was frightened by the sound of gunshots going off and the smell of fire. Some smoke and debris poisoned the air. She ran into Sailor Neptune who quickly slid down the staircase. Before Hotaru followed her, she saw Trista, barely holding herself up in the doorway. She held her bandaged covered chest with the other hand.

"Trista!" Saturn commanded, "Stay in bed, you're in no condition to fight."

"What's happening?" Trista blurted out. She was too wounded and disoriented to see into the future.

Meanwhile more gunshots were heard before Neptune shouted "DEEP SUBMURGE!" Some male voices began to yelp in pain and Neptune's water attack seemed to douse the flames.

"Don't worry," Hotaru assured her mother, "We'll handle it!" Saturn quickly ran down the staircase.

Despite her condition, Trista saw a complicated vision. She was both proud of how Hotaru would handle herself, but also terrified of the tragedy to unfold. After pondering over her prophecy, Trista stumbled back into the bedroom.

"You want to try not to flood the house Neptune?" Uranus snorted.

The outer-senshi stood behind a couch which had a few bullet holes in the back. The floor was soaked with water and it appeared that a tidal wave of Neptune's had broken down the door leading to the basement. It seemed to stop the wave of danger. The area had been damaged from the small explosion, and still pieces of debris and smoke made the sailor scouts squint their eyes.

"You want the house to be wet," Neptune looked to her lover, "Or overrun by bad guys?"

Saturn finally stood next to her parents behind the couch, "What's going on?"

"More of those assassins," Uranus turned to her adopted daughter, "In our basement!" She turned her attention back to the basement entrance. "That's the last time I ever do one of those comic-cons."

No sounds were heard coming from downstairs except for water dripping and rustling. Perhaps the invaders had been dealt with. Hotaru never even saw them. Michelle turned to see her daughter was a little freaked out. Who wouldn't be after being shot up in their own home? Sailor Neptune put her arm around the Scout of destruction and comforted her. Hotaru didn't allow herself to be babied by this. She stood resolute and ready for battle.

"Are you down there?" Uranus shouted. No answer. "What's a matter," she smiled, "Can't you swim?"

"Don't get cocky," Neptune took her arm off Hotaru searching for her phone. "Phone?"

Uranus picked up her phone from the couch without taking her eyes off the basement door. She tossed it to Neptune who hit a speed dial button. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Raye," Neptune spoke to her fellow scout, "We've got visitors here in our own house." Silence absorbed the house. "I don't know, just over here as soon as you can, tell the others." Silence again. "All right." Neptune ended the call. She handed the phone to Hotaru.

"All right," Amara got up, "I'm gonna go check. Cover me." She pulled out her sword preparing for the worst.

"Be careful," Hotaru stood up and readied her glaive.

Michelle was silent as she watched her lover slowly walk towards the basement door. Even step made the wet floorboards squeak. Sailor Uranus' sword was out in front of her ready for battle. They had not heard a peep from downstairs. She came closer to the busted door expecting nothing.

"If you're down there, why don't you come up and fight like real men?"

Neptune shook her head in annoyance, but Hotaru was still on her guard.

Suddenly, Uranus turned her head to see an object coming towards her. Not knowing what it was, moving too fast to distinguish the object, the soldier of wind and earth instinctively smacked the object with her sword. The object went hurling into the living room, to Neptune's left. The soldier of ocean knew the object was a hand grenade. Her eyes panicked. Sailor Saturn could not get a good look at the object. By now, Uranus knew what the object was, but time was short.

"Get down!" Neptune violently pushed Hotaru down to the ground, as close to the other wall as she could.

BOOM!

The grenade went off with a noticeable explosion that caught Sailor Neptune and sent her to the ground. Uranus was still close to the basement door falling without injuries. But she soon ran for her lover: "MICHELLE!"

Hotaru, free from injuries, also got up and ran, "MOM!"

Suddenly, the basement entrance was swarmed by soldiers in dark red clothes. Just like before, they were carrying machine guns. A lucky shot hit Uranus in the leg as she dove beneath the couch to cover Neptune. More bullets headed for Saturn, but her glaive deflected them. She spent her time playing defense protecting her parents. The men in the roman outfits looked determined to do away with their adversaries. Uranus was in pain from her wound but too busy focused on her lover's more severe injuries. Michelle was having trouble breathing. Hotaru tried to turn and see what was happening but a familiar voice echoed throughout the house.

"Find the princess!"

It sounded like Tiberius' voice but he was nowhere to be seen. It must have been some sort of telepathic thing. Sure enough, a good five or six soldiers made their way for the staircase while a few stayed behind firing rounds towards the outer-senshi. Hotaru couldn't let them go for Trista, but she couldn't leave her wounded parents either. What was she to do? Uranus managed to slowly bring herself to her knees, but the soldiers had reached Trista's room.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The soldiers suddenly went flying down the staircase from Sailor Pluto's power. It distracted the soldiers on the floor. Uranus threw a world shaking at them. It certainly knocked them down, even getting the guns out of their hands, but they didn't hesitate to get up. Uranus was limping, her leg spilling blood on the floor, but she held her sword up and prepared to cut the soldiers into pieces. Two of them were prepared pulling out their own knives. They were masterful swordsmen and aggressive to the max. With a wounded leg, Uranus wasn't going to last too long with them.

"Mom!" Hotaru took the time to look at her fallen mother. She was badly injured, blood seeping through her chest. She had to save her, but she feared her healing powers were not strong enough without Mercury around. Still she put her gloved hands on her mother's chest and used every ounce of her strength to save her. Michelle picked Hotaru's hand off her chest and held it, like she was stopping her. The youngest outer soldier didn't know what to do.

Sailor Pluto had finally made her way down the staircase, but she was holding her chest with one hand and the railing with the other. She was in absolutely no condition to fight.

"Trista!" Uranus was distracted by her presence.

Pluto saw Neptune's wounded body and started to walk towards her.

Ill-timing brought more soldiers out from the basement. The first man out in the open was tanned with dark-hair. He looked like a true Roman warrior even carrying a machine gun. He was quick to fire a shot. It was a skilled shot that hit Sailor Pluto again through the chest. The soldier of time collapsed to the ground, not far from Neptune. Hotaru got up running for her tall mother, leaving herself unprotected.

Sailor Uranus dropped another weak World shaking to distract the swordsmen and ran for Hotaru. The dark-haired Roman soldier aimed for scout of distraction. Just as a bullet was about to go throw Hotaru's head, Uranus's back received it while pinning the youngest soldier behind the couch. Now all but one of these soldiers was severely injured.

"Forget the pawns," Tiberius' echoey voice came back, "Find the princess."

The dark-haired Roman soldier, along with the others forgot about the scouts and ran up the staircase heading for Hotaru's room.

"Oh God!" Hotaru's eyes became teary seeing Amara's bloody back. She was on top of Michelle who was practically suffocating to death. Trista lied a few feet from them completely motionless. Hotaru couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

Even as badly wounded as she was, Amara sat up, struggling to cope with her pain, pushed Hotaru off, and grabbed Neptune. She tried to hold her up as well. Hotaru stood up, glaive in her hand, preparing to protect her family to the death.

Amara looked at their house. It was in flames, now what appeared to be a breeding ground for these evil people. She could only imagine how many more soldiers were waiting downstairs to kill them. She looked to Pluto, only for a second. She didn't want to see her fallen girlfriend anymore. She looked down at her dying lover. Michelle's eyes were focused on her. Her gentle hands grabbing onto Amara's stronger fists. Sailor Uranus could feel that Neptune had only a little power left for one last assault. Her wind and earth powers were fading too. The wounded leg was only a scratch compared to the injury in her back. She could barely hold herself up, feeling the bullet poison her vital organs. Lastly she looked up to her adopted daughter. The sole survivor of this attack, and the only one who could help the others fight this enemy and protect their princess. She was young, and afraid, but she would stand and fight to the end. Amara almost felt fears in her eyes for what she was about to do, but it couldn't be helped:

"Hotaru," Uranus' voice was weak, but stern.

Sailor Saturn looked to her guardian with fear in her eyes.

"Get out of here!"

Her eyes filled with confusion.

"Go find the other scouts," She had a hard time speaking recoiling in pain.

Neptune's eyes looked to her daughter.

Hotaru kneeled down face to face with her paternal guardian, "I can't leave you." Her voice was shaking so badly, she could barely speak.

However, Amara found the strength to carry on, "You can't fight these people by yourself. You'll die trying! Find Sailor Mars and others."

"No!"

"Your allegiance is to the princess Sailor Saturn, not us!"

Hotaru began to cry.

"She's not here!" One of the soldiers cried out. The girls could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"Sailor Saturn go! We'll be okay."

Hotaru knew it was a lie. She felt terribly guilty for what she was about to do. She grabbed a hold of Amara gently, and rubbed her hand across Michelle's cheek. Michelle had tears in her eyes but couldn't say a word.

"I love you!" Saturn cried.

"We love you," Amara reached out for her face. Footsteps were heard running for the staircase. "GO NOW!"

Sailor Saturn reluctantly ran for the door. Bullets flew towards her, but she held her glaive out to deflect them.

Uranus watched her run out the door and sighed with relief. She looked down to Sailor Neptune and kissed her. It was painful to do, but worth it to feel the lips of the woman she loved.

"Forget about her," the dark-haired soldier called out. The rest of them did not follow Hotaru out and instead pointed their guns towards the fallen heroes. Uranus could see one of the soldiers turning Pluto's lifeless body around. But the dark-haired cheif of the group regained Amara's attention, "Where's the Princess?"

Sailor Uranus looked down to Sailor Neptune who had a different look on her face. Her eyes suggested 'Do it' as she squeezed Uranus' hand giving her the energy she needed. Uranus nodded and looked back to the soldier with disdain, showing off her blood stained teeth.

"Just tell us where the princess is," the chief asked again.

Sailor Saturn had made it outside on this beautiful late afternoon. She got a good ways away from danger. From out here, the house looked peaceful and the garden was in full bloom. This didn't distract Hotaru from grabbing her phone to connect with Sailor Mars, but help had arrived.

"Sailor Saturn!"

Sailor Mars was running towards her along with Venus and Jupiter.

"Oh Thank God!" Saturn put her phone away and held up her glaive.

"What's going on?" Mars asked very matter-of-fact like, "Where are the others?"

Sailor Jupiter put her hand on Hotaru's soldier, concerned about the debris and blood on her uniform and gloves. "Are you injured?"

"No, but the others are badly. They're in the living room, let's go!" Hotaru ran towards the house. The other three scouts followed. "Be prepared, these soldiers-"

BOOM!

An explosion that only came around once in a while for the sailor scouts enveloped the house. It was like something out a movie. The sound was deafening, the flash almost blinding, the impact sent the girls to their knees. Smoke began to rise. The lush surrounding trees began to catch on fire. And as Hotaru regained her balance, she witnessed the scene in absolute disbelief. The house she had grown up in, with the family who raised her inside, was decimated and burning like the flames of Hell. Hotaru was absolutely speechless. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. No over-the-top scream or cry. Just a young adult woman staring at her world being destroyed.

"No!" Venus was the only one to react vocally, "Amara, Michelle, Trista!"

Raye held onto her also watching in disbelief.

Maybe ten or fifteen seconds passed before Saturn went running towards the house. She sprinted like a cheetah. But even she wasn't fast enough to escape Jupiter who grabbed a hold of her and brought her back.

"Stop!" Hotaru's teary voice screamed, "Let me go Lita!"

"Hotaru you can't!" Lita stopped her and turned her around holding her shoulders.

Hotaru tried to break free, she screamed in a way none of them had ever heard before, "My fucking family's in there!"

"You're not going in there!" Lita was firm about this.

"We'll go in," Raye started running towards the house with Mina next to her, "We'll find them Hotaru!"

"She's the scout of fire," Lita held onto Hotaru.

Sailor Saturn finally calmed down and watched Sailor Mars and Venus run into the burning building.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars blew some heavy flames and smoke away with a wave of her hands. She wasn't completely invincible against fire, but had a lot tolerance from it's poison. Sailor Venus was more vulnerable. She could barely keep her eyes open and held her gloved hand to her mouth. Burning buildings brought back bad memories, her supposed death back in England.

"Where's Mercury when you need her?" Sailor Venus shouted.

Either Mercury or Neptune could get this house-fire under control very quickly. Mars could manipulate flames, but she getting rid of them wasn't in her power. She was still able to clear a path to where the couch must have been. It was obviously the epicenter of the blast.

"Amara!" Sailor Venus shouted, "Michelle!"

The Goddess of Love began to cough.

"Venus," Mars shouted, "I can do this myself."

"The Hell you can," Venus spat back. She then found what looked like a body burning to flames. "Mars!"

"I see it!"

Sailor Mars moved the flames out of the way as she and Venus examined the body as close as they could. For anybody else, even Hotaru, this would be a frightening scene to see a fellow scout burning alive. But Mars and Venus were calm. The blonde had a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she explained:

"That's not any of them," Venus said with a cough in-between, "Must be one of those Roman guys."

Mars got up and cleared a greater path looking around the area. Another smaller explosion went off somewhere downstairs. Debris began to fall. Time was short.

"I don't see them," Mars explained. She looked up and shouted again, "Amara! Michelle! Trista!"

Venus coughed again, and came close to being crushed by the flaming ceiling. She screamed a little. Mars ran to grab hold of her.

"The house is collapsing," Jupiter shouted from outside, "Get out of there!"

"We can't find them!" Mars shouted back.

"Get of there Raye!" Jupiter called back.

A huge chunk of the wall came down towards Raye. Luckily, Venus was there in time to pull her out of the way. The scout of fire looked back at the wall that could have killed her.

"C'mon Raye," Venus pulled her, "There's nothing more we can do!"

Mars reluctantly allowed Venus to pull her out of the burning house.

Back outside, Hotaru was holding onto Lita like a frightened child. She let go as soon as Mars and Venus were outside. The blonde was coughing heavily, the priestess simply brushed off her gloves and then her face.

BOOM!

Another explosion went off as it seemed like anything still in the house would burn up in flames. All of the scouts ran away from the house further, trying to keep their distance. Hotaru could not take her eyes off the place and let go of Lita. The tallest scout still kept her arm around her.

"Hotaru I'm so sorry," Mars came up to her. "Listen they might have gotten away. This happened to Venus back in England."

But Saturn ignored the scout of fire and walked ever so slowly towards the house. Jupiter followed the youngest soldier hoping she wouldn't run in. Hotaru knew that her parents were in no condition to escape a burning house. Trista may have been killed by gunshot. Michelle sounded like she was breathing her dying breaths. Even Amara, the toughest soldier she knew, looked like she knew she was at her end. The last image of Amara's face was looping across Hotaru's eyes over this horrific burning building.

Her family was gone.

She began to shake and breath heavily. Her legs almost collapsed as she bent over. Lita grabed a hold of her, but Hotaru screamed at the top of her lungs:

"MOM!"

* * *

Sailor Mercury's eyes shot open. She could feel something wasn't right, like waking up from a nightmare. on her side, she was facing her girlfriend, Sailor Moon who was sleeping like a baby. They're gloved arms were around each other's naked bodies. Their tiaras and chokers were the only other clothes on their heads. Amy began to ponder what it was that was bothering her. Her first instinct told her it was something back home. Then she began to over-analyze everything. She was obviously weary about all that had happened. Raye had nothing to report. Maybe it had something to do with tonight. She had finally achieved her dream of being with Serena. It was a little nerve-racking. Perhaps she was also feeling guilty about Lita. Still the possibility that something really was wrong hung in her mind. She could call Raye right now. It should still be early back in Japan. Unfortunately, Amy remembered her phone didn't work in the apartment. She would have to take it outside and she didn't want to wake Serena. She looked so cute lying there by her side. She was like an angel. Perhaps it was just all a big shock for Mercury. She smiled running her hand softly across Serena's smooth skin, trying her best not to wake her. Sailor Mercury snuggled in closer to her girlfriend and allowed this most perfect sleep of her life to continue. Tomorrow would be a busy day with her girlfriend.

* * *

**End Notes:**

… Don't hate me!

As always please review and let me know your thoughts. Next update might take a while, but I update ASAP (as per your orders Major Mike!)


	21. Chapter 21

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes:**

Hmmm, didn't get a whole lot of responses from the last chapter. Were people turned off by the violence? Or is everyone just losing interest in the story? Well hopefully this chapter will move things forward a little bit...

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

"Did I ever tell you about the time we went ice-skating together?"

There was a late reply from Hotaru. She was holding onto Lita, her head on her chest. They were sitting outside of the back of an open-door ambulance van. It was parked underneath a cherry blossom tree outside of the house's garden. Hotaru was still shaking, but completely shut off. Her eyes were red, but she wasn't crying. While anyone else might have acted hysterical in a situation like this, Hotaru had remained strong; or maybe the shock of what happened left her cold and unable to grieve. After she shouted "Mom" for all around to hear, Lita's arms wrapped around her and had not left her sides:

"No," Hotaru finally responded in a cracked voice, "Tell me the story."

Lita slowly turned her head to see the fire-department taking control of the flames. A few firemen and paramedics stayed near the trucks. They normally would be attending to Sailor Saturn, but Sailor Jupiter was better suited to handle her fellow scout. The sun was almost down, not a cloud in the sky. The moon began to appear. The tallest scout couldn't see Sailor Mars who was helping the Fire Department take control of the flames and probably still trying to find her fellow soldiers inside. Sailor Venus was a few feet away from her talking on the phone, probably to Luna. Jupiter wanted to help go through the debris and find her friends, but she knew that Hotaru needed care, even a distraction. Perhaps a nostalgic story would help Hotaru take her mind off thing. So she turned her head back to her and told her the story in the most benign, somewhat child-friendly, voice she could speak in:

"Well there were these Olympic skaters giving free skating lessons at the skating rank. It had just opened at the time. Serena and Mina dragged the five of us there cause… We needed a group of five to get in free." She chuckled slightly, "Should have know it was just a Negaverse plot, but we were kinda stupid back then." Jupiter looked around, focusing on Venus as she continued, "So we got on the ice, Serena kept gloating that she was the greatest skater of all time in her past life. Of course," Lita looked back at Hotaru and rubbed her shoulder, "She fell flat on her face."

There was a long uncomfortable pause with Hotaru still staring off into space with her head on Lita's chest. Eventually she coldly uttered, "How did you do?"

So Hotaru was listening to her after all, "I did really well. It had been a while since I skated when I was younger, but I was moving like an Olympian. So the guy skater, I forget his name, he kinda looked like my ex-boyfriend at the time, he was all into me."

Lita began to pay more attention to Mina's phone conversation. She had been listening in while telling Hotaru the story, but now she stopped all together.

"I agree," recapping the part of the phone conversation Lita heard, "First they attack Serena's home, now they destroy the Outer Scouts home. It's like we're not safe anywhere around here." Luna's answers were of course inaudible, "Mmm hmm. I understand. You and Artemis get out of the city, I'll take care of it." This is roughly where Lita's attention was distracted, "Luna, I said I'd take care of it and I will. Don't worry."

"So what happened?" Hotaru finally lifted her head looking up to Lita's eyes.

The scout of thunder was distracted. "Um," she tried to let go of Hotaru, "Hotaru let me talk to Venus real quick, I'll be right back."

She tried to stand up, but Hotaru held onto her like her life depended on it. Her voice became more terrified. "No!" Hotaru pleaded, "No please Lita! Don't let me go! Please don't let me go!"

"Okay, okay," a guilty Lita held onto her again, "I gotcha baby. I'm with you."

Hotaru was shivering more feeling like she might start crying, "Don't let me go ever again."

Lita felt it imperative to comfort Hotaru now. It wasn't just to help a friend who had lost her family, but to care for someone she truly loved. It seemed like Hotaru was now Lita's responsibility. She had to remain by her side.

Raye had entered everyone's eyesight, the Fire-cheif appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sailor Mars," she said removing her fire hat, "We didn't find the other scouts. All the bodies seem to be from those male soldiers you mentioned."

"Thanks Sherry," Raye shook her hand, "I know you did all you can."

"I wish there was more we could do," The fire-chief held onto Raye's hand, "You've all had our backs so many times. I can't imagine having any of you taken from us. It'd be like losing someone on the force."

"Right," Raye didn't appear to be in the mood for talking and began to walk away.

"Stay safe!" Sherry called out. She put her hat back on and went back to her job.

Sailor Mars walked right up to Jupiter and Saturn. The youngest scout had almost changed immediately, letting go of Lita. Her eyes begged Mars for some good news as she stood up out of the ambulance truck. Jupiter did the same.

"No sign of them Saturn," She answered inching closer to her.

The youngest scout stopped in her tracks and dropped her head down. Jupiter came up behind her placing her hand on Saturn's shoulder.

"So they may have escaped," Jupiter tried to be optimistic, looking back to Hotaru, "You said it yourself Mars, we thought Venus was gone in that explosion?"

Mars looked extremely uncomfortable running her dirty gloved hands across her forehead up through her long black hair. She then decided to pull out her cell-phone.

"Don't give up Saturn," Jupiter leaned forward and looked her friend in the eye, having her hands on both shoulders. Saturn looked up at Jupiter with tracks of tears. She immediately hugged the tall brunette as she had been for the past hour.

A few seconds passed with Raye listening in on her cellphone. She eventually put it down from her ear, "Mercury's not picking up."

"It's still night over there," Jupiter looked to her, "Isn't it?"

Raye nodded her head as Venus came up to them.

"No sign of them," Raye spoke up.

There was a look on Venus' face that none of them had seen in a long time. The care-free happy-go-lucky Goddess of Love, Serena's near twin, had a face they expected more from Raye. Her body-language was no longer that of a model showing off, but a soldier keeping her muscles tense. Maybe her demeanor was closer to that of General Patton. She examined her three remaining soldiers and waved her hands to huddle. All four soldiers, even Hotaru equally moved close into huddle position:

"We're not safe here," Venus said in a low-whispery voice. "The walls have ears. Split up and meet back at Emergency Location Number 5."

There was a long silence as Venus put her arms down and lifted her torso. But the rest didn't follow her.

"There is no Emergency Location Number 5," Mars spoke up.

Venus shook her head, "Sorry, location number 4."

"Is that the one that used to be location number 3?" Jupiter spoke up.

"No that's now location number 7," Mars replied.

Venus began to roll her eyes.

"Why is there a location number 7 but no location 5?" Hotaru asked.

"Look," Venus finally spoke up in annoyance, "Just meet at the park outside of Narita airport. I'll see you there."

Before anyone could say anything else, Venus jumped clear out of view. The three remaining scouts looked confused, but Mars soon walked away.

"Can I stay with you Lita?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course," Lita assured her as they started to walk away.

"Hold my hand?" Hotaru asked.

Lita's muscular gloved hand gently held Hotaru's small hand. The taller girl leaned down to kiss her friend on the top of her head. She returned some affection by leaning her head on her side. They walked away from the scene, but Hotaru stopped and turned back to her old house.

She remembered growing up rapidly playing with the butterflies under the trees. Trista inside preparing Hotaru's next lesson. Amara and Michelle exiting the car with groceries. It was now gone. Her parents were gone. And with that happy memory circling in her mind, Hotaru began to cry, trying her best to control it.

"Hey hey," Lita grabbed hold of her. The youngest scout tried not to make too much noise, but her the sound of her uneven breath could be heard. The brunette was reminded of what her girlfriend told her before she left:

'Keep her company while I'm away… She's gonna need you in these upcoming weeks like Serena will need me.' Amy's words echoed in Lita's mind as she held the young soldier. Lita gently placed her lips on Hotaru's. The soft kiss lasted for a good five seconds. Unlike the make-out session the two of them shared a week or so ago, this kiss was innocent. Lita was simply trying to comfort her friend. It seemed to work as Hotaru calmed down. The kiss also felt soothing on the taller girl's end.

The kiss broke with Saturn staring up at the tall girl. Sailor Jupiter led the youngest scout away from the scene, "C'mon baby."

Just as the two of them were walking away, a figure emerged from behind the ambulance van. It was the blonde-haired weasel faced Tiberius. He was dressed like a firefighter having removed his hat. This was probably why his presence went unnoticed around the scouts, even with Sailor Mars around. There was a look of pure hatred on his face, a scowl that could only be explained by the death of his fellow soldiers. However, with the scouts out of his sight, he began to smile mischievously. It was the same creepy smile he had scared the Sailor Scouts with at the comic-con. He looked away from the path Jupiter and Saturn had traveled down, panning his eyes towards the surrounding trees and bushes. His eyes stopped parallel to the burnt house, and his smile disappeared.

Standing underneath a tree staring back at him was Drusus, the taller more handsome brother who had warned the Sailor Scouts of his brother's wicked ways. Dressed in a black trenchcoat, Drusus looked at his brother with disappointment. He looked like he was responsible for cleaning up the evil man's messes and setting things right. Drusus did not hang around long. His body slowly turned and walked into obscurity.

Tiberius had a different look on his face now, conflicted with annoyance, anger, and fear.

* * *

"We're not safe here," Sailor Venus told her three soldiers in the safety of the park. The forest looked like something out of Middle Earth, almost completely untouched by humans. The moon provided enough light for them and the sky was filled with more stars than could be counted in the city. "This isn't some group of power-ranger monsters, these are trained assassins who are hitting us right where we live. First Serena's house, then the Outer's."

"Serena had been staying with us," Sailor Saturn spoke up. Her presence was much stronger now. She still carried the grief of what had happened, and her hand still clung to Jupiter's. "Do you think they were picking up on her presence?"

"Possibly," Venus answered, "Luna isn't comfortable with any of us remaining in Tokyo. She's also not comfortable with Sailor Moon and Mercury being on their own. I agree with her." She sighed and looked at Sailor Mars. The scout of fire looked curiously back at her. Venus kept her voice low, just enough so her friends could still hear her, "We have to leave Tokyo."

Jupiter's eyes turned in a confused manner.

"We get on the first plane to Seattle," Venus continued.

"No," Jupiter whispered, she let go of Saturn's hand and walked closer to Venus and Mars with her muscles flexed, "No we have to find these assholes. They attacked our home, they may have killed three of our soldiers." She hesitated looking back to Hotaru who stood there like a statue.

"There's no other choice Jupiter," Venus continued, "Protecting the princess is our first priority."

Lita quickly turned back, "I'm not just gonna run away and let these Roman cocks get away with this! You guys can go hide in Seattle, I'm gonna find them-"

"No you're not!" Venus was much more strict in her tone. "I'm the leader of this group Jupiter and I say we are ALL leaving."

"The leader?" Jupiter was getting more and more angry getting more in Venus' face, "Really? Well where have you been for the past couple years? Besides being in a fucking beer bottle!"

"All right, all right," Mars stepped in and calmed both her friends down, "Let's take it easy."

Venus remained stoic but Jupiter sighed regrettably, "I'm sorry Mina." Venus discretely waved her hand as if to say "It's fine."

"But," Mars turned to her girlfriend, "I kind of agree with Lita. I don't think we should just let this foe go unchecked. We've never done that before."

"Exactly," Jupiter spoke up, "Who's to say he won't start wreaking havoc on the rest of the city, or the world for that matter?"

Venus did consider her friends' words.

"I mean the only thing is," Mars spoke up, "We don't know where this Tiberius guy is. I even tried looking into the fire, his presence isn't as easy to find as the negaverse monsters."

Mars looked at Venus. The two of them shared an understanding through their eyes that only lovers could. Finally the Goddess of Love looked over to Sailor Saturn, standing on her own further away from them, "Sailor Saturn. What do you think we should do?"

Sailor Saturn stood taciturn. Her mind also turned. 'Your allegiance is to the princess Sailor Saturn, not us!' Amara's words echoed in her mind. She was shaking slightly. Jupiter moved closer to her before the Scout of Desctruction boldly proclaimed:

"We have to protect the princess at all costs." Her voice was low and stern, "We'll go to Seattle."

Venus smiled and nodded.

Jupiter hung her head in disappointment, but acquiesced to the decision.

"I'll book the flight," Mars picked up her phone. "Hopefully Mercury calls back before we head out there."

* * *

**End Notes**:

Please review and let me know your thoughts or where you'd like to see these characters go.


	22. Chapter 22

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes:**

I have nothing to say… Go Sailor Scouts?!

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Amy's eyes opened. She could see slivers of morning light breaking through the cracks of the window curtains. The room remained dark, but she could still see her beloved Sailor Moon sleeping beside her. They were facing eachother, still naked with only their tiaras, chokers and gloves on. Even the blanket and sheets had been kicked off of the bed, they had only their warmth to comfort each other. Amy still couldn't believe what had happened last night. While she had always been the most thoughtful member of the team, she obsessed with her enthusiasm forgetting about all the problems outside of the bedroom. This moment was a cocoon: she and Serena together, a couple, her dream come true.

Serena began to open her eyes slowly making out the shape of Amy silhouetting the curtain-eclipsed sunlight. The previous night had been a blurry haze, a blissful blurry haze. However, the princess was happy to see her new girlfriend lying next to her. Serena smiled looking like a miracle had been performed.

"Amy," She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, "I'm so happy you're still here."

Slightly confused by her words, Amy spoke up between kisses, "What do you mean? You were expecting my absence?"

Serena wasn't really sure how to explain it either. She was tongue tied, but refused to let her girlfriend go, "I don't know, I was worried you might be gone and I'd wake up alone." She chuckled, "Sounds silly right?"

Amy wasn't laughing, "I'd never leave your side Serena."

"I guess," Serena continued, "I've had some bad experience." Obviously, she was talking about Darien. Amy could imagine Serena's ex-boyfriend walking out after sex and leaving her on her own. "But I'm just so happy to wake up next to you."

Another kiss, this one long and passionate.

"That was," Serena was still in contact with her girlfriends lips while speaking. She took a second to move away slightly, "Last night was better than anything I've ever felt with anyone. It's so much better than regular sex."

Amy's perfect teeth became visible through her smile. She planted another kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I feel like I've missed so much," Serena sat up and stared at her girlfriend seductively, "I want more!"

The blunette fell forward laughing.

"I wasn't joking," Serena began to laugh as well, "Didn't you say something last night about the toy store?"

"I did," Amy nodded her head. She was lost in thought again, planning out their day together.

"You know, I never would have thought of you as being into kinky stuff."

Amy raised her eyebrows, and looked to the blonde, "You can thank Raye for that." She then corrected herself, "Well Mina really."

Serena began waving her hands, "I don't need to hear about that!"

More laughter escaped from the lovers before it was silenced by their lips coming together.

"Let me quickly wash up," Amy let go of her girlfriend and began to plant her feet on the floor, "We'll go out for breakfast and go," she stopped to smile at the blonde, "Shopping."

They kissed one more time as Amy made her way to the bathroom. Serena was sitting in Seiza. She smiled like a child and rubbed her gloved palms along the bed.

"Can you check the phone?" Amy uttered as she closed the bathroom door.

"Check it for what?" Serena stood up. She could hear Amy laughing as she walked into the living room. The blonde was beginning to feel the cold air; the cold floor stinging her feet. Of course, Sailor Moon had done battle in the North Pole and the deep reaches of space. She still rubbed her gloved hands along her naked body. She reached for Amy's purse and found their cell-phone. Her finger pressed the power button, but the phone did not come on. The barely illuminated screen read low battery. Serena rolled her eyes and brought the phone back into the bedroom with her, still rubbing her arms in the cold.

The blonde walked towards the nightstand reaching for the phone charger. After plugging the phone in, Serena decided to finally put some clothes on. A pair of panties and bra were pulled from one of the drawers, but then stopped in mid-motion. Serena remembered that she was still Sailor Moon. Her leotard and boots may have been lying on the floor, but her tiara, choker and gloves were still on; her nails probably still painted. She threw the underwear on the bed and picked up her brooch. Without saying a word, without flinching, and with the brooch in her hand for only a split second, a flash of light surrounded Sailor Moon and disappeared to reveal Serena Tsukino. Her tiara, choker and gloves were gone, as were the uniform and boots. She was completely naked and began to shiver more as the cold air stung her weaker body. The blonde carefully put the brooch back down on the nightstand and proceeded to dress herself.

Sailor Mercury came out of the bathroom. She smiled seeing her civilian girlfriend dressing before her.

"Oh, hi Serena," Amy said playfully, "What are you doing here?"

Serena chuckled playfully and she pulled her panties in place, "I was looking for my girlfriend Amy, you haven't seen her around have you?"

Mercury placed her arms around the blonde, kissing her and pressing her naked breasts against hers. She pulled away from her lips and stared at her lovingly. Serena's arms were holding Amy's sides. "Am I really your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No," Serena teased, "Amy Mizuno is!" She began to laugh.

Amy laughed back.

"We're so ridiculous," Serena shook her head.

One more kiss before Sailor Mercury transformed back. She decided to put her boots and uniform back on before changing. "Were there any calls?" She asked.

"The phone's dead," Serena put her bra on, "I'm charging it."

"Ah," Mercury sighed, "I should have charged it last night. I guess I was preoccupied."

"Yeah, you could barely keep your arms off me until we got in the room." Serena moved to the drawers to find more clothes. "I'm gonna pick some cute clothes for you to wear."

"Sure," Mercury smiled as she examined her uniform properly in place. She reached for her pen. "I was hoping to bring the phone with us and call Raye, but I guess it's late over there right now."

A flash of white light left Amy Mizuno completely naked. Serena turned to see that even Amy's hands were completely bare. Although the blunette wasted no time grabbing her own white gloves and drawing them up her arms. When the gloves were back on, Amy sighed in relief, closing her eyes and rubbing her arms. Serena found this cute and odd at the same time.

"So…" The blonde handed the bluenette some underwear, a shirt and jeans. "Toy store?"

"Affirmative!" Amy smiled as she dressed up.

"You think everything's okay with Raye and the girls back home?"

Amy hesitated thinking about her shake-up the previous night. However, Raye had given her the assurance that all was well.

"Amy?" Serena put her hand on Amy's shoulder. She looked beautiful standing there in her underwear, her blonde hair falling straight down rather than in her famous odango hairstyle. Amy liked this look.

"I'm sure everything's fine." They kissed lightly.

The phone lied on the nightstand not moving at all.

* * *

"Miss, you have to turn off your phone. The plane is about to take off."

"Sorry," Raye said to the flight-attendant, "I'll turn it off in one minute."

The flight attendant walked down the corridor of the Seattle-bound plane away from the aisle Mina and Raye were sitting, the raven-hair by the window. Lita and Hotaru were in the seats behind them, the taller girl closer to the aisle leaning over to talk to Mina.

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system," Raye heard the familiar message.

"Damn it!" She whispered. Mina and Lita looked at her.

"It should still be early over there," Lita mentioned.

As soon as the beep hit the phone, Raye spoke quickly, "Amy it's Raye. The plane's just taking off, we'll be to Seattle in-" She looked to Mina, "How long is the flight?"

"Ten hours," Mina answered in a dead-pan tone.

Raye rolled her eyes, "Ten hours. So it'll be late when we get there. Call me and leave a message when you get this. And," Raye sighed in discomfort, "Take care." She finally turned the phone off and stashed it in her bag. She sat back in her seat holding her hand over her eyes. Mina held onto her girlfriend's hand.

"Flight attendants, prepare for departure," The captain's message meant the plane was about to take off.

"Get some rest guys," Lita sat back and left the two of them alone. Back in her chair, she looked to Hotaru. The youngest scout had her head down, lost in depression. Lita put her arm her allowing Hotaru to rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Lita was always nervous being on an airplane, but she did her best to hide her fear for Hotaru's sake. They held hands and prepared for takeoff.

* * *

The plane had now been in air for maybe two hours. None of the scouts were really keeping time. They had finished their meals and by now, most of the passengers were nodding off to sleep. Raye lost herself in her headphones listening to some 90s rock while Mina was jotting down random notes on a reporter's pad. From what Raye gathered, it seemed like the leader of the scouts was trying hard to put the pieces together and figure out what to do about Tiberius. At one point, Raye decided to peak through their seats to see Hotaru still leaning her head on Lita's shoulder.

"Hey," Lita said. There was an uneasiness "You should get some sleep."

Hotaru shook her head and closed her eyes, "I don't think I can."

"Try," Lita said. She kissed the top of her head, "You need the rest Taru."

Hotaru stared off into space not moving another muscle. Her voice was broken, "They're gone Lita… I just… I just left them there. I told them I loved them." Her tearful voice became harder to understand, "Amara said it back, Michelle couldn't even speak and Trista was already gone… Then I just left them there!" She tried as hard as she could to control her tears. She knew she was on a plane and didn't want to wake anyone or attract attention to herself, but silent sobbing overtook her. "Oh God, Lita!"

Strong arms enveloped her. Lita ran her hands across her back and Hotaru squeezed Lita for dear life. The taller girl looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "Hotaru," she whispered in her ear "It'll be okay!"

"You understand?!" Hotaru looked up to her, teeth clenched and eyes red, "My family is gone! My entire life-" She couldn't finish her sentence. It looked as if she was harboring severe pain just to keep herself from screaming in sadness. She buried her head back into Lita's chest.

"I do understand," Lita whispered solemnly. "I lost my parents when I was a little girl." She began to shiver as her eyes looked around the plane. Hotaru began to calm down looking up to her friend. She knew about Lita's past, about her parents dying in a plane-crash. It was a sad tale to hear, but she could understand Lita's pain now. "Everytime I get on a plane, I'm reminded of it." Lita started to shiver as she spoke, "I can't even sleep." Her tense jaw and flexed muscles kept her from getting too emotional over her memories.

Hotaru was still shivering, her eyes still full of tears, but she looked up to Lita and asked in a calmer tone, "You still got on this plane without crying or anything."

The muscular girl held onto her friend much closer. She was still uneasy looking around the plane, "My princess and girlfriend need me Taru."

The mention of the word 'girlfriend' brought Hotaru's focus away from the tragedy.

"I'm a soldier," Lita continued. "I have to disconnect myself from fear. I did that a long time ago." She sighed heavily, "It took a long time to get over." Looking down at Hotaru's beautiful face, even if she was emotionally wounded, made her crack a smile, "I think becoming a Sailor Soldier and meeting all my friends, you included, I think that helped me refocus my life."

Hotaru didn't speak, but Lita's words of courage helped assuage her torment. Their eyes stared into eachother. Lita had experienced the kind of grief Hotaru was feeling. She felt the older, stronger scout could help her through this. Lita felt a deeper connection to Hotaru, almost a younger version of herself; a beautiful emotional soul that needed someone.

"And," Lita continued, "Like I said, they may still be okay. Raye thought Mina was gone." She chuckled and shook her head. Her eyes were closed, "In fact, I just found this out right before she left." Lita opened her eyes to Hotaru, "Amy and Raye made love after she heard about Mina."

The younger scout began to breathe harder, slowly dropping her jaw. Her eyes never leaving Lita's.

"I guess it relieved some tension or whatever," She looked away from the scout of destruction looking to the chairs in front of her. "But later on, Mina was back and-"

As soon as Lita looked back to Hotaru, the younger girl silenced her by pressed their lips together. Unlike the soft innocent kiss from earlier, this was much deeper and emotionally filled, even sexually driven. It was closer to their first kiss they shared a week earlier. Hotaru's nimble arms squeezed the muscle girl as tightly as possible. Lita did not stop her. In fact, she held her back and allowed the make-out session to get more and more intense. Even with Amy on her mind, Lita did not want to stop this sensation. Amy helped Raye in her time of need, she couldn't turn her back on Hotaru. Maybe Lita too needed some relief now reminded of her parents. The dark-haired girl's tongue met with the brunette's. Their breasts were pressing against each other. Hotaru's leg began to rub alongside Lita's. The taller scout of electricity opened her eyes and envisioned Amy in front of her. What am I doing, she thought to herself.

Before Lita could end this madness, Hotaru broke the kiss. Her arms let go of Lita. her body fell back in the chair. Her left hand squeezed the arm-wrest. Her eyes widened. She breathed heavily. It was if she suddenly felt all the anxiety that burst before Lita's mind at that moment.

The taller girl was not quite as tense. Her hands were at her chest. Within a few seconds she grabbed the younger girl's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Still breathing heavily, Hotaru slowly turned her head to meet Lita. Her non-verbal breath continued to speak for her for about half a minute until she whispered, "I'm sorry Lita."

"It's okay," the older girl rubbed her hand across the younger girl's cheek.

The two of them looked at each other in a very uncomfortable way for a long minute. Lita finally decided to prompt Hotaru to get some sleep again. The young girl decided to try by leaning her head back on Lita's shoulders. The taller girl gave her another kiss on the forehead. Hotaru turned her head up to pucker her lips, "Kiss?" Lita smiled and gave her friend one more innocent kiss. Hotaru then shut her eyes. Lita decided to lean her head as well. She would try to sleep, but she knew it was impossible on this plane, and especially after what just happened.

Raye turned back to her girlfriend and took off her headphones. "You have anymore water?"

Mina looked to her girlfriend for a second and then put her notepad down next to her. She grabbed her bag from beneath the seat in front of her and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Raye took a sip.

Picking her notepad back up, Mina continued to look at some notes she had jotted down. The priestess offered the bottle to her, but the blonde shook her head, "No thanks."

Raye closed the bottle and put it between their seats. Her attention focused back on Mina. She leaned close to Mina and whispered: "Hotaru was just making out with Lita."

"Uh huh," Mina was disinterested.

"That doesn't interest you at all?" Raye taunted her.

Mina looked back to her girlfriend. She was annoyed, staring at her for a couple seconds, "I kinda got other things on my mind Raye."

This was certainly a time when Mina's anxiety was justified, but it still hurt Raye to see her girlfriend in this kind of mood. Even Mina's cute ditsy voice sounded dead-pan. She slowly ran her finger through the long blonde hair to her right.

"God damn it!" Mina whispered and threw her pad into the seat in front of her.

Raye's eyes shot open. She put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Mina?"

Mina leaned back on her headrest staring off into space. She shook her head in annoyance, "What's wrong with me?"

Raye did not respond.

"I'm not…" Mina hesitated, "I dunno functioning like I used to. I feel like my head is vacant."

"Well," Raye teased, "Your head has been vacant-"

"Vacant for a while," Mina cut off Raye's insult, like she had heard it a million times. She obviously wasn't amused, "I mean I'm the leader of this team, and I let three of my fellow scouts die."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Raye tried to assuage her pain.

"Luna was right," Mina sighed, "I am a disgrace."

"Oh stop it!" Raye held onto her. Mina held her back. The priestess allowed her girlfriend to sit alone silently with her thoughts. Minako Aino was not the kind of girl who dealt with her problems head-on. Arrogance, humor and blissful ignorance were her escape from reality. Lately she had discovered alcohol and allowed that to numb her pain. But she couldn't be intoxicated now. They were at war and Mina was the leader of the group. Raye knew that she felt responsible for the attack, but she wanted to help Mina work through it. After a minute or so, she could see the austere looking soldier close her eyes, shake her head, and allow the ditsy blonde everyone was familiar with to come into character. Mina kissed Raye and finally responded to what she was talking about earlier:

"Those two having sex back there?" She turned her head, but couldn't see past the seat cushion.

Raye knew that Mina was trying to forget about their problems and focus on something else. She decided to let it go:

"I don't think so," Raye chuckled. "They were kissing just a minute ago."

"Well," Mina kept her head low looking back to her girlfriend, "It'll be interesting once Lita's back with Amy." Her ditsy voice was starting to come back to life.

"Yeah," Raye could only imagine what was going on between her and Serena by this point.

"At least Hotaru has someone right now." Mina looked back at Raye, "I seem to recall my own girlfriend getting it on with a blue-hair while I was away."

"I thought you were gone," Raye seemed defensive, "I felt the same way Hotaru feels now-"

"I know I know," Mina stopped her almost laughing, "I've heard the story before Raye. You went over to her house, told her I was dead. Amy consoled you, you ordered Angelo's pizza, told Amy how I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread, which you were right about. Then out of nowhere, you start making out with her, squeezed her boobs, took off her panties-"

Raye let go of her girlfriend and waved her hands, "You don't need to go into all the details."

"You licked her pussy, she came, then-"

"Mina!" Raye scolded her without raising her voice too loud.

"Hey," Mina raised her hands, "The details are the best part."

"I don't wanna think about it," Raye pouted. She was silent for a few seconds, "Aside from my mother's death, losing you was the worst feeling ever. I never want to go through that again. And yes, I had sex with Amy and it made me forget my pain for a minute."

"Raye," Mina held her girlfriend's hands, "I've told you a million times, it's okay. Hell, we had a threesome together." There was a short pause before she looked to the raven-hair in a playful way. "Want me to go into details about that?"

"No," Raye scolded her.

"Awww," Mina whined, "I'm never gonna get to tell that story."

"Maybe later," Raye kissed her girlfriend. "I'm glad you're with me Mina. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The blonde chuckled, "You need me."

"Please don't beat yourself up over this too much."

Mina's smile faded, she closed her eyes.

Raye pulled her closer, "What happened was beyond our control. You're still the same strong soldier I fell in love with; body of a Goddess, face of an angel." There was a slight pause as Mina picked up Raye's hand and rubbed it across her cheek. "I love you Minako… Hino!"

Her eyes now open, Mina looked to her and said, "I thought we were gonna go with my last name?"

"We are," Raye stared out of the window, "I just wanted to know what it sounded like."

"Raye," Mina grabbed her girlfriend's attention, "You don't have to change your name if you don't want-"

"No," Raye interrupted looking back at her, "I do want to change it. I don't need to be associated with my father's name anymore."

Mina and Raye relaxed allowing their heads to rest on each other. "It's your grandpa's name too."

"Meh," Raye slowly closed her eyes, "He'd probably change it too just so his last name begins with a earlier letter of the alphabet."

Laughter escaped Minako Aino as she also closed her eyes, "I guess you're right… Raye Aino."

Raye smiled and whispered, "Sleep."

Mina was silent at that point. Before the priestess drifted off to sleep, she looked back to the seats behind her one last time. She could see Hotaru resting on Lita's shoulder. The taller girl was running her fingers through her black-hair. Raye turned back thinking about Hotaru's loss. As she closed her eyes, she thought back to her own tragedy.

* * *

Raye Hino was now 14 again and standing in front of an apartment door. Her head was hung-over staring at the Welcome mat.

"Who's there?" A friendly voice answered.

"Amy?!" Raye cried. Her voice sounded desperate.

"Raye?" The voice sounded concerned.

The door opened to reveal Amy, still in her school uniform below the warm afternoon sun. Raye was standing in her priestess garb holding a folded newspaper. She was crying heavily, barely able to keep her head up and look at her. The blue-hair gently put her hands on Raye's shoulders.

"Raye, what's wrong?" Amy's eyes almost popped out of their heads. She could tell something terrible had happened, maybe to Serena. Still there was no response, the raven-hair could barely speak. Amy pressed her, "Raye?"

The priestess slowly held up the folded newspaper for Amy to take. She cried louder. Amy stared at the newspaper in hand before she took it. Unfolding it, the front page headline of the London Times made everything clear:

SAILOR V KILLED IN EXPLOSION!

Amy could barely believe what she saw. She quickly skimmed through the story gathering as many details as she could, but she was more concerned about Raye. She had spoken briefly about Sailor V on the cruise, but since, she had refused to say anything more about her, or the mysterious girl she missed so badly. Letting go of the paper, Amy held onto her friend.

"I'm so sorry Raye," Amy lifted her hand, running her fingers through Raye's long flowing back hair, "I know you two were close." Of course, by now Amy had already put two and two together and realized that Sailor V was Raye's love.

"She was the one Amy," The priestess finally looked up to her friend, "She was the one."

"The one you told me about?" Amy confirmed, "On the cruise?"

Raye just nodded her head, "Minako," she hesitated, "Minako Aino." She suddenly started bawling her eyes out again.

"Come inside," Amy led her in, though Raye would not let go of her.

"Don't let go of me," Raye cried.

She didn't.

After a few hours, Raye calmed down. She told Amy their entire story wavering between calm and hysterical. Her beloved Mina had been in England since the day she saw Sailor V off at the airport. Their phone conversations were limited; they communicated mostly through letters. Parallel allusions to her mother's death continued to enter the conversation. Her blue-haired friend rarely left her side, holding her hand and wrapping her other arm around the fire-scout's waist. She was curious about Darien. The two had been supposedly dating for sometime, but the priestess admitted she didn't really feel anything for him. She was partly dating with him to annoy Serena, but also to maybe help her forget about Mina. Nothing physical ever came out of the relationship, but Raye also feared that Mina may have had a lover, or multiple lovers, overseas. After a while, the subject changed, and the two girls began talking about the newest member of their team, Lita. Amy had suggested inviting Lita over for support, but Raye rejected the idea. She didn't even want Serena to know about this. Amy was the only one in the world she could trust. They didn't talk much about Serena. Amy admitted that nothing had happened between them, but Raye seemed disinterested in the subject and quickly changed it.

By now, they were finishing up a small pizza from Angelo's. Raye had been calm for the past half hour, but staring at the last slice of pizza brought tears back to her eyes:

"We had our first date at Angelo's pizza."

The slice of cheese and vegetables dropped to the floor and Raye began to cry again. Amy quickly intercepted her friend. The two hugged without saying a word for a long time. Raye then kissed her friend gently on the cheek. She wasn't sure what Amy was thinking by this time.

"I love you Amy," Raye admitted.

"I love you too," Amy quickly answered, though it sounded more like a sisterly consolation.

"Serena doesn't deserve you," Raye's voice was more stern, "She doesn't deserve your love, your healing energy."

Amy was totally silent.

Raye backed up to look her friend in the eye, "She doesn't need you." Her voice was getting angrier. "She's a meatball head obsessed with Tuxedo Mask. Of course, Tuxedo Mask would never go for her."

"Raye," Amy sounded very mousy, "Can you please not talk about her like that."

"What does she have Amy," Raye was starting to get very hysterical, "That I don't have?"

"Raye," Amy did not raise her voice, but she had a concerned look in her eye, "Take it easy, it's okay-"

"She lives in a fucking mansion," Raye interrupted "With parents who love her, she's popular with all those moronic friends of hers, and she gets your affection."

Amy looked she was trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"And I live alone at a Shrine with my old grandfather, my piece of shit father isn't around, my mom's dead, and now the love of my life…" Raye began to cry so heavily she couldn't finish her sentence. She allowed herself to fall back on the couch rubbing her eyes. She let out a violently loud scream.

Her friend quickly held onto her and consoled her, "Raye please," She started to cry herself, "Please don't cry. I'm here for you, you understand?" Raye began to settle down looking Amy in the eyes, "I'm always here for you Raye. I won't leave your side."

Time stopped for a minute. Raye and Amy were totally motionless, only allowing themselves to breathe. Primal instincts seemed to overwhelm the scout of fire. She lost contact with her mind and stared at the beautiful blue-haired girl with pure lust. Finally, Raye lunged after Amy kissing her violently on the lips. She quickly wrapped her arms around her torso and nailed her to the couch. Amy seemed to mumble and lightly resist at first, but she quickly accepted Raye's affection and wrapped her arms around her. Maybe the shy scout of water was only allowing this to ease Raye's mind, but she didn't care.

Later on, Raye and Amy tried to understand just what happened this night. Raye couldn't explain it. Amy couldn't explain it. 'It just happened' was their only conclusion. Amy seemed to remember the details of this night. It was her first. Mina had once forced the blue-haired girl to tell her about it in great detail. However, Raye had almost no recollection of this night; only images, sounds and feelings. They moved fast, Raye was like an animal.

The one moment that stuck in her mind was when she used her fingers to claim Amy's virginity. As her sticky fingers pumped Amy faster and faster she began to hear the blue-hair scream into orgasm louder and louder, to an extremely high pitch. She never forgot the sound of that scream.

* * *

"Raye wake up!"

Back on the plane, Raye found Mina shaking her shoulder. Lita was leaning over from the side.

"Wow," Lita chimed in; Mina turned to the brunette, "At least someone good some sleep on this plane."

Raye shook her head trying to wake up.

"Did Hotaru sleep?" Mina asked.

"I don't think so," Lita explained, "She was reading Fifty Shades of Gray."

"What about you?"

Lita gave Mina a perplexed look, "You know I can't sleep on an airplane."

A flight attendant passed by and addressed the brunette, "Miss, please stay in your seat, the plane is about to land."

"Sorry," Lita sat back and sighed nervously. Hotaru put her book down and held Lita's hand to ease her anxiety about the landing.

Raye sighed too looking back at her girlfriend. They were together again. Mina smiled and held her partner's hand. They kissed once more for good look and stared out the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The captain spoke, "We are starting our final approach to Seattle Washington. And despite the city's reputation for rain, the weather is clear, if not a little cold. We will be arriving shortly. Flight attendants, prepare for arrival."

Raye prepared her cell-phone for an important call the minute they reached the ground.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Raye snorted, "Pick up the god-damn phone Amy!"

The cold Seattle night was clear, as the pilot had explained. However the four soldiers didn't acknowledge the foreign city in the cab. Mina was riding shotgun in the front with Raye leaning forward to speak with her. The older cab driver didn't seem to care much about their conversation. He did occasionally eye the blonde beauty next to him.

Raye dropped her phone from her ear. "Why isn't she answering?" She was almost yelling, "I've called her six fucking times since we landed."

Lita was concerned, "Did she send you a text or-"

"No calls, texts, anything from her."

The brunette had a wrinkle on her forehead.

"You don't think something bad happened do you?" Asked Hotaru.

Mina turned around to meet Raye's line-of-sight. They stared at each other confirming their apprehension.

"Come on," Lita tried to laugh it off, "I'm sure they're fine. They just…" The brunette was starting to worry that her girlfriend was in trouble. Why else wouldn't she answer her phone? Amy was always good at returning phone calls. Raye had left a message before the plane left. Surely she would have gotten it and at least left a message by now. Even if they got bad reception in their place, Amy would have made an effort to check the phone outside. Were they too late? Had Tiberius gotten to them? Hotaru grabbed a hold of Lita's hand, but the tall brunette did not react.

"Right here," Mina pointed, confirming with her notes.

The driver pulled over and helped with the bags.

"You want me to bring the bags up?" The driver smiled enthusiastically.

"No thanks," Mina handed him the money.

"It wouldn't be a problem," The driver seemed intent on following them up, "Or I could just come up and keep you girls company." His smile turned creepy.

"No it's fine," Mina laughed his comment off, almost flattered. She was used to it.

"Well could I have your number?" Now he was starting to bother her.

Raye came to Mina's rescue grabbing her hand, "Get lost dipshit," she said without looking at the man. The four of them walked to the apartment, leaving the man dejected. Someone walked out of the building door allowing the four soldiers to go inside.

"Thanks again," Mina was kind enough to smile back at the driver.

The man smiled and waved. He bobbed his head with confidence and said to himself, "Still got it!"

Inside the building, they reached Amy and Serena's apartment. They dropped their bags in front of the door.

"Right here," Mina said.

They had heard some commotion from down the stairs, but now they could easily hear screams coming from inside.

"What the hell?" Lita let go of Hotaru's hand and rushed to the door about to knock, but the screams became more and more intense. Hotaru rushed to hold Lita's shoulder. What was going on in there? The tall brunette automatically feared the worst.

A loud high pitched scream echoed down the hallway. It caused Mina, Hotaru and especially Lita to recoil. "AMY!" She screamed.

However, Raye recognized that scream. Her eyes widened as she correctly envisioned exactly what was going on in the apartment.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Lita spoke as fast as she could, ripped the pen from her pocket, and transformed into her electricity-wielding alter-ego.

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Hotaru transformed as well.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

As Mina transformed, Jupiter kicked the door open. "Amy!" She cried again as she ran inside. Mina and Hotaru quickly followed her.

Raye stood outside a few seconds longer before finally changing into Sailor Mars. She then walked in very slowly hearing a cry from room:

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**End Notes:**

… Yeah I don't have much to say this time around. Off to write the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Hmmm… no reviews. Once again, I'm worried that people aren't into this story anymore. Granted I've been taking my sweet time with it, but I'd rather make it good than rush through it.

Is there still an audience out there for this story? If so, please review this chapter and let me know so I can work to finish it.

Anyway, there might be some mild sexual content here… there might be some violence… just read!

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Raye Hino, now Sailor Mars, knew exactly what she was going to see when she walked into the apartment. Through the doorway, there wasn't much to see, except that Lita had stopped dead in her tracks with Mina and Hotaru staring off on her right.

"OH MY GOD!" A voice screamed.

Raye knew who's voice it was. Still, she walked in very slowly like it was no big deal. The three scouts were standing like statues. Mina covered up Hotaru's eyes without moving another muscle, or even blinking. As her pumps amplified the floorboards of the apartment, Raye kept her head down playing out this upcoming scene in her head. She walked behind Mina, Hotaru, finally Lita, and stood to her left. Raising her eyes, Raye finally saw what she had been imagining this whole time.

Amy Mizuno was standing naked before Sailor Jupiter, like a deer caught in headlights, and Serena Tsukino was cowering on the couch, trying to cover up her private parts. Raye didn't expect Amy and her secret lover to be transformed. Just as she had done with Mercury a few times, or for that matter she and Venus had done countless times, Sailor Moon and Mercury's uniforms had been thrown off for more intimacy. They were still wearing their tiaras, chokers, gloves, and their boots. She also did not expect a pile of sex toys on the small table next to the couch. A shopping bag was below the furnature and there was even a double-dildo on the couch; looked like it was just used.

The scene was as still as a painting. No one made a sound, although Hotaru eventually mumbled for Mina to take her hand off of her eyes. Eventually, Mina's hand fell to her side and Saturn joined her fellow soldiers in silently staring at their two naked friends standing before them. Serena's eyes were scanning her friends looking like she had disgraced all of them, whimpering like a scared puppy. Amy on the other hand stared at Lita. The tall girl's jaw was dropped. Raye could only imagine the distressing shock the scouts of water and thunder were feeling. Amy was probably analyzing the moment, like a computer, determining which actions or explanations would produce the best outcomes. Obviously this was a huge blow for Lita seeing her lover naked with another woman, let alone her own princess. Raye wasn't counting on her to be so cavalier about it as Mina had been when she found out Raye and Amy were together. Undoubtedly, this was an improper time for this love triangle to coalesce. Sailor Mars decided to finally break the tension and speak up:

"You know," Raye spoke easily, "You could have just taken some of my toys with you." She chuckled at her own joke.

Sailor Mars only noticed Jupiter turning her head slowly towards her in disgust.

"I mean," Raye continued smiling at Amy, "How much did that all end up costing you?"

"Raye!" Mina scolded her.

A moment of thought passed before Sailor Mars looked to her girlfriend in confusion. Why was Minako suddenly the strict member of the group?

"Lita," Amy finally moved closer to the girl she had wronged. The two distant lovers did not lose eye contact. Amy was terrified, "I-"

Lita started backing up from Amy. The muscle-girl slowly shook her head waved one of her hands but as if to say "No," but she didn't say a word. Maybe she just wanted this to all go away. Raye, Mina and Hotaru turned to follow her footsteps with their eyes. Amy moved closer to her, waving her arms in apology. She sighed and opened her mouth hoping to say something comforting. Sailor Jupiter turned and gradually ran for the door. The sound of her footsteps stabbed Amy's chest.

"Lita," Amy screamed. She advanced to the door only to be waved back by Venus. The blonde shook her head silently and turned around again. Sailor Saturn headed for the door and followed Jupiter outside. Now that her ex-girlfriend was outside, Mercury started pacing back and forth, pulling her hair in distress.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena screamed for the second time. She allowed her legs to drop to the floor, still sitting on the couch. She started tugging at her own hair; her breasts were now in full display. "What are you guys doing here?"

What a stupid question, Raye thought to herself. This soap-opera scene was starting to piss her off. She maintained her composure ad she answered the princess, folding her arms with disdain: "You don't answer your phone."

Sailor Moon buried her head in her gloved hand.

"Shit!" Amy whispered looking up at the ceiling. Taciturn overtook the room. Amy looked to Mina. The blonde looked very distressed, but it couldn't have been from the shocking revelation that had just materialized. Something else was on Sailor Venus' mind aside from the awkward reunion. Amy began to think back to the nightmare that woke her in the middle of the night. She finally approached her blonde friend with questions that needed answering. "Mina," she hesitated, "What's going on?"

Mina turned to her girlfriend who looked right back at her with an attitude. The raven-hair gestured for her to explain. The Soldier of love closed her eyes and prepared herself. She sighed harder than Amy had heard in a while. Her eyes met Amy's:

"There was an attack at the Outers' house," Mina explained looking down to the floor. She grabbed one of Amy's hands. The brain of the scouts could tell her leader needed some consolation. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," She shuttered before continuing, "And Sailor Pluto were wounded in the fight. They blew up the house." Mina looked into Amy's eyes already widened in shock, "The three of them are MIA."

Amy blinked a couple times. She couldn't believe the news.

"Oh God!" Serena got up holding her hands to her lips, "Are they… dead?"

Mina let go of Amy, who stood her ground, and walked to her blonde twin, "I dunno, we didn't find them."

"Oh Mina," Serena cried and wrapped her arms around her. Venus consoled her, rubbing her gloved hands across her naked back. The princess did her best to fight her tears. Raye looked off to the wall shaking her head in annoyance. Serena started getting hysterical, "I shouldn't have left! I shouldn't-"

Amy turned around to hold her girlfriend but Venus was between them.

"No no no," Venus whispered, "You could have been burned too Serena. You had to leave."

Serena felt overwhelmed by all that had happened in the past few minutes, she completely forgot that she was naked. Amy did not forget and decided to grab her uniform and make herself decent.

"I don't know," Mars finally spoke up, "I could've used Mercury's water when we were in that burning building." She looked right at Amy.

The bluenette was holding her leotard as she shot a quick glance at Mars, but then focused on dressing herself.

"Certainly would've been more useful than you sitting around here fucking the princess," Raye was starting to sound agitated.

"All right Raye!" Amy scolded her friend now fully dressed as Sailor Mercury.

"All Right Raye?" Raye unfolded her arms and began to verbally assault her fellow soldier at a considerable volume, "Don't fucking 'All Right' me! We just spent ten hours in the air following an intense search for our fallen soldiers, and we come here to find you two plowing each other with a double-dildo?"

Amy sighed. By now both the blondes were looking at Raye. Serena in particular didn't like the way Raye was yelling at her girlfriend. However, Serena still felt guilty.

"Have you been doing this all day?" Raye got in Amy's face, "Is that why you couldn't pick up the fucking phone?"

"The phone doesn't work in this apartment Raye," Amy spoke up.

"You couldn't spend an hour to maybe take a break," The scout of fire would not let up, "Maybe go grab some Starbucks and check your God damned messages?"

"The phone didn't have batteries," Serena tried to interject.

Mars continued, paying no attention to her princess: "Maybe prepare yourselves in case God forbid Tiberius was coming after you? I mean Jesus Christ, Lita thought you two were dying in here." She then shook her body in a comical fashion, "Oh! And what about Lita, huh Amy?"

"Raye, please," Amy was getting defensive.

"I really," Raye raised her hands, "Really want to hear you explain to your GIRLFRIEND, and by girlfriend I mean the girlfriend you left back in Tokyo who spent the night before staring at a picture of you, why she caught you naked on a bed with Sailor Moon."

"Raye," Mercury became more aggressive getting in her fellow soldier's face.

"You're all alone with your beloved princess." Raye was getting sarcastic, "Now's the perfect time to seduce her. Don't even worry about your dumbass friends who are trying to PROTECT YOU TWO!"

"Shut up Raye!" Amy screamed.

"Guys stop it," Mina failed to interject. Serena just stood back watching her two friends at each other's throats.

"That scream earlier," Raye explained, "That orgasmic scream, I knew exactly what it was while the others were shitting their pants. Remember when I made you scream like that Amy?"

Serena's jaw dropped hearing this conversation. Mina closed her eyes rubbing her forehead.

"So that's what this is all about?" Amy raised her arms in anger, "You ARE jealous! Fine, yes I had sex with Sailor Moon and I liked it!"

"Amy," Serena pleaded.

Mercury teeth were in plain view the entire time she spoke, "It was the most euphoric feeling I ever felt in my life. And yes, it did feel better than all those times you screwed me because Mina wasn't around."

Raye's jaw became tense, here eyes widened.

"You're such a hypocrite," Amy belted out, "You didn't beat yourself up at all for taking MY virginity when you thought YOUR girlfriend was gone!"

With fire in her eyes, Sailor Mars slapped Mercury with more force and speed than she had done with Sailor Moon. Mercury bend over to the side holding her face and yelped in pain.

"AMY!" Serena ran towards the two of them.

The princess' gloved fist slammed into the side of Mars' face. She let out a huge wail of pain and held onto her face. She then got in-between her girlfriend and her rival.

Venus stood hesitant, but yelled out "Serena!" She didn't like seeing her princess strike her girlfriend, but she knew hitting Sailor Moon would only escalate the conflict.

"That's MY girlfriend!" Serena screamed with Amy standing up behind her, "Don't touch her-"

"Serena," Amy tried to calm her down.

"Fuck Tiberius," Raye looked to the blonde and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'LL BURN YOU MYSELF!"

Sailor Mars ignited her palm with a flame. Like a pitcher, she threw her arm in the direction of Sailor Moon's face. Ready for her blow, Sailor Moon deflected the fireball. They were lucky the flames did not burn any other part of the apartment. Sailor Mercury suddenly abandoned her vow of logic and tranquility seeing her girlfriend being attacked by Mars. Those long repressed instincts took over her body. Amy pushed her princess out of the way. With ice accumulating in the palm of her hand, the blue-haired scout threw a punch at her fellow dark-haired soldier. Mars tried to block the punch, but her face still caught the blow.

Suddenly a nasty fight had broken out between two Sailor Scouts. The two fighters stood close to each other in fighting stance, Mars ignoring the pain from Mercury's punch. She dropped low swooping her leg attempting to trip her blue-haired rival. Unfortunately, Mercury was well versed in her friend's fighting choreography and jumped to evade. While in the air, Mercury kicked her right leg towards Mars' head. Only the waving black hair caught Mercury's boot, missing Mars' head by a centimeter. Mercury's leg was intercepted once Mars' left hand spun around. Her bicep tensed up pulling Mercury off balance, causing her to fall on her back. A large thud echoed throughout the apartment with Mercury grunting in pain. Mars took her time to regain fighting stance, but it didn't take long for Mercury to jump back into a fighting stance like a gymnast. Another ice-covered fist whacked Mars right in the chest, in her left breast to be precise. Sailor Mars let out a loud painful scream.

Sailor Moon got up by this point and tried to back up her girlfriend but Raye seemed capable of fighting off both of them. No more flames, ice, or martial art moves were involved. They all fought like school girls. Raye pulled Amy's hair, Serena tried to punch the fire-scouts arm to let go, Amy kicked her leg hoping to knock her over. They were all yelling in anger. It was a stereotypical cat-fight.

Sailor Venus could barely believe what she was seeing. It took a long time for this fight to sink in. Her own team-mates, her own friends, fighting each other? She saw her team, her responsibility slipping from her fingers. Mina couldn't allow this and finally acted.

"Stop it!" Sailor Venus got in the middle of all three of them holding their chests. None of the fighters wanted to hurt Mina, but they still wouldn't let up. "Raye stop!"

The physical violence seemed to calm down but the verbal abuse did not. Raye and Amy were yelling obscenities at each other; Sailor Moon less so. Venus was yelling as the peacemaker. It got to the point where it was all inaudible noise.

Finally Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn ran back in the apartment. Jupiter held onto Mercury and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Amy stop!" Jupiter yelled out holding her up like a doll.

Mercury and Mars looked like they were about to enter an MMA match with Jupiter and Venus holding back their respected girlfriends.

"Fucking cunt!" Was the last audible scream out of Amy before another voice drowned them all out:

"STOP FIGHTING!"

The deafening scream came from Sailor Saturn who stood in the middle of the room between them all. And just as she commanded, all five sailor scouts quieted down and looked to the youngest member standing strong. Jupiter put Mercury down.

"What is wrong with you all?" Her voice wasn't quite as loud as it was before, but she was still yelling. "We're a team!"

The five original Sailor Scouts stared at Sailor Saturn like she was their new leader. She was almost frightening to them. They all recognized that she had suffered the most from this tragic turn of events. Mina in particular was relieved that Sailor Saturn had stopped the fighting.

Hotaru shook her head and allowed herself to calm down. She still spoke with strength, "I lost everything! I lost my home, I lost my parents, my whole life!" She looked to Sailor Mercury and then to Sailor Moon. She spoke very calmly, "You're the only family I have left."

Lita walked up to Hotaru and hugged her. The black-hair sighed in relief.

Amy looked at the two of them together. They seemed like more than just friends consoling one another. There was something about their unity similar to Raye and Mina, or maybe even she and Serena.

"I'm sorry Raye," Sailor Moon looked to her friend in an honest friendly tone.

Raye slowly turned to see her princess, standing naked before her. Amy was right next to her and looked her way as well.

"I'm sorry too," Mercury's apology seemed slightly less genuine.

Venus put her hand on Raye's shoulder. The fire scout's response was curt: "Whatever." She then walked away. She headed for the open door, but did not exit the building. She just stood looking at the dark Seattle street. Raye sighed in pain grabbing her breast.

Mercury now turned her attention back to Jupiter, the other wounded soul of this encounter. While the water scout brushed off her minor injuries quite easily, she knew she couldn't heal Lita's wounded heart. Amy began to organize her conversation points explaining the situation between her and Serena. Seeing the two of them together in the act was not something the blunette had in mind, but she would have had to tell her at some point. Hurting Lita was the one thing Amy never wanted, but it was inevitable at this point.

"Lita," Amy spoke up, "I – I think we need to talk-"

The ex-girlfriend, with a small tear in her eye, waved her hand still holding on to Hotaru with the other, "N-not now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Lita…" Amy whined.

"We've got other things to worry about right now," Lita looked back to Hotaru as if to provide an example.

All Amy wanted to do was get this over with. But she was the one who had done wrong and needed to abide by Lita's wishes. She nodded in agreement.

"Serena," Venus finally looked to her princess.

"Yes Mina?" The odango-hair responded.

"As much as I'd love to stare at your beautiful boobs all night, could you put your clothes back on?"

Everyone finally turned around reminded that Sailor Moon was in fact naked. Sailor Moon herself looked down and quickly covered herself up. Amy picked up Sailor Moon's uniform and helped her dress up.

"Maybe we should de-transform?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"No," Venus commanded.

Moon and Mercury both looked at Venus as the princess' garb was back in place.

"I want everyone to stay transformed," Venus explained, "I want everyone to be ready-"

She stopped mid-sentence when a neighbor came to the door. He looked like a carbon copy of The Dude from The Big Lebowski, complete with a bathrobe, sunglasses and a white Russian drink in hand. All six Sailor Scouts turned to see him. Fortunately, Sailor Moon was now fully clothed. The Dude moved his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look at the six beauties that were inside.

"Um," the man finally spoke up in voice one would expect from The Dude, "Is everything… like… okay? … Man?"

"Yes everything's fine sorry," Amy moved closer.

"I heard like," The dude was starting to smile liking what he saw, "Uh… yelling and uh… you know… like… you know what I'm trying to say?" The Dude took a drink of his White Russian.

"Yes," Amy said.

"We're rehearsing for a Cosplay event," Raye spoke up, nearest to the door. She closed her eyes refusing to believe she actually suggested that. The other scouts nodded and verbally agreed.

The Dude left a smudge of his drink on his moustache, slurping it up, "Ah Cosplay," He said leaning in the doorway, "That must be exhausting."

There was silence for a minute.

"Well uh…" The Dude continued, "You want me to like uh… you know… stick around and… like… you know give notes and stuff?" He smiled at the girls.

Mercury stared at the man, but she was too distressed to be polite. She looked to her girlfriend, "Mars?"

Sailor Mars quickly shut the door in The Dude's face. She began to walk away until she heard the man from outside:

"Hey uh… your… uh luggage is still out here… ma'am!"

Mars shut her eyes in annoyance and opened the door.

The dude had the bags in his hands walking through the door, "I'll just put these… by the entrance." He leaned the bags against the wall, and still had his glass in his hand.

"Thank you," Amy smiled.

"Now get out!" Raye pushed him out the doorway.

The dude did not say anything but watched the door slam in his face again. A few seconds later, her spoke up from outside, "Okay, I'll just uh… you know maybe come back later… with my notepad and…"

Mars walked towards the group.

"So," Venus spoke up rubbing her hands together with a smile on her face, "Who's up for pizza?"

* * *

The apartment wasn't big enough to have a real dining room, but there was a sizable round table big enough for all six of them to sit across and eat. Like King Arthur, there was no head at this table; all were equal. Sailor Moon sat with her arms folded, pouting like a little girl. She was banned from eating anymore pizza, or she would have eating everything. Next to her was Sailor Mercury, using a knife and fork to avoid getting her gloves greasy. Venus sat next to her, followed by Mars. The Scout of Love thought it was best to separate the two who had just been fighting. Likewise with Sailor Jupiter, seated next to Mars. Saturn was seated beside Jupiter, who sat beside Sailor Moon. Jupiter had actually decided to sit as far away from Mercury as possible, but sitting across from each other meant they made eye contact way too often. It was becoming uncomfortable.

While waiting for the pizza to come, and sitting down to eat, Venus had explained everything that happened. Saturn became very emotional at one point, but Jupiter comforted her. Nothing was said about this, but Mercury knew something was developing between these two. Venus had continued laying out her plan, though there wasn't much to say. She simply wanted everyone to stay transformed so they could be prepared for anything. The Outer Scouts had been caught off guard and paid the price. The Inner Senshi had not been prepared for this either. They were all together now, and the biggest priority was protecting The Princess. The subject of being spotted in their Sailor uniforms was discussed, but Venus and Mercury concluded that Seattle was far removed enough to avoid being noticed, and the cosplay excuse seemed to be a viable option. They would eventually have to go outside; a solution to being spotted would have to be worked out. Sleeping would have to be done in shifts. Two of the scouts had to stay awake to guard the Princess. Mars and Venus had gotten a decent amount of sleep on the plane, so they would stand guard this night while Jupiter and Saturn got some shut-eye. Some minor other details were discussed, but by the time they were finishing the pizza, the conversation had halted to a silence.

Suddenly, the tension began to grown again. Mercury felt anger in Jupiter's eyes. The tallest girl spent most of her time looking to Saturn, but the two distant lovers couldn't help but catch a glimpse of one another. She gave a few fleeting glances at Sailor Moon, who felt guilt looking over at her soldier of thunder.

Venus sighed and decided to take a page out of Luna's wisdom:

"All right look," Venus said putting down her soda and raising her fingers, "I know I'm not the greatest psycho in the world-"

"Psychologist," Mars corrected with a mouthful of pizza.

"Whatever," Venus barely acknowledged her, "I think that we should all go around the table and express how we're feeling right now. It'll help clear our ears."

"Heads," Mars corrected her.

Venus was about to repeat her previous response to Raye's correction, but instead she chuckled, "Heh heh… heads."

Mercury looked uncomfortable. She knew she was going to have to explain herself now.

Mina looked to her girlfriend, "All right Raye, why don't you start?"

Mars looked at the blonde for a second. A smile ran across Mina's face hoping the priestess would have some wise words of wisdom. But Raye was not in the mood so she quickly stuffed another piece of pizza in her mouth, "Can't talk eating!" She could barely make out.

After a roll of the eyes, Mina looked to Jupiter, "Okay howabout you Lita? What's on your mind?"

Uh oh, Amy thought. She was about to hear from Jupiter now, and she hadn't even explained her reasons yet. Mercury was terrified to hear what her ex-girlfriend was about to say. Serena also looked nervous.

Jupiter looked up to Venus. She had barely eaten at all, obviously troubled. The Goddess of Love nodded her head.

"Wait," Mars took a sip of her drink and put it down leaning back in her chair, "I want to hear this. This outta be good!"

Mina gave her girlfriend another scolding look.

Mercury was very annoyed by Raye's insensitive comment. She was beginning to think her first girlfriend was actually enjoying this dramatic love triangle. However, she was more interested in what her thunder-wielding girlfriend was about to say. Her eyes looked back to Jupiter.

"Uh," Jupiter spoke up, "No… Pass." She looked down at her plate.

Amy sighed.

"Come on Lita," Mina tried to reach her hand out for Lita's. The brunette did not comply, "I think you need to speak up. I'm sure you have a lot to get off your breasts."

"Chest," Raye spoke up.

"I thought you were eating?" Mina scolded her.

Jupiter's eyes slowly looked around the table. They glanced over Sailor Mercury, who she could have sworn was trembling. The Scout of Water still looked cute to her, but there was now a dishonesty behind the bluenette. That was a turn-off. Jupiter's eyes moved to Sailor Moon. She looked nervous as well. The blonde closed her eyes, smiled in an over-the-top fashion and waved. She looked disingenuous. In fact, Jupiter actually felt disdain for her princess, as if she blamed her for stealing her girlfriend. But finally Jupiter looked to Sailor Saturn. The youngest scout looked at her with the most genuine eyes. Her hand held the muscular girl's with the most genuine touch. Behind that tortured face, slightly hidden by her flowing black hair, Hotaru had gorgeous eyes, an angelic face, soft lips, a slender body. She now appeared to be the most beautiful, honest member of the team. Maybe this young girl, fast becoming a grown woman, was to be her lover. Jupiter took a quick look back at Amy, feeling the girl had lost some of her beauty.

"You want me to express my feelings?" Lita spoke up with strength in her voice. She did not take her eyes off of Amy, "I'm pissed off!"

Amy closed her eyes preparing to take Lita's abuse. She reached for Serena's hand and squeezed it. The blonde looked over to her genius girlfriend as Lita continued:

"That fucking Tiberius!" Jupiter's right fist slammed the table. This caused Mercury's eyes to open wide and Sailor Moon to turn her gaze back to the brunette. "I wish I was ripping his head off right this second!" She was leaving three second spaces between sentences. "I wish I could have electrocuted all those bastards!" Jupiter's left hand held onto Hotaru while her right hand held up it's index finger for all to see, "That creep attacked my friends. Sent Amara, Michelle and Trista to who knows where. And…" She looked at her young friend, "Look what he did to Hotaru!" Jupiter hugged Saturn who returned the affection.

Amy began to feel more sadness for poor Hotaru. The two scouts held onto each other for a good few seconds.

"Hotaru's been through so much in her life," Jupiter kept her arm around her but looked back to the table, "And for her to lose her family, her home, have to deal with this shit." She looked back to Mina, "I'm pissed off because I'd rather be back in Tokyo finding these assholes and sending them six feet under." She then let go of Hotaru and picked up her semi-eaten slice of pizza, "Instead of coming here and finding my girlfriend and my princess sharing sex toys." She took a big bite out of her pizza and practically inhaled it.

Burn, Amy thought.

Mars smiled looking over Mercury. Venus looked to her as well, a look of concern, though she was glad the 500 pound elephant in the room was finally being addressed. Saturn actually looked at Sailor Moon, her own concerns in mind. Sailor Moon looked to her girlfriend. Mercury just closed her eyes again.

After an uncomfortable moment, with Jupiter sipping her soda. Mercury finally opened her eyes and softly spoke out, "Lita-" Her voice was soft. She had a very hard time trying to decide how to explain herself "I'm sorry." Mercury now spoke up with her full voice, "I'm truly, justly, swear to truth so help me God sorry! I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to be honest with you and tell you in person but… I'm in love with Serena. I've been in love with her since before we met. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" She dropped her head to the table. Serena picked her up and ran her hand across her cheek. Her love and healing energy helped Amy to feel lighter.

Jupiter shook her head. She was about to speak until she leaned back and pulled her hair slightly. Hotaru pulled one of the taller girl's hands away and held it lovingly. This scene was a visual torture for Lita. She loved this girl. She had loved her for years. The idea of Sailor Moon and Mercury as a couple never even entered Jupiter's mind. Why was this happening now when her dream had finally become a reality? Amy still seemed genuinely upset. Maybe she did care for her still. However, Lita began to think back to the close physical friendship Amy and Serena shared all these years.

Speaking slowly, Jupiter sighed, "This explains so much." Lita was having a really hard time expressing herself. If she did, she felt she's start screaming and yelling. Suddenly, her mind turned to the priestess sitting next to her: "Did you know about this?" Lita asked Raye, who simply stared at her in silence.

"We both did," Mina explained.

Sailor Moon looked to her blonde twin surprised to hear this.

"Well," Jupiter spoke up and looked to Sailor Moon. She hesitated with her mouth open. Serena looked back to the brunette, "I mean what about Darien… I mean, I know the guy's been out of commission and everything, but technically you and him are still together. You're supposed to rule together." She looked right at Sailor Moon, "Hell, you have a child together!" Then she looked at Hotaru trying to get her support, "Rini will never be born if she's with Mercury!"

With her eyes straying from concentration, Serena began to contemplate the dangers of neglecting her relationship with Tuxedo Mask.

"No," Hotaru looked at the table, "Rini will be born regardless of whether Serena and Amy are together."

Everyone was surprised to hear Hotaru speak about Rini like that. The two of them had an intense friendship, and anytime the small lady's future had been threatened, the Scout of Destruction became very emotional. Amy thought maybe Hotaru was trying to make an excuse for their forbidden love so Saturn and Jupiter could be together. Sailor Moon felt more comfortable hearing from the girl closest to Sailor Pluto. If there was any danger over Rini's existence, Pluto would have mentioned it. But what did it mean? Was Rini going to end up being Amy's daughter? How would that even be possible? Perhaps it was best not to think about it too much.

"Lita," Sailor Moon looked to her friend, "The last thing I want to do is cause problems between us or break up this team. If you want to stay with Amy, I'll stop. I'll stay away."

Mercury began to feel her heart being crushed. There was a look of pure shocking pain on her face. Hearing Jupiter break up with her was not easy to hear, but now the girl she longed for was about to break up with her? Amy wanted to speak up, but Lita beat her to it:

"No no no," her hands waved in the negative, "Serena, Amy loves you. I can tell she loves you. Do you love her?"

Sailor Moon hesitated, and looked at her blue-haired girlfriend. The sad look in her teary eyes pleaded with the princess not to let her go, not to stay away. Once again, Sailor Moon was reminded just how much she loved this girl. Her pigtails turned in the air as she looked to Jupiter, who had a similar look of sadness and desperation. Serena had to follow her heart. "Yes," was all Sailor Moon needed to say, even if it wasn't at a considerable volume.

Jupiter sighed, "Then that's the way it needs to be."

While Amy was relieved to hear things were going the way she wanted, it saddened her to lose Lita as a lover. She hoped that their friendship would not die as a result.

"I made an oath," Jupiter stood up, "To protect the Princess of the Moon." Hotaru looked up to her special friend, "And that's what I'm going to continue to do: Protect Sailor Moon." She then looked to Amy, "Mercury too." Then to Mina and Raye, "Everyone." One last look down to Hotaru, "And avenge my friends."

Jupiter stepped away from the table. Her gloved hand rubbed Hotaru's soft cheek before pulled out her Sailor Pen and walked towards the bathroom without looking at anyone, "I'm done talking about this, I need to get some shut-eye."

A flash of light and Sailor Jupiter was not Lita Kino.

"Lita," Venus spoke up, "We need to stay transformed."

"I'll change back after a shower," Lita was about to disappear in the bathroom.

"Lita!" Amy ran towards her.

"Amy, let her go," Mina tried to stop her discretely. She held onto her arm, but Amy pulled away.

Raye raised her hand to her blonde girlfriend mouthing, 'Let them work it out.'

Lita did in fact stop her back still to her ex-girlfriend. She felt a soft touch of Amy's hand on her shoulder. A voice desperate for a happy ending addressed her:

"We're still friends right?"

Amy was staring at the back of Lita's pony-tailed brown hair. She just wanted to see her ex-girlfriend's face, allow their eyes to conclude their ill-fated union and end amicably with a hug. The taller girl just stood there for maybe ten seconds. Not a single word was uttered, not a muscled moved… until Lita Kino walked straight into the bathroom disconnecting from Amy's hand, and closing the door behind her. Amy now stared at a white door separating them. She stood there with her eyes closed and her head down. The sound of a chair moving and footsteps inching towards her preceded the touch of a familiar gloved hand on her shoulder. Mercury turned around to see Sailor Moon standing next to her. The two hugged sharing the same feeling of shame.

"Welp," Sailor Mars said. She pulled the empty chair next to her closer and put her feet up, "You really fucked this up Amy!"

Mercury did not open her eyes, but Sailor Moon turned around, "Why are you so mean Raye?"

I haven't heard that one before, Raye thought to herself, "No," she continued, "And you're not off the hook either meatball head."

"Raye," Mina held her girlfriend's shoulder hoping she would stop.

"You could have at least," Raye pushed Mina's hand away without taking her eyes off of Serena, "Checked your God-damned messages and you may have had an easier time explaining this. Come on Amy, you're supposed to be smarter than this. You shouldn't have led Lita on like that. I think Serena's stupidity is rubbing off on you-"

Just as Raye was finishing her sentence, Lita forcefully opened the door and pointed to Raye in a confrontational manner. "Raye!" She snarled, "I don't need your bitchy jealous ass yelling at her for me!"

Everyone looked at Lita in astonishment. Amy and Serena backed away hoping Lita wouldn't start yelling at them. Raye stared at Lita like she wanted to burn her alive, but she composed herself.

"You wanna help me?" Lita's eyes were wide-eyed, "Then find out how we can kill these assholes who attacked our friends!"

Lita slammed the door behind her. Amy was actually relieved that her ex-girlfriend defended her.

"All right," Mina was obviously very annoyed, raising her hands in the air, "Let's all turn in for the night. We're tired, we're cranky and there's no beer in the fridge!"

Raye stayed where she was pondering Lita's tantrum. Hotaru got up and began cleaning up the table.

"Yeah," Serena said slowly moving towards Mina, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Are you gonna shower after her?" Amy followed her. Serena was not exactly clean from their activities all day.

"In the morning," was all Sailor Moon said. She put her arms around Venus, "Love ya Mina."

"You too babe," the princess' twin returned the affection.

Raye turned around still in her chair watching her girlfriend and the princess enviously. Amy did not share the same resentment, having the love triangle still on her mind. Instead, she turned to Saturn who was picking up the plates.

"I'll clean up Hotaru," Amy took the paper plates from her and put them in the trash. Raye got up and lazily helped clear the table. "You need to rest."

"You sure?" asked Saturn.

"Affirmative," Mercury confirmed walking towards the couch. The various toys had already been put away. "Let me pull out the couch."

"I can do it Amy," Hotaru assured her walking towards the couch.

Sailor Moon kissed her girlfriend once on the lips, hugged Hotaru and made her way for the bedroom.

"Hotaru, I wouldn't sleep there if I were you," Mars teased again.

Mercury shook her head exacerbated.

Sailor Venus grabbed hold of her girlfriend lovingly from the back, "You need to relax Reiko." She tried to kiss her neck.

"Eat me," Rei responded coldly jerking her head away.

"Maybe I should," Mina licked her girlfriend's ear.

"I'm not in the mood Mina!"

Mercury held Saturn for a while. She used healing energy on her young friend hoping it would help her. "I'm so sorry Hotaru. I wish I could make you feel better."

Saturn sighed into Amy's shoulder being reminded of the tragic events the night before.

"I think," Saturn replied in a soft voice, "I need to make Lita feel better right now."

"Please do," Amy held her tightly. She was afraid Hotaru would resent her for breaking Lita's heart, but Hotaru didn't seem so affected by it. Her mind was either focusing on her parents, or she was actually relieved that Lita was single again so the two of them could have a life together. As long as she was there to assuage her ex-girlfriend's pain, Amy was happy. They finally broke the hug and Amy walked away. Hotaru pulled the sofa out of the couch.

"Good night Mina," Amy hugged the blonde for only a second, "Are you two gonna be okay for the night. Do you want something to read?"

"I got my laptop," Raye did not look at Amy walking towards her suitcase.

"Can we," Mina asked, "Borrow some of your toys?"

Amy chuckled slightly.

"I wasn't joking," Mina reminded her.

Hotaru looked over to her leader hoping she was. After all, she and Sailor Jupiter would have to get some sleep.

"Good NIGHT AMY!" Raye yelled looking through her bag.

An uncomfortable sigh from the blue-haired genius forced Venus to rub her shoulder. "Go to bed Amy," Mina whispered to her, "I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you Mina," Amy held her hand.

"I'm really happy for you and Serena," Was the last thing Venus said before Amy walked into the bedroom.

Back in their bedroom, closing the door behind her, Mercury found Sailor Moon lying on the bed, on her side, with her back to her. The blonde felt her girlfriend's pressure on the bed. A white gloved hand ran across her body and hugged her. Serena felt Amy's face rubbing against her neck. The blonde grabbed the bluenette's hand.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Sailor Moon was not okay. Three of her fellow soldiers were missing in action. She had gotten in a physical fight with one of her best friends. And she felt guilt for coming between Lita and Amy. However, all her anxiety was beginning to fade as she squeezed Mercury's hand, feeling her healing energy. Sailor Moon turned her head to see her girlfriend's angelic face, "As long as you're with me."

The two felt their lips gently press together.

"I'll always be with you Serena," Amy responded and continued to kiss her. Her hands began to make their way to Sailor Moon's breast, until the blonde pulled her hand away. She broke the kiss.

"Amy can we just go to sleep tonight?"

A slight hesitation before Amy amicably agreed, "Okay."

The two lovers, still in their sailor uniforms, eventually drifted off to sleep, comforted by their joined hands.

* * *

Before she knew it, daylight had broken and Amy opened her eyes. The sun was peaking through the curtains of their bedroom. However, Sailor Moon was not beside her. Mercury jolted up, almost panicking for a second, until she remembered her girlfriend planned on showering the next morning. Amy looked at her clock: 8:13. It was still early, she didn't expect her girlfriend to be up, but the jet lag and the appearance of their friends played tricks on them.

Amy got up and internally made a list of priorities for the day. She slipped on her robe from the closet, although she noticed Serena's robe was still there. Amy did not read much into it. She quietly opened the door hoping not to wake anyone. The only one there awake was Sailor Mars. She was sitting on the rug meditating. No lights were on, although the sun was peaking trough the window. The sound of running water from the bathroom confirmed that the shower was running. Amy considered joining her girlfriend for a shower, but her attention turned to the fold-out couch.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn were still sleeping. They were facing each other, Lita's strong arms around the younger girl. They looked like a couple. Amy actually smiled seeing her ex-girlfriend with someone who could comfort her.

"Good morning Amy," Raye spoke quietly without opening her eyes.

Amy turned back to see her friend, "Sorry," she whispered, "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Raye snorted, "I haven't been able to meditate properly since I met Mina."

The priestess could feel the blunette sitting next to her. She finally opened her eyes and allowed her body to relax.

"Did they sleep okay?"

Raye looked to her friends on the bed, "I think so."

"Have they been…" Amy searched for the right vocabulary, "Getting close lately?"

"What do you care?" Raye hadn't dropped her rude attitude.

Amy sighed, but she didn't want to get in another argument. The sound of running water coming from the bathroom stopped. The bluenette thought about walking in and meeting her girlfriend.

"Okay," Raye tried to be civil, "They were making out on the plane."

"I see," Amy replied. She looked to her friend and tried to hold her hand, "I still care about you Raye, I don't want our friendship to combust as it did last night." Raye seemed uncomfortable, "But you know I've been in love with Serena since the beginning. Can't you be happy for me, like I was happy when you found Mina again?"

Raye let go of Amy's hand and rubbed her eyes.

"I," Amy stuttered, "I know you're-"

"I don't-" Raye interrupted but hesistated hearing her friend trying to speak.

"Sorry," Mercury gestured to her to continue, "Go ahead."

"I don't like the idea of you and Serena together. I've never been comfortable with it."

"I know," Amy added.

"I mean-" Raye was trying to gather her thoughts. She looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know if it's just that need I have to compete with her over everything. It's like," She looked back to the blue-haired scout, "I wanted you to feel that passion for me instead of her."

"I did feel passion for you Raye," Amy explained, "You broke up with me remember?"

"I didn't break up with you," Raye was defensive.

"Y-You," Ami closed her eyes and raised her hands, "You went back with Mina and I was left with nobody. I mean I appreciate all the affection the two of you nurtued me with over the years, but frankly it's not the same as having my own girlfriend who I can share my life with."

"Lita would-" Raye looked over to the fold-out couch realizing the woman in question was sleeping beside them. Judging on the Scout of Thunder's outburst last night, it was best not to bring this up in her presence. Raye got closer to Amy and whispered, "Lita would have done that for you."

"Why are you," Amy immediately followed up, "So insistent that Lita and I stay together?"

Raye didn't know how to answer that and was left taciturn with her mouth open.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened. Amy looked up to see her girlfriend.

"You talk about wanting to have a girlfriend of your own," Raye started to speak again.

Amy didn't really pay attention to her because a different Blonde walked out of the bathroom. Even though the naked girl coming out of the shower had her face hidden by a towel, Amy could tell it was not Serena's body. Also, the orange-cuffed gloves, still on her arms, were a dead giveaway. Amy looked at Raye's girlfriend in confusion. Mina eventually wrapped the towel around her torso. Her tiara and choker were still on, though her red bow was conspicuously absent. As she caught a glaze of Amy, sitting peacefully with Raye, she smiled and waved in a friendly gesture.

"Lita has never had a girlfriend as far as I can tell." Raye continued. She briefly glanced at her girlfriend but then turned her attention back to the Mercurian. She was about to continue, but Amy stood up.

"Mina," Amy kept her voice low, "Is Serena in there with you?"

The Goddess of Love dropped her smile. Her eyes vacillated. Just in case, Mina went back into the shower to confirm that no one else was there.

The Priestess stared through the open door of the shower and then back to Amy, "I thought she was still asleep?"

Mina walked out the bathroom confirming that she was showering by herself. Amy stared at her. Her face revealed no expression.

Pure silence.

Suddenly Sailor Mercury jumped up and ran for the bedroom. Her bathrobe practically fell off in mid-stride. She had hoped that Sailor Moon was still inside somewhere. Where else could she be? But there was no one to be found in the bedroom. The sheets were just as she had left them. Amy quickly ran for the closet, hoping her girlfriend was planning some kind of trick on them. Maybe she was about to jump out of the closet and scare them. But this wasn't the case as Amy opened the closet. Suddenly she began to breath heavily.

"Amy," Sailor Mars appeared in the doorway with Venus next to her, "Where's Sailor Moon?"

Amy began to turn the bedroom upside down trying desperately to find her girlfriend. She looked under the bed. She checked the window to see if it had been opened. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. She ran back into the living room, her footsteps echoing throughout the apartment.

"Serena?" She cried.

She went back in the bathroom hoping she was in the shower. Amy was not thinking clearly, she was simply acting by instincts.

By now, Sailor Jupiter and Saturn woke up, the taller scout lifting her torso from the bed, "What's going on?"

Mercury stood in the middle of he living room looking every possible direction. Everything was visible by now. There was no way another human-being could be in that apartment without being noticed. Now Amy was hyperventilating. Tears were beginning to escape from her eyes. She had the same look on her face Hotaru had when her house blew up.

Jupiter kicked the sheets clear off the bed and ran for her ex-girlfriend. Her strong hands held Amy's cold body. "Amy?" Jupiter looked concerned, completely forgetting about the events from the previous night, "What's wrong? What's going on baby?"

Saturn sat up looking confused.

Sailor Saturn and Mars walked right up to Mercury. Everyone looked scared out of their minds.

"Where is she Amy?" Venus pleaded, "Where's our Princess?"

* * *

**End Notes:**

CLIFFHANGER! Yeah sorry guys, you'll have to wait to find out what happens.

But just to entice people to leave reviews: What do you think happened to Sailor Moon? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

Let me know and thanks for reading!

Oh, and you haven't seen THE BIG LEBOWSKI, shame on you!


	24. Chapter 24

**ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE**

**By SailorJane & Anonymous**

**Chapter Notes:**

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad people are still interested in this story. Sorry this took a while but… you know… life.

On a semi-related note, I have a new one-shot story which I recommend checking out: "Sailor Moon: We Swear Forever Friends." Please read and review… and do the same for this chapter.

Prepare for violence…

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

Sailor Mercury was sitting against the wall besides the apartment door. Her face was hidden behind her gloved-fingers; her elbows leaning against her bent knees. She was shivering as if she had hypothermia. Her scout-computer was on the floor a few feet away from her, unable to locate her beloved Sailor Moon. Around her were the four surviving soldiers kneeling before her, with the exception of Saturn, who stood tall with her glaive in hand. Jupiter was massaging her ex-girlfriend's shoulder. Venus kept a hand on Amy's knee, her eyes demanding answers. Her other hand was locked with Mars, who had Serena and Amy's phone in her other hand.

"Did she say anything yesterday?" Venus asked aggressively, "Did she mention going for an early shopping spree or anything?"

"No," Ami's voice was tired. She wouldn't show her face.

"Are you absolutely sure," Jupiter looked to Mars, "She couldn't have snuck by you?"

"Lita," Mars looked annoyed, "Serena couldn't sneak by me even if she tried."

"Amy?" Venus was getting more impatient. An unresponsive Mercury was still hiding her hands behind her face. Venus vehemently pulled her hands away looking angrily at her, "Amy, you're the brain of this team? Where could she be?"

Amy's genius IQ was gone. The blue-haired soldier's nerves were shot, she could barely stand. "I don't know Mina," Amy shook her head about to hide behind her hands again.

Sailor Venus finally exploded. She angrily grabbed the blue-hair's wrists and screamed at her, "YOU HAVE TO KNOW!" Mars held her girlfriend's shoulders trying to calm her down, "You're supposed to be her bodyguard! You know what it means if something happens to her? It's game over! Our future is doomed!"

"STOP IT!" Amy screamed shaking her hands free and fidgeting her knees.

By now, the other three scouts were trying to pry Venus off of Mercury. The scout of Water jumped up, running for the bedroom in tears.

"Amy!" Jupiter ran after her.

Mercury entered the bedroom still seeing no sign of her princess. She found the familiar sunlight silhouetted by the window curtains. Wait a minute… They hadn't checked outside the curtains yet. The Water Scout quickly ripped off the curtains to reveal a window overlooking an obstructed view, another building just outside. She quickly opened the window pane and made her way outside. The sounds of her other friends following her did not break her concentration. Did this unexplored window have answers? Mercury's boots hit the fire-escape from outside. The metal walkway connected the apartments. She could now look up to see a dry, but overcast sky. She could look down to see the courtyard littered with trash. Nowhere did she see any sign of her girlfriend.

"SERENA!" Mercury shouted out, hoping for an answer.

"Amy, stop!" Lita jumped out onto the fire escape holding her ex. The other three scouts leaned outside the window watching the couple. Jupiter held onto her ex-girlfriend with soothing energy. It didn't help Mercury to calm down, but even with all the deceit and anguished she and her blonde girlfriend had caused, Lita felt obligated to comfort her Mercurian friend.

"Yeah," a voice from the right called out, "You're gonna wake the… you know… the… uh… the neighborhood… man."

It was The Dude, sitting outside on his fire-escape in his bathrobe and sunglasses, smoking God-knows-what. Amy pulled Lita's arms off of her and walked towards him.

"Sir," She asked, "Did you by chance see that blonde girl with the pigtails?"

"The one with the meatball buns in her hair," Raye began stepping out of the window onto the fire escape.

The Dude shook his head, "Not since I was in your place."

Amy closed her eyes frustrated.

"But I did see those other guys early this morning," The Dude explained, "They were out here making noise."

Guys? Amy thought. Every single member of the team looked at the man with terror. Amy had envisioned the worst-case scenario regarding Serena, but she did everything in her mind to suppress the possibility. It was too painful. But now, it seemed like it was reality. She had to be sure. She walked very slowly towards The Dude, her eyes wide open; a ghost floating the walkway. She knelt down until her grave eyes were directly in front of The Dude's. Jupiter and Mars walked closer with curious concern. Venus was the next to step out of the window.

"What guys?" Amy asked softly with a low timbre.

The Dude was confused. What was with this girl? "Those uh… Cosplay guys, whatever… they looked like something uh… like uh, out of Spartacus."

Amy didn't move.

"Spartacus?!" Hotaru said with understanding looking to Venus just outside the window-pane, "Roman."

The blue-haired soldier slowly fell onto her back. Her frozen face revealed the hopelessness of the situation. Sailor Venus, now on the fire-escape, was holding her face in shame. Mars tried to comfort her. Jupiter knelt down to pick Mercury up.

"Amy," The brunette got sitting up again, "We'll get her back, all right?"

"Man," The Dude smiled, "You girls really uh… take this cosplay stuff… you know, seriously… don't you?"

The five scouts ignored him silently pondering the situation. Mars reached down and pulled up Mercury's computer. Saturn began to feel tears taking over her eyes. She had lost her parents and now her princess. This was all too much.

The silence was broken. Jupiter silently comforting her motionless ex-girlfriend, Venus and Mars plotting their next move, Saturn's emotional turmoil, all interrupted by a Nasally Masculine English Accent:

"I know how you must feel Mercury."

All heads turned to see Tiberius, dressed in Roman-garb, standing on the fire-escape a few feet away. He had a nasty-smile on his face and waved his hand towards the female soldiers.

Jupiter wasted no time kicking a shock of lightning towards the intruder. Just as the bolt met Tiberius' body, he vanished into thin air.

Mercury jumped up, her eyes filled with hatred. She was ready to crush this man for stealing her princess. Mars and Venus were both in fighting stances. Saturn jumped out onto the platform to join them. The Dude was only one who was now on his ass, knocked over and shaken from the sudden display of energy. "What the," The Dude hesitated, "What the Hell?"

The five soldiers looked around wondering where Tiberius had disappeared to. Even Jupiter's electricity couldn't make a body vanish out of thin air.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Jupiter yelled.

"You know," Tiberius' echo-drenched voice teased, "It's not a great idea to attack the person who's kidnapped your Princess."

Amy immediately stepped forward, pushing Jupiter out of the way. She looked at the same spot Tiberius had been before, thinking he was using some form of cloaking device or something. "What have you done with her?" Amy's voice was in a low, but resonant register not often heard by her fellow soldiers.

Mars in the meantime was stealthily using Mercury's computer to answer some questions. Venus did not break her fighting stance but her eyes took note of Mars' actions.

The Invisible Tiberius sighed, "I was hoping to chat, we haven't seen in each other in a while."

"I'm not playing games with you Tiberius!" Amy shouted. "Show yourself, and face us!" The blue-haired scout raised her fists gathering shards of ice on her fingers.

"Not on a fire escape," Tiberius laughed, "Safety first, right?" There was silence among the other scouts, "No? Well, I thought it was funny. Need to be able to laugh in the face of adversity. Ha ha!"

"You think attacking four of our soldiers was funny?" Jupiter shouted standing next to her blue-haired friend.

"Well," The nasally Roman continued, "I can see no one's really in the mood to talk. All right Mercury, meet me at the top of that uh…" He hesitated, "That big tower, what is it called…"

"Space Needle," Mercury confirmed.

"Yes!" Tiberius' voice was full of jubilation, "That's it. Oh, you're so smart Mercury. I guess all that studying really does help! I mean, it didn't help you stop me from capturing your Princess, but still. You know my mother used to bug me about studying and studying, it was really annoying-" Tiberius started to ramble.

Sailor Mercury wasted no time, bending her knees to where she was almost sitting down. Then she skyrocketed clear off the fire-escape, maneuvering past the other walkways until she was at the top of the building.

"Mercury!" Mars shouted still looking at the genius scout's computer. By then, the blue-haired soldier had disappeared.

"What?" Tiberius' voice sounded irritated, "How rude! I was talking." A sigh escaped him before he addressed the remaining soldiers, "All right girls, I gotta prepare for her arrival. I'm sure I'll see you all soon?" His voice then disappeared.

Jupiter was about to follow Mercury, but looked back to see Sailor Saturn looking up to the top of the building. The taller woman took the young girl by the hand. Saturn reacted quickly, allowing her friend to pull her off the ground and disappear above the building.

"This has gotta be a trap," Mars said to the only soldier left beside her.

"We have to go Reiko," Venus took her girlfriend by the hand.

The Sailor couple leapt onto the building leaving only the clueless Dude behind, still knocked on his ass. He stared up to the top of the building, unable to see his neighbors anymore.

"I'll just stay here!" He shouted out loud.

* * *

Mercury was hoping across the rooftops like a video game character. She was not usually the most agile jumper, but for the moment, her speed and flight could rival Venus' abilities. The Space Needle was somewhat close and easy to see. Amy was having a flashback to her and Serena on top of the building. She was hoping to see her girlfriend again on the structure, probably be chained to the antenna or in some other damsel-in-distress cliché. The Ice-fisted soldier would fight off any foe that stood between them. The tower was getting closer, but there weren't many buildings ahead to match the structure's height. She couldn't climb the stairs of elevator when she got there, but jumping from the closest building seemed out of the question.

While the Sailor Scouts were astonishing jumpers, they couldn't fly like Superman. However, Venus had worked out a way of using her Celestial powers to gain fight in mid-air. This technique could lift the soldier higher and farther; from the rooftop of a small brownstone to the height of a great skyscraper. Only Jupiter had been able to copy Venus' jump, using her power of thunder to lift her high enough to do something like this. Mercury never even bothered to try, deeming the idea illogical. Then again, there was never any need to do it before.

Sailor Mercury was running across the last tall structure before the Space Needle. Between her destination was a Football field and an amusement park. Logic had escaped her, and only mad love for her princess was driving the scout of Ice and Water. Mercury's hands brought ice to her boots. As soon as she jumped off of the building, she used her energy to lift the ice on her boots, thus lifting her entire body. Before she knew it, Mercury was flying through the air. The Needle was closing in. There was a group of tourists on the observation deck pointing and taking pictures, but that's not where she needed to be. The top deck was completely empty, much to Amy's agitation.

So finally, Mercury reached the top floor, allowing her feet to touch the ground. She stood in fighting stance, her eyes scanning the area. Neither Tiberius, nor Serena were anywhere to be seen. She was up there by herself… at least until Sailor Jupiter and Saturn landed next to her. Jupiter's hands gathered electricity as she scanned the deck. Saturn readied her glaive.

"See anyone?" Jupiter asked.

"No," Mercury grinded her teeth and shouted at the top of her lungs, "TIBERIUS!"

Mars and Venus finally reached the tower. The blonde soldier took a battle stance, but Mars walked right towards the blue-haired soldier and pulled her shoulder until she was facing her:

"Mercury," Mars scolded, "He's not here, he's just toying with us."

"Mars!" Mercury defended herself.

"In fact," Mars shoved the computer in the blunette's face, which was pushed away in annoyance, "According to this, he's not anywhere near here! I probably could have picked up his exact location if you hadn't-"

Mars was interrupted when the top deck was swarmed with enemies. Coming out of nowhere, they were Roman soldiers somersaulting in the air. As they planted their feat, they revealed their submachine guns.

"GET DOWN!" Jupiter screamed, knocking Saturn to the ground.

Luckily, Mercury was quick. She immediately blasted the deck with bubbles creating an invisible mist.

Shots were fired for a few seconds until the soldiers hesitated unable to see through the fog. Sounds of screams were faint, obviously from the lower deck, not from the people they wanted to hear screaming. The soldiers didn't say a word. They could barely find each other. The silence grew tense.

Suddenly the sky began to rumble, the light faded:

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

A crash of lightning hit the needle of the tower. Jupiter jumped to harness the energy from her tiara. The energy left her forehead to blast three enemies down. The shock of the blast forced the other soldiers to drop their guns. This didn't affect the other scouts at all.

Mercury allowed the mist to dissipate as Mars jumped in the air throwing fireballs at the remaining enemies. They managed to deflect her firepowers, obviously armed with dark magic. However, Raye fought off one of the soldiers easily. One swift kick to the head sent and he was down for the count. Her hand reached the Roman's chest and burned through his armor. The man screamed in pain feeling his insides on fire.

Venus had her back, literally. She stood opposite to her girlfriend and shot small bolts of light towards another soldier. Venus was much more conservative with her energy fearing there would be another stronger foe to face off soon. Mars and Jupiter seemed to be handling these clowns with relative ease. In fact, Venus began to think that this battle was too easy.

However, that didn't stop Mercury who was much more aggressive, shouting like an animal. She tackled a soldier who was about to reclaim his gun. She violently bashed the man's head into the ground. She did this over and over again until the sound of the man's skull ramming against the concrete floor was as loud as a gunshot. The floor under his head was soon getting drenched with blood. Even Mercury's white gloves were becoming red.

Saturn had also turned brutal. She stuck her glaive right into one of the enemy's chests. But with her back turned, the last enemy standing picked up his gun and aimed for Saturn. Jupiter and Mercury both took note of him. Jupiter turned to move, but Mercury was already on him. The normally timid Amy Mizuno, kicked one of the Roman's machine guns from the ground up to her hands in one move and immediately fired to the last Roman soldier. Mercury had never used a machine gun in her life, but she was firing it like Rambo. The soldier fell to the ground before he even had a chance to shoot Saturn.

With all the enemy soldiers accounted for, the scouts all looked to Mercury, whose eyes were widened with hatred. It was actually kind of scary. Amy was the most peaceful and thoughtful member of the team, but now, it was as if she was possessed by a demon. She forcefully threw the machine gun down to the ground and scanned the deck for the wounded soldiers. They were all either unconscious or dead; all except the one who had been stabbed with Saturn's glaive. He was coughing up blood. Mercury stomped towards the wounded soldier, encasing her fists with a thick layer of ice, and pulled the man up by his own hair. The man screamed in pain.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Amy was screaming with pure anger, her voice sounding corrosive. When the soldier failed to answer her. Mercury threw her ice-covered fist into the bleeding man's face. The layer of ice on her fist broke into tiny shards, encasing the man's face. Jupiter felt pain in her chest watching Mercury hit the wounded man in the face; feeling more for Mercury's emotional scar rather than the Roman.

"WHERE'S THE PRINCESS?!"

She screamed again at the top of her lungs, visible veins on her neck. Her eyes were as wide as they could be. Another punch in the man's face.

Sailor Mars had now taken out Mercury's computer, though she couldn't help but watch Mercury's violent act. Venus got closer to her girlfriend, almost looking frightened. Saturn looked back and forth between Mercury and her fellow soldiers wondering if she should get involved. Jupiter, the furthest from them, ran towards her girlfriend.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

Mercury could see by now the man was no longer coughing. He didn't look like he was alive. And so the half-crazed scout of Mercury screamed like a Banshee as she threw the body down and threw repeated punches in his face.

"Amy!" Jupiter grabbed a hold of her, "Amy!" The strong scout pulled her up and held her in her arms.

Mercury was recoiling like she was wounded. Saturn and Venus also walked towards her for comfort. Mars stayed her ground. As the tension finally began to break and silence returned to the deck, a familiar voice echoed in the air.

"Such violence Mercury."

The sound of Tiberius' voice caused Mercury to shake off Jupiter's arms and scan the skies for the enemy. Jupiter and the other scouts got in a fighting stance and prepared for more. However, Tiberius was nowhere to be seen. Sailor Mars, on the other hand, checked Mercury's computer for answers, rather discretely.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy screamed.

"Again," Tiberius's voice chuckled, "So impersonal. Would it really be so rude to start off by saying, 'Hi Tiberius, how are you?' I honestly find it quite rude-"

"Where," Mercury wasn't yelling this time, but talking forcefully and slowly, "Is… Sailor… MOON!?"

"Are you angry Amy?" Tiberius spoke in a condescending way.

Amy didn't know how to answer that question.

Mars discretely walked to Venus and whispered in her ear.

"Are you angry," Tiberius continued, "That the love of your life has been taken away from you?"

Mercury stood shivering, fighting tears. Her voice was finally calm, "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" Tiberius said, "Well, it's a little hard to explain without sounding too simplistic, but… I guess it gives me a certain satisfaction to see you emotionally scarred. To see how afraid you are knowing you'll never see your precious Serena again."

Mercury looked like she was about to break down, "If you do anything to her-"

"Don't worry, she'll live," He stuttered, "Or… I dunno, maybe not, I haven't really made up my mind yet. But you'll hear from me soon."

Amy was breathing in panic, "Tiberius!"

There was no answer.

"Shit," Mars whispered to Venus, "I'm losing him, I almost have a lock on his location."

Jupiter turned to Mars knowing what she was doing.

"TIBERIUS!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground on her knees. Tears were gathering in her eyes. Both Jupiter and Saturn came to her sides. The taller scout looked back to Mars and realized she had to get Tiberius' attention back. This was the only way they could find their enemy.

"What's the matter Tiberius?" Jupiter stood up and looked to the sky, "You're too much of a pussy to fight us on your own, you gotta send your goons to attack us?" She paused before continuing, "And I guess you can't count of Livia to do your fighting for you!"

Another pause. Jupiter looked to Mars who was staring at the computer. Venus turned to Jupiter to give her an encouraging nod.

Jupiter smiled, "Yeah, you remember Livia don't you Tiberius? You know… before she was put on ice." She moved around like she was dancing for a second as she whispered "Ice Ice Baby!"

Mercury looked to Jupiter being reminded of Serena's angelic voice echoing that song.

Jupiter looked back to the sky with a commanding presence, "If you had any balls whatsoever, you'd come down here and face us, the Sailor Scouts. The same team that took away the love of your life."

There was total silence, aside from the sounds of sirens from the street. After a long uncomfortable pause, Tiberius' voice came back, seeming more vulnerable:

"Don't worry Lita," His voice was low and calm. He took his time speaking, "We'll meet up soon enough." He hesitated, "Though I think you should thank me. You and the love of your life can now be together without anyone to come between you."

Lita stopped in her tracks. She knew Tiberius was just trying to play mind-games with her, but she was curious as to how much the man actually knew about their team. Had he been spying on them? Could he read minds? Was he just a pervert? While Tiberius' words of wisdom did make Lita ponder the possibilities of keeping Amy to herself for a split-second, Sailor Jupiter was prepared to die for her princess. Lita was hoping little Hotaru would come by her side, but the youngest scout was helping Mercury to her feet.

The voice of Tiberius it seemed had now disappeared.

"I got it!" Raye smiled. She held the computer up for all to see, moving closer to Mercury.

"What?" Saturn asked.

"The computer tracked Tiberius' location," Venus explained holding her arm around Mars' shoulder.

Jupiter walked back to be with her friends.

"He's not close at all." Mars was still a little confused with her findings, "Amy can you help me with this thing?"

Amy's eyes were still filled with tears. She was losing it, but she shook her head and grabbed the computer out of Raye's hands without saying anything. This was the key to saving Serena's life. With a push of her earring, a pair of goggles appeared over Mercury's cerulean eyes glancing at the electronic device before her. Mars and Venus stood by her side. Jupiter's concentration patrolled the deck in search of more enemies. Saturn stood next to her. The sound of sirens was echoing down the street. Mercury held the computer closer and punched in a few buttons. Staring at the screen for a few seconds, she looked out to the overcast horizon dropping her hand to her knees.

"He's in California," Mercury explained. She looked to Mars, "In Death Valley."

"Death Valley?" Venus questioned. It didn't sound like an actual place to her.

Jupiter shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds like a fitting hideout for him."

Amy put her computer away, attaching the compact to her side and removing her goggles, "We gotta go."

She started to walk away running on instinct again, but Sailor Mars grabbed a hold of her, "Amy!"

"What?!" Mercury turned to her with venom in her eyes.

"We're in Seattle," Raye let go of her. The Priestess was not in a good mood either, "How do you expect us to get to California? It's like a thousand miles away-"

"I don't know Raye!" Amy was screaming again at the top of her lungs as she interrupted her friend, "But if we don't get out there, they're gonna kill her!"

Saturn could hear the sound of a helicopter slowly making it's way towards the Space Needle. It looked like it was a Police helicopter.

"Easy," Sailor Venus was once again playing peace-keeper holding Mars and Mercury's shoulders.

"Amy," Mars grabbed hold of her blue-haired friend's shoulders, "Listen to me!" She was genuinely pleading with her friend, "I know you love her, I really do. I love Serena too and I'm just as scared for her as you are-"

"Not like I do," Amy interrupted.

"You need," Mars kept going with a solemn tone, "To calm down. You're the brain of this team. We can't just fly to California and go searching for these guys. We need to plan this out."

"Raye," Amy was practically crying, "Don't tell me to calm down. We swore an oath to protect her-"

Saturn looked away from the fast approaching Helicopter and looked to her friends: "What about that Sailor Teleport thing?"

The four inner Senshi looked to the sole survivor of the outer soldiers. In her panic, Mercury had not considered that possibility.

"We can't do that," Mars explained, "Without Sailor Moon, Hotaru."

Before Raye could continue, Mina spoke up, "Actually we can."

Everyone turned to the leader of the team.

"We can?" Mercury sounded relieved.

"You have the point set on that computer?" Venus asked.

Mercury picked up the device, "Yeah," She said hastily, "I got it! C'mon we have to hurry. Join hands Hotaru." She quickly grabbed Jupiter and Mars' hands.

"Wait a minute," Mars pulled her hand away, "Isn't Death Valley like one of the hottest places on the map? Maybe we should get some supplies, especially water!"

"Raye," Mercury snarled, "I can make my own water." She easily splashed drops of water from her fingertips, "We have to go now!"

The helicopter was finally closing in on them.

"I'm with Amy," Jupiter screaming over the loud propellers, "Let's go."

Saturn grabbed hold of Jupiter's hand, who grabbed Mercury's hand, who grabbed the reluctant hand of Sailor Mars. Venus was looking up at the cloud coverage.

"Amy," The blonde shouted over the increasing volume of the chopper blades, "You know where the moon is?"

Mercury let go of Jupiter's hand to produce the goggles over her eyes. She quickly found the location of the Daytime moon hidden behind the cloud coverage. "Right there," Mercury pointed, "Hurry!"

Venus shot a crescent beam in the direction Amy was pointing which punched a hole in the clouds for sunlight to seep in. The moon was now barely visible in the small smidge of blue sky. The Goddess of Love could feel the moon's rays powering her; the power she needed to teleport them to the location. She held Mars' hand and grab hold of Saturn to complete the circle. Their eyes were closed focusing on the Moon's rays, the computer guiding their location.

By now, the helicopter was over them. A male voice came out of the intercom:

"This is the Seattle Police Department. Lower your weapons and drop to the floor!"

Venus opened her eyes and smiled, "You know," She shouted, "I've always wanted to say this."

Mercury opened her eyes with annoyance.

Mina looked up at the helicopter and shouted with a Schwarzenegger accent, "GET TO THE CHOPPA!"

"MINA!" Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all shouted at the same time with discord.

"All right all right!" Venus assured them and everyone closed their eyes again.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Hope everyone enjoyed that one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and let me know you guys are still interested. I promise to get the next one out sooner. And check out that new story I wrote and let me know what you think.


End file.
